Sire
by KnightMare24
Summary: Willow finds out that VampWillow did more than they thought while she was in town. How responsible is Willow for what her double did? Willow isn't sure when a fledgling vamp comes to her sire for help. AU femslash. review please.
1. Default Chapter

Sire

By KnightMare24

Trapped.  The small enclosed space seemed to grow smaller and Rachel felt like she'd go insane if she spent one more moment in here.  Where was she?  Her fist smashed up at the top of whatever was holding her and it cracked.  It gave.  But the dirt that started to fall into the darkness with her felt cold.  Dirt.  

The fear hit her harder, along with an aching in her gut.  Both told her one thing she had to get out of here.  She'd always hated small spaces.  Her desperation must have given her strength, because she was able to rip a larger hole into the lid and she moved to dig her way out as fast as she could.

"Pretty little Kitten."  The red haze of memory made little sense as she worked frantically to move through the loosened dirt.  How far under was she?  Pain, sharp pain in her neck and arms that held her in a steel grip.  Rachel gasps and froze for a moment at the memory.  "Oh, she's a screamer isn't she?"  That same singsong voice reached out from her memory and Rachel knew she should know this.  Should remember this.  She dug faster.  Up, she had to get up.

"I'll think I'll keep you kitten.  You'll like that won't you?"  A shiver went through Rachel's body but she dug on.  "I'll make you special.  Childe, no weak little minion for you.  My childe."  The voice was soft and Rachel paused.  Childe… she didn't want… no…

The steady sound, beat came to her ears and Rachel didn't think it was imagined.  It helped drag her out of her thoughts and back to digging her way out of this.  The steady beat was a welcome distraction, she focused on it as she moved faster.  It was hypnotic.

Air.  She felt air on her hand.  Rachel reached around desperately and shoved her other hand up as well, pulling herself out of the dirt.  Her eyes took in the sky with relief.  She was free.  The comforting beat was louder.  

Rachel used her hands to grab onto the dirt above ground and drag her body out.  "Oh God."  She gasped when she finally felt even her legs break free.  

"Well, that's a strange thing for something like you to say."  The voice was above her.  Rachel turned onto her side and stared up at a blonde girl.  The steady beat was louder, closer.  "Well, you done resting?  I wanted to get home early enough to finish my homework."

"What?"  Rachel stared up at the impatient girl as she moved to sit up.  The ache in her stomach intensified and the beat… heart beat, seemed to call to her.  Rachel's eyes widened as she remembered the redhead that had cornered her and the way her face had changed.  

A quick glance backward showed the hole she'd been in and a stone.  Rachel ignored the her audience and crawled towards it quickly.  

Rachel Mathews, beloved mother…

"Oh God."  She gasped as her hand moved out to touch the headstone.  "What did she do?"

"Buffy?"  The familiar voice got through Rachel's stunned mind and she turned to stare at the redhead standing behind another headstone.

"What did you do?"  Rachel's voice rose as she stared at her.  "I…"  She just shook her head in shock as she watched the redhead stare at her in confusion.  She watched it change to understanding and horror.  None expressions Rachel remembered on the face of the monster that did this to her.  "Beast."  She growled out, unaware that her own face had shifted.  She ignored the sharp point of her own fangs on her lips.  "monster."  Rachel curled her feet underneath her and leapt at the redhead.

The blonde tackled her out of the air and Rachel struggled to push her away.  She managed to toss the small blonde into the air and moved quickly towards the redhead.

******** 

Willow watched with wide eyes as the vampire came right at her.  "Buffy."  She called out, hoping for a save.  The hatred in those eyes, those inhuman eyes, made her heart pound.  "Look you really don't want to do this."  She told the vampire as she took a step back and reached into her pocket for her own stake.

"You did this to me."  The woman growled.  "Tortured me… I'm no ones Kitten, Sire."

"Oh god."  Willow paled.  Vamp Willow did this.  It hadn't even occurred to her that her double might have turned anyone.

The look of shock crossed the vampire's face before the female turned to dust and Buffy was the only person visible once again.  Willow's jaw just opened and closed, but no sound would come out.  It took a few tries.  "Buff?"

********

Golden eyes stared from the trees as the blonde girl, Buffy moved to hug Willow.  Kristin didn't blink as she watched this with a little pang of jealousy.  "Sire."  She whispered to the winds and then watched as they both moved to leave.  She kept her distance, as she followed them to a house and watched as Willow hugged Buffy and went inside.  Kristin noticed the way Willow's arms seemed to hug herself as she did that.  

After the blonde left Kristin moved to try and shake the dirt from her hair as she debated about what she should do.  She watched the light in the upstairs window go on and wished she could see inside of it.  

Her sire didn't even acknowledge her.  That made Kristin feel painfully invisible.  Willow must have been able to sense her and she wasn't coming to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sire

By KnightMare

Willow's heart beat a bit too fast as she hesitated at the library doors. She'd been the one to argue that VampWillow should be sent home. She'd talked the others into doing that. 

The look of pained shock on that vamp's face last night haunted Willow's dreams. Willow looked up what she could on the woman and the guilt was gnawing at Willow's heart. Rachel Mathews had been a mother of two. She'd worked at a flower shop not far from the Bronze. 

"I'm telling you Giles, those vamps weren't normal." Buffy's voice carried out to Willow's waiting spot. For once Buffy had managed to beat Willow to school in the morning. It could have had something to do with the fact that for once Willow actually considered skipping class, but that would be bad. It would be adding mistakes to mistakes already made. "I staked three, three weird vamps in one night and the only thing I can think of is they all bought their fangs from VampWillow. It was a defective fang sale and everyone was buying."

"What can you tell me about these vampires?" Giles' curiousity probably meant a lot of research after school tonight. Willow still stood still straining to listen in.

"Hey Willster." Xander's voice actually made Willow squeak as she spun around. "Why aren't we marching in and demanding books to read?" He grinned at her teasingly and Willow took a deep breath to try and stop the pounding of her heart. He pushed the library doors open and she was forced to follow or look suspicious.

"I'll talk about that... thing later Giles." Buffy looked guilty. Willow suspected that the slayer didn't intend to tell Willow about the other two vampires that VampWillow made.

They started towards class immediately because Willow had been late and Buffy also seemed eager to leave the library. "You okay Will?" Buffy asked softly.

"Fine." Willow hugged her books to her chest and lied. "How was patrol after you dropped me off?"

"Uneventful." Willow took a deep breath at Buffy's lie and clenched her books tighter. The slayer was probably just trying to protect her, but Willow deserved to know if she had vampires around that would be calling her sire.

How were those vampires different? Rachel had been more human than they usually seem when they come out of the grave. She'd been horrified that she was a vampire. She'd caressed the word mother on her tombstone with her fingertips. What were the other ones like? Why were they different? 

Was Willow so strange that even as a Vampire her minions would be somehow wrong? Did VampWillow do something to make them different? Could that be done? Willow felt like turning around and going back to research but they were already at their first class.

Willow hadn't even been paying attention to Buffy's talking as they walked and that became painfully clear when the slayer stopped and stared at her. Yep, Willow was not paying attention gal today.

When she got out of her last class she moved to the library more quickly than she had in the morning. Where she hadn't wanted to face the others with what VampWillow had done, she was now desperate to hear about the other vampires. Did they hate her? Did VampWillow torture them? Did they stare at their own tombstones like they were mourning the loss of life?

The pointed looks that Buffy sent her and the way they didn't talk about what needed to talk about finally got to her, although it looked like Giles would have said something if Willow hadn't. "Buffy, just tell us. What were they like?" Willow gave her best resolve face as she stared down her overprotective friend.

"Will." Buffy sighed and Willow gave the best resolve face she could muster as a response. She could see Buffy wilt as she gave in. "Well, the first one I found was kind of weak. He growled and had a normal grr face, but he just didn't have the grr strength. His prey was beating him when I got there, a kinda scrawny teenage boy, I think I've seen him in computer class."

"Whoa, brutal. What's this world coming to when computer nerds can pick on vampires." Xander joked and Willow just gave him a small glare.

"The next one was strong enough. I thought she was normal, but then she sniffed me and said," Buffy blushed, "Something that made me think she was one of VampWillow's as well."

"What did she say Buffy." Giles asked while still looking at a book. "It might very well be important."

"It wasn't."

Giles looked up and Willow waited. "Fine, fine," Buffy snapped at him. "She said 'Are you the Mistress' kitten? I can smell her on you?' and then I kicked her away because she was like way too close to my neck for that sexy I'm gonna nibble on your neck in a good way, not a blood sucky way, voice. I think she was kinda gay too. Then when we fought and she was staked, end of story."

"Oh well." Giles took his glasses off and polished them while Willow blushed and looked down, using her hair to hid her face. "Yes well that could very well be our Willow she, ah, smelled."

"What were you doing with Will scent all over you?" Xander asked and Willow felt her blush intensify at the not so hidden glee in his voice.

"I walked her home Xan, get your mind out of the gutter." Buffy told him.

"So maybe the problem is all over now that Buffy staked them." Willow looked up, her eyes a little pleading. "They were strange, well that last one sounded normal for a vamp, but now they're gone and well, all's well that ends well." Willow felt sick thinking of what VampWillow had been up to. There were humans that looked at Willow differently around school as well because of that vamp, but being called sire last night had been, well, very wrong.

"That may be Willow, but VampWillow was only here for a night and for her to have three childer in that time is very unusual. It sounds familiar to me but I just can't place it yet." Giles shook his head. "We need to research this."

"Oh man," Xander groaned. "Even when their dusted already we have to work."

"Oh and Buffy?" Giles spoke while picking up a book. "See if you can have Angel ask around. Perhaps the local vampire population can shed some light on this."

Willow picked up a nearby book and started to read, but she couldn't get rid of the memory of those angry vampire eyes and the blaming. That vampire hadn't wanted to be a vampire and that was new, unless you thought of Angel, but could she have had a soul? Willow decided to look into that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Sire

By KnightMare

"There is a ritual that older stronger vampires do to show how strong their blood is." Angel was reporting and Willow watched him carefully, not wanting to miss anything. "It's called a Chaining, and what they do is turn several vampires in a row. The stronger those vampires come out, the number vampires that actually rise, show how potent the Master's blood is." Angel looked right at Willow. "There are three levels of vampires that rise, Childer are the strongest, then there are Minions which are the majority of all vampires in Sunnydale, and then as the blood gets weaker with each turning there are the Pets, the weakest of all vampires. They don't even call them vampires and those don't live long without a Sire because they are so weak." Willow felt a wave of pity for the weak vampires, but she just glanced around to the others while Angel continued. "VampWillow did a Chaining while she was here, to prove her blood. There were seven, which is very ambitious for such a young vampire. It would have been ambitious for a Master."

"You mean there are four more out there?" Buffy interrupted.

"There might not be four left." Angel shook his head. "If they're weak the regular nightlife of Sunnydale will take care of them."

"Darwinism Vampire style." Willow muttered, and it bothered her to think of this.

"Exactly." Angel gave Willow a weak smile. "But there is a good chance that not all rose. I'll keep an ear out, but for now it might be a good idea if Willow didn't patrol with Buffy for a little while. VampWillow didn't endear herself to her Childer."

"Yes, Willow, it would be best if you didn't patrol with Buffy, at least for now." Giles spoke up.

Willow just nodded as she struggled with the idea of these vampires existing.

"This Chaining is something I have heard of. There may be something in my books." Giles' voice was clearly an invitation to research. "The more we know the better able Buffy will be to deal with this."

"It isn't like it's hard." Xander spoke up. "Angel said these were these vamps are the Kmart blue special version. We could just sit back and wait for the blood suckers to kill them for us."

"They weren't all weak Xan." Buffy didn't look at Willow and Willow could feel the tension. "Some of VampWill's clan are Childer, and I only saw a Pet and two Minions. Out there is at least one stronger one, isn't there Angel?"

"I doubt that VampWillow's blood was too weak to make at least one." Angel's announcement was weary, "And they'll be drawn to Willow."

…………………….

Kristin hugged herself as she wandered the darkened streets, her stomach cramping from the hunger. She really should have tried to hunt yesterday, but she'd stayed near Willow's house for most of the night before seeking shelter for the day, hoping that her sire would sense her and call her inside. That never happened.

Her eyes swept over the streets searching for someone walking alone. When she noticed a young girl Kristin crossed the street to try and intercept. Her body tensed as she imagined finally eating, she was so hungry. Her teeth ached as they started to descend, but Kristin kept her human face and looked up at the girl. Her own feet slowed as she looked into a much younger face than she'd expected. She noticed the woman was actually a young girl.

When the girl nodded at her with a slightly nervous smile Kristin moved to the side and watched as the girl walked past. She'd planned to follow and then pull the girl into the alley, but Kristin stood staring after the girl for a little too long. "too small." She whispered to herself. "Kid, go home, it's not safe after dark." She yelled out bitterly and turned to walk further. Her stomach screaming at her for passing that one up. "I'll find something bigger." She told herself as she continued down the street.

It was a little after two when Kristin noticed the man leaving the bar, and how he swayed on his feet. She started to walk faster to catch up with him. This time she was going to do it, she told herself as she came up behind him. He was so unsteady Kristin wondered what it would do to his blood, but she wasn't able to be picky now.

Kristin grabbed him tightly and yanked his head to the side. Her face morphed and she bit savagely into his neck, the taste of blood making her body sing. Yes, hungry, she sucked hard at the struggling man's neck.

"That's mine." A cold voice spoke and Kristin ignored it, until something grabbed her hair and pulled her head away. "You heard me bitch, that's mine." Kristin turned to see a large male vamp staring at her. "Go get your own."

"This is mine." Kristin growled and hugged the human to her body. He struggled and it was hard to hold him still.

The male vamp shook his head and suddenly Kristin was yanked away from her prey. She'd looked all night for that. She screamed in frustration as the male bit her prey, and she started to get up to stop him.

"Don't do that." Another voice spoke and Kristin noticed the others. She could feel they were like her only the power radiated more strongly in them. "You're a Pet and Pet's only get leftovers." A man who must have been a biker before he was turned snarled at her.

"Pets have to earn their left overs." Another vamp smiled wickedly and Kristin took a step back, suddenly more afraid than angry. She turned to run. "Get Her!" Someone yelled and Kristin pushed herself harder to escape. She was slammed to the ground viciously and tried to defend herself from the hands tearing at her.

"No!" Kristin screamed, but no one ever noticed anyone screaming in Sunnydale.

……………..

Willow groaned as she woke up and heard the remote control fall to the floor. She shifted carefully on the couch so she didn't fall off and considered all the reasons falling asleep to old movies was bad, mostly related to how her back felt when she woke up on the couch. A soft thud at the front door had her listening hard and Willow got up, glancing out the window and noticing it was almost dawn, a little late for Buffy.

Another thud had Willow hesitantly moving to the door. Looking out the window she saw a crumpled form on her porch. "Oh God, Buffy." Willow moved to open the door quickly, reaching down to check on her friend, when she noticed brown hair and not blonde.

"Sire, help me." A tearful voice pleaded. "Help me, please, help me." Willow felt her blood freeze and she stepped back into the house so that the vampire couldn't touch her.

The vampire didn't try. Willow stared at the growing puddle of blood and the dark bruises and torn clothes and her eyes widened at the abuse this female appeared to have gone through. "Please Sire." The voice was soft and hurt and Willow felt tears in her eyes as she took a hesitant step back out onto the porch to carefully turn the vampire, who didn't have the strength to stop her and Willow stared into scared yellow eyes. Willow's eyes trailed over the ripped shirt and the blood and knew, just knew that Darwinism in the vampire world was alive and well and this poor creature was the latest victim. "Help."

The sun was about to rise and Willow nibbled on her lip as she considered that all she'd have to do was go inside and this vampire would just die on her own when the sun hit the porch. "Oh man, this is such a mistake." Willow muttered to herself as she reached down to gently grip the female under the arms. "come in." She uttered her invitation as she pulled the vampire into her house. The vampire in question passed out on her before she got her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sire

By KnightMare

Willow dragged the vampire into the downstairs bathroom, while wincing at the trail of blood that followed. "You are lucky it's a Saturday." Willow spoke as she stopped pulling and stared down at the vampire on the floor. "I guess," Willows hands shook as she kneeled down beside the vampire and hesitantly reached out to the ruined shirt, "I guess I need to see the damage. I'm really sorry about this but I'm going to have to take off your shirt. I promise it's all medical, nothing bad."

Two hours later a very pale Willow came out of the bathroom in blood splattered pajamas and a grim look on her face. The vampire hadn't woken up once and that might have been for the best. "Monsters, well of course their monsters, but to do that to one of their own that's just more monstery than monster." Willow babbled quietly as she made her way toward the kitchen. She'd used all of her first aid supplies and still had opened wounds on the woman. Willow had dug wood out of her and some of the places she'd had to dig it out of were way too personal. The vamps that had gotten a hold of this one had tortured her, putting wood in her like that, from the looks of the scrapes and punctures they'd more than threatened to stake her.

She grabbed the phone book and slammed it down angrily on the table so she could flip through it and find a butcher or slaughterhouse, because that vampire needed blood or she still might not make it. Willow didn't even let herself think about how normally it was their job to kill vampires, because to hurt someone this hurt as just wrong, and she wasn't going to tell anyone that the vampire was here until the poor female was at least able to sit up. Willow could just imagine what Xander would say about it.

Once she found someplace that had the blood Willow went back to the bathroom. It had no windows, and the rest of the house would take work and be obvious if she tried to block the windows, so it was good that the vampire wasn't moving much. Still, Willow stared down into the woman's face and grimaced at the clear evidence she wasn't healing like a vampire should. "I'm going to go get you some blood. That'll be good right, some nice yummy blood." Willow's expression became disgust as she listened to herself babble. "Not that I drink blood, but you do and I'm sure for you it's yummy. Me it would make me sick, but then I'm not a vampire." She shut herself up and kneeled down beside the unconscious female. "I'll take care of you, get you on your feet, but then you have to leave because I'm not really your sire, I'm a computer girl and research girl and scooby, and we kill things like you. I'll be right back. You stay in here."

All the while she was away Willow rushed, afraid that time wasn't anyone's friend. She rushed to the shop and ignored the strange looks she got buying blood, or the way the butcher glanced out at the sun and Willow walking out into it. She hurried past Xander's house even though she knew he'd still be asleep, and when she finally got home and walked into the bathroom she was surprised to see her guest's eyes opened and her body propped up against he wall in something that loosely resembled a sitting position. It stopped her completely and Willow stood staring at the vampire's eyes while her heart started to pound. The vampire looked a bit scarier awake, it was easier to forget what she was when she wasn't awake, but this one was in full grr face now.

"I brought you some blood." Willow held out the mug she'd brought in.

"Sire." The vampire's word was soft and affectionate and Willow blushed at that. "Thank you." Her hand came up but it was so shaky and Willow worried that the mug of blood would end up mixed with the vampires own blood on the floor. Willow really needed to clean the floors before anyone came by and thought someone was murdered in the house.

"Here," Willow steadied the vampire's hands as much as she could, but her own were shaking a little. "You drink as much as you need. I bought a lot and I can't really keep it in the fridge or they'll be questions and questions are bad, so you need to drink it all up." The tears coming from the vampire's eyes at that were a surprise and Willow stared for a moment before staring down at her own knees. "You'll be safe here for a little while. You just get stronger."

The vampire started to drink and Willow stared, wondering at how this didn't gross her out just a bit more. The vampire kept looking at Willow as Willow refilled the cup several times, but she didn't say anything. Willow found herself staring back, trying to imagine or remember that this was a soulless monster on her bathroom floor. The vampire's grr face faded with the last cup and when Willow offered to fill it again the vampire shook her head no.

"I tried to hunt sire, I caught prey, I did." The vampire looked down and Willow could see the fear in the way the vampire held her body, but the hunting talk was a stark reminder of what she had here. "They took my prey from me, it was mine and then they…" The vampire's words cracked in pain. "I tried to be strong Sire, I tried to be strong so I wouldn't shame you, but I couldn't get away. They left me to die."

"You didn't do anything wrong, well," Willow grimaced, "hunting and killing and the grr isn't really, but you're a vampire and that's what vampire's do so I guess if you look at it in one way, even though it's not really, well," Willow sighed. "You didn't shame anyone, you were strong and you came here which I don't really understand why you'd do that but you did and now you're looking well less pale, still vampire pale but not as bad and it'll be okay." The vampire was giving her a strange look and that was when Willow realized she'd been babbling. "This sire thing though," Her words slowed wondering if explaining was really the right thing to do, but better to explain while the vampire was too weak to do anything if she got mad right, Willow reasoned quickly. "That's kinda complicated. I'm not really your sire, I'm not even a vampire."

"You are." The vampire protested and moved just enough to feel pain because she flinched. "You're my sire." The vampire sniffed the air and tilted her head, getting a puzzled look on her face. "Heartbeat." She whispered.

"Um you see," Willow swallowed before pressing on. "I'm big with the magic and I did a spell, well it was a big spell and I didn't know that it would do that, but it brought a double of me to this world and she turned out to be a leather wearing, crazy talking, kinda skanky vampire." The vampire's eyes went gold and Willow spoke quickly. "Which I'm sure it perfectly fine for a vampire, but that isn't me." The vampire stared down at the floor as she thought and Willow studied her quietly. "I sent her back. I didn't know she'd been big with the making vampires when she was here."

"She said I was lucky number six." The vampire shook her head and looked up, her expression vulnerable and lost. "You're my sire." It was like she refused to accept what Willow was saying and Willow opened her mouth to deny it again, but the vampire spoke faster. "You shelter me, you're my sire."

"No, no, you aren't hearing me. I'm not a vampire."

"No, you're human." The vampire's voice was stronger, more determined. "You're magic, and you're my sire." Willow shook her head. "Please, without a sire," The vampire looked scared. "You're my sire." It sounded desperate. "You're my sire."

"You need to get some sleep. You can have more blood when you wake up." Willow moved to stand up, but the vampire reached out and grabbed her arm. Willow's heart started to pound and her face paled as she tugged on it and didn't get free.

"Please, you're my sire." The vampire pleaded. "If I have no sire they say I'm anyone's and they can do anything they want to me. Please. I told them I had a sire. I told them she was strong and beautiful and vicious and if I don't have a sire…" The vampire let out a sob. Willow hesitantly reached out her other hand and gently patted the vampire on the shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt you here. You just relax and get better." Willow let out a breath in relief when the vampire let her arm go and leaned back. "I need to clean up the floor and you just rest."

"I'll be a good childe, I will." The vampire was still pleading and Willow felt like she was in the twilight zone. This was a hellmouth version of the imprinting baby birds did. One thing Willow knew was that she wasn't going to tell the vampire she wasn't her sire again, not without backup. Willow rubbed at her wrists and wondered if it would bruise.

"You just rest. Knock on the bathroom door if you need me, but don't come out. There is sunlight all over the place." And just to be on the safe side Willow was going to open a few more curtains to keep the vampire in the room. It was better to know where the vampire in the house was and not have the sneaking, just in case the vampire decided Willow would make a better lunch than sire. "You have a name?" Maybe Willow could do a little research once the floor was done.

"Kristin," The vampire's voice was softer and she looked down, as if afraid to meet Willow's eyes. "Kristin Peters."

"I'm Willow." Willow gave Kristin a small smile. "Willow Rosenberg."

"I know." Kristin looked up and smiled just a little. "Thank you." Willow didn't know what the thank you was for, but she backed out of the bathroom, careful not to let any light in.

Her mind felt like it was spinning as she scrubbed at the floors. What she really wanted to do was research, but it wasn't like she could hide this mess if anyone came over, not that they did very much lately, what with Xander being with Cordelia and Buffy being so busy with slaying and Angel, well, Willow thought it was very likely that she wouldn't see anyone today and for once that was really a good thing. It would give her time to think.

Angel, now wouldn't it be nice to be able to call him and ask, Willow thought a little bitterly as she tossed the washcloth back in the bucket. "Hey Angel," Willow pretended she was talking to him, "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Pets and Sires and how to heal a vampire from a vicious attack? Why you ask, oh no reason, I am just curious. No, no need to visit, just tell me and while you're at it do you have any idea how a VAMPIRE could insist I was her sire and not listen when I tell her I'm HUMAN? What do you mean I'm crazy, no really, I just was curious. Please don't call Buffy." Willow let out a sigh. "This is just great. I had to let her in too, I'm sure they'll all be so lectury about that. Willow you mean you actually dragged a vampire into your home? I can just see it now. No, I can't tell them yet. Maybe I can get Kristin to just leave and there is that uninvited spell." Willow stared out at the porch and noticed she'd have to hose it off. Could she really just patch the vampire up and send her back out there for more? Willow's mind filled with visions of the damage the vampire had been in, and that was with her claiming she had a Sire. No, there had to be something Willow could do. No one deserved that, not even a bloodthirsty vampire, and Kristin wasn't like the other bloodthirsty vampires anyhow. She just seemed so fragile.

Willow needed books. With a glance at the bathroom door, she made up her mind. She'd clean the porch and then tell Kristin she'd be going out.

………………


	5. Chapter 5

Sire

By KnightMare

Willow was back to the house with a few books that she didn't think anyone would notice was missing right away.

"Sire." A voice called out from the bathroom. "Um, I'm hungry again. I'm sorry." She sounded so upset to bother Willow and it made Willow want to make the vampire feel better.

"No, it's okay. You were hurt, you need blood." Willow spoke loudly and moved to the fridge to pull out something to heat up for Kristin. All the books said a vampire needed blood to heal and Kristin had been pretty messed up. Perhaps Willow should take a look to see how she was healing, but that was easier to do when the vampire was unconscious, it felt safer.

With a cup in hand Willow knocked on the bathroom door. It opened slowly, cautiously, and Willow couldn't see the vampire in the bathroom. It made her tense up as she realized Kristin was hiding from the daylight behind the door and that once Willow stepped into the room the vampire would be between her and the exit. Willow stood in the doorway with the cup for a moment, before deciding to quickly put it on the counter near the door and not go in at all.

"Thank you." Kristin spoke from behind the door. "I, I can't call home can I?" Kristin asked and Willow's mind flashed on the first vampire she met that vampwillow had turned. "I mean, that life, it's pretty much over isn't it?" The door closed most of the way and Willow stood in the hallway trying to think of what to say.

"You'll make a new life." Willow said, but her own voice was quiet and not too convincing.

"Yeah," Kristin sighed and Willow leaned forward just a little. "I can cook, and I can clean," Kristin moved cautiously to look out the door, her eye still vampire yellow and the sun just missed her. "I can be useful and I don't have anywhere else to go." Kristin's voice became a whisper. "I'll do anything, if you want me, if you want to hurt me, anything, just let me stay." Willow had to look away and tried to not tear up at the pain and desperation in Kristin's voice. "I can be good, you just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Willow started to open her mouth, but Kristin talked faster. "I know you aren't my sire, but I need you to be. Please."

"I don't," Willow stared into scared vampire eyes and didn't really know what to do. "I don't know." She turned and left, unable to see any more begging. She was afraid she'd say yes if Kristin looked sad enough. No one had ever begged her for anything like this, and that vampire looked so fragile doing it. Willow sighed heavily and went back to the living room, and the books she'd managed to borrow.

……………..

Willow was very tired, she'd barely slept the night before and she'd woken up before the sun to the vampire on her porch. It was no wonder that she fell asleep in the book she was reading. The smell of something really nice started to edge into her awareness and Willow groaned a little as she stretched on the couch while her body started to wake up. "Mom, are you back early?" Willow called out hearing cooking going on in the kitchen. Her mother and father were away for the month leading some couples workshops / vacations in Canada.

"Sire, I looked at your fridge." The voice had Willow's eyes widening as the memory of the day hit her and her eyes darted to the opened window and the night sky. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs." Kristin stepped into the room and Willow stared at the large blue male shirt on the woman. Kristin looked down and Willow's eyes moved down to see no pants on the woman either. "I borrowed this, is that okay?" Kristin sounded a little nervous and Willow looked up at the woman. She could still see some light bruising on Kristin's face, and her long legs showed a few scars that were healing.

"That's fine." Willow finally spoke, "But why no pants?" Willow sat up completely and put the book on the coffee table.

"I couldn't find any to fit me." Kristin stared down at her legs. "Perhaps yours might, but I'd never go into your room without permission." Willow stared a little longer as Kristin keep looking down, before her mind made the connection and realized Kristin wasn't looking at her own legs, she was bowing her head to her sire. That was a behavior that the book mentioned.

"I might have some sweatpants or something. You're still kinda scrapped up, you need something soft." Willow stood up and moved around the other side of the couch, not getting too close, but it was getting harder to think of the danger when Kristin acted like this.

"Thank you." There was a clear pause where Kristin clearly wanted to say more, but didn't. Willow just nodded and started up the stairs, but once she was at the top she turned and watched as the vampire returned to cooking. That was kind of strange. "You know I don't, well, I don't drink blood right?" Willow yelled out when she imagined what would be in a vampire's red sauce.

"I know." Kristin sounded just a little amused and Willow nodded, before stepping into her room to pick out some pants.

Kristin didn't even turn away as she pulled the pants up, so Willow found herself blushing and turning away as she noticed that Kristin didn't have any underwear either. All of her clothes had been rather ruined by blood and the attack, but Kristin had worn them most of the day anyhow. "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" Kristin spoke softly and was looking down again.

"I'm just not used to the changing and naked," Willow sighed as she watched how Kristin tensed a little.

"I'll never do it again." Kristin promised, which was good, but she sounded really upset, which was bad.

"No, no, it's not that bad." Willow tried to stop what looked like panic in the vampire. "I mean, I see some in the gym, but I try not to look. I was just trying not to look." Kristin looked up and stared for just a moment, before nodding.

"I remember doing that, but I just don't even care about naked anymore." Kristin spoke slowly, as if considering the change in herself. "I used to change in the bathroom for privacy."

"I did that too." Willow smiled a little, but it wasn't a fond memory. She'd started that to avoid being teased.

"Oh, dinner." Kristin glanced at the stovetop. "What would you like to drink?" Kristin asked.

"I can get it." Willow spoke and noticed Kristin's shoulders sag a little as the woman actually worked to dish her up, but Willow grabbed her drink and sat at the table. Letting someone do this much for her felt strange, but Kristin clearly wanted to do it all.

Kristin was nibbling on her own lip as she set the plate down and looked a little distracted. "Um, Willow?"

"Yes." Willow looked up from what smelled like a very good dinner to the vampire, glad to hear her name and not Sire.

"Can I eat?" Kristin asked quietly.

"Sure, I don't want to just eat alone." Willow blinked at the strange question.

"No, um." Kristin stared into her eyes. "Can I, am I able to, eat this food?"

Willow's jaw dropped a little as she realized how little Kristin knew. Vampires were just supposed to know this stuff. "Did it have any garlic in it?" Willow spoke gently as she watched Kristin seeming to realize how different things were, and the vampire looked lost. This was why she needed a sire, these Pets didn't have the same instinctual knowledge, aside from being weaker. None of the books mentioned this.

"Um, no." Kristin blinked.

"Then you can eat it. Don't know that it will do much for you, but I've seen vampires eat food." Willow saw the next question in Kristin's eyes. "And yes you made the food, of course you can have some."

"Thank you." Kristin nodded and turned to fix a plate up while Willow just studied her back with a thoughtful look on her face. This wasn't a simple case of heal her and let her go wild, this vampire needed help, she really did need a sire.

"After dinner, maybe I could take a look at your wounds." Willow blushed as she said it, but she knew the worst of the wounds were under that shirt, and with bruises still around she needed to see how bad the stab wounds were. Kristin looked pleased and stared down again, not really at her own plate.

Pets healed slower, and the animal blood wasn't the best for healing either. Willow took another bite of her own meal and smiled, Kristin cooked pretty well.

…………………

The next morning Willow woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and she stared down at the floor with wide eyes as she answered it distractedly. Kristin was sleeping on the side of the bed away from the window, curled up to a stuffed animal that had fallen on the floor. It was painfully cute. "Hello?" Willow spoke and noticed Kristin sigh in her sleep.

"Hey Wills." Buffy's voice was a surprise this early in the morning. Willow turned her eyes to the clock and realized it wasn't really all that early. "How are you doing?" Buffy sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." Willow turned so she could stare at the vampire on her floor as she spoke and did her best to not make it obvious she was trying to keep her voice down. If she tried to leave the bed she suspected that might wake Kristin up, and that vampire really did need her sleep.

"Do you want to go to the mall today? I feel bad about you being all locked up at night." Buffy spoke and Willow wanted to go, but she wasn't sure about leaving Kristin alone just yet. And she really knew that Buffy couldn't come by the house.

"It's not so bad." Willow commented on the locked up at night part first. As she stared at Kristin, who shifted she noticed the clothes. Kristin didn't want to wear Willows clothes, a sort of vampire aversion to them. Maybe Willow did need to go to the mall. Shirts a little big on her would fit Kristin, and pants a little tight. "I'll meet you at your house." Willow finally agreed, knowing they'd have to be done well before dark so Buffy didn't feel the need to walk her home.

It was as she hung up that Willow realized she was really going to lie to her friends about Kristin, keep the vampire her little secret, and that she'd already decided to keep the vampire here where she was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Sire

By KnightMare

Willow just stared at the downstairs and shook her head. The counters were spotless, the mail was sorted, the floor was sparkly. When she'd risked going to bed last night she'd told Kristin she could watch television if she wanted, she hadn't told her to slave away with housework the hard way. Willow stared at the carpet and swore she would have heard the vacuum if Kristin used it. Did that vampire pick up the pine needles by hand?

"This is sad." Willow whispered as she opened the fridge to grab something to eat on the run. "She's so scared she really would do anything." Willow mused as she took a bite of the apple. "Could I order her to not hunt, not kill?" She thought as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door before Buffy thought to try and meet her halfway and ended up at the door. "But then I'm using her fear, and that's bad. Even if I'm doing it for good, that would be bad wouldn't it?" Willow locked the front door and started for Buffy's house, feeling all twisty and confused inside. There weren't any books on how to keep a vampire pet, unless it was an account of vampires that had them, and pets weren't treated well. Willow wanted to be much better than that.

It didn't even occur to her that she'd already decided to be a sire, because Kristin needed it so badly, Willow just grumbled about the fact that she had no one she could talk to about this. Angel really would tell Buffy, and Buffy really would run into Willow's house with a stake in her hand ready to end it quickly. Willow winced as her mind filled in the scene, and how Kristin would look at her so scared and wait for Willow to protect her, or how easily she'd be killed because Kristin wasn't a proper vampire. Kristin was the runt of the litter, the one everyone else picked on, and Willow really understood how that felt. She'd been picked on for years, by Cordy and her Cordettes. Still it took monsters to do to Kristin what the woman had done to her. Willow was surprised the damned vampires hadn't taken the time to rape her too. Willow stopped walking and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down, so Buffy wouldn't see angry Willow and ask questions.

Would Kristin want leather pants? Willow focused on the shopping instead, and vampires liked leather, but that was spendy. Perhaps Kristin would like her sire's leather pants? Willow thought as she remembered she still had them, but part of her didn't really want to give them away, even if she'd never wear them again.

……………

"Will?" Buffy was grinning at her and Willow blushed as she looked at the tight pants she wore. She could never wear this to school, but Kristin was rather athletic looking, so she'd wear smaller pants. "Looking good Wills." Buffy spoke and Willow blushed a bit more.

"Um," Normally now she'd mention how she couldn't do these pants, but Willow swallowed and nodded, hoping no one else was looking too hard. "Thanks."

"I guess some of VampWillow rubbed off on you." Buffy teased and Willow looked away, embarrassed, as she remembered how her double had tried that in a very sexy, skanky way.

"I need more pants Buff." Willow turned to her friend and nibbled on her lip. "Pick out another color or two for me? Same style?" It was partly to get Buffy to leave her alone as she tried on some shirts. Willow had picked some shirts she thought of as vampire friendly. They either showed cleavage or belly. One showed both and Willow didn't want Buffy expecting to see any of them at school.

"Sure thing Wills. You didn't tell me you were after a make over. I would have told mom we were going to be later." Buffy walked off, looking happy. Willow stared after her a moment before running to her dressing room to toss on shirt after shirt. They just needed to be a little bit bigger, because Kristin had a bit more in the chest than she did.

Looking at her reflection Willow smiled just a little, imagining the timid vampire's expression when she got the gift. Maybe Willow would really pick out some clothes for herself too, but nothing like this, Willow thought as she removed another top. She could hear Buffy calling her name to find out what stall she was in, so Willow waved a hand over the door and took the pants she was handed.

…………………

"Sire." The voice was soft and slow, and Willow watched Kristin's hand reach out to touch the soft silk shirt on the top of the pile. The vampire looked at her and her eyes looked shiny. "Thank you sire." Kristin whispered and her eyes fell to the ground again, in a pet's submissive pose. Willow just stared, shocked at the way the gift was taken so seriously.

She didn't ruin the moment by telling Kristin to not call her sire, Willow just moved a little closer and gently touched Kristin's arm. "I hope they fit, I tried them on and while they don't fit me perfectly I was guessing what your size might be."

"I could try them on." Kristin looked up and smiled, that was better than the smile Willow had imagined while buying these for her. Kristin reached up to the button on the shirt she was wearing, before stopping suddenly. "Can I change in the bathroom?" Kristin asked for permission, and Willow just nodded, glad that Kristin remembered not to do naked in front of her.

Willow eeped when Kristin stopped before picking up the clothes and pulled her into a hug, startled and her heart started to hammer nervously knowing a vampire was that close to her. Kristin just held her and Willow felt her strength and her cold, but she also could feel some shaking in Kristin's body, before the vampire pulled back, her grr face in place. "Thank you." Kristin said and turned to grab the close and darted for the bathroom.

………………….

"I found another VampWill vamp last night." Buffy said as she came into the library in the morning and Willow looked up quickly. "She got away." Buffy didn't look happy and Willow felt strange, because a part of her was happy the vampire escaped, but another part of her worried about what that vampire was up to now. "That's number four."

"Five," Willow whispered to herself and when Buffy turned to look at her Willow's heart started to pound. "I'm thinking there has to be at least five." She said louder and Buffy nodded.

"I was thinking five too." Buffy admitted.

"I wouldn't discount the possibility of seven too quickly." Giles said as he came into the room carrying books. "While she was relatively young, she was turned by a very old vampire bloodline, she could have carried some of that power in her blood."


	7. Chapter 7

Sire

By KnightMare

Kristin could feel the sun was up even as she opened her eyes. Rolling over she glanced at the darkened window, while the smell of the rare older occupants of the house filled the air. Kristin growled at the scent, and sat up in the queen sized bed to glare around the cold and unfeeling room. Willow deserved more than these empty parents, Kristin could tell they didn't really live here and that was criminal.

It was also the only reason Kristin had a safe place to be, so she couldn't damn it too much. Getting out of the bed Kristin moved towards the master bath, another room Willow had sunproofed for her. Kristin had been perfectly happy on the floor in Willow's room, but the girl set this room up.

"I'm a lousy vampire." Kristin muttered in disgust and turned the faucet on to wash her face. Looking up it still startled her to not see herself in the mirror. "Really lousy." She muttered after flinching from not having a reflection yet again.

With a sheet over her head Kristin quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the sun didn't reach in the afternoon. She folded the sheet and put it on a chair while she opened up the fridge and pulled out some blood to microwave. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she waited for it, smelling it, and remembering with hunger that one moment she tasted fresh blood. Her body shook as the rest of that memory followed and the horror of that night.

When the microwave beep went off she picked up the mug with both hands and held it close before taking a sip. It was gross, but it was safe. Her Willow wanted her to like this, so Kristin pretended it was okay when the woman was around, but it wasn't.

Kristin rubbed her chest absently as she drank, feeling for the damage done, but it felt like she'd finally healed. She set the mug down and sighed as part of her wondered if Willow would kick her out now that she'd healed. It was hard to tell what Willow was thinking, her words conflicted at times.

……………..

The research after school didn't take as long and Willow was able to talk her way out of some after school fun, because she wanted to hurry back and make sure Kristin was okay. It was her first time alone in the house all day after all.

Willow opened the door quietly and carefully in case the vampire was near it, so the woman didn't get burned by the afternoon sun.

"I can do this, just fall forward." She heard Kristin's voice in the kitchen and Willow's forehead crinkled a little at the vampire talking to herself. "It'll only hurt for a moment." That had Willow's eyes widening and her distractedly tossing her bookbag on a table on her way to see what Kristin was doing.

When she came into view of the kitchen Willow's voice rose in shock, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She moved forward quickly as she stared at the vampire, stake in hand, holding it to her chest. Kristin jerked back in shock and the stake fell to the ground as the vampire turned to stare at her, full grr face on, and wide frightened eyes. Willow's heart was pounding from the sight of Kristin apparently ready to stake herself.

"Sire, you're home." Kristin stammered. "I just, well…" Kristin looked around nervously and the grr face started to fade.

"You were going to stake yourself." Willow accused, moving into the kitchen angrily. "Why?"

"I…" Kristin stared down at the floor. "I'm healed, and I can't leave." Kristin's body started to shake and Willow's clenched jaw fell as she watched the vampire start to cry. "I just, I just thought if I was still hurt…"

"Look at me." Willow spoke softly with a commanding tone, moving closer. "Look at me." She ordered and the vampire looked up with yellow scared eyes. "You don't hurt yourself. Look, resolve face. You don't ever hurt yourself." Her heart was still hammering at the thought that Kristin would have done it. "If you'd slipped all I'd find was dust. I can't find that, I'd always wonder why. And I have blood, who would drink the blood? No, you can't hurt yourself, you need to drink the blood. I'm not gonna drink it." Willow slowed down as she realized she was babbling.

"Sire, I'd rather die by my own hand than have THEM take me again." Kristin's words were quiet but strong and Willow stared at her. "Please don't order me to not hurt myself, because I don't know if I can follow that order and I don't want to disobey you. I don't want the last thing I do to be disobeying my sire. I don't know where demons go when they die, but maybe there's a special place in hell for vampires that do that and I don't want to go there." Willow lost the breath in her and her back slumped as she stared into the vampire's grr face. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, maybe if things are really really bad, but not like this." Willow amended her order, but she didn't want to take it back completely. "Did I make you feel like you had to hurt yourself?" Willow's voice cracked, and she tried to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying in sympathy for the vampire crying in front of her.

"You said I could stay until I healed, but I don't want to go." Kristin said and Willow moved forward, reaching out to pull Kristin closer. The vampire leaned down onto her shoulder, which was way too close to her neck for comfort, and she held on tightly, which felt far too dangerous, but Willow did her best to not tense up as she just rubbed Kristin's back gently. "I'm sorry I'm such a coward." Kristin whispered.

"No, you're not a coward." Willow squeaked out, feeling vampire breath on her neck. Her heart was hammering in fear, but she tried hard to act normal. "There were lots of them, and just one of you. And you aren't strong like them." Then Willow worried that she'd hurt her vampire's pride by mentioning her being weak, but it was just the truth. "You're stronger than me." Willow said in a slightly upbeat way. She pulled back and Kristin thankfully let her go. Willow stared into Kristin's eyes. "Hey, how about we clean up the basement? We could get a bed and turn it into your room. The basement door opens up right across from the hall bathroom, so you could use that one. And that way no one outside would notice the blacked out windows." Willow felt her heart sink, thinking of all the things wrong with this plan, but she just smiled at a slowly happier looking Kristin. Yeah, like Buffy would never visit? And what about her parents, sure they were almost never here, but they were here sometimes. No, this was a bad plan, a very very bad plan. It sure seemed to make Kristin happy though.

……………..

As they sat watching television Kristin damned herself for playing the weak one, showing her weakness. It wasn't what she was supposed to do, the Willow that turned her would be disgusted with her, but it was what made this Willow protect her. Being a pet apparently meant having no pride, the other vampires made that clear. "I did your laundry." Kristin spoke quietly during a commercial for Tide. "I left it on your bed."

"You don't have to do the housework. You were supposed to sleep in the day. Vampires need their sleep." Willow looked up from her homework to talk with her.

Kristin just stared at Willow, who just didn't get it. Willow was kind, and shy, and strong once in a while, but ever so unwilling to give real orders. Well unless the don't hurt yourself order counted. "You aren't at all like the vampire that turned me." Kristin said softly, staring. "I.. I..," Kristin turned to the television as she struggled to try and understand her own place in the world, with a sire that didn't define it for her.

"Kristin?" Willow asked and her voice was soft and caring, and there wasn't a hint of cruel in it. Kristin looked up and studied curious eyes.

"I need to do something, otherwise I'm just watching tv, and there aren't that many good shows on." Kristin returned to the housework issue. "It isn't like I can go out and do anything." She saw pity in Willow's eyes and part of her wanted to growl, but she didn't.

"I could show you how to use the computer, and maybe you could help me with a project or two." Willow said and Kristin looked over at her with a small surge of happiness. "I'm working on a demon database, to make identifying what Buffy runs into faster."

"I can do that." Kristin nibbled on her lower lip as she considered that she'd be helping a slayer. But she'd be helping Willow as well, that balanced it out didn't it?

"I could show you right now. The database program I created isn't all that complex, and I could show you how to use the scanner to put any pictures in with the records." Willow started to talk faster, excited about the idea. "No one else really wants to help me with it, Giles is kinda anti-computerman, and Buffy and Xander aren't much better."

"I like computers." Kristin said softly with a smile that grew a bit when Willow's grew. "I'm not like a programmer or anything, but I took a few Microsoft Office classes at UC Sunnydale."

"Lemme get my laptop." Willow put her textbook down and darted upstairs. Kristin's eyes followed her as long as she could, as her mind started to try and figure out her place in the house. Part of her really wanted Willow to just order her around a bit and make it easier, but Kristin was just going to have to pay more attention to the redhead, to interpret what the woman wanted, because Willow had this project laying around and never even thought to make Kristin work on it. There might be other things Willow needed and wouldn't ask for.

………………..


	8. Chapter 8

Sire

By Knightmare

"Sire," Kristin's voice was hesitant and Willow stopped her dialing hand to listen, a phone held half way up to her ear. "Can I have human blood? Maybe the blood bank?" Kristin's words had Willow staring as she felt a wave of disgust. "I mean, well, the blood you give me is, it's not that good. Maybe if it were human it would be more like I remember."

Willow lowered the phone to the cradle and watched a clearly nervous Kristin trying to talk her into getting human, as if Willow could call and have that delivered.

"It's just, it doesn't taste right." Kristin grimaced. "I wish you could taste it, then you'd know. It's like day old police station coffee compared to a latte."

"The blood bank doesn't sell." Willow pointed out and watched Kristin nibble on her own bottom lip with human teeth.

"Maybe a pizza delivery guy?" Kristin's eyebrows raised, hopeful and Willow shook her head. She swallowed hard and tried to banish that thought from her mind. "I could just have a taste?" Kristin's voice was a touch pleading.

"NO, no tasting missy." Willow put her foot down and gave a strong resolve face, trying to nip that idea in the bud.

"I've input three books this week." Kristin told her, trying to negotiate and Willow took a deep breath, as she watched Kristin's face go grr. "Pizza for you and a taste for me?"

"I said no." Willow ordered, feeling nervous and jumpy, worried that this would make the vampire turn on her. Pets were supposed to listen to their sires, so seeing Kristin open her mouth to argue some more was unnerving. Kristin needed to act like in the books and listen or she'd be way too dangerous to keep. "Don't argue with me!" Willow's voice rose, shaky, as she tried to channel some of her alternate self's confidence.

Willow let out a breath she'd been holding when Kristin lowered her eyes in the submissive pose. "I'm sorry Sire." The words were soft and shaky.

"I'm going to order from the butcher." Willow told Kristin firmly, and felt a bit bad at the disappointment in Kristin's expression as the vampire nodded. "Do you prefer pig or cow?" Seeing the hesitation, Willow's voice grew sharp again. "Those are the only options."

"Pig, I'll take pig." Kristin spoke very quietly and Willow moved to the phone, her own heart had to be hammering at the butch display. Kristin was starting to ask for things that Willow didn't want her too.

Once she hung up with the butcher Willow turned to see Kristin quietly and tensely doing the dinner dishes. Willow turned to look at the pan next to be cleaned and winced as she realized she hadn't ever eaten this well, and Kristin was getting apparently really disgusting blood.

Willow didn't want Kristin to have a taste for human blood, but apparently that was too late. How long could Willow deny her before Kristin became violent? Maybe some night Kristin would try to go out and hunt, and that wasn't of the good at all. Aside from killing being bad, Buffy and other vampires were out there. It wasn't safe for Kristin to be out there with them.

Willow needed to find a way to keep Kristin from hunting. "I'm going to study in my room." Willow said quietly and noticed her vampire nod, but Kristin wasn't talking. Willow looked into the living room. "After I'm done I'll help you with the basement."

"Okay." Kristin finally spoke and her words were quiet and reserved. Willow felt bad for snapping at her, but she didn't apologize. Not yet anyhow. It might make her seem weak, and Willow really meant what she said.

Once she was alone in her room Willow pulled out one book no one had realized was missing yet. She opened the very old text and started to read it again. It was the best book about vampire pets, but it still was vague and in some cases she could see now, wrong. The watchers that wrote this speculated a bit much, and it was far from a how to raise your pet book, which was what Willow really wanted. Still it was all she had.

It was a grim faced Willow that closed the book an hour later. A pale grim faced Willow, whose mind was running as fast as it could.

………….

They'd been working for about a half hour and Kristin was a little concerned by the fact that Willow wasn't talking very much. She had no idea how she'd managed to upset the redhead so badly, but Kristin felt apprehensive about it, worried that she'd screwed up too badly in asking for better blood.

Kristin carefully balanced the shelf as she pulled it out and turned it, creating a sense of a wall near her corner of the basement. She smiled just a little as she was able to do that without completely emptying the shelf of its content, feeling the strength she'd never had before. She may not be as strong as the others, but she was stronger. She wondered if good blood would make her even stronger, if human blood could make her a real vampire. Willow had explained why she was weaker, and Kristin understood it, but to think the rest of her existence was doomed because her sire made her last was upsetting.

Kristin pushed those self pitying thoughts aside and focused on looking at the space she'd created. The shelf would block the view of her from the stairs. Kristin was going to have to learn to sleep on a hammock, which was a little disappointing, but she understood. They couldn't just buy a bed, and Willow couldn't explain a bed in the basement. Not that Kristin had ever seen anyone drop by that needed explanations. It had just been her and Willow for a week, aside from the times Willow left for school or meetings. Or shopping. Kristin looked down at the clothes she was wearing and made sure she hadn't gotten them too dirty.

"Oh," Willow hissed in pain and Kristin turned to see the redhead holding her hand tight in her other hand. The smell of blood started to reach her and Kristin felt her face shift as she stared for a moment in surprise.

"Sire." Kristin spoke softly, reverently as she moved forward. Her eyes stayed on the well of red running over Willow's fingers. Kristin took a deep breath and could smell pain and a bit of fear. She looked up to see Willow watching her carefully, a bit nervously. "Are you okay?" Kristin asked, even as she found herself kneeling in front of Willow, putting her head closer to the scent that filled the air.

Willow stared at her blood and then back at Kristin kneeling at her feet. There was a strange expression on Willows face that made this moment sacred. Kristin didn't speak, she just stayed as still as she could while Willow seemed to square her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"I offer you protection in exchange for your obedience. I offer you blood in exchange for your work." Kristin blinked. "I offer you a place at my hearth in exchange for the safety of the humans. You will not hunt, for I will provide for you." Kristin stared at Willow as Willow shakily said these words, and then held out a bleeding finger. "You will never take too much or you will be cast out."

"Sire." Kristin's voice was breathless in shock as Willow painted Kristin's lips with her own blood. "Oh Sire." Kristin's tongue moved out hesitantly, to lick at her Sire's blood and Kristin's eyes closed as pleasure overcame her at the taste. It was better, so much better than she remembered human blood. Her Sire's blood was potent and pure.

"To take my blood in, is to agree to this oath." Willow spoke and Kristin opened her eyes to see that finger held out for her, dripping a slow river of life. Kristin slowly moved forward, to lick at the running blood, to trail her tongue up to where the flesh was torn. Keeping teeth far from that tender flesh, Kristin licked and suckled at the blood of her sire and whimpered in pleasure. This was such an honor, one she didn't deserve, because she was such a horrible vampire, but one she'd treasure.

As her mind hummed with the taste of blood, Kristin felt a bond grow, one that she'd only felt briefly with the Willow that turned her. It grew and flared to life, with a soft shocked sound from her sire, and the finger was taken away. "My body, my blood, my soul is yours." Kristin whispered, trying to convey her devotion, but knowing her soul was taken days ago, when she became what she is now. It still sounded better than saying her demon was Willows, more complete.

"You will have pig blood for most meals, but once a month I will give you human." Willow's voice was shaky. "But you have to obey me, you can't hunt in any way, even pizza delivery boys. You would be killed," Kristin flinched. "No, I wouldn't do it, but there are vampires and vampire slayers out there."

"I understand." Kristin spoke softly, head bowed, before turning her eyes up to look into Willow's concerned face. Kristin stared up into wide eyes with awe, wondering if Willow even knew how powerful she was. It was in her blood.

Willow blushed a little. "Did you, well, did you want a little more? I'm still bleeding." Willow gave a shy smile and held out the finger for Kristin again.

…………

Willow swallowed hard and stared as Kristin sucked on her finger. Kristin's grr face was out, but Willow didn't feel her fangs as Kristin sucked, just a gentle tongue that licked at the wound. Willow's face grimaced a little at a rather hard lick, but she held still. Her heart was pounding, but it really looked like Kristin would stop, which was good. Willow's other hand was closed around a bottle of holy water in case Kristin didn't.

This ritual was all she could think of. She had to control Kristin or she'd be killed. Willow had been desperate, and seeing that soft expression on a demon's face as Kristin gently kissed her wound while pulling back it was a good gamble she'd made. Hopefully nothing weird would happen with the magic she invoked.

Willow really wished she could talk to someone about this, anyone. She'd just accepted the role of sire and she felt a strange sensation in her mind that told her it wasn't just symbolic. She hoped she was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Sire

By KnightMare

Kristin smiled as she noticed Willow had stopped bleeding. She looked up at the redhead from her place kneeling at her feet and gave a shy smile as her face shifted back to human. Her worries started to fade, and her sense of unease about her place in the world faded, as she stared up at her sire.

"You know how about we call it a night? You can work on this more tomorrow if you want, I'll cover the windows before I go to school." Willow spoke and Kristin glanced at the rest of the work she'd need to do. She wasn't thrilled with living in a basement, but she understood the necessity.

"But I'm not done with the books you gave me yet. You said we needed to hurry up and get them back into the library." Kristin said, still on her knees, waiting for some sort of sign she could get up. It came in the form of Willow taking a step back.

"You've been typing almost all night all week. You can give that a rest if you want." Willow nibbled on her lower lip. "I wish I didn't have to put you down here, but my parents usually don't stick around very long. They just wouldn't understand me having anyone living here, let alone why you slept all day." Kristin tensed at mention of Willow's parents. She'd never met them but she didn't like them.

Willow would be better off with no parents at all than with parents like that, Kristin thought bitterly, but she just nodded that she understood what Willow was saying.

They were up together for another two hours, before Willow went to bed and Kristin quietly went back to work in the basement, so that Willow wouldn't hurt herself helping.

It was hours later that Kristin went upstairs and showered. As she towel dried her hair she walked out into the hall, it wasn't like the mirror told her anything anyhow. Kristin stood in the doorway to her Sire's room and stared in, surprised that the redhead had forgotten to close the door.

Willow was curled around a book she must have been reading as she fell asleep, and her red hair was fanned out on the pillow. "Like an angel." Kristin muttered quietly as she stood in the darkened hall and stared. Her mind filled in her memories of the vampire that turned her and was surprised that someone that had seemed like satan incarnate was so angelic as a human witch.

Kristin hesitantly, slowly took a step into the room. Her steps were very quiet and her eyes stayed on the redhead, looking for any hint that she would wake up. "Sire." Kristin whispered ever so quietly as she felt the hum of the connection and smiled as she stood at the foot of Willow's bed.

She felt the urge to reach out and touch the redhead, to caress her neck and feel the pulse of her heart in her neck with her cold fingertips, but Kristin didn't. She just stared down a moment, and her foot bumped into something soft on the floor. When she looked down she recognized one of the larger soft stuffed animals that normally resided on Willow's bed during the day.

Willow had given her the use of her parent's room, with the old smell and abandoned feel. Kristin slowly lowered herself to the floor and rested her damp head on the stuffed animal as she listened to the beat of one heart she'd never silence, couldn't bear to imagine it silent even. This Willow wasn't vicious and strong like a vampire, but she was strong and gentle. Perhaps for such a horrible vampire, that was a much better sire.

Kristin cuddled up to the stuffed animal and sighed happily as she recalled the taste of Willow's blood, and she marveled at the way she could still seem to taste it. It was like the finest wine, the best chocolate, and somehow sunshine on a spring morning. It made that one man she'd captured seem like he tasted of day old beer and moldy bread, and she'd thought he was good at the time.

Kristin was going to make sure she was worthy of that blood again.

…………….

Willow heard the slight groan and her eyes shot opened as her heart hammered, scared of what she'd find. In the hall the light was on and it shined into the room. She heard the sound of someone shifting position and Willow slowly moved to look down at the floor. She sighed in relief as she saw Kristin. Willow stared at the brunette and watched as Kristin's hand clenched softly at Mr. Tibbles foot. Kristin snuggled up to the stuffed rabbit, one stuffed ear parting her hair and the other nearly in her mouth.

"Vicious vampire." Willow whispered with a small smile as she watched Kristin sleep. "Are you going to bite Mr. Tibbles?" She asked softly, and all she got was a small whimper from the vampire as the vampire shifted, actually hugging the stuffed animal tighter.

Willow grimaced a little as she turned onto her side to stared down at Kristin, because her wrapped finger was sore and pulling the sheets up was uncomfortable. Willow glanced at the window, seeing some light leaking through the curtains, and knew it was early morning.

Perhaps if Kristin was regularly going to be found on the floor in the morning Willow should buy thicker curtains. Willow frowned at that thought and stared at Kristin. Having the vampire sleeping on the floor seemed wrong on a few levels, but it just felt natural now, after having seen Kristin do this three times in the week she'd been here.

What was a little unnerving was that Willow never heard her come in. A vampire regularly snuck into her room and Willow wondered at why that didn't downright terrify her, because it didn't. This was bad. Willow had to remember that Kristin wasn't a tamed pet, but looking at the vampire cuddling a stuffed animal she used as a pillow it was hard to do.

……………….

Willow sat in the library with a book on the table in front of her, but her eyes were on the clock. It was getting late, and it was making her jumpy. Buffy would want to walk her home in the dark, and that was a bad idea, but Willow couldn't just leave them to research this demon alone.

"Man, makes me miss the weekend and I hate being home." Xander muttered as he flipped another page. "What's wrong with an axe to the throat? That seems to kill everything."

"Unless it's one of the rare demons that regenerate twice as many heads." Giles said distractedly from his own book.

"I say we give the axe a try." Buffy commented from her place pacing, her book left alone on the table. "Even two heads couldn't make that thing any more ugly."

"Makes you miss the good old vamps." Buffy continued her words, moving all the while. "There isn't a lot to killing them, just a stake or a beheading. Nothing to look up."

"Buffy, we need to understand the demon to kill it without risking you." Giles scolded and tossed the book in front of him gently to the side.

Willow internally grimaced like the others, but apparently it wasn't all that internal because Buffy gave her a puzzled look. They went back to research, and finally it was Xander that found the demona, but it was three hours later and dark.

Willow couldn't even sneak off and call Kristin, because then there would be questions about who she was talking to, but the vampire probably had dinner ready two hours ago.

"I say we celebrate with some Bronzage." Buffy smiled and Willow's jaw clenched. "I haven't seen a vampwill vamp in days and Willow needs to get out of the house. I can patrol later."

"I have a lot to do." Willow spoke up. "My paper for English and then I should really work on the database, if it were done we wouldn't have needed to look so long."

"Will, Will, Will," Xander grinned at her and Willow noticed it didn't do anything for her, no fluttery heart, no sweaty palms. That was new. "All work and no Bronze, Will," He shook his head. "You really don't want to know what that will do to you. We will save you from your textbooks and keyboard."

"I think that Oz guy's band is playing." Buffy grinned at her and Willow found her friends packing her backpack for her and herding her towards the door.

"I don't really want to…" Willow muttered as they seemed to propel her through the library doors, feeling helpless to stop this.

………………

Kristin stared out the darkened window into the night and she couldn't see anyone walking down the street. Willow was strong, Kristin felt nervous as she waited. It wasn't safe out there.

Dinner was old, and Kristin had given up and put it in the fridge as leftovers. The phone's ringer had been checked and it was on. Where was Willow?

What if Willow never came home? What if she were turned, the Vampire Willow would never have been as kind to her as this Willow was. Kristin preferred her sire to the one she'd originally had, even though at times she wished Willow understood her a bit more. But Willow tried.

If Kristin could just step outside, maybe then she could find Willow just to make sure she was okay. Kristin stared out the window nervously. She was supposed to be a creature of the night.

Willow told her to stay inside, but inside was feeling small and lonely. Maybe if she stayed in the light, away from dark alleys, she would be safe. Kristin thought with some lingering hope, but she just stayed on the couch and stared out into the dark. Willow wanted her to stay inside.

Willow should have been home hours ago.

……………

The music was loud and Willow had to put a hand over her other ear to even attempt to hear the phone ring. It was probably covered in a million different germs, but Willow ignored it mostly and waited for the machine to pick up. "Kristin, it's me." Those words were all she got out before she heard the vampire pick up.

"Willow?" That one word sounded nervous and Willow felt the lump of guilt in her heart grow. It had taken over an hour for her to get a moment alone to call, and she'd already been late. Xander had finally started to dance with someone else as Cordy arrived.

"I'm sorry." Willow had to lean into the wall as a couple passed her on the way to the bathroom. Willow eyed them carefully noticing the woman walk into the men's bathroom with him. "Buffy and Xander wanted to go dancing."

"Oh." Kristin's words were flat. "Well, I guess I'll work on the database." And Willow grimaced. They had planned to rent a movie tonight. Willow had asked what Kristin wanted to see, because with all the hard work the vampire was doing Willow wanted to reward her. Well reward her in something less painful than blood.

"Do you, well, nevermind." Willow sighed and looked around to see Buffy appearing to be looking for her, but not seeing her yet. Willow wanted to invite Kristin, but that wasn't really possible. "I need to go."

Even needing to go, Willow hung up slowly. Willow stepped out of the hall and watched at Buffy seemed to relax after seeing her.

As they sat down the band stopped for a break and the way Buffy wiggled her eyebrows and smiled as Oz made his way to the table actually irritated Willow. Oz stood at the table and gave her a small smile. "Willow, hey."

Willow felt Buffy lightly kick her shin to get her to talk and Willow had no idea what to say. "Hey Oz." It felt awkward and stilted. They'd broken up, he called it taking a break while he tried to make sense of being a werewolf, but the result for her was the same. He hadn't been around until lately. He came to her after seeing VampWill to make sure she wasn't really a vampire, but other than that it was nothing.

Nothing until now. "Willow, movie tomorrow?" Oz asked and Willow could see how happy that made Buffy, and Willow sighed. She almost wanted to say yes just because it did make Buffy happy, and because Oz had been a good boyfriend, but she felt awkward and wrong as she considered it. Dating on top of helping the slayer would really increase the chances of her getting caught with Kristin, and that would be very bad. Oz used to come over on the weekend and watch movies with her, he couldn't do that now.

With Buffy beaming, Willow turned to give Buffy a semi-stern look to try and get a little privacy. It worked, but Buffy sauntered away and her movements seemed to promise an awkward discussion later.

"Oz." Willow turned to look at him as he slipped into the chair Buffy had vacated.

A half hour later Buffy was walking Willow home. Xander had stayed with Cordy and Willow currently wished it was the other way around as Buffy gave her puzzled looks. "You said no?"

"Buffy." Willow glanced at her friend. "It just wasn't the same."

"But you two were so cute together." Buffy complained and Willow was already feeling upset. She didn't want to justify herself too.

"Well maybe I've found someone else. He was gone for a while after all." Willow tossed out to prove a point, but her mind went back to Kristin as she said it, causing her to go quiet a moment. "Not that I did, but I could have. He didn't care that I was alone, didn't ask if I'd found someone, he just assumed we'd start up with the snuggles again right away."

"So you just want him to work for it?" Buffy asked, seemingly happy with her interpretation.

"No." Willow replied, glad that they were almost to her house. "I don't want to date someone that would rather run away than let me help them. I'm research girl, I could have found something to help him, I could have at least gotten a chance to try, but he just up and leaves."

"But he's back now." Buffy glanced around at the shadows in Willow's yard. "Hey Will, how about we talk later? I feel that slayer spider sense and I want to get you inside before I check the neighborhood."

Those words startled Willow and had her heart pounding as she was torn between wanting an evil vampire outside looking for her or not, because hey evil vampire outside meant that Buffy would stake and go, but if Buffy sensed the vampire inside tonight was about to get really messy.

……………..

Kristin looked up from the computer screen with concern as Willow turned a pale face towards her and held a finger over her lips for silence. "Upstairs, my room." Willow spoke quietly and Kristin glanced at the front door, which was closing and then at how Willow's wide eyes pleaded for something like obedience and Kristin immediately responded to it.

Kristin was up the stairs and sitting on the bed waiting as Willow came and then quickly opened her closet and pulled out a bag. "Buffy's outside looking for a vampire she senses." Willow explained and Kristin swallowed hard. "I want to try a spell, just a small spell, to keep your vampy vibes contained so she goes away. We have to do this fast before she suspects the vampire is inside. I'm sorry." Willow's eyes moved from the bed she'd tossed her supplies out on quickly, a brief but intense apology and nervousness stared at Kristin. "Stand up in the middle of the room." Kristin did it without a word, becoming more nervous as Willow's nervousness filled the room with quick motions and a heart beat that moved faster than Kristin normally heard it.

Kristin stared in apprehension as Willow started to pour sand in a circle around her on the floor, a circle only about three feet in diameter. "You have to stay in the circle. This is a demon containment spell, it isn't meant for this, but the side effect is that you'll be vibe free in the circle."

"If you told her not to kill me, wouldn't she leave me alone?" Kristin asked quietly. After hearing about that spell that brought her blood sire to this world, Kristin was not eager to be a part of a spell.

"Not fast enough. Buffy acts faster than she listens." Willow muttered as she flipped through a book for the words. "You're my secret and I think that's best. No one would understand."

The magic felt crackly in the air and Kristin saw the light yellow glow in the air in front of her appear with surprise, her head jerking back, but she couldn't move back. She reached out to touch the magical see through walls around her and got a shock she found herself very unhappy with just a three foot circle of space.


	10. Chapter 10

Sire

By Knightmare

"I'm so sorry." Willow said as she stood on the chair, hanging the curtains she'd pulled from her parent's room. They were the thickest in the house and Kristin was still standing in the middle of her room. "It was supposed to cancel easily." The spell still kept her vampire trapped. Buffy had checked in once the vibe ended and then left, but when Willow came up to free Kristin she found she couldn't.

Willow stepped down from the chair and pulled the curtains tight, hoping it wouldn't come to this. Then she turned to stare at Kristin, who stood so still in the middle, after having been shocked a bit hard a few times as she tried to just pound her way out. That was a powerful containment spell. Willow hadn't counted on her own emotions of wanting it to work really well to affect its original purpose so well. It was meant to hold violent demons helpless for rituals. Her gentle demon didn't have a chance of getting out of that without Willow figuring it out.

It broke her heart to see Kristin's back slumping and her holding her more damaged arm. The shock was intense and Kristin had lost some feeling it in. The vampire's grr face flickered on and off occasionally from pain or fear, Willow wasn't sure which. This was the first magic Kristin had seen and Willow was embarrassed and upset that it wasn't working right. It was holding to its original purpose too well, and that wasn't why Willow had used it.

"I'll get you out of there." Willow promised and moved to rest her own hand over the see through magical wall again, the words of the spell uttered with more anger as she tried to undo it one last time before looking at her books again. It didn't work.

Willow worked a few more hours and then Kristin carefully and slowly moved to sit down on the floor. "Sleep sire." Kristin spoke softly, sounding resigned. "You look too tired to continue and the sun will be up soon."

"Now listen here missy, I'm the one with the orders." Willow spoke a bit harshly because of her headache and then regretted it when Kristin flinched. "I can't sleep with you all trapped like this."

"I'll be quiet." Kristin offered, not seeming to understand why Willow wouldn't be able to sleep. It wasn't noise.

"I'll just find a counter spell. Maybe it's in the darker texts." Willow told Kristin while thinking of it. A book aimed more for demons might have a counter, because it didn't look like the book she had ever considered letting a demon go without casting a spell on it. The spell casting was the signal to unlock, but Willow hadn't seen that until after she'd cast the containment. Willow didn't want to cast a spell on Kristin, it didn't seem fair to do that to the poor vampire. There had to be another way.

"I'm getting hungry." Kristin whispered and Willow looked up again sharply. Nothing went in or out of the force field. She couldn't warm up a mug for Kristin. Kristin knew this. "I can hear you are too. I left dinner in the fridge." Kristin looked away.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Willow spoke quietly, thinking of the entire night, not just the spell. Her not saying no to Buffy and Xander about dancing, and then letting Buffy walk her home all led to this. Then she used a spell she'd never fully researched to protect Kristin and it wasn't working right.

"Sire, you can't screw up." The words sounded hollow, like her pet didn't feel she could agree, but couldn't really deny it either.

Willow moved to sit on the floor in front of Kristin, the book in her lap. It would take far too long to get to the library and steal the right books, before sneaking back home. Kristin didn't deserve this.

"This spell is often used to hold a demon still to cast spells on them. The containment will fall if a spell is cast." Willow swallowed hard and looked down at the list of spells people often used on demons. Willow started to summarize them for Kristin, who sat very still to listen because she couldn't move very much. "If a demon killed someone the caster cared about they could cast a spell of retribution."

"I've never killed anyone." Kristin spoke quietly her head bowed to stare at her knees, but it didn't feel like a mark of honor for Willow, more like Kristin was too upset with her.

"I know." Willow spoke softly back, before clearing her throat and moving down the list. Kristin was right, Willow was very tired, her voice was a little rough and slow because of it. "If the caster wanted someone killed they could cast of spell of compulsion." Willow looked up at her demon, who was looking up at her. "I don't want anyone killed." Kristin looked down again. Willow did want a few demons that Buffy fought killed, but Kristin wasn't more capable than Buffy in something like that, not even close. Willow couldn't send Kristin out after a demon. Not to mention that spell was some pretty evil stuff, really any spell calling for a captured demon would be.

Willow sighed as she looked at the next few spells often used. "The caster could cast an enslaving spell to create a dark force of protectors for their castle." Willow blinked, wondering if anyone had ever really cast that. It seemed rather scary. Maybe she already had a dark book. This really wasn't light magic. "Or they could enslave a personal slave," Willow blushed as she read about the spells on incubi and succubi, "to do personal things." Her words went quiet as she read a little more on the two demon types and realized that it wasn't at all like people thought. It wasn't the demon that sucked power and life out of a lover, but if a person captured one, they'd suck the demon's power away from them. This spell was meant to be used to gain magical power through forced sex with demons that gave their power to those they had sex with, demons that normally preferred to remain virgins because of it. Willow felt some pity for the demons.

"What kind of personal things?" Kristin finally asked softly. "I already do your cooking and cleaning because you're my sire. To do it because of a spell wouldn't really change anything."

"Not that kind of personal things." Willow's face blushed as she stared at the book rather than at Kristin. "More personal personal things."

"I'm supposed to do those too." Kristin whispered and Willow looked up with wide eyes to see that Kristin really did know what she was talking about by the serious look in her eyes. Willow had read what sires used their pets for, and she'd heard Kristin's painful words about her attack and what they'd told her of her role in life.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Willow spoke forcefully. "You don't deserve to be, to be… to be hurt like that, and none of these poor demons that had this happen to them deserved that." Her feelings about demons had started changing with Kristin here, and she could see some of them as people now. They were people that human warlocks and witches had wronged at times with this spell.

"You're my sire. It's impossible for you to rape me, because you own me." Kristin told her and Willow's blush faded to a white that made her look more like her vampiric double.

"Don't believe everything those monsters told you." Willow glared at Kristin's words, not Kristin herself. "I don't own you, not like that. No one can own you like that." She wished she could say she didn't own Kristin at all, but she had done that spell to control her, to accept the role of sire. That was a bit of ownership, but it was to protect Kristin, not to hurt her.

Kristin spoke slowly, almost hesitantly. "What if I gave you permission, if I said it was okay if you wanted sexual service?" Willow's blush started to return. "My Blood Sire wanted me for that."

Willow's mind noticed how Kristin was differentiated between herself and the Willow that turned her now, but she barely acknowledged it as her mind and her stammering jaw tried to deal with the idea of sexual service. "She was kinda gay." Willow pointed out, and felt her heart sink yet again, thinking that if her double was kinda gay maybe she was too. Angel had almost confirmed it at the time, Willow knew Buffy stopped him. That also brought up the question of why Buffy would stop him, did she not want a gay friend?

Willow stared at Kristin, in her silk top and black tight jeans, sitting on the floor. Her buttons on the top opened a bit to share a little cleavage. Sexy was just a female vampire thing, but the fact that Willow noticed, did that mean that she was kinda gay too?

"I'm going to go have dinner, or breakfast, whatever." Willow spoke forcefully, "And when I come back there will be no more talk about this." Her heart was beating too fast and it had something to do with the predatory look in Kristin's eyes, a look the vampire rarely gave her, one that was almost like a vampire wanting to feed, but not quite.

There had to be another way to get Kristin out of that circle.

As Willow went down the stairs her mind also made a clear connection, Kristin was kinda gay. Willow just didn't know if that was a vampire thing, or if Kristin was always kinda gay. If Kristin always was, did that mean Willow was now, because her vampire self was?

It was too early in the morning for thoughts like this, Willow tried to push the thoughts away, but the view of Kristin's pale cleavage and the hunger in those eyes did something to her she wanted to deny, but wasn't sure she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Sire

By Knightmare

Kristin knew what they had to do. She didn't need to understand a lot about magic to see it. Willow knew it too, but instead Willow was working herself into the ground looking through every book they had here, and making a list of books to get next. Kristin shook her head slowly from side to side and let out a deep breath.

"If this takes much longer I might become dangerous." Kristin spoke up, startling Willow, who was starting to sag like she was going to fall asleep in a book. "I hadn't eaten, I was too upset to be able to stomach, the… well the blood you give me." Kristin bit back how stinky and nasty that blood was on a regular occasion, but with her being worried about Willow she just couldn't choke it down. Kristin's eyes stared into Willow's and it hurt to admit to this. "The longer I'm in here the nicer your heart beat sounds to me. I want to say I'd never hurt you sire, but this is going to take days isn't it?" It was manipulative, what she was doing, but days without food would make her crazy and it was a risk she couldn't take. One meal of her sire would be heaven, but eternity without her would be hell.

"It won't take that long." Willow said with confidence and Kristin just quietly sighed again.

"I would like to serve you in that way." Kristin spoke softly, her voice a little deeper. "Sire, I get so lonely." Willow blushed and the heat of blood so close to the surface made Kristin stare. "Maybe you'd have to tie me down if I'm hungry, but it could still be good." Kristin imagined being able to bite Willow in the heat of passion and knew that wasn't possible, but it was a nice fantasy.

"There will be no chains and funny business." Willow gave Kristin a stern look and Kristin pulled her knees closer to the body and just rested her head on them. She was getting tired too, but she couldn't risk moving or she'd get shocked again.

Willow was awake and looking more quickly through her books again. Kristin whispered a question, "Am I going to die in here? What happens to vampires that die?"

"They turn to dust, you know that, but I'm not going to let you die." Willow made a small sound that sounded a bit like a whimper but couldn't be. Kristin just tried to make herself into a small ball that could rest a little. The alarm clock suddenly clicked and the sound of Willow's radio station filled the room, warning Willow that it would normally be time to wake up and get ready for school. Kristin felt a wave of resignation hit her, knowing that Willow was going to leave her alone for hours in here. It was time for Willow to sneak out, pretend everything was normal, and steal more books to check into tonight.

"I want a pizza boy." Kristin muttered. "A big one with hot blood filled with fear. I'm so hungry."

"I'm sorry." Willow got up and walked into the bathroom, but Kristin swore she heard Willow's voice tremble. It made Kristin feel bad, even though her comment hadn't been mean spirited. It was just wishful thinking out loud.

…………..

"No." Willow stared into surprised eyes as Buffy backed up a bit at the forceful delivery of the rare word. Willow was mad at herself for not saying it yesterday and there was no way she was staying after school today after leaving Kristin trapped like that. "I have things I have to do Buffy. All those things I was supposed to do last night, but I didn't because I went dancing with you."

Xander came in smiling, "So is Willster up with the Pizza bonanza?" Willow turned to him and shook her head. He knew her well enough to recognize the resolve face.

"I have work to do. I have to pass." She told him and then started to pick up her backpack. It was a brief meet in the library before leaving, but it was time to go. She had the books she needed hidden in her bag.

"Will, are you okay?" Buffy asked gently and Willow sighed heavily.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot to do." She smiled just a little to try and make Buffy believe her, but it looked doubtful that she did.

"Will, I'll find and stake all those Vampwill vamp's for you. You don't have to worry." Buffy said just the wrong thing and Willow flinched a little at the thought. "I promise, a vampire won't get near you."

Buffy would have been shocked to realize how near her a vampire was, or that Willow was trying one last desperate thing before allowing that vampire even closer. Buffy survived sex with a vampire, and Kristin didn't have a soul to lose and wasn't a childe, she was just a pet.

Willow was a nervous wreck, because if she didn't find some other answer tonight she was going to have to give Kristin her virginity. It was only fair, she caused this mess. It wasn't how she'd envisioned losing it, but if her choices were to watch Kristin starve to death or have sex with her the decision was already made. Willow wouldn't starve anyone to death, not even someone she didn't like. There was no way she'd make Kristin go another day without blood.

"It's just homework and college applications Buff." Willow gave a weak smile to cover up her real concerns. Sure college was another big decision she was making, but right now it didn't seem all that pressing anymore.

"You know you can always talk to me right?" Buffy asked and Willow smiled at her friend. If only that were true, and usually it would be, but Buffy wasn't someone Willow could talk to about this. There was no one she could talk to about this. Willow really wished she could trust someone to understand. Kristin was her responsibility, Kristin was hers. They would never understand. They'd tell her to just open the windows and let the sun take care of the vampire if she didn't want to watch her starve, and Willow just couldn't even think about that.

……………….

On her way home Willow stopped off at the butcher shop and just stood there, wondering what might be better than cow or pig. She nibbled on her lip as various people came in and ordered. She sighed heavily as she held back.

"Psst." A voice from the back door called and Willow turned to see a younger man that clearly was the butchers son waving her closer. "You're the girl that gets the blood right?" He glanced out at the sun meaningfully and then back at her. Willow's eyes widened to realize he knew what went on out there in the dark. "Look, I can get human for a price. Fix your vampire friend right up."

Willow's jaw dropped as she stared at him. As a human he wasn't immune to being a monster apparently.

"You are Angel's friend right?" He asked and Willow nodded quickly, seeing the miscommunication and hoping it worked for her. "He comes in here at night sometimes, and he's saved my pa before, so I can arrange for a delivery to the hospital to get lost. I don't actually work here with my dad, I'm an intern at the hospital." And suddenly he wasn't a monster, Willow was a liar. She arranged to drop by the hospital in an hour where she'd get something that would hopefully make Kristin forgive her. Something she never wanted to feed her vampire, but felt compelled to now.

It would be better if Kristin weren't hungry if they really ended up having sex, Willow thought. Her body was nervous and her heart pounding as she waited in the parking lot, knowing she'd just barely make it home before dark and she'd be carrying stolen blood.

……………..

After Willow put away the blood, hiding it a bit even though she hoped it would be used tonight, she stalled. She found herself making a snack, drinking some juice, and being ever so reluctant to go upstairs. She muttered to herself about being a coward and finally grabbed her book bag and went to see how Kristin was.

Kristin sat on the floor looking depressed and helpless and Willow dropped her book bag and moved to her side quickly, feeling bad for stalling now. "Hey, I'm back." She smiled a little but noticed how slowly her little vampire looked up, and that the vamp grr face was on.

"You can't let me go." Kristin sounded like she'd been crying. "I'm too hungry, and I can't hurt you." Willow felt like her heart stopped hearing Kristin put her safety first and her eyes became a little glassy. "I'm not strong enough to fight this, and I just want blood so bad."

"I bought you some." Willow spoke soothingly, seeing tears trail down Kristin's face.

"It's bad. It's gross, and I want human. I'm sorry I'm so weak, but I'm so hungry." Kristin surely couldn't see through those tears. "Sire, you're my sire and I can't live without you, but I can't promise your safety right now. Just open the window Willow, just open it."

"Oh Goddess, no." Willow sat down heavily next to the forcefield and put her hands on the magical shield. "No, you aren't to ask me to do that." Willow felt like her own guilt would eat her alive, knowing she caused this. It couldn't go on any longer, she couldn't research for hours leaving Kristin like this. Being this close she could see how even for a vampire Kristin was too pale, and how shaky her body was. She could see the dark circles under her eyes that showed the vampire had precious little sleep in far too long. "I bought human for you. Once I do the spell you are to go downstairs and eat your fill, before we complete the ritual." Willow's hands were shaking as she pulled the book that had the spell she'd cast in it. "You'll be my first Kristin, and I need you to be in control of yourself and be gentle."

"You don't want me." Kristin's voice was softer, hurt.

Willow opened the book to the right page. "I don't want you to leave me, in any way. Do you want me?" Willow fidgeted a little as she waited for the answer, Kristin was taking a little too long to answer.

"Yes, but No." Kristin defied her openly and Willow just stared. "No, if you don't really want me then what you're asking me to do is horrible. I'll lose you, you won't be able to be around me. This is a mistake. This is supposed to be special. My first time was wasted, clumsy, and awkward and I didn't like it. I was with someone because I thought it was the right thing to do, and I hated every second. Even if we can not call this rape, it will be like that for you. If I'm not outright raping you, you'll hate every minute of it. And with a spell like this I'm supposed to make you enjoy it. I can't, I'm not that good. I can't make you want me if you really don't."

"This is my fault." Willow spoke softly, but her heart ached, because with Kristin's words Willow felt like the demon really had a beautiful soul. It shouldn't be there, but Willow really wondered it if were.

"I don't want to be your punishment." Kristin had never been so forceful, the vampire didn't submit to this. It was nice to see that Kristin would stand up for some things, but Willow didn't know what to do now. Apparently the vampire realized this, because her head bowed again. "Willow, sire… if you ever want sexual service I'll gladly give it. If you ever need to make me submit by violence I'll submit. If you need me to work, I'll work. I have no problems with these things. You give me so much, I have no problem with what you ask for in return. I know what I am and I know how lucky I am to have a sire that cares for me. Most vampires like me probably don't even live as long as I have. I know I have it good. Please, try to find a different way. Making yourself the sacrifice in this will only hurt both of us. I want you, I really do. I want, you to want sexual service. I want you to want it, me. I feel safest when you touch me." Willow could barely breath as the words she was hearing seemed to sear themselves into her mind.

"It's okay." Willow stopped the fast and heartfelt words. The book in her hand fell to the floor and she just stared at Kristin. She'd never known the depth of the bond they had. She really had nothing to fear from her vampire, because her vampire loved her. "We'll think of something else, then you can drink up that human blood I bought you."

Kristin seemed to release a tense breath and nodded. Willow wasn't so sure she wouldn't be willing to have sex with her vampire now. She'd never felt so soft and cuddly inside before, all from Kristin's words.

……………..


	12. Chapter 12

Sire

By Knightmare

"This is nothing but garbage." Willow tossed the second book onto the disappointment pile and sighed while leaning back against her bed. Willow sat on the floor near Kristin, so it was easy to reach her foot out to rest it against the magical barrier. She caressed it quietly, thinking that from the inside touching the sides would probably make her scream in pain. This was a nasty piece of magic she did, all for the right reasons, but Kristin wasn't looking too good.

"I think young vampires need blood more often." Willow mused as she watched Kristin just staring at the floor, as if in a half sleep. It didn't look comfortable.

"I don't own a castle." Willow spoke more loudly and Kristin seemed to jerk out of a trance to look at her. "but would you consider being my body guard? Not that you'd well, actually guard me, but it is an easy spell."

Kristin stared for a while, clearly thinking and Willow could see Kristin's expression change. It went from considering to a brief moment of pain and then it was shame. "I can't even protect myself sire, that's why I have you." Willow felt bad for her unthinking comment, something said just to say something, when she saw Kristin's expression.

"It's okay." Willow spoke quietly. "You have any ideas?"

"I could kill someone for you, if it's a human. You said Cordelia picked on you." Kristin spoke hesitantly and Willow paled and took in a startled breath. "Or not."

"Um, not really wanting you to kill people." Willow leaned her head back tiredly, resting it on her bed. The soft growl made her open her eyes to see Kristin staring at her neck. It wasn't a comforting look. "I do prefer the quick it's done approach to it, unlike the guard duty which appears to be until you, well, are dust."

"alright." Kristin muttered and Willow just sighed before she reached for the last book. The soft tickle on her skin had her look down and Willow tossed the book down and violently shook her arm. "Get off! Get Off!" Her skin crawled as the spider remained, until it finally fell off. Willow moved backwards away from it and stared at the large gross arachnid.

"I could kill that." Kristin spoke up and Willow turned wide eyes to her vampire in shock at the simple solution.

"That's perfect." Willow watched the spider run into the shadows of her room as if it knew what they were talking about. "You can find it right? I would have to try and sleep with the bloodthirsty little beast crawling around just waiting for me to close my eyes."

"He's not the blood thirsty beast you need to worry about." Kristin spoke up just as Willow turned from her bed with the book she needed in her hand.

"You'll be okay." Willow spoke more softly. "The blood is in the crisper, no one looks in there. My friends never come over for salad."

Willow took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to the goddess that this worked right, before she cast the spell of compulsion. She watched with some horror as Kristin's grr face gained some lightly glowing eyes and as the magical barrier dropped Willow screamed just a little as Kristin leapt towards the bed, pulling it out so fast that the bed rammed into the opposite wall as the spider found himself exposed.

Kristin growled like a vicious vampire and her foot slammed into the floor. A moment after that Kristin turned to stare at Willow, breathing deeply even though she didn't need too.

"Blood is in the fridge." Willow reminded Kristin while backing up against her closet door. Kristin took one step closer, before getting a pained look in her face and Kristin turned and ran so fast that even Buffy would be hard pressed to catch her, out the bedroom door and Willow didn't hear Kristin's footsteps on any stairs, just the loud boom of a landing on the floor below.

Willow didn't go downstairs, she just leaned back against her wall and waited for Kristin to eat, not wanting to risk tempting her with fresh human blood.

Willow moved to look at the newly exposed floor and grimaced. Maybe once Kristin was done with her blood she'd consider cleaning that up. Spider guts were still as upsetting as a spider.

…………….

Kristin wiped the counter even though she had barely spilled a drop. Her hands were shaking and the microwave bell signaled her second bag of human blood was ready. This one she didn't gulp down like a starving woman, she savored it and stared out into the darkness in the backyard as she drank more slowly. Willow got her this blood and while no where near as good as Willow's blood it was far more edible than her normal. Kristin regretted drinking the first bag so quickly, because she knew it would be a long time before she saw blood this good again.

She would have saved some, but she put the third bag in the microwave to make it more like fresh. Her hands were still shaky, the compulsion of the spell was a bit scary even though she'd agreed with it. What scared her more was that she'd ached for Willow's blood, it took a lot to not go to the redhead.

Her sire was strong in strange ways, but Willow wasn't strong enough to stop a weak vampire. Kristin didn't like even thinking about that.

She cleaned her mug and put it away, tossed the empty blood bags in the garbage and then sighed heavily. She didn't really want to go back upstairs, she'd spent way too long in there and she was afraid to see the look on Willow's face.

Kristin pulled out a few things to cook for the redhead and when she looked up from the fridge she saw Willow standing in the kitchen doorway. "Is it okay now?"

"Yes." Kristin lowered her eyes and stood still, waiting.

"You're all full? Was the blood good?" Willow sounded a bit nervous, and Kristin didn't risk looking up just yet.

"It was very good sire. Thank you. I know it must have been hard for you to get." Kristin wanted to make it clear she was grateful. It improved her chances of getting human again.

"I'm so sorry." And Kristin was a little surprised when she was pulled into a hug. "I just wanted to protect you. I didn't mean for it to go all wonky."

It took Kristin a moment to take in the warmth and the scent. She stood still as her ears caught the steady thump of Willow's heart, and she was a little surprised that the heart didn't beat in a scared panicked fashion as Kristin returned the hug and accepted the apology. Willow should be even more nervous around her now, not more comfortable.

"If you feel safer when I touch you, I need to touch you more." Willow whispered and Kristin's eyes widened a little as her mind tried to grasp the strange undercurrent to the words, a tone that made it seem just a tad less innocent.

When Willow pulled back Kristin watched the redhead nibble on her lip a moment and the small half grimace half smile. "Do you think maybe you could wipe up the spider you killed and put my bed back? It's a little heavy and I really don't want to touch the spider, it was huge. Almost a demon spider." Kristin smiled as Willow asked. As long as Willow found her useful Kristin had a safe place to stay, and it looked like her hunger hadn't ruined that.

She would have missed her sire if Willow told her to leave. It didn't look like Willow was even considering it.


	13. Chapter 13

Sire

By Knightmare

Kristin sat on the floor and enjoyed the feeling of being able to stretch her legs out in front of her. Willow had brought home the movie she'd promised the night before and Kristin sat and watched, but she was distracted by the soft touch to her head, the caress of her hair. It was enough to make her freeze as she waited to see what Willow wanted, but the hand merely played with Kristin's hair softly.

After a few minutes Kristin sighed and her body relaxed back into the couch, leaning her head back and exposing her neck. As the hand petting her moved to one side of her head Kristin tilted her head, exposing her neck even more. "Sire." Kristin whispered.

"Is this not okay?" Willow asked quietly, while her hand moved to caress the side of Kristin's neck. Kristin gasped quietly and arched up, pushing her neck into Willow's caress. "I've never had any type of pet before, not even a hamster. I don't know that my fish did count, I couldn't really pet them." Kristin managed to not even flinch at being called a pet by Willow, from Willow it wasn't a derogatory comment said right before hurting her. It came with a caress to her pulse point. Willow sounded distracted, in her head, like she sometimes got. "I used to ask for a pet. Once I saw a cute kitten, but my father said that it had too much fur and would shed on the couch." The redhead's hand moved through Kristin's hair again. "You aren't shedding, I wonder what he'd say about my keeping you. He couldn't claim you'd ruin the carpet either."

"Pet my neck." Kristin spoke after the petting seemed to center on her hair again. The touches to her neck were strangely erotic, more so than her human self would have considered it she was sure. Becoming a vampire created a new place to touch, and she wanted to be touched there.

"You're like a kitten, only one that talks. Imagine a kitten demanding petting." Willow whispered softly before moving to pet her neck. Kristin remembered her blood sire saying that too, but the touch to her pulse point stopped the comparison. As Willow's fingered trailed over that spot on her neck purposefully Kristin wondered exactly how much Willow knew about vampires. She wondered if Willow knew before Kristin that her neck was sensitive.

The scent reached her enhanced senses and Kristin inhaled deeply. It was sweet and growing in intensity. It hinted that Willow did want sexual service, but she wasn't asking. The petting moved to stop slowly and Kristin felt the redhead's arm rest on her shoulder. "This movie is old, but good." Willow spoke, but Kristin just blinked, unable to focus on the movie.

Her grr face reflected her feelings, whether it was fear, distress, pain, hunger, and now apparently desire, because Kristin could feel her face shifting, and she heard the sound it made when it did that. It wasn't a loud sound as her forehead grew and her teeth came out, but from the slight shift of the hold on her it was loud enough.

Kristin felt her own need pulsing, hunger and desire mixing up in her head as she listened to her sire's heart beat. She fought it, the confusion of wanting sex and blood together.

Fingers moved hesitantly to her pulse point, before the noise of the movie stopped and Kristin looked up to see the movie on pause. "Let me see you." Willow ordered in her half asking way.

Willow had seen her demon face several times, but the soft caress to her forehead was new. Kristin watched as Willow studied her face. "You look like any other vampire." Willow spoke softly and then stared into her eyes. "All grr and bumpy, but you aren't like other vampires." Kristin flinched a little as the caress moved to her fangs, gently touching them. Her body froze as she fought the instinct to bite. "Can I play with these?" Willow asked and Kristin opened her mouth just a little, leaning her head back. She was shocked at what was going on, but the feel of Willow's fingers gently grabbing one fang and pulling just a little had her opening her mouth wider and started the ache for blood even though she'd had her fill.

Willow moved to sit up more and another hand moved to touch her other fang. Willow had to hear the groan as she pulled gently on it. "Where to these go when you loose your grr face?" Willow asked and gently pushed Kristin's lip up while caressing up the fang towards her gums. Kristin was forced to tilt her head back more as Willow moved closer to look. "Don't bite me." Willow said as Kristin's jaw started to close, and Kristin forced herself to open again as Willow held her fangs and stared. "Turn your grr off."

………..

This was naughty, very naughty. Willow knew it and as she stared into her vampire's yellow eyes it gave her a bit of a thrilled shiver to tug just a little more on the vampire's fangs and watch the heat in those eyes.

All the touching was naughty, but Willow liked how it made her feel. Kristin let her do anything she wanted, and Willow would feel guilty if she didn't know that Kristin wanted to her do it. Kristin wanted even more. It was rather empowering to be wanted like this, and the naughtiness just made it better.

Kristin seemed to have to struggle, but the grr face recided and Willow watched carefully as the fangs just pulled back, becoming shorter and the teeth remained extra fangy, but Willow could see how people might not notice it when it was even with the other teeth. The movement forced her to let go of the fangs.

Willow almost asked for Kristin to go grr again to watch the changes up close. Normally, with other vampires, it wasn't really safe to stay and get a good look at the changes, but Kristin was safe as a kitten. Sure she might claw Willow a bit, but Kristin wasn't going to really hurt her. The vampire had amazing restraint, and Willow really wondered if it was fueled by at least a piece of her original soul.

Willow never felt this safe near Angel, and he had his entire soul. It was a little strange that this young vampire felt so much safer. A young vampire should be more uncontrolled, Willow thought as she reached out to caress Kristin's hair before sitting back on the couch. "You don't have to sit on the floor you know."

"I can stretch out." Kristin finally spoke, and her voice was a little off. When Willow moved her legs back onto the couch Kristin returned to her spot in front of Willow on the floor.

Willow smiled a little wickedly as she turned the movie back on, she was behind Kristin's back and she allowed herself a brief moment of congratulation as the vampire shifted a bit to become comfortable, before leaning back and exposing her throat again. There was no other clearer sign of trust from a vampire than exposing one's neck. Willow had read that months ago in one of those books Giles had.

That book had also been a little naughty and Willow had to hide that she'd read it, but as she moved to caress over where a human would have a pulse, she felt Kristin's shiver and felt that thrill of naughty satisfaction at causing it.

Everyone, even her friends thought she was a quiet little bookworm. Willow moved her caress more firmly over Kristin's neck and smirked, imagining what people would say if they knew she was purposely caressing a vampire. They'd be all shocked and stare at her like she was an alien, or had been possessed. If Buffy and Xander could see her now they'd been so shocked they'd just go catatonic, well before Buffy moved to stake Kristin, or Xander went to get a video camera to film the sexy touching. No, it was definitely better they didn't know, but the idea that Willow had such a naughty secret made her heart feel all flittery and excited.

Aside from being a vampire, Kristin was two years older than Willow and was a college girl. Willow looked down and noticed the view of Kristin's cleavage. It was in that moment that she mentally said to herself that kinda gay wasn't so bad, and maybe she was a breast girl, because Kristin's pale cleavage was really capturing her interest.

…………….


	14. Chapter 14

Sire

By Knightmare

Kristin was corrupting her, Willow thought with a frown as she sighed and stared at the ceiling. Normally she was all, yay, time for school girl, but today a foreign thought entered her mind when the alarm went off. The thought of just turning it off and staying home, and that wasn't good.

When Kristin shifted on the floor after Willow had finally gotten up Willow sighed. If Kristin fully woke up Willow would just tell her to take the bed. Willow suspected that when she was in school that was where the vampire was anyhow.

In picking clothes Willow's hand lingered over one of the new shirts she'd bought herself while shopping for Kristin, one she hadn't worn yet because it was a little tighter. With a small smile she pulled it off the hanger.

…………..

Willow's smile faded as she listened to Giles ask for something she hadn't anticipated once she stepped into the library.

"Willow, could you use that contraption to determine who exactly your double may have turned? Buffy thinks she may have staked another one, but she isn't sure. Perhaps that machine has pictures of the people who died where they were all turned. You can do that can't you?" He was looking at a book or Willow would have been caught with a very unhappy look on her face. Sure it was possible to do that, she'd just have to find where Kristin and that first vampire were found and see what other bodies were around. It was very possible, and very dangerous for any vampire that she identified, including Kristin, if anyone ever caught a glimpse of her.

"Sure Giles, I'll work on it during lunch." Willow gave the answer he expected and sat her book bag heavily onto the table as she eyed the door, waiting for Xander or Buffy. Perhaps if she tweaked the information a little she could put someone who didn't die of mysterious causes on the list, someone that didn't rise. That would make sure she had seven on the list. Willow nodded to herself, approving the plan, but she felt a pang of guilt with the lying. This was more lying really, to cover up the big lie. This is how lying got out of hand, first you said something small, but then you had to say something else, and before you knew it everything you said was a lie.

During lunch she did the research and looking at the pictures of the people whose lives VampWillow had taken, changed, it was a bit upsetting. Her fingers worked quickly to copy names and vital information from the police database, but tears filled her eyes as she worked. Most of the people were female, and their pictures of the bodies were haunting.

Kristin's lifeless body was found curled up in a corner, as if she'd been tossed there. That mother Buffy staked first, the one that was so mad at Willow had been bruised and beaten. The one male had been propped up against the wall. It was horrifying. Willow printed out the records along with the DMV photos of six, and then worked to find a false seventh.

After she did that she had to rush to the bathroom, afraid she'd throw up. Kristin rarely talked about her turning, but from what Willow had seen she didn't understand why Kristin had ever tried to find her sire. The other vampires that hated her made more sense.

Willow took a few deep breaths while putting cold water on the back of her neck to try and feel better. Really she'd seen worse photos, vampires were often rather careless about the bodies, but knowing who did it and having met the results made it worse.

Willow wanted to go home and hold her vampire. Part of her wanted to know about the night Kristin was turned, but a larger part wanted to forget ever seeing what her double had done.

Willow made it back to the library once she was able to calm down, and Buffy was already there glancing at the printout's Willow had made. "Well, I can cross off four." Buffy looked up from the front sheet, where Willow had printed a picture of seven people from their DMV photos. Willow came closer and Buffy put the page on the desk and made a mark over four pictures. One Willow had seen in person. "Still think there are at least five Will?"

"Maybe not." Willow studied the pictures of the two on the list that were real, both women, and both rather attractive and young, for the most part VampWillow definitely had a type. Hopefully she'd never meet them, but part of her wondered if they were like Kristin, different.

"Just as little longer and you'll be able to patrol with me again." Buffy smiled at her, and Willow smiled a little back. Part of her did miss patrolling with Buffy and chatting, but now that she had so many secrets it wasn't going to be the same.

…………………

Kristin could see Willow was tense and upset, it showed in her movements and the way she spoke quietly and didn't elaborate. She had no idea what caused it, and stories about Cordelia filled her head making her think that the cheerleader had victimized her sire again. It made her wish that Willow had told her to kill the girl instead of the spider. It would have forced her to leave the house, but it would have protected her sire.

Pets didn't protect their sires, a part of her mind filled in. It wasn't her role in life, but then pets didn't have human sires. Kristin sighed as she put her mug of blood in the microwave, this time not sighing about the nasty taste she was about to endure.

"Did she hurt you very much?" Willow asked out of nowhere during dinner and Kristin looked up with a small frown trying to understand what Willow was talking about. "When she turned you?"

Kristin put her fork down and tilted her head to look at Willow, seeing the tension in her eyes, she wondered why Willow was asking now. "She knew I'd rise as a pet if I'd rise at all. I was the sixth." Kristin spoke softly, her mind on that night and remembered fear. "I hadn't understood her words at the time, I didn't understand until those other vampires…" Kristin looked down and took a deep breath, pushing her reaction to that other night away. "My name amused her, said it almost sounded like Kitten."

Willow sucked in a breath at that and Kristin looked back up at the redhead. "I don't know what you want to know sire. Being bitten hurts, but I wasn't abused like the ones she started with, because she never thought I'd be strong enough to challenge her. She didn't need to make me fear her, because she knew she was condemning me to a weak existence as anyone's toy." Kristin's words held her bitterness and she watched the stricken look on Willow's face at that, which made her feel bad for letting her emotions show. But they were out there now.

"Still, I'd rather be what I am now than dead." Kristin spoke softer. "I know I'm not the same. I can sense it in me, but I can't find it in myself to be upset with it. I'd like to believe that I'm still sane." Kristin felt awkward but she went on. "I don't know that my blood sire was. I really think she was probably insane. Just becoming a vampire couldn't cause you to become something like that. No, something happened to her and I was spared that."

Willow looked a bit pale as she considered Kristin's words. Kristin spoke softly, guessing that this was about being a vampire. "I'm glad that I didn't find my blood sire, because I truly believe that even if you were turned, you'd be much better than her." Kristin looked down at her plate. "But don't go getting turned anytime soon okay?"

"I'm not planning on it ever." Willow spoke up. "Nope, no VampWillow here."

Kristin smiled just a little flirtatiously, seeing if she could get away with it. "I like Witch Willow just fine." Willow blushed, but she didn't scold her.

"Even when my magic goes wonky?" Willow asked, and Kristin noticed the hesitancy in the question.

"You never mean to hurt me. It makes it easier to forgive." Kristin admitted quietly. "I told you that if you wanted to hurt me you could, but the fact that you don't want to means a lot to me." Kristin grinned a little. "But I am a vampire, so don't think I'm overly fragile okay? A little hurt is okay."

"But you're MY vampire." Willow said with a smile and Kristin felt a softness that part of her was disgusted with, but most of her enjoyed.

After dinner they moved to the living room, where Willow started off working on her homework while Kristin worked on the database, all to the background noise of the television. Once Willow's homework was done she wanted to work on the database making queries, something that Kristin wasn't all that comfortable doing. Her computer skills weren't at Willow's level. She just worked on inputting the data.

"Do you think you have a soul?" Willow asked after a while and Kristin looked up from her work to see Willow staring at her.

"No, I don't." Kristin told her quietly and noticed Willow's slight disappointment. "I don't need one do I?" Her words were hesitant, because she knew Willow could give her one if she wanted. "I'd prefer to not get one."

"Why?" Willow looked baffled at that and Kristin lifted the computer up off her lap to set it on the coffee table.

"You've told me about Angel." Kristin wanted to make this very clear, because if her sire didn't understand she could hurt Kristin badly. "Now tell me if you think he's a happy person. Does he enjoy his life?"

Willow's mouth opened for a moment, but then is slowly closed as the redhead put more thought into it. Her words when she spoke were faster. "But he's killed lots of people, he has a lot of guilt. You haven't killed anyone."

"I fantasize about pizza delivery." Kristin felt the urge to blush, but her diet didn't give her the ability to. "I dream about the taste of warm hot human blood a lot. Almost as much as a teenage boys daydream about sex. What would that do to me to feel guilty about my desires?"

"You, you fantasize?" Willow blushed a little, but she also had her eyebrows moving a little closer together. "All the time?"

"I don't really have anything from my human life to compare it to so you could understand." Kristin sighed. "Perhaps a really nice orgasm, but its not the same, just equally nice." Willow's blush increased, and Kristin suspected that her explanation didn't clarify anything for the redhead. "Sire." Kristin's voice was softer, "I could help you understand."

"I don't want to be a vampire." Willow said, misunderstanding and looking puzzled.

"And I would never turn you even if you did." Kristin admitted, staring at Willow, who now looked surprised Kristin would deny her anything. "If you wanted to be turned you'd need a real vampire to do it. I wouldn't condemn you like my blood sire did me. You'd be strong with someone else, but with me you'd be lucky to rise at all." Kristin shook her head, "No, I mean I could show you something comparable, something special." Kristin didn't speak too plainly, not wanting the blush the redhead had to become too much worse, because it would make her hungry again and all she had was pig's blood.

Her efforts to keep Willow from blushing too much didn't work, as a moment later Willow figured out what she was offering. "Um I…" Willow stammered, "I'm fine, thanks." Kristin just sighed at her human sire's restraint. While Kristin preferred Willow human, a little more vampire in her sexuality would do her good.

"The offer is always standing." Kristin told her and then moved to pick up the laptop again.

"I don't think a soul would make you miserable." Willow finally spoke after Kristin entered a full record in the database. "But I won't risk it." Kristin felt a huge sense of relief that her sire wasn't going to push that. "The happiness clause, maybe that's why Angel is so gloomy. Perhaps he's afraid a minor happy would banish his soul."

"Or maybe he fantasizes about pizza delivery too." Kristin offered and saw that it disturbed Willow to think that of him. Why him and not so much her?

The loud knock on the front door was a shock and Kristin's eyes widened along with Willow as it sounded again. "Hey Wills, Pizza delivery." A voice called out and Kristin felt her face shift.

"I did not order pizza, and that's Xander. No tasting missy." Willow ordered and stood up. Willow looked around the living room and Kristin just waited to be told what to do. That proved a bad idea as the door opened. "Willow?"

"Just a minute Xander." Willow looked a bit panicked, and the only way out of the living room would take Kristin passed the opened front door. He didn't listen and Kristin stared up from her space on the couch, having just barely managed to change her face back, at a surprised looking boy with a pizza box in his hands. Delivery and she couldn't have a taste, Kristin sighed heavily.


	15. Chapter 15

Sire

By Knightmare

This was not good, this was so not good, Willow thought as she watched Xander stare at Kristin. "Wills, there's a woman on your couch." Xander spoke and Willow stared into Kristin's eyes from behind him.

Kristin stared back a moment and nodded as if she heard Willow's silent plea to act human. Kristin was always just a shade off, not quite human. Xander wasn't very observant, especially if the woman was as pretty as Kristin, but he just might notice if Kristin's grr face came out casually like it often did.

Willow's mind traveled to that, thinking of all the different reasons a grr face came out. It wasn't just to attack like they'd all assumed, because Kristin's grr face had never come with aggression or anger. Hell, Kristin never got angry with Willow, not the mad yelling type of anger.

"I'm Kristin." Kristin introduced herself and Willow did her best to not wring her hands.

"Yes, this is Kristin. She's my friend." Willow spoke quickly and noticed the demon books on the table and the computer still on Kristin's lap. "She's ah, she's visiting." Willow finished lamely.

"Well, I'm Xander, Will's best friend." Xander smiled too big and Willow just sighed as she watched him start to try and flirt with her vampire. "I've brought pizza."

"We've already had dinner." Kristin spoke just a little coolly and Willow found herself surprised at how Kristin was sitting, acting. It wasn't the normal way she acted. Kristin looked just a tad irritated at him, and she wasn't glancing at Willow to check on how she was responding to make sure it was right. Willow stared at her vampire just a little while Xander glanced back at her.

"What? No room for pizza? There is always room for pizza." He smiled at Willow as his eyes screamed a question. It was more like a statement really, Willow thought and she just shook her head as Xander set his sights on yet another inhuman woman. She knew him well enough to know he'd spend all the time he was here trying to get a date with Kristin and ignoring her now.

After about twenty minutes of Xander trying hard to pull Kristin into conversation and ignoring Willow, Willow saw Kristin grit her teeth and look away from Xander. From Willow's seat she saw Kristin's grr face start and then slowly and painfully looking, recede again. Her vampire was getting mad, this wasn't good.

Willow looked with wide eyes to make sure that Xander didn't see, but he was busy glancing at some commercial with women in bikinis at the time. That was lucky.

"Well for fun in college, let's see." Kristin started to speak and her voice was sarcastic sounding and that wasn't normal. It took Willow a moment to realize that Kristin was answering the latest of Xander's stupid questions. "Well I did join the Lesbians for Liberty group, where we usually got together over dinner and talked about gay marriage, gays in the military, and other issues. Mostly we just got pissed, it wasn't all that fun. Then I joined the Gay and Lesbian Students Association, but the gay boys were outnumbering the lesbians by too much and I couldn't find a date too often so I quit. Then I just started spending more time in the Women's Center, because, well, few men went there, so I didn't have to constantly tell the boys I wasn't interested, wasn't going to be interesting, and I liked pussy a hell of a lot."

Willow's jaw dropped as she watched Kristin stand up and grab the laptop and the book she was working out of. It was a testament to Xander's obliviousness that he still hadn't noticed it was a demonology book. "I'm going to work upstairs," The word Sire almost made it to Kristin's lips, but Willow watched her vampire catch herself. "You two have fun."

"Uh," Xander was still blinking in shock and Willow just nodded so that her vampire could go, because Kristin was standing still and waiting to be dismissed. It was a good idea to separate those two now before it got worse.

Once Kristin was at the doorway she turned to Willow and Willow watched the vampire's expression change to apologetic. Kristin mouthed the words 'I'm sorry Sire.' Willow just smiled at Kristin to let her know that Willow understood. Kristin had to get away, had to embarrass Xander so he wouldn't follow. Willow had been irritated at Xander as well, but the big difference was she didn't get a grr face when she was irritated. Kristin did.

"Lesbian?" Xander's voice was higher and shocked as he glanced where Kristin had been and then at Willow.

Willow wondered if Kristin could smell the deep blush Willow had as she looked at her oldest and best friend. Kristin had finally answered the question Willow had never asked, Kristin was gay before being turned; apparently very gay. "Will, she's a lesbian?" Xander's voice became a half whisper, but a vampire standing on the stairs probably could still hear him.

"Apparently so." Willow glanced toward the front door entry way and her mind was on the vampire up the stairs. "Well, maybe she isn't, but well, maybe she meant she likes cats." Willow stammered, embarrassed as the words that were said came back to her while Willow wasn't scared Kristin's face would go grr. It was like she was hearing it all for the first time and Kristin had said some really incriminating things. Did Kristin used to date a lot? Willow wondered, but pushed that thought aside as Xander stared at her.

"She's a lesbian?" Xander's question was a bit more statement like and Willow watched the sick grin growing across his face, knowing that equally sick fantasies were going on in his mind.

The night didn't get any better after that. Sure Xander noticed she was in the room and was talking with her, but all he was doing was asking about Kristin.

Willow felt like her own version of a grr face was close to coming out as she listened to questions like, 'have you seen her kiss a woman?', to 'does she ever, you know, hit on you', and even questions like 'where did you meet her? Was it a gay club?' and 'Are you a lesbian Wills, cause that would be really cool?'

He was hardly pausing for answers so Willow didn't have to lie about anything, but then he appeared to finally look at her and that sick perverted expression made her disgusted with her best friend. "Can I watch if you kiss her?" It was the last straw. Willow glared at him and stood up forcefully.

"Get out!" Willow spoke loudly, to get past the rush of his hormones so he'd hear her. "You're just, such a boy! Get out! We are not here for you to get cheap thrills off of buddy, no sirrie. You just take your hormones and leave."

He looked shocked, but Willow pointed emphatically at the door. Once he started in that direction Willow felt a bit of fear. "Please don't tell anyone about Kristin." She asked and stared into Xander's eyes. His grin was gone.

"Course not Wills." He told her gently. "But no one is going to freak out on you. I mean you're friends with a vampire slayer, what's being a lesbian after that?" Willow blushed as Xander leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "She's hot Wills, good job." He whispered and then gave her a goofy grin and headed for the door.

Once he closed the door Willow let out a breath and leaned against the back of the couch. Her eyes widened as she realized she had let him believe that her and Kristin were a couple. Sure it explained her wanting to keep secrets now, but she came out of the closet to her oldest friend and she wasn't even sure if she was gay yet.

Willow moved around, putting away the leftover pizza, cleaning up the plates. It wasn't until she found herself fluffy the pillows that she realized she was stalling and she should just go upstairs.

Kristin's grr face was out and the vampire was looking very unhappy. "He totally disrespected you." Kristin started to vent and Willow's eyes widened as she watched her vampire with an angry face for once. It was a bit scary, but Kristin's eyes saddened as she looked at Willow. "You're my Sire, don't you understand? He disrespected you."

"He was just being a boy." Willow spoke softly, but she could see Kristin was really upset about this. "He always forgets I'm around when a pretty girl shows up." Willow admitted a little sadly, because it always happened.

Kristin growled and Willow was a little afraid for her laptop as Kristin picked it up off of her lap, but Kristin put it down on the bed without breaking it. "YOU are a pretty girl, and he's fucking blind." Kristin turned to glare out the window and Willow let herself smile softly at being called pretty. "But I'm yours and he just came into your house uninvited and started to chat me up like you weren't right there."

Willow sighed and moved a little closer to her cagey pet. She gently placed a hand on Kristin's shoulder. "We aren't vampires Kristin. I can't throw a huge Sire fit because someone looks at my pet. It just doesn't work that way." Willow let her hand caress the shoulder under it, feeling the tension and strength in the muscles under her hand. "He's my friend, and as a boy he's rather oblivious at times, but I forgive him because he's my oldest friend."

Kristin turned to look at her and Willow watched as the vampire's grr face faded. Kristin sighed and looked down in deference. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold my temper better in front of your oldest friend Sire. I embarrassed you." Willow's eyes widened as Kristin fell to her knees.

"No, you did what I wanted you to do. You got out of the situation if you couldn't handle it. I know you had to have wanted to bite him after all of that, and you didn't." Willow spoke gently, caressing Kristin's hair. She noticed how soft it was and caressed it again just to feel it. "You don't, um," Willow stared at her pet and Kristin finally looked up at her. "You don't have to kneel to me." Willow finished, but then she found herself staring at the intensity in Kristin's eyes. Kristin stood vampire gracefully, but maintained her eye contact and Willow couldn't look away. Willow's heart beat a bit faster and she swore her breathing was as loud as a freight train as Kristin came to stand very close to her, still staring into her eyes.

"He um, he thinks we're girlfriends of the overly friendly variety." Willow whispered, trying to interrupt the strange tension, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Sire," Kristin finally stepped backwards, giving Willow some space. Willow felt like she could breath again, even though she had been breathing. "I didn't think what saying I was a lesbian would do to you."

"It's perfect." Willow reassured Kristin gently and moved a hand up to caress her hair while giving her a shy smile. "Sure I'm going to hear a hundred gay jokes now, but he is my best friend and I asked him not to tell anyone about you. He thinks I'm not ready to come out of the closet, he doesn't think I have a vampire living with me. So that worked."

"Okay." Kristin muttered and Willow pulled her hand away from Kristin once Willow realized she was still petting her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin's eye twitched as she inhaled deeply in Willow's room. Her eyes stared at the lump of redhead on the bed and took a step into the room while taking another deep breath. "Oh this is not fair." Kristin whispered as she stood in the room and stared. They'd had a nice relaxing Saturday, without that boy dropping by, although he had called, and toward the evening Kristin had started to feel restless and tense. She now knew why.

She should leave, she should go to the other room and close the door. Or she should try the hammock in the basement. Kristin told herself, silently scolded herself, as she crept closer to the bed.

"Sire." Kristin spoke softly and stared down at the redhead, who shifted and then opened her eyes.

Willow's eyes squinted against to try and see in the darkness, and Kristin just waited to be seen. Her own eyes worked very well in the dark, especially at times like now when she had what Willow called her grr face out. "Kristin?" Willow's voice was tired but the redhead shifted to try and sit. "What's wrong?" Those words sounded more alert.

"Sire." Kristin hesitated and took in another deep breath. "Oh Sire, I'm sorry I woke you."

"You never accidentally wake me. What's wrong?" Willow sat up and Kristin slowly moved to sit on the bed.

"Sire," Kristin stammered and looked down at the blankets covering Willow's body. "Willow. I think we have a problem." When Willow sat up straighter and tossed the blankets off of her lower body so she could turn and sit on the bed Kristin hissed in a breath.

"What is it?" Willow was very awake now.

Kristin's mouth opened once and then twice with no sound. She was breathing in the scent and it was even more potent and pure than she remembered. "You're bleeding."

Willow looked surprised and then she seemed to become thoughtful. Kristin spoke more quietly. "I can smell it. You've started bleeding." Kristin kept her head bowed, knowing that in a second Willow would start to blush, making this even harder. "I should have thought of this Sire, I'm sorry. Your being human makes things different than in the books we've read, but my instincts are the same as other vampires." Willow sounded a small embarrassed eep into the darkness and Kristin could tell even in the dark that the blush was there. "I'm sorry." Kristin stared into Willow's eyes. "I need to ask, I know you'll say no, but I just need to ask. Can I have your blood sire? I know I'm not worthy, but your blood is amazing and pure and it torments me."

Kristin watched with a heavy heart as Willow stammered without sound at her. She knew she had no chance in this, but if a miracle happened and she got a yes it would make this worth it. "My period?" Willow asked in a shocked and disgusted tone and Kristin's head bowed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I asked." Kristin spoke softly. "I just had to. I thought maybe since you said monthly that you'd supply human for me that maybe you could give me that. You wouldn't be hurt that way, and it wouldn't cost you anything. I could serve you sexually if you wanted, or I could try and learn how to just drink." Kristin spoke sadly, her one last effort. "Or I could start to stay in the basement, because I can't be in the room with you during this time of month and not want."

"I can't." Willow spoke with a slightly higher and shocked voice and Kristin nodded without looking up.

"Okay. I understand." Kristin stood up. "Um, don't look for me in the morning. Don't come too close. This is hard, and I'll respect your decision, but I'm going to have to stay in the basement a lot until you stop." It hurt and Kristin whispered. "I'll miss you for the next few days, maybe after it's over we could do a movie night?"

"What?" Willow's voice drew Kristin's eyes up to hers. "You're just going to stay away?"

"Willow, I'm a vampire and what I get to eat is close to, well," Kristin didn't want to make her Sire feel bad, but she had to understand. "I live, but that's about it. The food I eat keeps me alive, like crusty bread and water keep prisoners alive, but it isn't good for me and my body knows that. Smelling you like this is like putting a starving woman next to a fine restaurant where she can smell the food and isn't allowed inside." Kristin reached out slowly and caressed Willow's sleep mussed hair. "For you I'll survive like this, but I think for my own sanity I need distance when you bleed." Kristin pulled her hand back. "I'd never presume to tell you what to do, but if you want to spend time with your friends, to go out and do things, perhaps now would be a good time. Just leave me a lot of books and I'll work. Oh and for God's sake stay away from other vampires when you bleed, because your blood, it calls to a vampire so strongly."

Kristin felt dejected as she turned to leave. The basement wasn't very homey, and it wasn't her first choice, but perhaps for tonight the distance would be best.

"Kristin?" Willow called to her and Kristin stopped at the doorway and looked back at her sire. "I," Willow stared at her and Kristin could see the hesitance and confusion in her eyes. She also saw something else she couldn't understand. "I'll stay out as much as I can."

Kristin nodded, "Not after dark. Not alone." She felt strange making an order, but she'd be terrified if Willow were out smelling like this. There would be no way someone didn't attack her. "I'm sorry Sire, I just worry." She looked up and Willow gave her an awkward looking smile, making her think her words were okay at least. Kristin gently took the door, closing it. The scent of Willow's blood still floated in the air around her and it was hard to ignore. "I'm going to be so bored." Kristin whispered to herself as she started down the stairs. Sun would be up soon, so she might as well go to bed.

………………..

Sunday morning and Willow stared at the phone. All she really wanted to do was stay home, watch some movies, perhaps alphabetize her novels. She didn't feel like doing much, especially with the cramps. She called Xander and he was busy with Cordelia. Willow finally called Buffy and ended up waking the girl up.

They arranged to meet at the movie theater, and Willow sighed as she agreed to see a movie she knew her vampire wanted to see and was a bit disappointed that she had to wait until it came to DVD. The house felt empty and unwelcoming without her vampire around. Willow didn't like it, even though she knew that Kristin was just in the basement.

Willow left after a quick breakfast and started to walk to town, knowing that she'd get there early and have to kill time. Maybe she'd find a new book to read. Or a present for Kristin, who was bound to be more upset with this distance than Willow was. A little something for her vampire so Kristin knows Willow isn't upset with her. Willow started to walk a little faster as she considered something she could actually do with her extra time.

…………………..

Monday morning was quiet in the house, so when something shifted down in the basement Willow could hear it. She glanced at the sunny window and the clock and sighed. Kristin wasn't sleeping well. "I'm going to stay after school in the library. If I'm coming home late I'll have Xander and Cordelia drop me off." She hated spending time with those two, but it was better than Buffy walking her and sensing the vampire in the house again.

"Cordelia?" The voice was loud enough to hear, but that was from the hall next to the basement door.

"She's the only one of us that drives." Willow spoke loudly, even though she was tempted to just open the door. Maybe that door helped Kristin be near her, to not smell her. Willow blushed at the fact that Kristin could.

"I see." Kristin sounded closer. "Sire, I need more blood. I'm not out but I'm running low." She called through the door.

"You had enough to last a few more days." Willow glanced toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I'm drinking more now." Kristin sounded saddened and Willow grimaced, knowing her vampire was never all that interested in drinking what Willow brought home.

"That's okay." Willow spoke gently. "Do you have enough to last today?" Willow asked while wondering how she was going to fit the butcher in today. Yesterday would have been easier, but yesterday there had been enough for a few days. Kristin had needed a lot of blood last night, more than ever, Willow thought, if she didn't count when Kristin had been hurt.

……………….


	17. Chapter 17

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin sat in the living room and sighed heavily as she stared out the opened window. The darkness was punctuated by neighbors' lights and the streetlights. It looked like a safe and attractive neighborhood. Kristin was tempted to believe it was, just to go outside and get a little fresh air would be terrific, she thought as she opened the window a little wider. Her sire's scent was still lingering but it was hard to stay downstairs in the basement for days in a row.

Her eyes started to follow a young man walking along that street alone. He looked distracted and walked slowly. Kristin's eyes followed him hungrily, knowing that he wasn't paying enough attention, that he'd be easy prey. Her jaw clenched for a moment as she envisioned just slipping out the front door quietly and following him. She stared as he came closer to the house and Kristin slowly stood up and stared a moment longer, before she moved for the front door.

She hesitated for just a moment as she stood in front of the front door, before opening it and taking a deep breath of fresh air as she stood inside staring out. The young man was nearing the edge of Willow's front yard and Kristin stared a moment, seeing he didn't even notice her. She frowned and let herself imagine just for a moment what it would feel like to grab him and pull him behind that large tree between Willow's house and her neighbors. "Hey You." Kristin yelled out and that finally got his attention. He looked up, startled and Kristin just stared a moment, cursing herself. "Be careful out there, we've got some real sickos wandering around." Kristin let out a disgusted breath and slammed the door closed.

Part of her felt like a sucker for doing it, but she also felt a strange happy feeling, knowing Willow would have been pleased with her. That man might just go home now, if not, well, Kristin had warned him.

Kristin moved back to her seat by the window and continued to stare out. A neighbor across the street came outside and walked to the mailbox. Kristin watched the older woman, taking in the way she walked and knew she couldn't run. That was prey, definite and easy prey. Kristin's eyes stayed on the woman as she stood in front of her mailbox, pulling out her mail. Kristin sighed heavily and finally just looked away, to stare at the stereo she had playing.

She wondered if she would have believed anyone before she was turned. If someone had just told her what was wandering out there at night would Kristin, as a human, have listened? She heard a small shriek and Kristin turned to look out the window again, but she didn't see the woman and the woman's front door was still opened. Kristin stared a little harder, looking into the shadows.

The dark shadows moved and Kristin watched as a woman just walked away with a youthful gait. Kristin sighed and then looked back into the shadows with a frown, looking for the body. It only looked safe out there, it really wasn't.

After five minutes Kristin still stared out there, her eyes taking in the light from the old woman's open front door. If she had to bet she'd bet good money that all the mail that dead woman had in her hand said occupant. It hadn't been worth dying for.

Willow still wasn't home with the blood, Kristin thought as she glanced at the shadows again. She nibbled her lower lip and debated with herself about the plan growing in her mind.

Kristin slowly stood up and got closer to the window, glancing around carefully in the shadows for movement. She moved to the front door again and opened it. She stood a little nervously in front of the opening and took a slow step out onto the porch. Kristin stood still and looked around from just outside the front door. She listened hard and looked between darkened houses and near bushes for any movement, before she took another step outside.

Once she'd made it to the stairs of the porch she glanced back at the slightly opened front door of Willow's home and then back out to the darkness and the house two over and across the street with its own opened front door. Kristin looked around in the dark one last time and then she took a deep breath and started to run, rushing from Willow's porch down the sidewalk and across the street.

Once she was near the opened mail box Kristin hunched down and inhaled deeply. The smell of blood came from the hedge, so Kristin looked around nervously again and then moved forward and crouched down. Her face shifted and she was able to easily see the old woman staring blankly up at the sky, her legs sprawled unnaturally under her.

The old woman was already dead, but she wasn't so far long dead that her blood would be spoiled. Kristin swallowed nervously and moved to touch the woman, who was still warm from life and then she stared at the bite mark on her neck.

She had enough college and science classes to know there was still blood in this body. Kristin could smell it and she knew that a vampire that wasn't desperate would have just taken the easy blood, the blood a heart pumped out. But there was more blood. Once the heart stopped pumping there was still blood.

Kristin stared at the body, trying to figure out how to get that other blood. She imagined how it might taste and Kristin moved a finger over the bleeding wound and brought it took her lips to taste it.

Willow wouldn't need to spend money on Kristin if Kristin just hunted for herself, but Willow didn't want her to hunt. This woman was already dead. It made perfect sense. Kristin was not sure what the blood Willow bought cost, but with Kristin needed so much more of it now, it was probably pricey.

Kristin stared at the bite mark on the body and then decided to try something. She lifted the woman up in her arms and moved into the shadows a little more. She held her arms out and put her mouth to the bite mark biting again. It felt good to bite. She tilted the body and tried to get gravity to do what a heart would normally do, and fill her stomach. It was a messy process and it took patience, but Kristin was drinking as much as she possibly could. Blood dripped down her chin and dripped onto her shirt as the body shifted and Kristin had to work hard to keep tilting it.

Once nothing much more came out Kristin pulled back and let her face shift back, with a smile. "Your blood isn't nearly as good as my Sire's, but it was better than pig." She whispered to the corpse and put it down gently. She took the time to move her arms and legs into a more dignified pose, for when someone found her.

Kristin's tongue traveled out to lick at her lips and she used hands to wipe at her face, licking the hands clean as she stood on the neighbor's lawn and glanced back towards Willow's house.

Kristin then glanced at the opened door this woman had left and she took a few seconds, before deciding to explore. Kristin moved to the door and held out a hand, feeling for a magical barrier that would tell her someone else lived with this woman. There was nothing keeping her from going inside.

A fifteen minutes later Kristin was putting cash in her pocket and putting the wallet back into the purse she'd found. She also had the jar that had been hidden in the fridge filled with emergency cash. The house was nice, and hinted to a nice old woman living in it.

Kristin stood on the porch of the old woman's home for just a second, before rushing back to Willows. She didn't bother counting the cash where she was, she would feel safer in a vampire proof house. Kristin walked quickly to the Rosenberg home and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

The sticky feel of blood on her face and chest dictated what she'd do next, and Kristin moved toward the downstairs bathroom, because Willow used the upstairs one and hadn't dumped the garbage in their since she'd started bleeding. Willow probably didn't even think of that, but Kristin had disgusted herself with some of the thoughts that came to her home alone when she thought about it.

Now that she was sated and not on disgusting pig's blood, Kristin felt more at ease in the house. She set the jar of cash and the money she'd shoved in her pocket on the bathroom cabinet and started to undress.

The warm shower felt good and Kristin just smiled and leaned back a bit to let it beat off the blood on her body.

………………..

Willow came home a bit late and she could hear the shower going downstairs. Kristin was in the bathroom and not in the basement. It still felt lonely, as Willow did the responsible thing and just went upstairs. Her vampire didn't need to be tempted. Willow had stayed out as late as she could. It was time to get ready for bed.

The next morning Willow got up and groaned, thinking she really should have gone to bed earlier. She turned off her alarm clock and rolled over and then out of bed. She listlessly got dressed, thinking that it would only be another day of this before Kristin could spend time with her. Just one more day, Willow told herself as she went to the bathroom to brush her hair.

She was just about to sit on the toilet when she noticed she had no toilet paper. "This is just great. I could have thought of this last night when I wasn't all groggy." But then Kristin had been in the other bathroom, where they kept the extra paper. Willow let herself imagine sneaking in while her vampire was showering to get the paper for just a moment and she grinned. She would never have the nerve to do that.

Willow finished getting dressed and then went downstairs to the now unoccupied bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light, only to have her eyes widen at the mess. A shirt was soaking in the sink and Willow moved closer to stare at the water, which looked rather red. "Is my vampire getting clumsy." She teased, even though her vampire wasn't there. Willow shook her head and just grabbed the toilet paper she was after and left. Hopefully Kristin was able to save that shirt, it looked very good on her.

She finished getting ready upstairs and then came back downstairs to make breakfast. Willow wandered into the living room and opened just one window before she planned to cook. She'd close it before she left so that Kristin could walk around, but the place was too gloomy dark all the time.

Her jaw dropped a little as she stared across the street at the cop cars on her neighbors lawn. Her eyes widened as she watched a gurney being wheeled into the body van, that's what Buffy called it. The gurney was covered and the cops were centered around it or the hedges.

"Oh no, no no." Willow tore her eyes away from the sight and shut the curtains. Her eyes traveled over the room as her mind tried to process it and then she thought of how red the water Kristin's shirt sat in was. It would be the entire glass of pig's blood and more to make it that red. "No." Willow's fists clenched as her eyes narrowed. Her vampire wasn't a tamed vampire, wasn't souled, but still Willow had trusted her. Willow had been so sure her vampire would do as she was told that she'd left her unsupervised at night. Willow glanced over at the hall and then rushed toward it, not caring how much noise her footsteps made. She opened the bathroom door and stared again at the bloody sink. She looked toward the basement door and then back at the sink. Her fists clenched tighter as her mind filled in the blanks. Her vampire was killing.


	18. Chapter 18

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin sat on the hammock and counted out the money she'd gotten the night before. Her hands moved slowly as she unrolled stack after stack. "She's looking like she's either a drug dealer or really paranoid about banks." Kristin muttered about the dead woman she'd taken this from. They were large bills, wrapped in smaller bills. This was more than was stuck in Kristin's savings because Kristin couldn't go to the bank and make a withdrawal after being declared dead.

Kristin started to smile as she finished her count, thinking of how she had enough to pay for her own blood now, that Willow wouldn't have to pay for her. Her sire could have steak and lobster, or whatever she really liked. Kristin would have to look up how to cook those things, because she'd never spent her money like that for herself.

After she carefully wrapped the money back up and put it back into the jar, Kristin sat on the hammock and swung on it like it was a swing for a few seconds, before standing up and starting to pace a little in the basement. The laptop was probably left on the kitchen table, where she left it. She could do more data entry, she'd done a hell of a lot lately; maybe too much, because the thought of doing more made her restless.

In the end Kristin went upstairs to clean up the bathroom and see if she could save her shirt. It took a lot of work, but she managed. She then started to do housework, but seeing the half eaten breakfast on the counter concerned her. Willow wasn't really able to miss meals, she was already thin.

Hopefully her sire wasn't getting ill.

……………….

"Wills, Earth to Wills." Buffy's voice called and Willow blinked as she realized that she'd not even noticed the slayer enter the library. "What's got you so space casey? You've been distracto girl all day."

"Nothing," Willow's voice rose and she noticed how Buffy's eyebrow rose with it. "Well, clearly it's something but nothing worthy of talking about. It's more a mental thing, all thoughts and confusion, but no need to talk. I'm fine." Willow smiled tensely. The way Buffy started to look more concerned had Willow looking down and starting to organize the books she'd been pretending to read as she thought about the killing and her vampire, and what she'd said she'd do if her vampire ever killed.

"Willow, what's going on?" Buffy asked and Willow sighed heavily and glanced at the library door, and Giles' office door, but she had trouble looking at Buffy.

"Nothing, just normal college application stuff. I'm worried I didn't do enough community service. I worked hard and I know my grades are good, well unless that A- in cooking hurts my chances or if they consider PE grades. They don't do that do they? Do you think they'll look at my B+ and say, 'that Rosenberg isn't well rounded enough, no college for her.' Do you?" Willow spoke quickly and looked up at her friend.

"Oh Willow, you're like the smartest person in this school. I don't think you'll have any problems." Buffy grinned at her a little.

"Am I over worrying?" Willow asked, amazed that this worked. She also wondered why she was covering for Kristin now, when she knew what standing up for a vampire was like. Her own double had shown her how very wrong it was to just let them walk away, but this was Kristin. Dammit, Willow thought and stared down at the table. Kristin was her responsibility, but she couldn't let her get away with killing or it would get worse. Willow had no idea what to do.

If she told Buffy then Kristin was dead and dust. If she didn't tell Buffy, Kristin had a chance. Willow thought that and just nodded a little to herself as Buffy moved to look for Giles. Xander came in and Willow just sighed at his wide eyes and big grin, the one that screamed 'I know your secret.' Only he didn't really, not completely. That would really wipe that grin off his face if he did.

……………….

Instead of going out like she'd planned after school and a rather unproductive Scooby meeting Willow left with two full hours until dark and she walked home slowly. Buffy had tried to go with her, which Willow wasn't ready for, but Giles had insisted that Buffy train with Faith.

Faith had given Willow some strange looks as Willow ignored her. It wasn't until Willow glared at her that Faith gave that cocky grin that Willow hated so much.

Willow sighed as she walked past the neighbors house, looking at the place it looked normal. There was no telling that someone had died there last night from a vampire attack. Willow stood in front of the house's driveway and stared over at her own place. She didn't even think Kristin would step out of the house, hadn't thought her vampire was willing to risk being captured. "Well, at least she can handle outside, because outside is where she'll be alrighty." Willow muttered and crossed the street, feeling a little sick and her nerves were making her jittery. She really didn't want to do this.

Willow took a deep breath and stepped up to her door, before pulling out her key and unlocking it.

"Sire?" Kristin's voice sounded surprised. Willow carefully slipped inside without letting too much sun in and stood in the entry way. Kristin was doing dishes. Willow just stared. "Are you okay Sire?" Kristin turned and stared with concern at Willow. It almost made Willow tear up to see Kristin being so gentle and caring, she looked away so she wouldn't.

"Look, I know what you did last night." Willow set her book bag down on the table and started to talk, not looking at Kristin. She couldn't look at her and do this. "Maybe I was expecting too much from you. I mean you are a vampire and drink blood, it's just what vampires do." Willow muttered, but then she took a deep breath and looked up into confused eyes and that made her mad. Here she was worrying about this all day and Kristin couldn't even see that she'd done something wrong. "But I told you what would happen if you did this. Did you think I was just talking to hear myself talk? I meant it, I said it because I meant it missy and now I have to follow through, because making ultimatums and not following through is not like an ultimatum, it's more like a suggestion and this wasn't a suggestion missy."

"What?" Kristin asked, sounding all hesitant and confused and Willow stared at her.

"You know what. You left the house and Mrs. Feldman is dead. She was my neighbor, and sure I didn't talk to her all that much and she was all, like keep off the grass yelling and bossy, but she was still my neighbor." Willow's voice hardened as she spoke. "And now she's not."

"Sire," Kristin started to talk and Willow just glared at her to silence her.

"I can't keep you here if you do these things and you did so you can't stay." Willow pointed at the door, but her heart clenched to see the fear suddenly in her vampire's eyes, and the way it made Kristin's grr face come out.

"Please Sire," Kristin spoke more quickly and Willow's jaw clenched. "I didn't know you would be mad. The blood was just sitting there and it was going to be wasted. I just didn't think you'd mind." A few tears leaked out of vampire eyes and Willow did her best to stay strong. It hurt a lot.

"I told you not to kill." Willow spoke as firmly as she could. "Once it's dark you're leaving." God, Kristin might get killed herself out there, Willow's heart rebelled against her words.

"No, no, you don't understand." Kristin fell to her knees in front of Willow. "Please, I didn't do it."

Willow stared at the vampire in disbelief. Kristin had already admitted to it, and now she says this? How stupid did the vampire think she was? "It was her blood all over your shirt wasn't it?"

"She was dead before I had any. She was already dead. I didn't think you'd mind, she wasn't using her blood anymore." Kristin's voice was shaky and pained. "I didn't think you'd mind." Kristin repeated more quietly.

"What?" Willow looked down in shock and watched as Kristin grabbed her leg and cried into Willow's pants.

"There was a vampire and I saw her leave. I knew the old woman was dead and I went outside." Kristin's words were hard to make out and Willow had to concentrate to hear the words through the tears. "I know you said to not go outside, but I was watching and no one was out there and I was hungry." The desperate hug to her leg almost pulled Willow off balance. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kristin pleaded and Willow had tears in her own eyes seeing how hurt her vampire was. This sounded true to her, something about the story made sense. Her vampire wasn't killing and she'd scared the hell out of Kristin now. "I'll do anything, anything. Please don't send me away. Please. They'll kill me, Please."

"Shhh." Willow whispered and carefully moved to squat down. Kristin let go enough for her to do that, and Willow pulled the vampire closer, petting her back. "Shh, I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay."

"I don't want to leave." Kristin sobbed into Willow's shirt. "Please." Willow's heart was breaking listening to this, and tears started to trail down her own cheeks. Willow caressed Kristin's back and hair, she petted her shoulders and held her tight. "Please." Kristin was still begging, begging for her life, and Willow felt like she was the most evil monster in the world. She'd seen what Kristin looked like after the vampires got a hold of her, she knew why Kristin was so scared right now. She should have considered this, even if Kristin was guilty, she should have thought about this.

"Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you." Willow held Kristin to her and just fully kneeled on the hard floor so she could hold Kristin tight. "I won't let anyone hurt you." She repeated more softly.

"Please Sire, Please, I'll be a good childe." Kristin was lost in her pain and fear and was just murmuring. It reminded Willow of Kristin's first day there and she took a shaky breath as she tried to think of what she could do to make this better. "You can hurt me. You can hurt me, just don't make me go."

Willow was finding it hard to breathe and her face felt reddened. She continued to softly whisper and pet Kristin. "Shh. It's okay. I don't want to hurt you." She held Kristin tighter and felt her vampire's ridged forehead lean against her neck. "I'm sorry, I assumed and I shouldn't have. I know you're a good childe. I know."

"I told a boy to go home. I warned him and he looked so yummy and full of blood and I just opened the door and warned him." Kristin sobbed. "I'm a good childe." Willow wasn't fully able to understand the comment, but slowly it dawned on her what her vampire must have done. "And I waited to make sure the woman was dead, but she was still full of blood and it was human I know, but you spend so much on me. It was free. I'm a good childe."

"Yes you are." Willow muttered after a moment of guilt hit her. It took her a moment to be able to speak, because she realized how very wrong she'd been. "I love you." Willow whispered very quietly and just held Kristin tightly, trying to squeeze the pain out of both of them. "You're a very good childe. I couldn't ask for a better vampire. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't make you go, I won't. I promise, I'll never make you go."

Kristin's words became unintelligible as she just sobbed. Willow was never going to do this to her vampire again, never again. She vowed to herself that she'd never ever hurt Kristin like this again. Willow knew she was all her vampire had, that Kristin only felt safe here. She hadn't fully realized how traumatized Kristin still was from the vampire attacks she'd survived, but she did know the sire bond was more real than it should be, that her vampire needed her. She knew this and she'd threatened to take it away. It made Willow disgusted with herself. She had no idea how to make this up to Kristin.


	19. Chapter 19

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin curled up on the couch where Willow had put her and her eyes darted around nervously as she waited for her sire. Willow had left the room for a moment, taking her tasty scent with her. Kristin missed it, missed her.

She almost lost it all for a quick bite. It horrified her how close it came. If her sire were a vampire she wouldn't have given Kristin a chance to explain breaking rules, she would have just tossed her out sun or not. Kristin was so lucky.

Now she was told to stay on the couch and Kristin wasn't moving, she barely budged an inch as she waited. Her Willow could change her mind and Kristin didn't want her to. Kristin was going to be good, very good.

"I brought Mr. Tibbles. You seemed to like him." Willow spoke softly and Kristin glanced up briefly, before bowing her head submissively. The stuffed rabbit was in Willow's arms, the only reason Kristin ever even looked at that thing was because it was soft like a pillow. She wasn't attached to it. Still she hugged it to her after it was given to her, because Willow wanted her to.

Willow was moving slowly, as the redhead stared at her and Kristin felt it more than saw it. She didn't look up. "I'm sorry I scared you." Willow spoke softly and Kristin sat tensely, waiting to see what Willow wanted.

"It's okay." She spoke softly when there was too much silence. Willow wanted a response.

"I should never have said I'd make you leave." Willow sat down beside her and Kristin felt the soft touch on her shoulder. She took a moment to decide Willow wanted her to look up, so Kristin slowly did, just in case she was wrong.

Kristin really didn't know what to do now. She felt scared and unsure of her place again. Willow was supposed to be gentle and caring and she had been mad, really mad, mad enough to kick her out. Kristin didn't want to see that again. Kristin couldn't survive alone, she was going to have to learn to obey better or she'd find herself outside.

Willow looked sad and Kristin flinched just a little before she realized that thing out of the corner of her eye was Willow's hand moving to touch her gently. It made Willow look upset. "I'm sorry Sire. I won't flinch again." Kristin rushed the words out quietly, feeling like a pathetic failure of a vampire. She couldn't risk being wrong.

"I don't want to hurt you." Willow spoke quietly but firmly. The hand moved out to caress her hair gently and Kristin slowly closed her eyes; as the hand moved up and then down over her hair again Kristin sighed. It was repeated slowly, gently, so many times and Kristin found herself slowly relaxing. "You're my vampire." Willow spoke softly and the hand moved slowly to caress her ear.

Kristin slowly, hesitantly, tilted her head and exposed her neck, but she kept her eyes closed. If she was wrong she didn't want to see it. Willow's fingers started to gently caress the side of her neck and Kristin sighed softly.

"I can still smell you." She hated to admit it, to ruin the moment, but Willow was sitting very close.

"Do I smell good? I mean yummy I have to bite her good." Willow asked and Kristin's body tensed up again. "Not that I think you'd bite me, because you're a good vampire and I know you'd never do that to me. I just, well, am I stinky Willow or tasty?"

Oh, that didn't leave a good answer, Kristin thought nervously. Her eyes opened and she looked around the living room, with her eyes darting around. "Sire." Kristin whined a little, hating the hole she'd been tossed into. She was going to anger her Sire no matter what she said.

"I want to know." Willow sounded stern and Kristin looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if this was the last straw, if admitting this was going to ruin everything.

"You are so beyond tasty." Kristin spoke slowly. Her grr face had never left so it was there and Kristin's tongue ran into her fang as she licked a lip nervously. "You're sunshine and power and nothing tastes like you do."

A hand forced Kristin to not look away and Willow swallowed nervously. "Do you want to bite me?" It was said so softly that Kristin's eyes widened. It almost sounded like an invitation. "You wouldn't take too much, I know you wouldn't." Willow seemed to be scared and her scent was starting to smell of it.

"Being bitten hurts." Kristin blinked and stared at her sire. Willow bit her own lip for a moment, before moving both hands to her shirt, starting to undo the first button, and then the second. Kristin just stared as Willow moved the neck of her shirt off to the side a bit.

"Make sure it isn't visible, because questions would be very bad. Yep, we can't let anyone see or they'll be all, why is there a vampire drinking from you Willow and I'll have to pretend I was out at night and then they'll be all lectury." Willow spoke very fast.

Kristin's jaw dropped a little as she absorbed what Willow was offering. "I'm not worthy, I'm a horrible vampire." She whispered and blinked. "I might hurt you. What if I can't stop?" Willow smiled softly at her and caressed her neck again. "I don't want to hurt you." Kristin spoke a little more firmly.

Willow's scent was driving her mad now that the offer had been made, but Kristin forced herself to move backwards a little, putting some distance between them. Willow was busy pulling her long red hair to the side, to expose her neck and shoulder even more. "I know it will hurt, but I want to do this for you." Willow looked at Kristin. "I hurt you, so you can hurt me. Just a little though, because I'm not all mistress of pain. I just want to give you this. You like my blood. It's a gift I know you'll like."

Kristin stared at her sire in shock for a moment, but that look came over Willow's face. Willow called it her resolve face. "Bite me." Kristin blinked a moment and watched as Willow smirked. It was rather sexy and confident looking. "You won't hurt me, because you don't want to hurt me."

"I'd feel better if I couldn't hurt you." Kristin reached out a shaky hand to gently touch her sire's pulse point. She could feel it in her finger tips and she just stared at the pulsing beneath the skin, amazed that Willow was allowing this.

"Don't bite an artery." Willow's voice was a little shaky and Kristin pulled back, looking into eyes a little too wide.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I treasure the gift you are willing to give, but," Kristin started to scoot backwards on the couch further from Willow, "I can't risk you." Kristin's mouth almost salivated at the thought of tasting Willow again, but Kristin had no experience biting like this. The one live man she'd bitten had screamed, it had hurt him a lot. Kristin's eyes moved to stare at the floor and her focus went inward instead of seeing what was in front of her. "I'm a lousy vampire. I don't know how to kill and I don't know how to not kill. I've never," Her words stopped and she just sat very still. She whispered the rest, her own personal shame as a vampire but something her sire valued. "I've never had prey of my own, so I haven't practiced. I don't know how much is too much. I don't know."

It was such an honor Willow was willing to give her, and Kristin was too weak and pathetic a vampire to take it. She felt horrible, and she felt like she was insulting her sire by not biting her.

………………..

Willow stared at Kristin in silence after Kristin spoke. The vampire was looking so sad and it wasn't an improvement to scared. Willow wasn't happy at all with what she'd done to her vampire, she could see Kristin had lost trust in her and it hurt. One misunderstanding had cost Willow so much.

Blood was supposed to be a bonding thing between Sire and Pet, even between vampire minions it was a bonding. Willow just thought they needed that, it was something she had read once and something that just felt right now. It was something that felt more right than anything ever did and Willow was ready to show trust, but Kristin didn't trust herself either.

Kristin once again fought her nature to protect Willow, and it hurt that Willow saw this as more proof how wrong she'd been.

Kristin looked miserable. Willow sighed heavily and stared a little longer. Kristin wasn't going to bite her, and while part of Willow was relieved at that, she was more upset with it. She knew they needed to share blood, it was something she felt even in her veins, something foreign but sure. Willow tilted her head and stared at her vampire.

What Willow was feeling wasn't exactly normal, Willow started to analyze it. Tried to understand how she'd think like this. Was it really the right answer?

Willow stood up and noticed her vampire just flinched a little, but didn't look at her. This didn't look good. Her vampire was all depressed and scared and Willow felt horrible. What kind of a sire was she if her vampire was like this? It felt like a huge failure and Willow's jaw clenched as her resolve face emerged again. She was going to fix this, and if she had to do the hard part she'd do it.

Willow slipped out of the living room and moved to the kitchen. It didn't take long to find a knife that looked sharp and Willow stared at it for a moment, feeling a bit nervous about this. She was already bleeding, Kristin was more than aware of that. Willow could give blood without cutting herself.

But she'd be naked if she did that, and Willow stared at the knife as she considered that. She wasn't ready to share that blood, it seemed dirty to her and her vampire deserved better anyhow.

Willow stared at the knife and tried to decide where to cut, how much to cut. How much blood was needed to fix their bond? Willow had no idea. "Kristin, I give to you freely what you won't take." Willow turned to the living room and noticed her vampire was watching her now. This needed to be formal, Willow swallowed hard. "Take my blood and know you are treasured. You are my vampire and I will not cast you out." Willow picked up the knife and winced as she cut her shoulder. That she could cover with clothes, because if Willow suddenly started going to school with cuts people might think she was all into the blood and pain, and this was something different.

Kristin was by her side instantly. "Sire?" The voice was trembling and unsure. Willow put the knife down and winced again as she tilted her head to make room for her vampire.

"I am your sire, and I have no desire to break that bond." Willow told Kristin and watched the play of emotions over Kristin's grr face, the relief, the pain, the happiness. It was amazing she could see all of that in a grr face when she used to think all those vampires showed was viciousness.

Kristin moved forward slowly and seemed to need reassurance that this was okay. "I don't cut myself for fun, I did this for you. Get the blood before it ruins my shirt."

Willow's heart jumped a little as Kristin reached out to hold her still, but the hold was more like a hug than restraining. Kristin just kissed her neck once and Willow's eyes closed as she focused on the feeling.

A tongue gently lapped at the blood that had come out and then Willow felt her vampire's mouth close over the wound, while Kristin caressed Willow's back gently. Willow's hands grasped at the vampire holding her. "You can't take too much, I didn't get the big veins. It's okay." She whispered. "Oh, goddess." Willow grasped at Kristin more tightly as the vampire started to suckle at the wound. It hurt, but in a strange way it felt good too.

Kristin suckled slowly and Willow groaned a little as she felt and became aware of how close they were. "Kinda gay." Willow muttered as she tilted her neck more, trying to make this easy for her vampire.

"I want to try something I read about." Kristin whispered after barely pulling away. "I don't want you hurting for days."

"Okay, I trust you." Willow didn't even ask what her vampire wanted to do.

Kristin's body flinched just a little and then Kristin was licking at the wound in a strange way, just running the tip of her tongue over it. Kristin licked repeatedly and the pain started to fade. Finally it didn't hurt at all.

Kristin pulled back and Willow stared at the blood on her vampires teeth. "It's mine." Kristin whispered and closed her mouth, sucking and licking inside of it. "I put my blood on your wound, and it closed."

Willow's eyes widened at that. When she thought they'd share blood she really meant she'd share. She couldn't have vampire blood in her. "What? How did you? And am I going to start to like my steak really rare?"

"I read about it." Kristin stared into her eyes and then bowed her head, looking a little nervous now. "Some vampires have kept humans, and while I'd never claim to be keeping you, you are human. I thought maybe I could heal you."

Willow's hand moved up to touch at her wet skin, and it felt unbroken. Kristin continued to talk. "It takes a lot more than that to make a vampire. I promise you sire, I'll never turn you. I like Witch Willow, and I don't want to lose Witch Willow."

"It's okay." Willow reassured Kristin, but in her mind she was already planning to research this new twist to having a vampire. Playing with blood like this could be, well she'd been letting Kristin drink from her and saliva probably had just as much vampire germs in it. Willow's eyebrows drew together as she considered that.

Kristin leaned into her, cuddled against her while standing, and Willow decided to worry later. Right now her vampire needed her.

Willow caressed Kristin's back and kissed Kristin's forehead. It had lost it's grr ridges. Kristin looked up and Willow felt a little light headed as she leaned in and kissed her vampire's lips.

Kristin kissed back so softly and Willow felt like her entire body was a part of that kiss, it felt amazing and gentle and intense. Willow leaned in a bit more and kissed a little harder, feeling the fangs emerge once again. Willow pulled back at that and looked into her vampire's face, suddenly a little embarrassed. Willow looked for any hint that this wasn't okay.

Her vampire's eyes held love, and Willow leaned forward again to kiss her more carefully, completely aware that those fangs could hurt either of them. This was naughty and not all at once, but Willow knew one thing. Kinda gay was better than anything else. Kissing Oz had been nice, but it never felt like this. Willow carefully ran her tongue over a fang and with a naughty hint of a grin used the fang to draw a little blood. Kristin whimpered.


	20. Chapter 20

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin's eyes closed eyes slowly opened and she stared at her sire, her mind frozen on the thought that her sire somehow, by some miracle, considered her worthy of so much. Kristin's eyes traveled to kiss swollen lips and slowly Kristin started to smile.

Her sire wanted her. Her sire had given blood and affection so easily and Kristin felt her panic and pain recede as she realized she wasn't in danger anymore, because her sire wanted her. She had a strong place in the world, a good place. Anywhere near her sire was a good place.

"Sire." Kristin spoke softly while tilting her head a little and exposing her neck.

"You're my vampire." Willow spoke just as softly, making the word vampire into something treasured and loved. "Do you like the smoochies? Is it okay? Because if you aren't interested I still wouldn't cast you out. I'd be well, embarrassed and a little disappointed, but it's up to you really." Willow looked like she was starting to doubt the gift she'd given.

"Sire, I want you." Kristin admitted softly, feeling a little strange to be the experience one when it was her Sire she was with. She knew her place in the world was skewed by vampire standards, that her place as a pet was odd, but the strangeness of it all was worth it for the payoff it gave her. No Pet had ever had a Sire like Kristin had. She was incredibly lucky, and if it wouldn't probably kill her Kristin would thank god for the luck she had.

Still the word smoochies was a little disgusting, even if the kissing wasn't. Kristin slowly reached out to caress the red head's neck gently, then her hand moved over the place the cut had been. "I would gladly serve in any way you'd like." Kristin grinned a little wickedly at her Sire.

Willow reached out and caressed her neck, played with her hair, and then stared into her eyes. Kristin stood still for all of it. "I may be your Sire, and I expect you to obey me with the not killing thing and the being careful thing, but in this I want you to be honest. And maybe patient, because I've never done more than smoochies before and you're a girl, I'm a girl, this is all new."

"Sire, I would gladly serve in any way." Kristin spoke more slowly while holding Willow's gaze. "Gladly." She emphasized the word. "Gratefully. Happily. What else do I need to say?" Kristin leaned in to gently kiss the red head, to pull her closer. "Sire, I'll be so very good. If I'm not good enough, I promise I will learn what you desire and I will be good enough." Kristin rested her forehead on Willow's shoulder.

……………..

Willow rested her chin on Kristin's shoulder and sighed. Her vampire was okay, but Willow was feeling rather nervous now. They were just smooching and Kristin was already using words like desire. That was a little intimidating, and intriguing at the same time.

Her shoulder didn't even hurt. A soft flick of a tongue against her skin had Willow tensing up, but she didn't say anything to stop it. A vampire started to kiss and suck gently at her neck and Willow just gasped, but she didn't do anything to stop it. There were no fangs at first, but then they were lightly scrapping her skin.

Buffy would have a fit if she knew Willow was letting a vampire neck her like this, Willow thought in a short distracted moment, but a groan from Kristin stopped that line of thought. Willow moved just a little and started to gently scrape her own teeth over sensitive skin. Necking with a vampire was really naughty and Willow grinned a little as she thought that. She kissed Kristin's neck a few times and felt hands.

"Whoa, whoa, hands in new places. Slow down." Willow stepped back, her eyes wide. Her skin still tingled from where Kristin had touched her. Her bra strap was still in tact, but Willow blushed hard and turned away to try and readjust herself. "That's a whole different base and we've just started playing . No second base for you missy and you aren't getting there today."

Her vampire's eyes were wide and Willow smiled gently to reassure her it was okay. Slowly Kristin started to grin, the grin grew until it was unrepentant and sexy. "Sorry Sire." Her words were thickly tinged with amusement and seduction. Willow's eyes widened and she grinned at her vampire's nerve. This was much better than the cowering vampire she'd had with her before all of this. Kristin even seemed stronger somehow, more confident overall. It was in the way she smiled and the way she stood. And not to mention the way she kissed.

"I don't want you to hide in the basement tonight. Maybe we could watch one of my old movies?" Willow spoke softly and watched as Kristin seemed to measure her ability to be near Willow.

"I'll try." Kristin cuddled closer and rubbed her head gently against the side of Willow's neck. "But you're very hard to resist. You're so tasty." The voice was slightly deeper and Willow found herself swallowing hard because just by speaking Kristin had Willow wanting more smoochies, long slow smoochies.

……………

Kristin was taking deep breaths in through her mouth, and she could still smell her Sire's blood. It was hard to sit so close to her, but it wasn't impossible. She looked at the television but she didn't really register what she was seeing, her mind was on something else. "I know buying me blood cost money." Kristin spoke quietly, interrupting the show, and she turned to face Willow. "I did something that seems right to me, but I don't know how you'll feel about it." Kristin watched as Willow's eyes focused just a bit more. She could see the intelligence in those eyes, she could see Willow already working to figure out what Kristin was about to say. "When I was declared dead I guess they took my wallet, my id, and all my money. I don't have a bank card and my savings is just not mine anymore. I'd been working hard to have a little something set aside, I'd gotten creative in ways to save at school." Kristin sighed. "But I guess no one expected I'd get back up and it's all gone. I bet all my stuff is gone and my car is probably for sale somewhere. My family wouldn't need it. The point is as a vampire I'm starting out with nothing, and you have to use money you probably need to keep me fed. If I still had my own money I would give it to you, so you didn't have to use your grocery money for my blood." Kristin paused, and looked at Willow. "Your neighbor wasn't going to get back up, I, well, I think what I did pretty much prevented that." She wasn't sure she could openly talk about what she'd done, if her Sire could hear about it and not be upset. "When she died her house wasn't locked, and I went in and took her money. It seems right to me, she doesn't need it and I do. You shouldn't have to buy my blood, and now I have some money to pay for it myself."

"I'm supposed to supply your blood." Willow objected. "I promised you, as a Sire I'd do that. I wouldn't want to be a lousy Sire, no, you deserve the best and making you pay for your own blood is like telling a kitten to get a job for her milk." Kristin went quiet and stared at her Sire. The woman wasn't making much sense. Willow paused and a cute look crossed her face as Willow seemed to realize she wasn't making sense. Willow took a deep breath and started again. "You may be my girlfriend, I mean you are aren't you?" Willow paused and Kristin felt a strange reluctance to nodding, but she did. Girlfriend wasn't nearly accurate enough, Kristin was just her's, no soft sounding words that applied to dating humans, Kristin was just Willow's, no other words needed, no other words fit. Willow smiled shyly. "Okay, so you're my girlfriend and I like that, but I'm still your Sire missy, and don't you forget that. All the things I said when we were in the basement, when I shared my blood to create the bond, all of that still applies, well except the casting out because, goddess, I don't think I could go through with it. I don't know what I could do to make you be a good vampire, but to tell you how sick it made me when I thought you weren't. I know that's not much of a threat, that I'd be hurt and disappointed, but I would be."

Kristin went quiet as she considered this. Hurting Willow was a threat, but clearly her Sire didn't know how much Kristin would go through just to not hurt the red head, any type of hurt. Kristin stared into Willow's nervous looking eyes. Kristin had something else to say. "But you aren't my Sire because you feed me. You feed me because you are my Sire. If you didn't feed me, you'd still be my Sire." Kristin didn't know how to make it clear to Willow what a Sire really was to her. It was protection, that was all normal vampires got from their Sires, but for Kristin she got so much more.

The issue of the money could wait. It wasn't going anywhere. Kristin wasn't putting it in a bank where they could take it away from her because she'd been declared dead. It was a shame she hadn't been as paranoid as this old woman had been, because a drive to the dorm would have given her a few thousand dollars if she'd just left it in a jar.

Well it would have also probably freaked out her roommate. Kristin forced those thoughts away and stared at her Sire. Willow looked like she was working on a puzzle. Kristin decided to help her. "You let me in and gave me safety here. No other vampire can even get in, and you treat me better than any Pet could even dream of. You don't need to control the blood to keep me here, because I can't imagine leaving. I would be stupid to leave."

Kristin sighed as she considered her own words. How could she seduce her human sire without taking her out on dates, giving her those normal things human's liked; dinners and walks, movies and talks. If Kristin wanted more from her Sire, and she did, she was going to have to be able to give Willow more as well.

Maybe she could use that old woman's money in another way after all. Still she was going to need her Sire's help to do this. Her Sire had lots of useful powers, and not all of them were magic.

"It's not right that you lost all your stuff." Willow spoke softly and Kristin looked into her Sire's eyes wondering if telepathy was a power the red head had. Willow's resolve face promised that Kristin would have the help she needed.

………………


	21. Chapter 21 part 1 & call for input

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow was in the library, but what she was doing was something she didn't want the others to see. Willow had the Department of Motor Vehicles in the palm of her hand and she was having them issue a new drivers license, using the picture already in the system. It wasn't like Kristin would be able to wander in and get a picture taken now, nope, her vampire was just as invisible to mirrors as all the others. She wouldn't be photo friendly either, Willow thought that was a shame, because while she looked at the picture of who her vampire had been she could just see in the expression, in the eyes, that this wasn't her Kristin. That woman was just a little too innocent. That was a little sad, but then thinking of the smoochies Willow got from the vampire Kristin Willow liked that her vampire was not that innocent.

The address had been changed to Willow's and Willow opened another screen to look at the bank files. Those had been hard to crack as well, and Willow felt nervous doing this in such a public, but still very underused, place. Willow wasn't really stealing, it was Kristin's money after all, but Willow had to create a new identity and a new account for Kristin and transfer the money all over the place before placing back in the new account with fake records showing that the account had been active for a year. Kristin even had a record of payments and Willow had smirked as she listed false past checks to large businesses like Kristin liked the new last name her records had. Willow had given her vampire the last name Cohen. It had Jewish roots and when Willow's parents finally realized Willow was actually dating a woman they might actually remember that name. Who knows, maybe if Willow claimed Kristin was Jewish it might help calm Willow's parents down. Not to mention is was a little amusing to name a vampire after a Hebrew word for priest.

Willow closed the windows to the DMV and the bank just in time. Buffy tossed the library doors opened and walked in with a purposeful stride. Willow worked a little faster to pull up something she could claim she'd been doing.

"Hey Wills." Buffy greeted her and then Willow watched as her friend stared for just a moment and shook her head. "So, any big plans for the Spring Break?"

"Oh, um yes I have plans and they are, big." Willow stammered as she turned to look at her friend. Her mind stalled and stalling was bad. Willow just knew that she wanted to use that week off to spend time with her new vampy girlfriend.

"So what are your big spring break plans?" Buffy pulled a chair over and sat down. Willow felt her mouth go a little dry and she tried to think of something appropriately big. The memory of the money Kristin had taken filled her mind, along with her old plans for the week. Kristin would want Willow to spend some of that money, but Willow wasn't taking all of her vampire's money. Still it wouldn't take much to do something fun.

"I'm doing more campus visits. Yep, can't just pick something as important as a college on pictures alone." Willow's eyebrows drew together as she remembered she would have to pick soon. Her acceptance letters kept pouring in. She'd been accepted to Harvard and Yale, and still more schools had to reply.

Buffy looked a little disappointed. "Well, yeah that works if any schools actually accept you. I'm thinking college is probably out of range for me. I just applied to keep my mom happy."

"Oh Buffy, I'm sure you'll get into college." Willow spoke more gently. If Buffy could put down on her college applications that she was practically a superhero then they'd be jumping up to accept the slayer. It was sad she couldn't just do that. Buffy's grades really would have been much better if she wasn't out saving the world all the time.

"Yeah well, for Spring break I'll be helping mom out at the gallery." Buffy sighed. "She's got heavy crates and a slayer daughter. Didn't take her long to do the math."

"Start the party the man is here." Xander's voice was way too loud for a library and Willow turned to glare at him for a moment as he walked into the room. She stopped and just shook her head. It wouldn't do any good to tell him that libraries were for quiet study, and quiet talk. He never got that.

Buffy sat back a little and Willow saw the slayer put a happier face on. Xander hadn't even applied to college, so he wasn't all sympathetic guy for Buffy.

Willow glanced at the computer and started to type in a few words. If they traveled at night Willow could take her vampire to a city that wasn't sitting on a Hellmouth. She might have to figure out a safe way to get her vampire somewhere without the sun frying her, but Willow was pretty sure once they were away from other vampire's her own vampy girlfriend would be happier. Hopefully the rush job she'd put on Kristin's driver's license meant rush and not the normal government version of rush which may be weeks. No one would rent a hotel room to a seventeen year old, and due to some creative birthday changing Kristin went from 19 to 21. Willow figured if her vampire was going to be one age for the rest of her life 21 was better.

Staying inside had to be driving her vampire mad. Xander was saying something, but Willow bit her bottom lip as she considered that her vampire needed to start to learn to control her grr face if they were going to go out like this.

……………….

AN: I need reviews, comments on the characters and the plot. I'm also opened to suggestions about where the couple could safely get to and what they could do while they were there. Become Willow and Kristin's travel agent and leave suggestions. Looking at the number of hits this story gets I think I should be able to get twenty comments to this chapter. Come on, help me up my review count, you know you like me. – comment posted 6/15/07


	22. Chapter 22

Sire

By KnightMare24

"Sire." Kristin moaned out pathetically as she pulled her head back from the redhead.

"You're doing good. You just need to keep your grr face hidden." Willow muttered and then started to kiss Kristin's neck, making her request damn near impossible. They'd been doing things for two nights to push Kristin's control, but Kristin felt like this time she really was going to disappoint her sire.

"Can't we just call Xander over to piss me off?" Kristin muttered desperately as her body ached for more than Willow ever gave her.

"If you can't do it I really don't want you losing control in from of Xander." Willow slowed her movements and Kristin listened to her sire's pounding heart. "He isn't the most vampire friendly guy you've ever met."

Kristin took a step back from Willow and took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. It ached to make out like this and not go further. She really needed to find a way to make Willow understand it could be much better, that making out wasn't the height of sex.

She really wouldn't mind getting to second base sometime soon either, but if they tried that while Willow was on her training the demon kick Kristin would have a hell of a time.

Kristin's hand caressed Willow's side and slowly moved to caress the side of Willow's clothed breast, in hopes that the experiments could be forgotten for something more fun. Willow's eyes widened with innocent shock and Kristin swallowed hard and just let go of her control, her grr face showing her hunger. "Sire." Kristin leaned in for a kiss, hoping that Willow would prick herself of Kristin's fangs again. To make out without going grr meant that Kristin had to fight her desire and she didn't want to fight it.

"Hands." Willow squeaked out nervously and Kristin risked moving her hand, her fingers, over Willow's breast slowly as she removed her hand. The way Willow inhaled sharply and the scent of desire increasing made it very hard to obey the command, but Kristin stopped trying to escalate things. "Naughty vampire. I told you that's a hands off area and you missy just ignore that."

Kristin watched the red blush on her sire's face, but she also could see repressed interest. Always repressed, it was hard to live with a repressed sire. "They feel too nice not to touch." Kristin commented while holding her sire's gaze, refusing to be ashamed of this. "Do you want to touch mine?" Kristin offered, starting to think if maybe she let Willow touch Willow would become more comfortable with being touched.

Willow's blush increased to the point Kristin could smell the blood under the skin and it awakened another hunger, one Kristin was becoming more used to suppressing. "No, that's okay."

"I want you to." Kristin leaned in and gently ran her fangs over Willow's neck, not biting or cutting. "Oh Sire, please. It's getting so hard." Kristin thought of how her sex was throbbing, but knew her sire wouldn't get that meaning.

"We're working on your grr face, not that the naughty touching is just work, but you've gone grr face." Willow arched against her and Kristin growled just a little into her neck.

"Fuck me." Kristin begged finally, the words out before she could censor them for sensitive human ears. "Oh god, your pulse would feel so good inside of me."

The heat was pushed to Willow's skin and Kristin could feel the deep red blush against her cheek. Willow stepped back and Kristin bowed her head, knowing she'd gone too far. "I need some blood." She muttered and it was only partly an excuse to walk away. Willow was nervous and that scent really affected her, made Kristin want to push it further. It was a predator instinct she was sure, but one she fought.

Willow swallowed hard and nodded her head to let Kristin go. That was one thing that was never pushed, if Kristin said she needed blood Willow always let her go get some.

Kristin was nearly done with her blood when Willow stepped into the kitchen holding an envelope and looking so adorably nervous. "I checked the mail earlier and forgot to give you this." Apparently Kristin wasn't going to be punished for her words or actions, Kristin thought as she rinsed her cup out and moved to take the envelope.

She had no idea why she was getting mail, but when she opened it to see a driver's license she was shocked. The name wasn't quite hers, and it was Willow's address on it. "Why?" Kristin looked up to see a small smile on her sire's face.

"You need id to get your money out of the bank, or to check into a hotel." Willow's smile grew. "You didn't even notice you're now twenty one."

"What?" Kristin stared down at the id again and saw the two years added to her age. "You got the government to issue me fake id?"

"If they issue it, it isn't fake." Willow grinned wickedly. "I also got you this." Willow handed out another envelope and Kristin stared at it a moment before picking it up.

The bank was familiar and it had that new last name on it. Kristin looked up at a very pleased looking redhead and then back at the envelope. "Oh Sire." Kristin whispered, stunned by her sire's power. Willow's grin grew.

"You shouldn't lose everything. Being bitten was hardly your fault." Willow spoke quietly.

Kristin's arms shook a little and she just stared at the redhead who did this for her. Her sire was amazing, and cared so much. "I love you." Kristin whispered for the first time. It felt strange to say that, something a vampire shouldn't say, but she did.

"You're my vampire. I take care of my vampire." Willow smiled gently and then moved closer to kiss Kristin gently. "My vampy girlfriend has a driver's license and some money now." Willow pulled out of the hug gently and stared at her. "I was thinking we could take a vacation, go away from the hellmouth to someplace where my vampire could walk outside safely."

Kristin felt a moment of panic at the idea, but the lure of outside was very tempting. If they weren't in Sunnydale maybe she'd be the only vampire around, that would make her the strongest one out there. The safest one. "How could we get there?" Kristin asked after a moment, because she realized that getting away would be harder than the trip.

"Well that depends on where we're going to go." Willow nibbled on her lip and Kristin felt the urge to help the redhead with the nibbling, but Willow's expression changed to problem solving redhead and Kristin just slowly bent the envelope in her hand to feel the card inside of it. Any ATM would have money for her now, and she had to use that money to make her sire happy. It was the least she could do. Kristin was going to be nervous, but if her sire, a human, could go outside, Kristin should be able to.

Kristin also had the old woman's money. She could really show her sire a good time and still have blood money left. Not that she had figured out how to make Willow use her money just yet, but there would be money.

"When I was younger my parents took me to Vegas." Kristin spoke as she thought about this. "It was hot outside and I found out that I could get around to a lot of places during the day without going outside. And it was nice out at night, with all the lights. Very pretty."

"What did you do in Vegas?" Willow asked with a slightly puzzled look. "Isn't it all gambling and drinking adult fun?"

"We were on the way to visit relatives and just stayed two days." Kristin remembered being a little bored, but not a lot. She'd been a bit too young to appreciate much, but now she was apparently twenty one. Kristin held up her driver's license and stared at it again. "Did you get one of these sire?"

"Oh that would be bad and illegal and well, bad." Willow's eyes widened as she spoke. "I'm only seventeen and while I'll be eighteen very soon I'm sure not twenty one."

Kristin's eyebrows drew together as she considered the way Willow said no. "And I'm only nineteen."

"But well, you're a vampire." Willow pointed out as if that excused the fake id. "If you can only go out at night I didn't want you to not be able to get into anywhere you might want to go." Willow finished and it seemed like such a sweet reason to break the law.

"And what if I wanted you to go with me?" Kristin asked quietly, but as she studied Willow she couldn't see the woman passing for twenty one. The long red hair screamed teenager and her guilty expression at the mere thought of a fake id did the rest. Her sire was young and it would take a lot to make her pass. Kristin had been passing for a while, a lot of people assumed she was a senior in school when she was a sophomore. She'd bet her new vampire blood made it even easier because she didn't give a damn about laws to keep young people out of places anymore. After being turned those laws seemed ridiculous, so she didn't feel the least bit guilty about breaking them.

"I want to go to Vegas with you." Kristin spoke quietly. "And if you don't want to have a fake id, we'll still have fun." Kristin paused. "Is Vegas safe? How could we get there? Do you want to go Sire?"

Willow smiled. "You need to lay off my blood, you're starting to babble like me." Willow's eyes were crinkled a little as she teased. "You can drive, so I think if I can get us a car you could drive us to LAX and from there we could take a plane."

"You've already considered this." Kristin smiled as she realized her idea wasn't purely hers.

"Well, I'm not so sure where else I could take a vampire for a vacation. Everything else closes as some point." Willow snuggled in close. Kristin leaned in and rubbed her face gently against Willow's neck, considering all the opportunities this would give her to seduce her sire. Oh, Kristin was going to do her damnedest to break down Willow's human inhibitions. It was the one human quality she didn't really care for in the redhead.

Kristin let her face go grr and caressed Willow's neck with her fangs again, taking in the small gasp from Willow and the way it felt so amazing to do it. This was trust, pure trust, and Kristin pushed it a little by opening her mouth and gently nibbling on Willow's shoulder without biting.

Her Sire didn't tell her to stop. Kristin shifted her face back to human and then bit Willow just enough to make it register but not enough to draw blood.

"Naughty Vampire!" Willow scolded, but she didn't sound mad at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin felt nervous and happy and very impatient as she puttered around the house on Friday. She'd slept as much as she could, but she'd still woken up at noon. Her sire was still at school and Kristin knew they couldn't leave until nightfall, but she was really looking forward to leaving. The only way it would be better is if they didn't have to come back. It would be nice to not live on a hellmouth full of demons and vampires.

It was a new fantasy of Kristin's that she enjoyed, one where she lived in a place where she was the only vampire. She was able to walk around at night without fear of anyone attacking her, because she was the scariest thing out there. She liked that fantasy.

Kristin looked through her sire's closet, looking for any outfit that might make Willow look just a little older. It was a hard job, because Willow needed a new wardrobe, one worthy of her power and potential sexiness. Kristin could see Willow was hot, but these clothes made it impossible for people without a good imagination to see that. Kristin picked another shirt that looked promising and put it on the bed as she continued searching. Perhaps she'd be better off packing just enough for a day and then taking her sire shopping. Oh, she could buy Willow sexy clothes, Kristin thought with a wicked smile. Her smile faded as she thought about the way Willow didn't even realize she was sexy. It might be all Kristin could do to just get Willow to buy clothes that weren't childish. Well that would be some progress at least.

It wasn't like Willow didn't know sexy clothes when she saw them, she'd bought Kristin some rather sexy outfits after all. Willow just didn't think of herself as sexy. Kristin's grr face appeared and she growled as she considered the parents and that cheerleader responsible for Willow's low self esteem. That boy Xander didn't help either. She wished she could bite one of them for the redhead, but Willow wouldn't appreciate it.

Kristin pulled a pair of jeans off a hanger and tossed them on the bed as well. "She's a fucking goddess hidden in fuzzy sweaters. I mean that red hair and pale skin alone." Kristin shook her head and gave up on the closet with a sigh. "And she feels so tight and firm." Kristin thought of her sire and found herself slowly caressing the underwear she was trying to pick from instead of actually picking it. Kristin studied the underwear and once again thought little of this deserved to go to Vegas with them, but Kristin picked up a black pair and pulled them to her face. Even with enhanced senses, Kristin was disappointed to only smell detergent on them.

Kristin tossed the least objectionable underwear onto the bed and completely gave up on finding a decent bathing suit. She didn't even try, she just knew it wouldn't be there. Kristin found nothing wrong with the socks as she tossed a few onto the pile on the bed. She then stared at the pile, knowing it was too small for the week they planned to be away. Hopefully Willow didn't figure that out until they were already gone. It would take creative packing to hide the fact that Kristin didn't pack much for Willow.

Kristin found a bag and put the clothes in it, before going to the bathroom and grabbing Willow's brush and other things. They were leaving tonight. Kristin smiled at that thought and finished packing the bag. Hopefully Willow didn't double check her work until they'd left.

Kristin's own bag was already packed.

……………….

Willow sat in the library feeling anxious to leave, but they still had another two classes for the day. Willow printed out the boarding passes for the flight and put them in her binder quickly, before Buffy came back.

"So Vegas?" Xander grinned at her and spoke quietly. "Sin city. Planning to sin Wills?"

"That's none of your business mister." Willow blushed, but she gave him a firm glare to try and cover that up. He was unfazed.

"Maybe I could go with you two." Xander grinned. "If you aren't planning anything special it shouldn't matter right? We could do a day trip to the Hoover dam."

Willow took a deep breathe. "Xander, you know you're my very best friend, but there is no way I'm taking you on my very first girlfriend type vacation. I've never gone anywhere without my parents and then it was usually a conference and I was just bored." Willow gave him a small smile, because he was the only person she could talk to about any of this, even if she couldn't admit her girlfriend was vampy. "And I don't know about the sinning, it might be too soon to sin too badly." Willow smirked just a little too wickedly. "but there will be lots of smoochies."

"You go Wills. Bring me pictures of the girl on girl action." Xander teased and Willow's smirk just grew a little more as she considered how poorly pictures like that would come out.

"I don't think Kristin likes cameras." Willow spoke as mysteriously as she could. "And you mister will not be getting any pictures of my girlfriend." He completely didn't get it.

"When are you going to tell Buffy that you are not getting back with Oz because you've found yourself a woman?" Xander teased and Willow just sighed. That wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.

"Not anytime soon." She told him with a firm resolve face.

"But if Buffy knew then Kristin could go out and have pizza with us or go to the Bronze." Xander pointed out great reasons, but Willow wasn't really able to do those things with her vampy girlfriend. Not without risking having to bring her home in a dustpan.

"I'm not ready Xander." Willow sighed, wishing she only had the gay thing to worry about. Buffy might be a little weirded out about that, but she'd eventually be okay. No, it was the vampire part that was going to make a real mess and Willow didn't want to get into that one.

"Not ready for what?" Buffy asked and Willow let out a small eep of shock. She hadn't heard Buffy come in. "What aren't you ready for Wills?"

"Um," Willow's eyes widened as she stared at Xander. His lost look didn't help at all. "For my trip. I haven't packed yet so I can't be ready. Nope, packing comes before being ready."

"So true." Buffy smiled at her and Willow felt like a bad evil lying friend, but she didn't really have a choice.

………………

Kristin hooked the printer up to the laptop and then grinned wickedly as she looked over the Vegas shows they'd have to pick from. Her first search contained the word 'adult'. The list was impressive.

"Oh look, showgirls." Kristin laughed a little while looking for a show that would be after sunset, or at their hotel. "Crazy Horse, Crazy Girls, Fantasy, the list goes on." Kristin turned to look at the stuffed Rabbit. "So do you think my sire will figure out what Crazy Horse is before the show starts Mr. Tibbles?" That show had good reviews. Kristin pulled out her bank card and purchased two tickets. "I don't think she will."

This trick would probably one work once, and Crazy Horse had a lot going for it besides women. The review was saying it was artistic. Perhaps Willow would forgive her this one, and maybe it will get Willow thinking.

"Oh my God." Kristin noticed another show on the page and it made laugh. "What are people insane?" Bite was another adult review and it was supposed to be about female vampires. "Oh, she'd let me see this, I know she would." Kristin's hand hovered over the mouse as she considered buying some tickets to see what normal humans thought female vampires were like, but she paused as she looked at the pictures and her other hand moved up to caress her forehead. Her smile faded. "Maybe not." Kristin swallowed hard once as she looked at how sexy those fake vampires were.

Kristin gave up on buying more tickets, because her Sire most likely had some ideas of her own. Besides after the Crazy Horse, Willow would be checking more carefully to what they were going to.

……………..

Buffy was getting ready for training and Willow watched the blonde move with deadly grace as she tested the balance of a sword. Willow sighed and started to put her books back in her bag, so she could go. She still had to drop by the butcher to pick up enough blood for the trip.

"Hey Red." A voice spoke quietly and way too close. Willow dropped her book and turned to stare at an amused slutty vampire slayer. "Haven't seen you around here as much. What have you been up to?" Faith asked, but Willow didn't like the way Faith was staring at her.

"Oh you know, staying inside at night until Buffy gets all those VampWillow vampire's." Willow muttered.

"Oh yes, you've been," Faith paused just a little too long, "avoiding vampires."

Willow's eyes widened for just a moment as she wondered if Faith had been following her, but even following her it would be hard to know Willow had a vampire at home. "I need to get home." Willow glared at Faith and moved to put her books in her bag a bit faster. "Bye Buffy." Willow called out and then started for the door.

She didn't even hear anyone follow her, so she was startled when Faith suddenly appeared next to her while Willow stopped at her locker.

"Red, I know Buffy's a little preoccupied a lot of the time, but there is something up with you. I can sense it." Willow jerked back as Faith leaned in closer.

"Yes, well, you're wrong. Dead wrong." Willow glared as she tossed a few books into her locker. "So wrong you can't even see right from there."

Willow didn't look back as she walked away, but she could feel Faith's eyes on her back. Faith's creepy, accusing, knowing eyes, and it was hard to walk without looking back because Willow knew Faith knew something and it was all she could think about. What did Faith know?

…………………


	24. Chapter 24

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin looked up from the computer as soon as she heard someone step onto the porch. Kristin smiled as she heard the keys and she started to shut down the computer while Willow came inside. "The people said the rental car would be brought by. They called a half hour ago. I was hoping you'd make it, since they seem to know better than to come inside if I can't go outside." Kristin started to close the laptop and looked up, still smiling.

Her smile faded a little with the appearance of her sire. "What's wrong?" Kristin spoke gently and moved closer to the redhead. Willow wasn't smiling, she looked nervous actually. Kristin could smell the nervousness on her.

"Nothing." Willow's smile was fake and Kristin stood still and waited. That tended to work. "Okay, so Faith said some thing that had me thinking, and I don't really like her anyhow. She's a skanky ho." Willow sounded bitter and Kristin moved a little closer.

"Do you want me to bite her?" Kristin offered gently, knowing it wouldn't be taken seriously anymore. But she wouldn't mind biting people that upset Willow.

"No, missy, she's a slayer and if you ever saw her I'd rather you ran." Willow reached out to her. Kristin moved forward into the hug. "You're my vampire and if that skanky ho hurt you, well I'd have to hurt her back." Willow whispered into Kristin's neck and Kristin felt a wave of arousal at her sire's words. Her sire valued her and nothing was better than that.

"I need to get the box of blood off the porch." Willow spoke as she pulled back slowly. "Can you get the cooler?"

"Do you really think this will work?" Kristin asked as she watched from a safe distance as Willow opened the front door wider. "I mean, a cooler of blood is something that should set off alarms in their heads."

"They won't even check it." Willow spoke firmly and then Kristin heard the box being shifted and picked up. Kristin carefully walked around the patch of sunlight and made her way to the stairs so she could go down and get the cooler.

It took all the ice in the freezer and it still wasn't enough. "We'll buy a bag of ice on our way out of town." Willow said as Kristin did her best to carefully place her blood containers into the ice.

"What if I need more than this?" Kristin asked and looked up. It wasn't nice being so dependent on something she had trouble getting.

"Then I'll find a way to get you more." Willow told her gently and Kristin looked up from her spot kneeling next to the cooler at her sire. It might be damn near impossible in Vegas, but if it were possible at all Kristin believed her sire would provide for her.

Someone drove up into their driveway and Kristin looked at Willow as she heard it. "The car is here." She told her.

Willow went outside and Kristin watched from a window and carefully away from sunlight as the man driving the car didn't check anything carefully, like the redhead's id. He just gave up the keys and rushed to the car that had followed him. "Gee, you think they've run into trouble?" Kristin muttered as she watched the tension in him as he avoided going inside the house to have Kristin sign for the keys. "Someone knows what monster lurks in the house." She muttered, thinking it was a little cool that all that fear was for her and she wasn't even out there.

They ate dinner and tensely waited for sunset. Willow carried the bags out herself and put them in the trunk, because it was still daylight. The plan went smoothly, because as soon as the sun went down Kristin slipped outside and locked the door, before sliding into the running car next to her sire. Willow already had a cd playing.

Kristin locked the doors and took a deep breath as she prepared to drive through Sunnydale and away. It felt strange and dangerous. Kristin did her best to stay calm as she noticed a vampire in the shadows as she drove with Willow out of her neighborhood.

As they drove past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign Kristin let out a breath she'd been holding for a while. "They should put a warning on that sign." She muttered. "Beware all who enter here."

"You'd think the death rates and the talk about wild dog attacks would keep people from moving here." Willow spoke softly.

"I never heard about that when I enrolled." Kristin started off feeling a bit freer. "UC Sunnydale gave me the best financial aid package, by far. It wasn't my first choice, but I couldn't ignore the savings."

"Did you like it?" Willow asked and she sounded interested so Kristin finally spoke about her past a bit more.

"Yeah, the campus was beautiful. The dorms weren't too crowded. And the flexibility in the classes were great." Kristin sighed. "But then I thought the drop out rate was high, but now I suspect it was the death rate." She turned onto the freeway and merged with minimal traffic. "But I loved my classes and the Professors were mostly pretty great."

"What was your major?" Willow asked and it felt strange to talk about that life. Kristin glanced over at her sire to see the redhead was watching her.

"Anthropology, but I was considering changing it to Women's Studies." Kristin glanced at the speedometer to make sure she wasn't racing away from Sunnydale. "What would you want to major in?"

"Well, there probably isn't a major in Witchcraft and Computer Hacking." Willow sighed. "So I was thinking of double majoring in Computer Programming and Ancient Languages, but I'm still not sure."

Kristin went quiet as she considered college. It was something that people did for a future and she didn't need those types of future anymore, but her sire was going to. Where did college leave Kristin? Willow couldn't bring Kristin with her to the dorms. Kristin sighed and focused on other things. She'd have to trust that Willow would figure this out, because this really was Willow's call, her responsibility as sire.

………………….

Willow sat up a little straighter as they took the turn off for the airport. "You've got your id right?" She asked Kristin and then grimaced a little as she remembered she'd asked that a few times already. "I'm sorry, I'm all nervous and excited. This is my first real vacation where my parents don't schedule it all. We are free to do whatever we like." Willow turned to see the soft smile on her vampire's lips. Those lips looked really kissable, but not during driving, because that was bad and dangerous.

"Absolutely anything." Kristin spoke with a sexy deeper voice and Willow blushed at the tone.

As they stood and checked in the cooler Kristin's eyes stayed on the cooler like a starving woman. "If they lose that someone is going to pay." Kristin muttered and Willow glanced at her vampire with some apprehension. That was a possibility Willow hadn't considered.

The flight was fast and not too bumpy. Willow loved the view of the strip as they were landing and she shared a thrilled smile with Kristin.

The cooler was quickly pulled off the belt and put on the cart by her vampire and Willow let herself relax as the issue of blood was covered. "So we're here."

The lights of Vegas were impressive and Willow stared out the taxi at them. "Lots of good nightlife here." Willow spoke as they pulled up to their hotel. She watched Kristin pay the man and got out to get their bags, eager to see the hotel room.

One hotel room, a suite really, because in order to have a refrigerator and microwave, both very important for a vampire, they had to upgrade. Willow was sure her vampire would willingly sleep on the floor again, she normally did that, but Willow felt like being naughty and sharing her bed. Just a little naughty, and the snuggles would be nice.

………………..

Kristin felt a little nervous as she looked around at the reflective surfaces of the elevator and only saw Willow, she didn't even see the bags in her own hands. "People won't notice this will they?" She asked the redhead while looking around.

Willow gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't reflect." Kristin spoke quietly, as if someone might overhear. This was Vegas, who said someone wasn't watching the elevators.

"Most people don't check." Willow reassured her and then looked up at the floor readout. "I really thought she was going to send us away." Willow sounded a little quieter and Kristin sighed. The front desk had been a little too interested in their ages. Kristin got the impression that if they'd been opposite sexes they wouldn't have gotten a room. As was they'd gotten the room but that desk clerk clearly didn't like it.

"Well, they think I'm twenty one." Kristin took a brief deep breath, "and you're seventeen. That's illegal." Kristin grinned. "Luckily I'm a vampire and I don't give a shit about legal." She loved it when her sire blushed at that.

Willow carried her one bag and set it down to unlock the door. Kristin didn't bother letting go of the cooler and her own bag was slung over her back. "966, you know just a little broken screw and we'd be in 666?" Willow muttered and Kristin watched the redhead open the door, moving into the room to hold the door opened for her.

"Gee, imagine a witch and a vampire in a room like that?" Kristin teased, feeling thrilled to not only be out of the house but be somewhere with Willow that promised to be fun. Kristin glanced around and found the fridge in the hall. She looked further into the room and was pleased at the large bed and spacious room, but she needed to unload her blood first. "Maybe after I have some blood I could take you out for a late dinner?" She spoke as she set her cooler down.

"Sure, just let me unpack." Willow smiled and Kristin looked away as she focused on her cooler. Hopefully Willow wouldn't be too mad at her.

"I saw there are dozens of malls on the strip." Kristin started to speak, her voice a little nervous as she opened the cooler and started to unload her weeks worth of blood. "I wanted to go clothes shopping."

"Well, sure." Willow's voice was near the bed and Kristin heard the sound of the bag being put on the bed. "If my vampy girlfriend wants clothes I'm not going to stop her."

"If I buy clothes I'd need your help. I can't see myself." Kristin moved her hands faster, carefully stacking blood container after blood container into the fridge. "I really liked what you bought me." She spoke more gently, but she could hear clothing being shuffled around.

"Kristin." One word and Willow spoke it flatly.

"Sire, I wanted to buy you clothes." Kristin looked up at the redhead holding up the only outfit Kristin had packed for her. She looked a little upset. "I didn't think you'd let me if you had anything to wear."

"I don't want you spending your money that way. It's yours." Willow dropped the clothes on the bed, but she didn't look upset. Kristin was grateful for that.

"Sire, you don't have a lot of clothes that," Kristin sighed. This was insulting, but her friends weren't telling Willow, "look good on you. You are a beautiful woman, but even the colors you pick to wear are all wrong. They make you look plain and you aren't." Kristin stared into Willow's pretty eyes. "Please Sire, I've been so good. Let me do this for you." Kristin stepped around the cooler and closer to the redhead. "Please." She whispered as seductively as she could. "Just a few things, a few tops and pants that I think look good on you. I don't want to really change you sire, but you aren't happy with your clothes."

"You are a sneaky kitty." Willow sighed heavily and Kristin waited, the smile was resigned and Kristin smiled back. "Nothing too slutty. I know you vampires are all into the leather and the cleavage, but I'm not a vampire."

"No, but you are a hottie." Kristin leaned in to kiss Willow softly. "A hottie who isn't buying anything pastel. You need dramatic colors, deep colors and tighter clothes to go with your tight body."

Willow blushed and Kristin swallowed hard and pulled back. It had been a little too long since she had blood, too long for Willow blushes.

………………..

Willow watched her vampire microwave some blood and sighed. She didn't really know what shopping with Kristin was going to be like, if she'd be all lets try slutty wear or if she'd be a little more classy. Well, she was the sire, she could just say no if something was too much, too wild.

It would make her vampire happy. Vampire's hated Willow's clothes, Willow kinda understood that because her clothes were all cute kittens and fluffy sweaters. Her double had looked ridiculous in them, even those VampWillow was Willow too. Did Willow look ridiculous? Was her Vampire ashamed of Willow? Willow looked down and wrapped her arms around her body as she considered that.

"I love you." Kristin whispered while staring at Willow with vampire eyes, before taking another long drink from the mug of blood. "I promise, nothing too wild. I'd have to bite the people that hit on you and you said I can't bite." Kristin spoke as soon as she finished her deep drink.

Willow turned to unpack what little her vampire had packed for her, but Willow was thinking about how embarrassed she'd felt when the desk clerk was all, 'your awfully young, and do your parents know where you are with her.' He'd done that in front of Kristin. Willow thought that was a little unfair. She had to hide that it bothered her, because she didn't want Kristin to get all grr on him.

No one treated Kristin like that, and that was before they looked at her id. No one asked her vampire if her parents knew where she was. They were all like, sure Ms. Cohen, Dark curtains Ms. Cohen, no problem, and Willow got the strange looks.

Willow glanced at Kristin, taking in her appearance. Kristin was unpacking her own bag one handed while drinking with the other. "You'll choke if you just slurp it down." Willow scolded and it just got her a small smile in return, before Kristin continued to unpack and drink at the same time. They both knew Kristin didn't choke. She'd need to breath for that.

Kristin's pale skin was offset nicely by her dark blue shirt. Willow finally noticed that Kristin had unbuttoned another button, naughty vampire, Willow thought as she almost caught a glimpse of Kristin's bra. Kristin's hair was brunette and fell in soft waves around her face, and just barely touched her shoulders. Kristin looked like she really could be twenty one, no one questioned it. Willow grimaced and wondered if she passed for fifteen. What did Kristin see in her?

"Sire?" Kristin put her now empty cup down and moved forward, looking concerned.

"Blood breath." Willow muttered before her vampire could kiss her.

"Sorry." Kristin grimaced and moved for the bathroom. Willow put her bag in the closet and heard the water start in the sink as Kristin started to brush. "There, now I can kiss you right?" Kristin said with some toothpaste still on her lips.

Willow grinned at the cuteness of it, before she wiped the toothpaste away and then gently kissed her vampire. "Minty Vampire."

Kristin's arms wrapped around her and Willow found herself held firmly in a hug, her vampire swaying just a little to the left and then right, holding her. "Thank you sire." Kristin whispered into her ear. "This place is beautiful."

Willow leaned into the hug and just tilted her neck a little. Kristin kissed her neck gently, before pulling back. Kristin's smile was infectious, as was her energy, because it was late, later than late and Willow was starting to feel it, but that smile on Kristin's face gave her a second wind.

"Ready to go outside?" Willow asked and watched Kristin's face, seeing how happy Kristin was to go. It was sad her vampire didn't feel safe, wasn't really safe, at home. Her vampire wasn't a house kitty, no she was a wild thing and she was stuck inside.

As they got ready to leave to find some food Willow stared at her reflection and touched her long hair, studying it. It really did look like little girl hair. Her clothes didn't help, but she could see why people were watching her as she walked through the casino. She looked way too young to be here with all the adults having adult fun.


	25. Chapter 25

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin noticed the restaurant in the hotel and glanced at Willow to see if the redhead wanted that. Willow seemed to think for a moment. "We can eat here in the day, lets find something we can't get to." Kristin was glad, because the promise of outside was calling her and she didn't want to sit and eat without walking out among the prey, even if she couldn't have one.

As they stepped out of the casino, even though it was night, Kristin could feel the temperature go up a little. It was late, closer to morning than night, but there were still people walking around and gambling. It wasn't crowded, but it sure wasn't abandoned either.

"It's like it isn't even the middle of the night." Willow spoke as they started to the left just because they had to pick a direction. "People are still everywhere."

"But it's so lit." Kristin spoke quietly as they passed an older gentleman walking into the casino they were leaving. "Where are the dark alleys?"

"I'm sure they have a few." Willow was looking around and Kristin took a step closer to the street so she could see the various neon lights along the strip, looking for something interesting.

"Avoid those." Kristin turned to look at Willow, thinking this place was too perfect. Sure it wasn't on a hellmouth, but Kristin wasn't willing to gamble like that in Vegas. If she could have prey this place would be perfect, if only she found a dark alley.

Willow's smile and the way she leaned into Kristin helped to reassure Kristin. "I'm not a slayerette for nothing. I'm armed. Holy water and a stake, along with a cross. It's strange how that works for me even though I'm Jewish. I'd like to try a Star of David, but normally the vampire's are all grr and chasing me and that's not time to experiment." Willow glanced at her purse. "If you find a water bottle on me, don't drink it."

Kristin moved a little closer and took Willow's hand as they continued to walk. It was warm and she could feel the pulse of blood under the skin. It was also comforting and nice to hold. "I'll try and remember that." Kristin teased a little.

"You do that missy. I'd hate to have anything happen to those pretty lips of yours." Willow caressed her arm and Kristin focused on not going grr for a moment, as they continued to walk.

"So you hungry for anything in particular?" Kristin finally spoke as they walked past a closed little Chinese food restaurant.

In the end they ended up going into another casino to find an opened restaurant. Kristin's eyes traveled over the many drunk gamblers and shook her head. "It's like a buffet here." She spoke quietly to Willow and she wasn't looking at the restaurant they were walking towards.

"Well the Buffet is closed for the night," Willow started and then turned to look at Kristin, who noticed this out of the corner of her eye as she was watching a woman looking rather distracted and tired at a slot machine. "oh you meant the people."

"Easy prey everywhere." Kristin whispered as she looked around. "Look at them all, they'll step outside and just stumble back to their own hotels and they won't even be looking around."

………………

Willow could see the look in Kristin's eyes, like a little girl staring into a candy store and she really didn't know what to say. It was strange as she noticed that she herself glanced around to verify what Kristin was seeing, and even not being a vampire Willow could see how Kristin saw the casino. The people here were tired, often drunk, and didn't look like they could run if someone started to chase them. Kristin considered these people prey and a strange National Geographic image came to Willow's mind with Kristin chasing these people like a large cat chases antelope.

"How about a nice omelet instead?" Willow spoke softly and watched the brief grimace that Kristin tried to cover. "You could get one with cheese and mushrooms, you like that." Willow babbled, trying to distract her vampire from the easy blood walking around. She knew Kristin wouldn't disobey, but she was tempted. Tempted vampires could become depressed and Willow didn't want her vampire all depressed and feeling all fangless.

What did it say about Willow that she felt bad about denying Kristin this? She was a Scooby and she fought vampires, but she felt bad that her own vampire couldn't hunt because she saw Kristin wanted to. What kind of a person did that make Willow? Willow didn't like the line of thought and she turned to look at the restaurant they were waiting to be seated at. "Or maybe you want a big cheeseburger. I think they serve everything all the time here."

"What were you thinking of getting." Kristin asked quietly and Willow turned to see her vampire looking at her, as if trying not to look around. Her vampire was so good, she was even trying to not think about it. Willow was proud and smiled at Kristin.

"Well, the sun should be up soon, so I was thinking about breakfast, but I guess I really should be thinking dinner since we're going to bed soon not just waking up." Willow grimaced as she considered that. With Buffy as a friend Willow was used to living close to vampire hours, but this vacation was going to take that to an extreme.

"Hello, two?" A tired looking woman in a nametag moved toward them and Willow nodded. "Right this way." The woman grabbed two menus and Willow followed with Kristin to a seat that was too visible, it overlooked all the people, or as Kristin was thinking of them, the 'yummy prey'.

"Um, do you have something a little less out there?" Willow asked quickly, not wanting to watch Kristin salivate over people all through their meal. "More shoved in a corner or secluded?" It earned her a dirty look from the woman and Willow just maintained a resolve face in response.

"Sure," The woman finally relented and they started around the row of booths. Willow quickly slipped into the side of the new table that overlooked anyone else and her vampire only had the seat looking at Willow or the wall. The woman gave them their menus and left.

"I was thinking that once we're done here we could go look at the Luxor." Kristin spoke as she opened her menu. Willow looked up, trying to remember which one was the Luxor. "The big black pyramid." Kristin finished easily and smiled softly at Willow. "I love Egyptian stuff."

"Oh, you too?" Willow's voice rose just a little as she smiled. "I do too. I used to read about the Egyptian gods and how they built pyramids when I was little. I told my mom that I was going to go discover a new pyramid." Willow remembered telling her mother that on the way to grade school, and her smile faded a little as she remembered her mother barely paying attention to her and talking about how she should behave for the babysitter because her parents were going off on a week long trip, the first of many. Those trips still hadn't stopped, Willow barely saw them. Now that had become a good thing, because her parents would just be in the way of her life, but that wasn't how family was supposed to be.

"I really want to bite whoever took your smile away." Kristin spoke coldly and quietly. Willow's eyes moved to her vampire quickly in shock at the coldness of her tone. "Anyone that takes a good memory from you like that deserves it Sire."

"There will be no biting." Willow ordered again, this time believing Kristin would and that would be messy and wrong. "I don't want you just biting people that upset me, I know you care, but don't show it that way." If her parents came home they were bound to upset Willow often, they always did, but Kristin couldn't kill her parents.

"Yes Sire." Kristin bowed her head and Willow sighed at the pet display out in public. Kristin's head was bowed low and it didn't look like a normal part of the conversation. It would look odd to people watching.

"Look, it's okay." Willow spoke gently. "So do you know what you want to eat? Food." She added that last word because she strongly suspected the waitress would be the word out of Kristin's mouth. Her vampire was such a vampire sometimes.

……………….

After their meal they left the casino in search of the Luxor, and Kristin didn't bother naming what meal that was, because between her night life and Willow's day life they couldn't agree that it was dinner. Willow had insisted she should eat an omelet even though she thought the burger looked good, because it was morning. Very early morning.

"We went to the Luxor that last time I was here." Kristin spoke quietly as they walked along the sidewalk toward the bright spotlight in the sky. "I also ran through a few other places, but the Luxor is the one that most buys into its theme. There are shops in there that sell some really cool Egyptian figurines." She remembered regretting going all out for lunch one day when she stood in front of a statue that she liked and was short just five dollars. There was no point in asking for more money from her parents, they were big on teaching her to budget and plan ahead. She was given a set amount to play with both days and that was it, if she spent it all before dinner she didn't get dinner.

Her parents were good, and comparing them to Willow's parents they looked damn amazing. They were strict about some things, but they were around. Her parents thought she was dead, Kristin thought and for the first time it made her a little sad. She knew that being a vampire was all that kept her from being really sad and upset about that, being a vampire made it easier to accept she couldn't go back, but part of her wondered what it would be like to tell them she was still around, different, but still around.

Her family would never understand what she'd become, Kristin sighed and squeezed Willow's hand gently. Only Willow really understood at all, and she didn't understand completely. "Just a little farther." Kristin told Willow, who hadn't been to Vegas before so didn't know that the MGM was near the Luxor. They passed the large statue of a lion and took the stairs to go over the road to the other side.

……………..

The buildings were amazing and Willow stared with wide eyes as they passed a miniature city and a castle on their way to the pyramid. "We have time to get back?" She asked her vampire, wanting to be careful with Kristin, to not risk the sunrise. Their plane had landed late after all. "I wouldn't want my vampy girlfriend to go poof in the sun."

"Just enough time." Kristin grimaced. "We can't go in, we don't have time, but I want you to see this." Willow stared at Kristin a moment. "I don't know how far I can push the sunrise Sire, I'm not risking it at all. I want us back before the sky starts to lighten. I'm sorry I limit us like this."

Willow's expression softened. "You aren't limiting us. This place wouldn't be nearly as fun without you." She tried to reassure her vampire. "It's hardly your fault you go poof in the sunlight, and well I'm pretty fair skinned too. I think if I were all walking and looking in the daylight I'd burn pretty badly anyhow. You're saving me from a bad sunburn and maybe," Willow paused, thinking harder. "wrinkles when I get older. I heard the sun was bad for you, so really you're just helping me remember that. Because I really would not want to be all wrinkly at thirty, people would whisper behind my back, 'that Rosenberg should have stayed out of the sun, look at her now.' And they'd be right, because I should avoid too much sun, because it's just bad for you."

Kristin started to smile at her gently. "Sire, you're babbling again."

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't mean it missy." Willow spoke a little jokingly firmly. "And hey, Vegas is really pretty at night."

Kristin's eyes seemed to caress her and Willow blushed, but she didn't even really know why. Something in Kristin's eyes were just too intense and it embarrassed Willow a little, but she also liked it. "I think the Luxor is my favorite building in Vegas." Kristin turned to look where they were walking, which was up towards the building. "But the Bellagio has a water show that I love too. We'll have to see that tomorrow night."

"That sounds good." Willow responded, but her eyes were on the sphinx statue they were getting closer to. It was impressive.

"And I bought us tickets to a show tomorrow." Kristin told her and Willow turned to look at her vampire. It sounded like an official date and Willow smiled. That would be fun. "I was hoping we could shop a little tomorrow and find you a new outfit to wear."

"Why?" Willow felt a small hint of self consciousness start to grow large.

"Well, it's an eighteen and older show." Kristin grinned a little. "So I want you to pass for just about four weeks older."

"But I'm not." Willow started to say, but then noticed her vampire's shoulders slump just a little. "Well, it's only 18, it isn't like I'm going to pretend to be old enough for gambling and drinking." Willow felt like she was really being naughty, but the smile her vampire gave her made her feel like she was doing the right thing.

"I love statues." Kristin spoke as she moved forward and caressed the statue in front of them. "Inside they have a few more things, but maybe we can see that another day." Kristin glanced at the sky and Willow's eyes followed her. There was a small change in the blueness of the horizon. It was time to go.

………………..

Kristin remembered to put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob and she did that while Willow pulled the curtains tightly shut. The sun was starting to peek up and Kristin didn't know how long it would have been before it became deadly.

Tonight was fun, she thought as she moved to kick off her shoes. "You want the bathroom first?" She offered, but Kristin's mind was more on the single bed in the room. Willow had booked the room and Kristin had assumed her sire wasn't ready for one bed. Did Willow think Kristin preferred the floor? If she thought for a moment that Willow would allow her to sleep in the bed with her at home she would have asked.

While Willow was preparing for bed Kristin waited, unsure what to do. She couldn't assume anything and be wrong.

"All yours." Willow spoke as she came out of the bathroom in a long nightshirt and headed for the bed. Kristin just nodded, but she didn't have much to do.

"Don't you have pajamas?" Willow asked as Kristin stepped out of the bathroom and Kristin looked down at her black jeans and shirt.

"You never bought me any sire." Kristin spoke slowly as she wondered what her sire was thinking. Willow blushed.

"I didn't mean to forget that, I'm sorry. Is that why you're always sleep in your clothes? I thought maybe that was a vampire thing." Willow was laying on one side of the bed, not the middle. Kristin noticed that and hesitantly moved closer, to see if she'd be rebuked if she got in bed.

"I can buy some tomorrow." Kristin offered, but then she stood by the bed wondering if she could take off her jeans and get in the bed, or if she was allowed in the bed at all. With little to go by Kristin just stood there and bowed her head waiting for Willow to tell her.

"Why don't you get in the bed?" Willow spoke softly. "No funny business, maybe some snuggles, but maybe it's time for you to be in the bed. Don't you think?" The redhead sounded unsure and Kristin smiled happily in response. This was a step in the right direction, from the bed she could start to show her sire she was valuable in many ways, perhaps too painfully slowly, but it gave her opportunity.

"Jeans?" Kristin risked asking while touching her fly. Willow blushed and turned away.

"You can take them off, I won't look." Willow said, taking away some of the fun of taking them off. Kristin barely managed to not sigh as she unzipped and removed them, putting the jeans on the floor near the wall, and then slid into the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow woke up and her heart started to hammer as she felt a weight on her. Her eyes opened and she looked down her body to find a mass of brunette hair sitting on her chest and Willow's eyes widened even further as she stared.

Her face started to blush heavily as she noticed how Kristin had insinuated herself onto Willow's chest and had one hand gently holding a breast, thankfully a clothed one. Kristin's ear was pressed hard against Willow's chest too.

"What are you doing?" Willow squeaked out, but all that got was a shift and a strong cuddle in response. "Kristin?" Willow spoke quietly and heard a small groan in response that time. Her vampire was asleep.

Willow sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling as she struggled with what to do. If she woke Kristin up it would be embarrassing, but this was embarrassing too. "Second base in your sleep Kristin? You're a naughty kitty." Willow muttered and reached down to grab the hand grabbing her. It took a little doing, but she got Kristin to let her go and Willow moved the hand off of her body as she started to consider how to get Kristin off of her completely.

"Kristin." Willow called out now that there wasn't a naughty hand on her that they'd need to discuss. "Kristin, I need to go to the bathroom." Willow spoke a little louder and Kristin cuddled her tighter for a moment, before moving her head. The brush of air on Willow's skin where the neck of her shirt was being pulled down a bit was a shock. More shocking was how nice it was.

"What?" Kristin's voice croaked out.

"Bathroom, I need to go." Willow repeated and Kristin carefully moved off of her.

"I was comfy." Kristin complained softly, and Willow rolled out of bed while considering that Kristin hadn't accidentally ended up on her, she sounded like she'd purposely chose that position.

"I'll be right back." Willow said as she hurried to the bathroom, but she also was blushing as she walked away. Kristin laying all over her, what a naughty vampire, Willow thought, but she also thought it was a little nice. As she spent time in the bathroom Willow's thoughts went to her cuddly vampire and she started to smile. By the time she got back into bed she didn't get startled when Kristin put her head back on Willow's chest.

Kristin's words explained it, "Heartbeat. I like your heartbeat. You should keep it." Kristin mumbled in a half asleep way, as she put her head on Willow.

"I'll do my best." Willow spoke gently and reached down to caress Kristin's hair.

The next time Willow woke up she felt more awake. Almost like she felt in the morning, only it was probably afternoon. Willow tried to turn her head to look at the clock, but moving was hard to do with a vampire on her chest, so she couldn't quite see it.

At least this time her vampire didn't have naughty hands, Willow thought as she considered that her vampire seemed really tired and she didn't want to wake her. Willow carefully untangled herself and then stood beside the bed looking down at Kristin in her now crinkled shirt. They needed pajamas for her soon.

Willow showered and dressed as quietly as that was possible to do, but when she came out of the bathroom in her only other outfit her vampy girlfriend was leaning on her side and giving the bathroom doorway a tired blinking look.

"If you want to sleep more you could." Willow offered, but she was eager to go out. She had plans for something she wanted to do today before she lost her nerve, something that would help her pass for 18, she was going to do it for her vampire. Willow finally looked at the clock. "It's only noon. I'd be sleeping too if I weren't all excited and in a new place, but you should sleep. I don't want a cranky vampire." She kind of wanted Kristin to not come right now.

"You won't shop without me will you?" Kristin asked and it was so sweet and a little sad.

Willow smiled gently at Kristin. "No I won't. I'm just going to scout the mall out, make sure it's vampire friendly during the day. Maybe look around a little." She didn't elaborate on her real plans.

Kristin moved to lay on the bed. "Just a little longer."

"I'll be back, I promise." Willow spoke, but her eyes were mostly taking in the cute way Kristin looked, hair mussed by a pillow.

"I'll find you." Kristin whispered and Willow shook her head, thinking she'd be back well before her vampire woke up, and that her vampire would spend forever looking for her in a place like this.

"You don't have to, I'll just be a couple hours." Willow moved forward a little and tugged a sheet up, to tuck her girlfriend in. "You're adorable."

Kristin grinned just a little. "I'm a vampire. Try sexy, but adorable is a little too soft." Kristin's grin became sexy. Willow just kissed her and then pulled back.

It took a half hour to even find what she was looking for after she left the hotel room, and Willow was so lost she'd have to ask how to get back to the hotel room after she was done.

Willow was a bit nervous as she stepped into the hair salon, looking around and the mirrors and stations while walking around a few elegant looking chairs to get to the counter.

"How can I help you?" The woman, who had been with someone moved up to the counter asked.

"Well, I need a haircut." Willow grinned a little tensely. Then her voice softened to a whisper. "I need to look older." She confided.

"We can't do miracles." The woman behind the counter smiled and it had Willow relaxing.

"Well, I'm going to go to college and I don't want to look like a high school student impersonating a college student. No, I want to look like a college student." Willow spoke a little faster. It was time for a change, and she'd planned to make that change before college, but she'd do it now. Her vampire needed her to pass, and Willow was tired of the looks she got walking around, the you don't belong here missy looks.

"Well, I'm busy for another half hour, but you could look at a few pictures to give me an idea." The woman was nice, Willow was glad because she'd been worried. "And with that red hair you might want to consider some highlights to really bring it out." The woman walked around the counter and into a small section of chairs and a coffee table.

"Check these out." The woman started to pull out a few hair books. "Stay away from really long styles if you want to go older. You need to consider medium or short cuts. College students seem to go for those."

Willow swallowed nervously and nodded as she moved to sit. She hadn't realized this would mean losing that much hair, but Willow picked up the first book and started to look.

The women in the books were all sophisticated and beautiful. Willow sighed, starting to think that she might end up looking like a high school student trying to look older. Still she continued to flip through the book and then another, marking things that she thought might look good.

She wasn't looking forward to Cordy's comments about her new look when she got home, it was part of what made her wait. Still, she could deal with it now if she had to, as long as her vampy girlfriend liked it.

Willow heard someone paying and then Willow looked up to find the hair dresser looking at her. "Any ideas yet?"

"I've got a few, but I really don't know what to pick. I'm never very good at this, my mom usually tells me to leave it long because long doesn't need to be cut as often, but I've done that for years and it's time for a change, but I just don't know." Willow glanced at the books. "What do you think?" She finally asked.

Willow was taken back to a station with the books and the hair dresser looked at her hair and the pictures. The one that was suggested made Willow feel a little shocked, but she just nodded when she heard how cute it would be and how it would highlight her neck, which the hair dresser thought was pretty. When she said that Willow checked their reflections to make sure they both had one, they did. The neck comment was surprising, but thinking of her vampire it made that idea for a cut the best one. The woman also talked Willow into red highlights. Willow felt like she was just agreeing to everything, because the woman had a good sounding reason for it all.

When the scissors came to her hair and Willow stared at the large chunk that hit the floor she had second thoughts. Her eyes widened as another snip was made and she watched another long chunk of hair fall to the ground. Since her hair cut was going to be so drastic they were cutting some before coloring, but it this was just some, what was Willow going to have left? Willow was becoming very nervous.

………………

Kristin's eyes opened suddenly and she sat up, feeling apprehensive about something, but she listened hard and didn't hear anything nearby to worry about. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was just a little after one. "Willow." Kristin muttered and tossed the sheets off of her body. She had to find her sire.

Kristin rushed to microwave, but then thought she didn't have time to deal with it. With a grimace Kristin downed cold animal blood, and almost spit it back out. She rushed to brush her teeth and get that taste out of her mouth and then Kristin hurried to change.

She didn't bother with brushing her hair, she just grabbed the brush and took it with her. Her brush went through her hair quickly as she took the elevator down, leaving a few violently shed hairs on the floor, before she tucked it into her back pocket, the one that didn't have her wallet, just as the elevator opened.

Kristin stood in the casino and focused on her sire, wanting to find her fast. There was something wrong, off, and Kristin couldn't tell what it was. Kristin used her senses to smell the air, and it was recycled and hard to work with, but Kristin found a direction to take and she went with it.

The panic had been easing, but Kristin still walked fast and determined as she moved through the mall. She had to be careful of some areas that were opening to the bright and sunny day, but Kristin avoided those easily.

When she found herself standing in front of a hair salon, Kristin stopped and stared in. She could see Willow sitting at a chair, with a woman painting something onto her head. Kristin blinked and started to go inside, but Willow's eyes opened suddenly and stared at her. Kristin stopped and just looked at her sire, looking nervous and a little surprised, before glancing at the mirrors. Oh, Kristin's shoulders slumped a little and she nodded, before pointing behind her to the benches in the middle of the mall.

Willow was getting her hair done, Kristin sat so she could see her sire and noticed the hair was already rather short, not touching her shoulders. Was that why Willow had called her? Kristin frowned for a moment, wondering why Willow got a haircut if it caused her enough distress to call. Kristin also thought of the disgusting breakfast she'd had and was a little put out, but she just told herself it was better that it wasn't something serious, because Kristin wasn't sure what help she could be if Willow couldn't handle something.

Kristin sat back in the chair and started to just people watch as she waited to see what her sire had done. After a little while she looked back into the hair salon and saw the woman was still painting Willow's hair. This would be a while. "I'm going to look for some pajamas." Kristin called in and Willow tried to nod, but with all the foil on her head it was slow and carefully done. "When should I be back?"

The person working on Willow turned to her. "Give us about an hour." She answered and Kristin waited a moment longer for Willow to confirm. Kristin only took orders from her sire.

"Sure, an hour and then you can tell me what you think." Willow spoke, and there was a small hint of apprehension.

"I'd think that even if she shaved you bald you look amazing." Kristin told her gently and turned to leave.

"I don't plan to shave you bald." The hair dresser teased, "but if your girlfriend wants that it will ruin all this coloring." Kristin heard it as she walked away and that alone took that woman out of the category of prey in her mind. That woman was being nice to her sire.

………………….

"It's short." Willow spoke quietly as she reached up to touch her hair. It was more flamey red and didn't even brush her shoulders. "I mean it's cute and all," she rushed to reassure the woman who did this, but Willow stared at herself and it felt like it wasn't really her. Her bangs were angled down her face and the hair was laying perfectly, but it was so short. She looked like a woman though, no boy would wear this.

"It's a change. It may take some time to get used to." The hair dresser told her. "But you look at least maybe nineteen now." The woman smiled. "Just see what your girlfriend does when she sees you before you make up your mind whether you like it or not."

It was strange and nice to be able to say she had a girlfriend here. This woman wasn't all freaked out about it, and Willow liked being able to just be gay, since that was apparently what she was.

Willow paid and left a decent tip, before she turned to glance around at the mall and the benches for her vampire.

Willow went out to sit for a moment and wait. She luckily faced the right direction because she was able to see Kristin as the vampire walked up, carrying a bag. Willow saw her vampire's eyes widen and the smile. "You look so sexy." Kristin said as soon as she was closer and then Willow squeaked in shock as Kristin leaned in and kissed her neck. "And you're neck is just right there. It's so sleek and sexy too." At that moment Willow decided the haircut definitely got a passing grade.

"I was surprised you found me." Willow spoke as she turned with Kristin to start to walk in a direction. "Or that you were even up."

Kristin looked at her with a cute little guilty look. "You called me." She said and Willow's eyebrows drew together as she heard that, confused. She didn't even know how to call the hotel room. "You sire-called me."

"What?" Willow stopped walking and turned to look at Kristin. The way she lacked hair brushing against her back as she turned vaguely registered, but the words Kristin used were strange and new and hinted to something strange and new.

"I don't know, I just knew that you wanted me." Kristin turned to face Willow. "And I had to come, but then it faded, but I was already looking for you so I kept looking." Kristin glanced at Willow's hair and smiled again. "Oh, that looks so good on you." The compliment felt good, but Willow was still stuck on the idea that their bond had power. It did things Willow didn't think it would.

"I called you?" Willow asked quietly, glancing around nervously. "What did I say, come to me I'm getting a hair cut?"

"Well, you didn't actually say anything." Kristin looked thoughtful. "Just a feeling that you were upset and nervous came through. I don't think sire's actually have telepathy, I never read about it anyway."

"Oh well that's good." Willow muttered, not seeing the bright side on that. Willow was doing special vampire sire stuff and Kristin didn't even think that was odd. Maybe that was why Faith was saying she sensed something. This could be a problem, a big one.

"Sire?" Kristin spoke softly, looking a little lost and concerned.

"It's okay." Willow gave her vampire a weak smile. Whatever was happening to Willow wasn't Kristin's fault. No the great idea of accepting the role of sire had all be Willow's and she'd been the one to research how that could be done too. She just should have researched a little longer, because she'd only found stories of vampires doing it.

Of course, what witch would ever try something like this? Willow was probably the first and there were probably all sorts of reasons she shouldn't have. Still, the choice had been to become sire or to risk losing Kristin to her vampire urges, and Willow still felt she'd chosen right. It was just, how was she ever going to explain this to Buffy once Buffy started to sense her?

"I saw some stores I wanted to take you to." Kristin spoke softly, changing the subject gently. Was that sire bond why her vampire knew to do that, Willow wondered, or was Kristin really as sensitive as Willow had assumed she was. Willow really wished she could research this right now, but they were far from the library.

"Sure, take me away." Willow smiled gently and pushed her concerns back as far as she could so they could enjoy this time, because once Willow got home she was going to be spending a lot of time researching.


	27. Chapter 27

Sire

By KnighMare24

"Oh my." Kristin stared at her with wide eyes, wide hungry eyes and Willow felt self conscious standing in the dressing room while her vampire stared. "Oh, we have to get that. I didn't think shirts could look that sexy unless they were barely there." Willow hadn't fully trusted her vampire when they'd started this, but unlike Buffy, when Willow said she couldn't do something, Kristin listened. The shirts were tamer than the ones Kristin looked at for herself, and Kristin didn't push for more than Willow felt comfortable with.

It was yet another reason to love her vampire, Willow thought and smiled fondly at the vampire working so hard to find clothes they both could live with. Kristin didn't budge on the color issues, and she was insistent that if the shirts weren't revealing that they at least have a flattering cut, but it didn't feel bossy at all. Willow met her halfway just because Kristin was being so reasonable and tried on shirts she'd normally just look at a while and put back on the rack.

"Are you sure? It isn't too modest?" Willow asked as she looked into the mirror at the shirt being discussed. It was a royal blue and it was cut nicely to show her waist, it had a real tailored look. It was nice, and it covered a lot of skin, but it was light weight as well. Willow looked at what her vampire had been trying on, and it was a shirt designed not to be completely buttoned, it appeared to only have three usable buttons, just enough to keep the clothes legal. Kristin's shirt showed yummy cleavage and a cute little belly button. It was also a deep dark red that you'd almost expect a vampire to wear, if they weren't wearing black. It fit the stereotype rather well, but sexy, oh so sexy, Willow thought as she stared.

Kristin stopped and stared at her. Willow watched the serious expression on the brunette's face in person, because a reflection didn't work. "You know what the sexiest thing about a woman is?" Kristin asked Willow quietly, seriously. Willow's eyes widened at the unexpected quiz. She hadn't studied, she only had her own ideas, which included that pale cleavage she could see. "Confidence. If you dress how you feel comfortable as well as what looks good you have it, and if you push too hard, wear something that feels wrong, you don't. I want you to want to actually wear what we get, and it's fine if it isn't like what I wear. I don't have modesty anymore, I lost it with my soul. I wouldn't be trying these clothes on if I were still human, I was a bit more shy. Your still a little shy, and that's just fine."

"I love you." Willow spoke without even thinking about it. Kristin was perfect, she really was. Kristin smiled in a soft pleased way and then looked down at her own shirt.

"Does it look good? I like what I can see, but, well, does it?" Kristin asked and looked up at Willow, with such a hopeful expression and slightly sad too. Willow had answered this question a few times already and she could see the turmoil her vampire felt at not being able to look in a mirror and check herself, she could see it. It hadn't even been something Willow was aware of, but mirrors really bothered her vampire.

"I really like it." Willow spoke gently. "That color looks good on you. I think I like it better than the first one you tried on."

"Oh, okay." Kristin nodded a little and then moved to slip back into the dressing room so that they could repeat this procedure again.

They were taking their time shopping, because they had the time. They still had hours before nightfall.

They both had bags and for once Willow really enjoyed shopping. They left the latest little store and Kristin's smile widened. "I see Gelato." Her voice became a whisper. "You think they have blood flavored?"

"Probably not." Willow smiled at the teasing. "But I bet they have chocolate."

………………

Kristin carried the majority of the bags as they stood waiting for the elevator. Willow had already pressed the button. A young man was standing with them, and Kristin sighed as she noticed the looks Willow was getting. "Hi." He smiled flirtatiously and Kristin took a small step closer to Willow.

"I was thinking prime rib for dinner." Kristin started to talk, not giving him a hint of attention and drawing Willow's attention to her. Willow clearly didn't think that hi was for her and Kristin liked that.

"That sounds good." Willow's smile was very nice.

The man chimed in and Kristin gritted her teeth as he interrupted their conversation. "I could take you both out, the best prime rib on the strip is…"

Kristin jerked her head up and stared at him. "She's not interested in your meat, neither of us are, why don't you just shove off?" Out of the corner of Kristin's eye she could see Willow's eyes widened and she felt like kicking herself for snapping. It took effort to not go grr as she glared. The elevator pinged and she stared at him. "You want to keep your meat," She glanced down his body and then back into his eyes. "You'll catch the next elevator."

"Kristin!" Willow's voice held a note of rebuff and Kristin turned to give Willow an apologetic look before glancing at the opened elevator door. Willow finally stepped into it and Kristin followed.

"I'm sorry Sire." Kristin bowed her head and spoke after the door closed. She did notice that man had taken her advice. "He was disrespectful, thinking you weren't worthy of a better line. Even thinking he had a chance was disrespectful, he is clearly unworthy of you." It became an effort to not go grr and in fact she had to pull herself back from it as her forehead started to get bumpy. "You are a goddess and he is a common peasant, nothing more than prey."

"Are you jealous?" Willow spoke gently and Kristin looked over to see a slight smile on Willow's face. "You are, aren't you?"

"I would never claim to control you, to, to…" Kristin's words stalled as she had no idea what to say. She didn't want to have Willow look elsewhere for her needs, but as a pet she couldn't say that. Most Sires weren't faithful to their pets, it was a foreign thought.

"My vampy girlfriend is jealous." Willow grinned a little wickedly. "You don't need to be. You're my girlfriend and I love you."

"He was rude, I was right there." Kristin spoke quietly. "I'm carrying your bags, I was talking about taking you out. That was rude, he deserves to be bitten."

"Technically he invited us both, he might have been after you." Willow's grin faded at that thought. "He probably was." Those words were less amused and more irritated. "Okay, I see why you threatened him."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. Kristin waited for a second for Willow to start off down the hall, while also pulling her hotel key out. "So dinner before sunset?"

"Only if they have something good here, otherwise we have time before the show." Kristin stopped and waited for the redhead to open the hotel room. "I think it would be nice if you wore the blue shirt and black jeans tonight, but that's just a suggestion."

"Only if you wear the red shirt." Willow grinned as she opened the door and moved inside just enough to hold it opened for Kristin.

"Just the shirt?" Kristin grinned just a little as she teased, letting her voice go a little deeper, "Sire, you're getting so naughty."

They hung up the clothes and Kristin changed while Willow was in the bathroom, because Willow was shy. Kristin straightened up her clothes as much as she could, but the mirror wasn't helping her.

They only had a few hours before the show and Kristin knew Willow would ask about it during dinner. Her sire was very curious, but she was also so repressed. This was going to be a hard sell, and hopefully Willow wouldn't become mad at her if Kristin found a way to not have the conversation until they'd already gone into the show. Kristin was pretty sure Willow would like the show, and Kristin really wanted to see it, but Willow might just tell her to go alone if she knew and Kristin wanted to see it with Willow.

Once the bathroom was vacant Kristin was able to go in there and get her makeup. She wore little because of her inability to see a reflection, but she put on some deep red lipstick. Willow was still getting ready as Kristin stepped out, but Kristin just waited patiently for her sire.

……………………

The MGM was a huge and confusing casino. Kristin had to ask directions from a bartender to try and find the theater they wanted. She noticed posters for another show the casino had that she might try and get tickets for on another night, KA. It looked interesting.

Willow looked around at the casino with obvious interest and Kristin found herself staring for a moment at how Willow had changed in one day. This just might work. "I'll get the tickets." She spoke quietly as they approached the ticket office.

"Sure, because you're old enough and well I could go with you, but then they might ask for id and my id isn't going to work." Willow babbled just a little. "But I'll look as old as I can, but if it doesn't work I don't want you to miss out."

"I don't want in if you aren't with me." Kristin spoke gently and then paused. "You know there's a reason it's 18 or over." She admitted quietly, off to the side and out of sight of the ticket window. "It's supposed to be very artistic, but there is partial nudity." There were posters, Kristin had seen them, and if Willow saw it for the first time just as she was trying to pretend to be older it would be a disaster. Willow needed to be warned.

Willow started to blush and her eyes widened. Kristin felt a bit apprehensive and her head bowed just a little. "It is artistic, I promise I read everything. I just really think you'll like it and I really wanted to see an adult show." Her voice became a whisper when Willow didn't speak. "I'm sorry Sire, I was wrong wasn't I? You don't want to go."

Willow cleared her throat and Kristin didn't risk looking up. "Look up, this isn't acting human and people will stare." Willow spoke and her voice was gentle. Kristin looked up and studied Willow's face, searching for evidence in her expression as to how in trouble Kristin was. Willow looked a little red and she had her far off thoughtful look in her eyes. "I thought it was, I don't know, about horses."

Kristin had counted on that while getting them this far and she nodded to Willow's words. If the posters weren't there she could have gotten Willow seated first and then told her, or just not told her. That planned had been ruined fast by the advertisements. It was sneaky, she knew that, but she was willing to risk it. She really didn't think her sire would abandon her for it, not anymore. She knew her sire valued her now, it gave her more security.

"Artistic?" Willow's voice squeaked just a little and Kristin's eyes widened at the tone, one that seemed to say it wasn't a huge no just yet, that her sire was considering it. "And you really want to go?"

"I do." Kristin was shocked as she watched her sire consider this, and realized it was just because Kristin wanted it. Her sire really valued her and it made Kristin feel stunned when Willow just nodded.

"I'll try for you, but you missy aren't going to try and trick me like this again." Willow's voice took a slightly firm tone. "You are a sneaky kitty and I won't put up with that. You just tell me if you want something, don't try and play sneaky."

"I'm sorry Sire." Kristin spoke gently and reached up slowly, to caress Willow's hair and then her neck. "Oh sire, thank you." She leaned in and kissed Willow firmly on the lips even though they were in public, ignoring Willow's shyness in her own need to show how grateful she was to be cared for. As Kristin's arms started to move around Willow, Willow's head pulled back.

"Hands in public." Willow scolded and Kristin let go and stepped back a little. She was almost worried, but Willow smiled at her just a little. "Let's go see the 'art'." Willow blushed.

"Walk like you belong here." Kristin spoke quietly and then nodded as Willow seemed to be trying to collect herself. "I'll get the tickets."

Amazingly it worked, it might have been Willow's acting skills, but Kristin doubted it. Perhaps they just didn't check anyone, or they understood the quiet threat Kristin was as they paused just a moment while taking Willow's ticket, because Kristin had stared at them hard when it took a little too long. They were seated and Kristin grinned as she looked around the room and then happily at her sire.

"I would be so willing to have sex with you tonight." Kristin leaned in to Willow's ear to whisper. "Not that I'm not always wanting you like that, but you've made me so happy." She could feel the blush on Willow's cheek from that close.

"Naughty vampire." Willow managed to squeak out quietly as well and Kristin smiled at her wickedly as she pulled back. She was too happy to take that as a real scolding. Kristin moved her hand a little towards Willow's leg and held Willow's hand when it was given too her. Someday she'd have more, but Kristin was happy to feel the pulse of her sire in her hand.

Once the lights dimmed Kristin had a nice view of the show and her sire, who's eyes were wide and her face was a deep blush as a dozen topless women in some barely there military uniform came out marching and stomping. It was amazing and Kristin grinned happily, noting that this was clearly art and not slutty at all. And Willow's eyes stayed on the stage, Kristin was happy to see that, even though Willow's shoulders were hunching a little as if to try and hide Willow from anyone's eyes as she watched.


	28. Chapter 28

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow was stunned as she watched the show. It was artistic and she could see that, but her mind couldn't get over the fact that the women weren't wearing tops. She'd never seen so many breasts, in fact other than a few accidental glances in the locker rooms and when she was pulling wood out of Kristin's chest, Willow had not seen breasts at all, other than her own.

Willow had glanced a few times at her vampy girlfriend to see Kristin smiling happily while watching the show, and beaming at Willow if she noticed the attention. Because of that Willow didn't feel it was a mistake to come, even if she was a bit uncomfortable.

The lights were a really cool touch, Willow thought as she watched the stage. Willow's shoulders had been relaxing as she enjoyed the show, but every once in a while Willow could feel like glancing around and making sure no one realized she shouldn't be there.

"This is so cool." Kristin leaned in toward Willow and whispered. "I love this." Willow smiled just a little as she felt like she could agree. Her vampire was naughty getting tickets without talking to her, but Willow was now glad Kristin had.

Xander was going to be so jealous when Willow told him about this. Willow's smile grew as she thought of that.

The show ended far too soon and Willow watched at how her vampire clapped, seeming enthralled by the whole thing. Her vampire was something special. Willow made sure to clap as well.

"That was different, but good, just really different." Willow started to speak to Kristin instead of just getting up to leave. "The light was like clothes sometimes, you couldn't even see, not that I was really trying hard to see their breasts, but they were hard to make out with the lights sometimes." Willow blushed, wondering if her vampire was going to think Willow was pervying the entire time the show was going on. "I mean, well," Willow stammered and blushed when Kristin just smiled a little wickedly at her.

"I know, it was amazing." Kristin finally spoke. "oh," Kristin leaned in closer and spoke softer. "if you like watching breasts, I could go topless in the hotel room."

Willow blushed painfully at that and gently hit Kristin's leg. Her vampire was bad, and Willow was uncomfortable with how intriguing the offer was.

……………..

Kristin loved just walking the strip with Willow, with the breeze only pushing warm air it was still very warm out. It was a pleasant walk and it was so good to be able to do it. They left the MGM and started back up the strip, walking at a comfortable pace past stores and casinos that were opened and still busy with people. "I love this city." Kristin said as she watched a few people laughing and standing around outside at night. "I don't know why vampires aren't on every street corner." She glanced around again and then smiled at Kristin. "I don't see any vampires, I'm the only one."

"Can you tell just by looking?" Willow asked while they walked slowly passed the Bellagio.

"I can sense them." Kristin spoke up, part of her joy fading as she remembered the moment she realized that. "I can even tell that they are stronger than me. It's a feeling they give off. It's strange and a little scary to feel." Her sire asked, so Kristin forced herself to really answer it fully. "No one had to tell me I was weaker, no one had to touch me to let me know it. I could just feel it near them and know I was in trouble." Kristin glanced around as Willow gently took her hand as they walked, leaning in closer. "I can't sense it here, haven't sensed it once."

"How far can you sense it?" Willow asked, but her voice was soft and gentle, showing she knew it wasn't a fun conversation for Kristin.

"I don't know. I wasn't really all that aware of much when they caught me and when they left I think I passed out for a bit before I was able to crawl away." Kristin's eyes went to her feet walking as that evening came back to her. "I can sense at least from the living room to the driveway of your neighbors, because I knew that was a vampire when I saw her there, the one that killed your neighbor, but it was barely there, hard to feel." And Kristin didn't like that vampires were in her neighborhood, that there was nothing she could do about that.

"And there aren't any here? Well that's good to know." Willow smiled at her gently and Kristin stopped walking to lean against the railing as the fountains of the Bellagio started to dance to music. It was beautiful and Kristin stared up at it with Willow beside her.

"It isn't really natural that vampire's aren't here. If I could hunt this would be heaven." Kristin spoke as she watched the show.

"Maybe it's magic." Willow spoke thoughtfully and Kristin wondered about that. "Some sort of repel charm?"

"Could that be done? Banish the vampires away from home?" Kristin asked. "Could a spell make them go away?" Kristin doubted the magic angle was used in Vegas, since she was able to walk the strip just fine, but a spell like that would be nice.

"Not over a hellmouth." Willow sighed and Kristin felt disappointed. "I'm sorry I can't do that for you. And hey, Buffy sure wouldn't mind a spell like that either." Kristin turned to lean her back against the railing and looked into Willow's face, seeing honest regret there.

"You're my sire and you do a lot for me. That spell is impossible, I understand." Kristin sighed and pulled Willow closer into a hug. "I just like being the only vampire. It's a nice feeling."

"You're unique, special in a way vampires never are." Willow spoke softly and moved closer to snuggle with Kristin next to the active water show. Kristin noticed a few people glance their way but they'd look away. Willow couldn't see the people since she was facing the other way and Kristin enjoyed that because her sire wouldn't be caressing her sides and kissing her if she knew.

Kristin moved just a little, using arms stronger than they used to be to pull herself up onto the railing, so she could sit there and have Willow move closer. Kristin enjoyed kissing Willow as music, water, and a soft breeze swirled around them. Kristin didn't even notice when the music stopped.

………………

Willow could feel the column at her back as she kissed Kristin back passionately from in front of Caesar's Palace. They were now on the way back to their hotel. The kissing had been done often and Willow liked all the smoochies, but it felt like she couldn't get her vampire close enough, and she could see Kristin struggling with her grr face, so Willow pulled back. "We could have more smoochies in the room." Willow had a strict no smoochies in her bedroom rule, to avoid temptation to lay down and be naughtier than she was ready for, but her vampire couldn't stand not going grr for this, she'd told Willow it was like she had to fight her feelings to manage it. A hotel room wasn't like her bedroom, Willow thought and then felt a twinge of guilt, it was worse.

"Good." Kristin leaned down and her face went grr enough to caress the side of Willow's neck with fangs. "I need blood too, this is, I want, so I need." Kristin quietly and desperately babbled and Willow took Kristin's hand and nodded, understanding that the kissing and closeness was hard on a vampire with an empty stomach.

"Just a little further." Willow spoke gently and took Kristin by hand to lead them down the strip again.

"Awe, the shows over? Want to take it to my hotel room?" Some man spoke and Willow went a painful red, blushing as she realized they'd been watched. The man stood leering at them and Willow watched him pale suddenly as she heard a growl behind her.

Willow looked back to see her vampire in full on grr face, looking as menacing as a normal vampire. She'd never seen that and Kristin was glaring at the man, who promptly turned and ran. There was a jerk on Willow's arm and she held tight to the hand in hers, suddenly realizing that her vampire was in hunt mode. "No!" Willow ordered firmly as she felt Kristin trying to pull free.

Kristin took a deep breath and bared her fangs at the man's back, before her body shook a little and Willow watched as her vampire struggled to ungrr. "Hungry." Kristin moaned pitifully and Willow nodded quickly. "He deserves it." Willow didn't nod, she just glanced around to see a few curious eyes from across the street, but they didn't know what they were looking at.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked quietly, trying to soothe Kristin by sounding calm, but her own heart was pounding a bit too fast. Her vampire was ready to kill tonight, and it was partly Willow's fault for pushing her too far.

"I wouldn't disobey you, I wouldn't." Kristin looked scared now as she stared into Willow's eyes. "I wouldn't, I promise, I'm a good childe."

"I know." Willow spoke softly and caressed Kristin's arm for a moment once it was clear Kristin was in control again. "We'll work on this, but not tonight." Willow promised. She'd heard that some animals attack if you run from them, and apparently vampire's had similar instincts. They'd have to work on it.

Kristin was a little subdued as they continued to walk and Willow held her hand tightly, leaning into her to try and comfort her. "It's okay. I'm not mad." Willow spoke gently. "Well, if you'd actually run off and killed him I'd be pretty upset, but you didn't. You listened to me, so you're a good vampire." Willow still felt a bit stunned, but she didn't feel afraid, not for herself anyway. She was afraid for her vampire if Willow couldn't teach her vampire to overcome this. There was no way a vampire slayer wouldn't consider this a threat.

Someday Buffy would meet Kristin, no matter how much Willow wanted to delay that, there was no avoiding it all together. When that happened, Willow needed to have a very well behaved vampire.

……………….

Kristin felt a little restless as they stood in the hotel room, feeling like there was still night and she should be out, but Willow looked tired and Kristin was hungry. Both of those things called an end to the evening.

She also was a little nervous about her own behavior, hoping that Willow wouldn't pull away from her. Kristin took her blood and retreated to the bathroom with it, not letting her sire see her vampire nature so soon after Kristin had scared her with it. Kristin had heard the beat of Willow's heart, she knew what she'd done, and she was upset with it.

That man deserved the scare he had, and if Kristin had caught him the bite she would have given him, but Kristin couldn't do that. She felt impotent to protect her sire and she knew that when people said things like he said it slowed down their progress toward finally having sex. It made Willow ashamed and Kristin didn't want that. This was two men in one day and it meant that when Kristin went out there tonight there would be no sex. That man really did deserve to be bitten.

Kristin finished her disgusting blood and brushed her teeth. She washed her face and then brushed her hair as she considered the idea of no sex. It wasn't a pleasant idea. Things had seemed promising until that man opened his mouth, disrespecting her sire like that. Her sire never stood up for herself like sire's were supposed to, and it left Kristin in a position no pet should be in.

………………..

Willow laid on her back and tried to not think about the pajamas that Kristin was wearing, a bold burgundy silk top that buttoned, but her vampire left it unbuttoned to nearly the middle of her chest. It was cut short and showed long pale legs as well. It was very nice looking and felt soft and smooth on Willow's arm, where Willow was gently holding Kristin as Kristin once again rested her head on Willow instead of the pillow.

It made Willow's oversized tshirt look sad in comparison, Willow thought as she remembered how the pajamas looked before she'd turned off the light in the room leaving it too dark for Willow to see.

Willow swallowed hard as Kristin snuggled in tighter to her, her head using Willow's breast as a pillow with a shift. Willow's heartbeat had to be like music to Kristin now, Willow thought while rolling her own eyes at the thought.

It took Willow a while to be able to relax and just sleep.

………………..

Kristin's eyes opened suddenly as she heard the heart beat under her head calm into a sleepy beat. Her smile became slightly wicked as she considered the order to not be sneaky with her wants from earlier and how she was actively planning to break that rule now. She wanted her sire, and she wasn't above being sneaky to get her.

Kristin carefully moved off of Willow and stared down into Willow's face, and the clearly sleeping redhead didn't respond. Kristin sighed a little, knowing she'd have to give up her favorite pillow for this, but Kristin rolled away from Willow carefully, and scooted in close. It took a little while, but Willow normally slept on her side and Willow didn't disappoint Kristin, she rolled onto her side as well. Kristin grinned and reached up to unbutton another two buttons on her own pajamas and then carefully took Willow's arm, pulling her own pajamas away from her body Kristin slipped Willow's hand into her pajamas and rested the arm on her own body waiting.

Willow liked to grab things in her sleep and Kristin felt a naughty thrill as Willow grabbed. The red head was going to be surprised when she woke up. Willow had achieved second base without even trying. Hopefully this would speed things up.

Willow's hands felt so warm on Kristin's skin and Kristin felt a strong urge to push her body backwards and rub up against Willow, but she held still and tried to be quiet as Willow's hand shifted a little, squeezing. "Oh Sire," Kristin whispered very quietly. This had to work, because waiting was driving Kristin mad, and this action was not going to help her mental state.


	29. Chapter 29

Sire

By KnightMare24

AN: This chapter and perhaps the next few are going to earn the "M" rating. Don't read at work.

Willow woke up slowly and snuggled up closer to the body in front of her. Her eyes widened at the slightly sleepy moan she got in response, and then she noticed her hand was trapped by something Willow tried to pull her hand away and that's when she woke up suddenly. She'd somehow managed to snake her hand into Kristin's top and Willow let go quickly as she realized she'd been holding one of her vampire's breasts.

Willow worked quickly to pull her hand out, while her face blushed painfully. There was a slightly disappointed sounding sigh from Kristin, but the vampire didn't seem to wake up.

Willow stared at her naughty hand a moment, before she carefully turned to role out of bed. The softness that had been in her hand filled her thoughts, and Willow carefully made her way to the bathroom while wondering how she'd managed to be that naughty in her sleep.

At least she knew Kristin wouldn't mind, a naughty part of her mind filled in.

Willow was a little hesitant to go back to bed now that she had a bad case of wandering hands, but when she opened the bathroom door and stared at the bed with the light from the bathroom shining on the bed Willow just stood there stunned and stared. Kristin had rolled onto her back and the sheets had fallen away. That was not what really drew Willow's attention, no, she could see that her own naughty hand had managed to undo buttons and Kristin was laying on her back with her pajamas pushed up high enough to see her underwear and her front opened up high enough to see her breasts.

Kristin was practically naked, since clothes covering her back shouldn't count. "Sire." A small whimper sounded and Willow's body tensed, thinking her vampire was awake, but her vampire's eyes were closed. "Sire." That one word was doing naughty things to Willow, hearing a bit of need in the one word. Her vampire was dreaming about her and Willow blushed as she wondering how much fun DreamWillow was having. From the sexy way Kristin arched her back it must be a lot of fun.

Willow hesitantly moved closer to the bed and watched and Kristin seemed to settle down, then she just watched. Willow swallowed hard as she looked at her nearly naked girlfriend. "This is too naughty." Willow finally muttered and carefully took the sheet and covered Kristin up. Willow went back and turned the bathroom light off and then very hesitantly slipped back into bed.

Kristin turned over and cuddled into Willow's side, before moving to put her head on Willow's chest again. The thundering heart had to have inspired that move in her sleep, Willow thought.

Willow's body felt restless and fidgety as she felt Kristin's poorly closed pajamas, and knew that the pajamas weren't between her and Kristin. Kristin's bare skin was resting on Willow's pajamas. Willow wished she could feel it and she blushed hard as she moved just a little to lift the arm not closest to Kristin, to reach over and shyly caressed Kristin's side.

"I'm naughty." Willow whispered, but her hand didn't move away. She wanted to touch her vampire again. It ached, wanting this. Willow had thought smoochies were amazing, and they were, but this was beyond that, Willow thought as she carefully moved her hand a little higher and started to feel the soft swell of the edge of Kristin's breast.

"I like you naughty." Kristin's whisper shocked Willow into freezing, her naughty hand didn't move. "Please be naughty. Please." Kristin was awake and Willow's jaw opened in shock at being caught and the desperation in Kristin's voice. Kristin rolled onto her back and Willow eeped when her hand was taken and firmly attached to Kristin's breast. "Please be naughty." Kristin begged and Willow had to roll onto her side to be comfortable because where Kristin was holding Willow's hand was slightly out of read and felt uncomfortable.

But the feel in her hand was soft and she could feel a hard nipple as well. "I didn't mean to, well, it was an accident." Willow babbled in a whisper, as if afraid a full voice in this situation would do damage.

"Touch me." Kristin spoke and then let go of Willow's hand giving Willow control. Willow knew she should take her hand away and talk to her vampire about naughty touching and she found her hand not listening to her. Willow caressed a breast that wasn't her own. It was dark and Willow wished she'd left a light on, but she licked her lips and continued to caress every inch of the breast under her hand, before gently touching the nipple again.

Touching the nipple got a new response. "Ahh," Kristin groaned out and Willow felt herself stop breathing at the sound. "Sire." Willow caressed it again and then slowly used two fingers to grab the hard nipple gently. That had Kristin arching. "Yes Sire, please."

"Oh goddess." Willow muttered as she felt incomplete, needing, wanting. She needed this and so Willow pinched just a little, caressed a little more and moaned when Kristin did. She had no idea it could be like this, and this was just second base?

A loud knock shocked Willow and made her jerk her hand away from its naughtiness. "Housekeeping." A voice called in and Willow watched her vampire's eyes narrow and her grr face come up, she was mad.

"Go away." Kristin yelled out. Willow became concerned at the sadness that entered her vampire's eyes or the way Kristin looked like someone had taken away her only birthday present after she'd already seen it. Willow moved her caress to her vampire's grr face.

"Shhh, I'm here." Willow whispered and leaned in to kiss her vampire gently. Willow had intended to just give a reassuring kiss, but she found her body had a different idea as she moved slightly over Kristin. They'd never kissed laying down, but Willow leaned in and kissed her more firmly.

"Breasts. Please." Kristin whispered and Willow should have felt embarrassed, but she moved one of her hands to touch Kristin as she kissed her. Her vampire liked that a lot, Willow thought with a grin even though she was kissing at the time. Her vampire was whimpering. "More." Kristin groaned out and arched her back. "Sire, more."

Willow had to shift her body, to rest on knees, so she could free her other hand, but she did it. She caressed Kristin with both hands and Willow licked her lips and could feel skin against skin even where she'd straddled her vampire so she could do this. "Oh Goddess."

"Can I touch you?" Kristin asked and Willow's hands froze as she heard that. Willow wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she didn't want to stop what she was doing, she liked making Kristin squirm under her, it felt good how Kristin rubbed against Willow. "I don't have to sire, but I would like to."

"I'm not ready for naked, even just top naked." Willow spoke and felt ashamed and like she was nothing but a big tease. Her vampire deserved better than that.

"It's dark in here." Kristin spoke and Willow couldn't help but shake her head at her vampire's answer, sneaky vampire.

"And vampires can see in the dark. I know that missy." Willow grinned just a little at the attempt from Kristin.

"Okay." Kristin sounded just a little more calm, thinking. "Do you want to see me? Maybe you could check for scars, because I can't see if I have any from when they attacked me."

"You're a vampire." Willow smirked at the effort, but then thought, why was she fighting this? She wanted to see Kristin better. She hadn't seen her healed, unless she counted the naughty staring just a little while ago before she turned off the bathroom light. There was some light in the room, but not enough for details like that.

But Willow didn't want her vampire to see Willow leering at her like a leering person. No, Willow didn't go for the lamp.

Kristin's hands moved up to caress Willow over Willow's pajamas, caressing her sides gently. Her vampire was pulling her down into a kiss and Willow was kissed as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Willow's heart was pounding and melting all at once, so she didn't fight it when Kristin rolled them over putting Willow underneath her all while kissing.

"Sire." Kristin pulled away from the kiss and caressed Willow's neck with fangs. "I want to kiss your breasts, to gently lick them. I want to make you feel what you make me feel." Kristin's voice was definitely hot, Willow couldn't deny that. So were her words. "Blindfold me, order me to keep my eyes closed and I won't see a goddess. It will be a shame, but for this I'll live with the limitations you place on me. I'm not worthy, but I want so much."

"You are worthy." Willow didn't like hearing that now. "You're the only worthy one missy, don't forget that." Willow stared at her vampire and debated. "You'd keep your eyes closed; I mean you'd really do it?" Willow wanted to feel Kristin do those things, they sounded nice.

"If you want me to." Kristin looked hopefully at her and Willow bit at her own lower lip, wondering if that was enough to get passed her own shyness. Her vampire wouldn't lie to her, if Willow ordered her to keep her eyes closed she'd do it.

Willow had Kristin get off of her and then she stood next to the bed, she'd mostly made up her mind. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you that you can. Promise me." Willow spoke and watched as Kristin closed her eyes.

"Anything to touch you." Kristin spoke and her voice was slightly deeper. Willow took a few nervous breaths and then she slowly started to take off her pajamas. She had to pull it up, but then she couldn't make herself take it all the way off.

Willow bit her lip as she lowered her pajamas again and then decided to just pull them up. She moved to lay back on the bed, pulling the pajamas up above her breasts. This was naughty, Willow thought and then spoke. "I'm over here." Willow watched as her vampire came closer, and caressed her.

The second a mouth closed around her nipple Willow gasped loudly. "Oh Goddess." It was amazing, and Kristin's fangs were out, as well. Willow knew it was even more naughty, but she liked the feel of her vampire's fangs on her like that. They didn't bite, they just scraped a little, as Kristin licked and sucked and made Willow feel like she was going to die from the feelings. Her heart was pounding hard.

The bite was a surprise to them both and Kristin froze for a moment, fangs just breaking skin before she pulled back. "I'm sorry." Kristin was starting to panic.

"Lick it up." Willow ordered and watched a strange expression cross her vampire's face at Willow not even commenting on the bite. Willow understood it was a vampire thing and she loved a vampire. It was bound to happen, and hey it wasn't like with a werewolf. A little bite wouldn't change her. She didn't want to make a big fuss and scare her vampire away now that Willow understood what this was like. Willow didn't want to not be doing this, naughty touching was better than she imagined.

Kristin suckled at Willow's breast and the small amount of blood on it. Then Willow felt the vampire jerk just a little and start that strange licking. The sting of the bite receded as Kristin healed Willow and Willow found herself holding her vampire to her and caressing her hair. "I hope you aren't done, because well this is fun." Willow babbled a little as she worried that the bite had ended this and Willow was really enjoying herself.

Kristin seemed to relax and even with closed eyes Kristin had no problem finding the other breast.

When Kristin's hand moved down, and then a little further down Willow moved quickly the capture the naughty hand. "You just got second base, what a bad vampire going straight for third." She smiled just a little as Kristin rested her head on Willow's shoulder and sighed. "I promise, not much longer." Willow whispered and kissed Kristin's ridged forehead. "I just need a little time, just a little."

Willow wanted her first time to be special. She knew if she really wanted it to be special it should be before they left Las Vegas, because worry about her parents coming home or Buffy walking past and sensing her vampire would keep her too tense at home for a first time. Here, well, here was just the two of them. Willow nodded and her heart pounded a little as she accepted that she planned to lose her virginity very soon.

"I love you." Willow whispered to her vampire and hugged her tight. Willow also needed to allow her vampy girlfriend to open her eyes for sex and, well, Willow needed to build up her courage. "Can we just kiss a little longer before we go get breakfast?"

"Yes." Kristin moved quickly to capture her lips and Willow noticed that her vampire found her lips fast and never once opened her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin found herself impressed as she watched Willow stare at the drunken man in front of them. She watched her sire's eyes narrow and her expression was the all famous resolve face. That man had the gall to hit on Kristin twice while Kristin waited outside of the bathroom for Willow. Going into an occupied bathroom with mirrors was too risky for the vampire and since she didn't need to go she'd waited. It had taken a lot to not go grr and scare the man away, and now Kristin's patience was being rewarded. Her sire was protecting her.

Kristin felt like kneeling and bowing as Willow gave the sire-like display. It was amazing and so right that her sire protected her, even from a man that Kristin should have been able to kill easily if she were allowed. "And furthermore mister, you need to switch to water, because if you weren't so drunk you'd see that she's way too young for you!"

He left, looking rather embarrassed and the few other people that were looking, looked away. Kristin stood still and watched Willow blush as she realized what she'd done. "Um, I need to go back and wash my hands." Willow spoke quietly.

"You didn't?" Kristin was a little surprised; Willow was one of those people that always washed her hands afterwards.

"You needed me." Willow's expression was a little worried. "I just felt, well, I knew."

Kristin went quiet as she considered how her own words to the man weren't making him leave, and how she was really struggling to not vamp out. She was about ready to lose that battle and then her sire was suddenly there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't handle that myself." Kristin moved closer and bowed her head. The limitations placed on her, of not hurting humans and not being found out made it hard to do the simplest of things. Her scathing words hadn't worked on him, but Willow's sure had.

Willow left for the bathroom again and Kristin just watched the redhead walk away. This was scaring Willow, Kristin could smell it. Kristin sighed as she leaned against a slot machine and considered how her sire was stepping up into her role, but was still afraid of what was making her a sire. Kristin would just have to work harder to limit what her sire sensed, because apparently the sire bond was growing to normal size perhaps even stronger, even though her sire was human. That's what scared Willow.

It was a shame Kristin didn't know other pets, so she could ask about this. Kristin only had books to guide her and it wasn't vampires writing those books. She could already see things that were just plain wrong in them, and as she worked on the database she took the incorrect things about vampires out, but only if she was sure. Her own exposure to her own kind hadn't been positive or too informative.

Willow stepped out again and Kristin smiled gently at her sire. "Thank you." Kristin whispered as they started to walk again, making their way to something they could do. Gambling wasn't on the list this time. Willow said the fake id wouldn't stand up to winning a huge jackpot, and what would be the point of gambling if you were afraid to win.

……………………

Willow walked with Kristin's hand in her own. They were quiet as they walked, and then Kristin spoke. It was Kristin's sexy voice being used, "You are so sexy when you go all sire-like." Willow blushed, but she couldn't help but smile at the compliment. It wasn't teasing at all, Willow thought as she analyzed the words and tone. Her vampire meant it, had called Willow sexy.

They stepped outside again, Kristin seemed to love the freedom of outside and Willow was happy as long as they stepped into something interesting once in a while.

As they walked and Willow subtly watched her vampire look at other people, Willow knew her vampire wasn't looking at other women, she was wishing she could bite someone. It was odd, and in a strange way, reassuring, to know her vampire was not like Xander. Her vampire didn't spend their time together thinking about any pretty woman that walked by.

"I sensed you." Willow finally spoke quietly. "Is that what you felt when you said I sire-called you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Kristin looked down and she also looked a little ashamed. "I just felt," Willow stopped walking and moved to stand in front of Kristin, to look and listen. "I was loosing control, when he didn't leave me alone, it took all I had to not go grr. I felt like I couldn't hold it together much longer. I didn't want you upset with me, and I felt like I was really going to lose control, but I couldn't leave because I'd told you I'd wait there." Kristin sighed. "I'll try to not call you."

Willow frowned as she considered that. Kristin had needed her, and while it felt odd to sense that, Willow didn't want her vampire getting hurt or discovered because she wouldn't ask for help. Even if it was in a creepy vampire way that Willow had no business being able to feel. "No, if you need me, you call." Willow spoke as firmly as she could. That was what she'd been upset with when she dated Oz, he never shared his problems, never asked for help. She liked being needed and Kristin was open with her need. Willow wasn't going to ruin that.

The Belagio fountains were Kristin's favorite and Willow stood next to the railing with her vampire as the song played and water danced, but her mind was taking a decidedly darker turn as she considered the man from earlier. As the water stopped and the announcement told them they had a fifteen minute wait for another Willow moved to turn around and scoot over so that she was between Kristin and the water. "If that man had attacked you, what would you have done?" He hadn't seemed the type, but Willow hated the suspicion she now held.

"I wouldn't hurt a human sire, I promise." Kristin answered and Willow felt a little sick. "I wouldn't disobey you like that."

Willow titled her head back and stared up at the building across from her and the Tower it had. "No, if someone tries to hurt you I want you to fight back, even if they are human." Willow couldn't live with herself if Kristin was attacked again, and this time by humans, and she didn't fight back because of something Willow said. "Just don't do more than you absolutely have to so you can escape and I'll believe you when you tell me you had to. I'm not saying I want you hurting people, cause that would be bad and I would be upset, but I don't want you hurt either. Can you understand what I'm saying, because I really need you to understand this right. You're my vampire and I don't want you hurt, but I can't support killing even if the person is evil. If anyone suspected that I said it was okay to kill humans we'd both be in a lot of trouble. Buffy and Giles are really strict on that no killing humans thing, which you know, they should be, because they fight evil and well killing humans is normally rather evil. Oh, but if Buffy attacks you don't fight her. She's my best friend and really, she's very strong and if she fought you, well, I'd have a dusty girlfriend. Just block and yell for me if Buffy ever attacks you."

"Can't you tell her to not hurt me?" Kristin asked and Willow felt a small spike of pain. She was going to ask once she finally told them all about Kristin, but Willow was afraid Buffy wouldn't listen fast enough. If Buffy dusted Willow's girlfriend Willow was never going to forgive her. Willow had to make Buffy understand that. Willow's vampy girlfriend was off limits.

"Oh I'll tell her alrighty, don't you think I won't. You're my vampire and I don't want impulsive slayers hurting you." Willow promised and took Kristin's hand to squeeze it. "So you'll defend yourself, just defend, if a human is a little too grabby?"

"I understand." Kristin nodded and Willow felt like she could breathe. Maybe she'd been holding her breath a little as she waited for an answer.

"Still no biting." Willow opened her arms and Kristin cuddled into her. "Well, maybe me." Willow whispered into Kristin's ear with a wicked smile. Kristin's entire body tensed in shock and Willow's grin grew. "Just little nibbles." Kristin actually groaned and Willow blushed at the sound, but she didn't let go. They had maybe ten minutes before the fountains went off again and they'd just wait here. Smoochies were a good way to pass that time.

………………..

"Oh Goddess." Willow's voice groaned out and Kristin pressed the redhead up against the closet in their room. Kristin would have responded but she was busy using her fangs to caress Willow's neck.

A little blood came from a nick and Kristin licked at it, feeling amazed that she didn't even need to ask anymore, Willow had given permission earlier, a blanket permission. Kristin was so not worthy of that, but she held her sire close and licked her neck.

"Bad flashback." Willow tensed and muttered. "No licking like that, VampWillow did that to me." Kristin pulled back and stared into her sire's eyes.

"She did that to everyone." Kristin spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Willow tilted her head a little and Kristin glanced at the tiny scratch that was bleeding a little. "Just be different than her and I'm fine." Willow whispered and tilted her neck a little more.

"I love you sire." Kristin whispered into Willow's ear and then gently and as differently as possible continued to lick at the amazing and powerful taste of blood her sire gave her. Kristin wasn't willing to fully bite her sire, to risk that, but a small cut was safe.

Willow started to kiss Kristin before Kristin could heal her, pulling her closer and tugging on her shirt. "Breasts." Willow muttered and Kristin grinned. Her trick the night before worked very well, Willow was more than willing to touch now.

The light was still on and eventually they'd need to make their way to the curtain and shut it before the sun rose, but Kristin didn't bother mentioning it as she undid the buttons on her shirt and let it fall opened, before just pulling it off so she could remove her bra. Willow's hands were on her before she had even tossed the bra away. It was nice that Willow wanted her enough to ignore her shyness and just go with it, Kristin thought for a moment, before debating about whether she could risk trying the same with Willow, or if that would stop everything.

As Willow kissed and caressed her, Kristin carefully moved to caress her sire over her shirt, around her breasts, but not touching yet. "Please." Kristin pleaded. "I want to see and touch."

Willow stopped moving and Kristin felt despair as she anticipated the pull back. Willow stared at her and when she moved to slowly start to unbutton her own shirt Kristin stared in shock, before a wave of happiness hit her. Pale perfect flesh was revealed slowly and Willow was blushing hard, but she opened her shirt and then slowly took it off, leaving her top only clad in a white bra. Willow's hands shook and Kristin moved to caress the redhead's shoulder as Willow removed her bra as well.

"So perfect." Kristin muttered as she reached out to caress what she could finally see. There had been no order to close her eyes. "Sire."

"I'm nervous." Willow's voice shook a little. Kristin's expression became gentler. "I want to do more, but maybe just a little more tonight."

"I'll be gentle." Kristin spoke softly. "And I won't push, or I'll do my best not to push. I'm still a vampire, and it's hard to deny my desires, but sire, you only have to say no and I'll stop." Kristin pulled Willow into a hug and could feel the warmth of her sire on her own bare skin. "I'm nervous too." Kristin offered in a whisper, hoping that would help Willow. "It's new and that's always scary."

"But you've done this before." Willow sounded confused and Kristin smiled just a little.

"Never with you." Kristin answered quietly and started to gently caress Willow's sides with her fingertips. "I've never done this with you, and I've never been someone's first. That's a lot of pressure, being someone's first." Kristin admitted it and then leaned in to kiss Willow. Willow would relax more if she knew they both were nervous, Kristin was pretty sure that was how her sire worked. "But sire, I would love to be your first." And her last, Kristin thought to herself, but she couldn't ask for that. "Even if it's a little scary, because I know it'll be wonderful."

"But how do you know, I mean I've never. What if I'm just not good at it?" Willow spoke and the serious question had Kristin thinking hard, trying to find a way to reassure Willow.

"When you first saw a computer were people amazed that you could just walk right up and hack into banks?" Kristin spoke quietly and smiled just a little to show she knew it was a ridiculous thing to say. "Or did you just show that you picked it up pretty fast and learned the rest later?" Kristin sighed and leaned in to caress the side of Willow's head with her own, before leaning down to kiss a shoulder. "I'm a vampire, what that means now is that my lack of modesty is going to make me like a bike with training wheels. I have no problem telling you what feels good sire, if you want me to guide you. I also am okay just being with you, touching you, if you aren't ready to touch me, but I swear that anything you do would be better than this constant ache you leave me with when you don't do anything more than kiss me."

"So you'll teach me?" Willow asked and it was rather cute, but sad, how the insecurity crept in.

"We can even play doctor first if that would make you feel more comfortable." Kristin pulled back and grinned wickedly at her sire. "This is a breast." She pointed to her own and arched an eyebrow as she tugged on her own nipple. "While touching the rest of the breast feels very nice I happen to like lovers to tug on this a little roughly, maybe pinch it hard. Vampire's like a little bit of pain I suspect, because I want it a little painful and that's new."

"Like this?" Willow reached out to touch her other nipple and Kristin almost went grr when she was pinched hard. The small smile Willow gave her had more confidence as Kristin's groaned.

"Just like that." Kristin managed to say as another hand moved over her other breast to repeat the procedure.

"I can do this." Willow spoke and it sounded just a little surprised and more than a hint of sexy. "Are you sure you don't mind talking me through it?"

"Not at all." Kristin grinned as she kicked off her shoes and backed towards the bed while unbuttoning her pants. When Willow didn't stop her Kristin knew that tonight was the magical night.

……………

AN: while I plan to write the sex scene I don't know if much of it will survive the editing when I try and make it rated "M" if it is a little too much being cut to make sense I'll post a note here for those over-age who want to read the full scene.


	31. Chapter 31

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow felt her heart fluttering and pounding so much a human should be able to hear it. Her vampire had to hear it. It ruined Willow's attempt to pretend to not be too nervous, but she kept trying anyhow. Kristin was laying on the bed naked in front of her and Willow just stared as she stood at the foot of the bed. This was it. Goddess, Kristin was beautiful, Willow thought as she felt like she was about to hyperventilate.

Willow stared down at her own clothing and felt like a child because she hadn't been willing to be naked. She was wearing her pajama top, which came down to mid upper thigh and it was a cutesy pink that just didn't belong in bed with her vampiric goddess of a girlfriend. Willow took a hesitant step closer to the bed, and she felt the bedspread hit her knee as she took a deep breath. "You're beautiful." She whispered and watched how just her words seemed to make Kristin even more beautiful as the vampire smiled at her.

"Relax, I won't bite." Kristin said in a sultry voice and grinned wickedly.

"Liar, I know you will." Willow smiled a little tensely at her girlfriend's joke. Kristin's eyebrows wiggled and it looked so odd at this moment, so playful, that Willow laughed.

"So do the lessons continue?" Kristin asked and it wasn't judgmental. It was gentle and understanding and Willow felt her heart beat start to calm a little. She wasn't in this alone, Kristin was going to guide her. Willow nodded and fidgeted a bit at the end of the bed as she waited to be told what she should be doing.

Kristin was so special. She was willing to let Willow fumble around with her, when Willow wasn't even brave enough to be naked too.

Willow's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little as Kristin just opened her legs wide. "How far did they go in health class?" Kristin asked, and Willow did her best to not look. Willow's eyes glanced at the wall, the bed, and Kristin's face as she struggled to not look too hard at what Kristin was trying to show her.

Kristin had really neat and trimmed lower hair, Willow's mind filled in and Willow almost grimaced at herself as she glanced at it again, and noticed the pale pinkness below that hair. Willow's eyes lingered there as she found herself trying to take in the details, but she realized what she was doing and blushed harder as she forced her eyes back to a now amused looking vampire's face. "Well, in Health we talked about nutrition, and well, we," Willow stopped talking as she felt like hitting her forehead for being an idiot. Kristin didn't care about the food pyramid right now. "Mostly just some stuff about how babies mature, and a really strict warning to not have sex or we'd know that intimately. Of course, they could have just told us to do this, because I'm pretty sure that this is safe." Willow grimaced as she thought of the embarrassment of that class. "We filled out some anatomy stuff, but, really, they didn't teach us about what to do now."

"Yeah I can really see the schools that teach abstinence telling their students that homosexual sex stopped pregnancy." Kristin sighed and it looked like there was much more Kristin wanted to say, intellectual college stuff. Willow watched her vampire shake her head a little and that look faded, but Willow was intrigued. Her vampire had a brain and opinions and was interesting and maybe later Willow would ask Kristin about what she was thinking, but now wasn't the time. "Let's test your anatomy lessons."

"Um, ah," Willow stammered as Kristin's legs parted just a little more.

"Relax Sire, I'll never hurt you." Kristin's voice was gentle and soft and Willow stared into Kristin's eyes. Kristin's eyes held her for a long moment before Kristin smiled again. "Remember, lack of modesty here. Can you identify my labia?"

Willow coughed just a little and glanced down. "You're really going to test me?"

"I want you to be comfortable, and you're a bit of a bookworm aren't you?" Kristin's words held fondness so Willow just smiled a little instead of letting herself take it as an insult. "Gently touch my labia, show me where it is."

Willow's heart started to race a bit more and she moved partly onto the bed, kneeling on it with one leg. She looked at her girlfriend's sex and the horrid drawings in Health class didn't do this justice. Her hand reached out a little, her finger out, but she stopped. "It's okay sire, you touch other parts of me."

"But these are the naughty parts." Willow stammered out as she managed to get her hand to move just a little closer. Her finger caressed along the body part in question slowly and Willow noticed that Kristin had gone quiet at the touch. Willow glanced up to see her vampire's head tilted back and her fingers grasping at the bedspread. Willow moved her finger to the other side and caressed the matching part of the body part pair and watched how even her gentle and confused touch affected the vampire.

Willow didn't feel quite as nervous anymore, seeing that even new at this she had some power to affect her vampire. "Pink." She muttered as she looked a little harder, moving a thumb to caress.

"You found it alright." Kristin finally managed to speak. "Um, Sire." Willow continued her caress and found Kristin wasn't able to finish her sentence right away. "I'm sorry if I feel cold." Kristin whispered.

"You don't." Willow's expression was gentle. "You're cooler than me, but you're not cold." Willow pulled her hand away and blushed at her unexpected actions. She was being all suave Willow and touching and caressing. She surprised herself actually.

"Here's the real test. Can you find the clitoris?" Kristin grinned and Willow blushed, but she was starting to like this game.

Willow also grinned mischievously as she caused Kristin to gasp loudly as she pointed the body part out with a gently but still firm touch. "I believe it's right there."

"Sire, are you sure?" Kristin spoke and Willow could see the slight smile. It made Willow stare down at Kristin's sex to double check that she was right.

"No I really think this is it." Willow spoke as she touched it again. She could see a slight jerk to Kristin's body as she made contact. That reinforced the idea that Willow was right. Just to prove it she kept her finger on the bit of flesh and wiggled it while pressing into Kristin. That got more movement from her vampire. "It's right here." Willow felt powerful as she answered again. The smallest motion she did caused Kristin to gasp or wiggle.

"I get the feeling you got an A in Health didn't you?" Kristin muttered and Willow smiled just a bit as she felt some confidence starting to grow. "Those pictures are never very good, you can take a better look Sire."

Willow stared down at Kristin while letting her hand caress the short hairs her vampire had above her sex. Her mind was on a question she'd not asked. "I'm your girlfriend too, why are you calling me Sire now?"

Kristin looked up at Willow, just staring at her and Willow stopped her naughty wandering hand to look back as she could see something serious in her vampire's eyes. "Everyone can call you Willow, your friends, your teachers, but I'm the only person that can call you Sire. And you are my Sire, no matter what else, you're my Sire and that takes precedence over everything else." Kristin's hand moved to cover Willow's, which rested on her stomach now. "I don't think you understand what it means to me that my Sire wants me. I can't even express," Kristin looked flustered and Willow just watched as Kristin did her best to calm down. "It's a vampire thing." Kristin just gave up trying to explain and Willow just watched Kristin's face a moment longer before nodding.

"Okay, fair enough." Willow could see Kristin needed to stick to the title, that it meant something, so she didn't do what she'd planned and ask Kristin to call her Willow. "Now, how badly does my vampire need her Sire?" Willow found herself asking with a teasing voice that held more heat than she'd expect from her own voice.

Kristin sure responded to it as Kristin arched a little into Willow's touch, reminding Willow to move her touch further down. "I don't exist without you. You are everything to me." Kristin answered and Willow's eyes widened at the devotion in the words. "I need you more than blood."

Clearly it was the wrong question, Willow thought as Kristin finished answering. Willow used her fingers to caress the fleshy folds before her lightly, not pressing in or moving in any purposeful way. Kristin was so totally hers it was a bit intimidating, she realized it suddenly and Willow stared down as she caressed Kristin. Willow's mind was distracted, but she did notice the way Kristin moved at her touch and the slight glistening that was growing on Kristin's flesh.

"I need you too." Willow spoke softly as she looked back into Kristin's face. She hadn't known she needed someone like Kristin, but now she could tell that she did. She liked what she was becoming, what having Kristin was doing to her. She liked that she could sit in a hotel room in Vegas caressing a beautiful woman between her legs and feel like it was right. She liked that she was needed, that she had to make decisions and be in charge. She liked this Willow she was becoming and it was Kristin doing this to her. Willow not only felt important, she knew she was, in fact, important. She was important because Kristin needed her.

The feel of wetness was a little strange and Willow found her fingers moving a little to the left to find the cleft that let her into the wettest area.

"I thought you were a virgin." Kristin seemed to need air now, she was gasping for it.

Willow smiled a little wickedly. "I've never been with anyone else, but I have been with me." She'd been worried that she wouldn't know anything, but by the way Kristin responded to her Willow could see she knew something.

"Can you go inside me?" Kristin asked while shifting her hips and tilted her pelvis up. "Your warmth would feel so good."

Willow bit her lower lip as she used her fingers along Kristin's body. Now she was out of her element again, because she hadn't really done all that much to herself. "Can you find my vagina?" Kristin spoke with that test taking teasing tone.

Willow felt awkward as she searched for it, and it took a little longer than it should. Kristin gasped loudly as Willow pressed her way inside. It was easy to tell she found it, but she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do with it.

Kristin started breathing faster and Willow watched as her vampire closed her eyes and vamped out. "Mmm," Kristin groaned and then shifted her body a little, thrusting her hips towards Willow. "Sire, I need you, I know I said I'd be patient, but I need you."

"What do you need me to do?" Willow's voice squeaked a little, feeling a little confused and unsure of herself again. She wanted to give Kristin what she needed, she liked the moans and the feel of her vampire around her finger.

"Penetration is nice, really nice, but a woman's real pleasure comes from the clitoris. Are you ambidextrous?" Kristin grinned a little and opened her eyes to stare at Willow. Kristin's eyes were vamped as well, and pleading. It was all Willow needed to hear. Willow moved her other hand into play and concentrated hard on what she was doing.

Willow stared in shock as her vampire squirmed and groaned at her touch. Willow's breathing was becoming labored as she felt her own body responding loudly to the feel, the smell, the sound, and the sight of her vampy girlfriend completely surrendering to her.

Willow didn't want to let Kristin down by not giving her what she needed and wanted, but Willow wasn't sure she could do it. She watched carefully, using every shudder she noticed as hints to what would feel best and soon Willow was doing deep thrusting motions with one hand and quick circular caresses with the other. Kristin started to keen, making a strange high pitched noise that wasn't really a scream, but wasn't anything Willow had ever heard before. Kristin's body started to jerk and arch, before it become a violent arching motion and Willow felt something wash over her, something strange and wonderful as Kristin screamed out one word. "SIRE!"

Willow stared as Kristin's body seemed to suddenly become boneless and Kristin collapsed back onto the bed fully. Willow felt the throbbing in her own body and she reluctantly pulled her hands away from Kristin's body. Kristin was still making incredibly sexy whimpers and Willow swallowed hard as she felt each sound vibrate in her own body making her ache for a touch, several touches, at least as much as she gave.

Willow barely paid any attention to her shyness as she took her pajama top off and tossed it onto the floor. Willow just crawled up her vampire's body and stared down into her lover's grr face, before kissing her passionately. Willow's naked body fell onto Kristin's and the cool of Kristin's body was a little jarring at that moment, when Willow felt like her own skin could catch on fire.

"Oh Sire," Kristin's voice was soft and Willow found herself being rolled onto her back as her vampire moved to be above her. "May I?" Kristin asked and Willow was a bit surprised that Kristin thought she had to ask, Willow thought she'd been rather clear with the nakedness and everything.

Willow found it hard to breathe after she nodded, because that one motion was all it took to have Kristin move her hand down into very naughty territory. "Virgin." Kristin whispered in surprise and Willow's eyebrows drew together. "You're very active Sire, I thought maybe you would have broken the seal already."

"I'm not active, you're my first." Willow spoke a little indignantly, but Kristin just petted her lower hairs like it was a pet and smiled.

"I lost my hymen riding my bike when I was a kid. There was no sex involved and I was shocked to be bleeding like that." Kristin explained gently and Willow stared up at her vampire, once again curious about Kristin's life before she was bitten, but she didn't ask now. Willow was also happy that she had already learned what a hymen was in Health class so she didn't have to sound like a kid and ask. "I thought your fighting demons would be a bit rougher on you than my learning to do jumps on a bike."

"Well I don't fight demons with that." Willow muttered and then blushed as Kristin laughed.

"So I'm the only demon that you wrestle with in the sheets. I can definitely approve of that." Kristin spoke quietly and then looked away. Willow stared at her vampire and wondered at the brief sad look on her face, before Kristin looked back at her. "Sire, you'll shed virgin blood if we do it all tonight. Virgin blood." Kristin repeated the last two words almost like it was a prayer and Willow saw where this was going. "I am in no way worthy of something like that. I doubt any vampire could be, but Sire," Kristin looked stunned. "Oh Sire, no vampire gets virgin blood given freely like that."

"You want it." Willow spoke slowly as she considered this. Her period had been off limits, and she wasn't really comfortable with it, but this was a once in a lifetime thing. It would be a gift she'd never be able to give again, and Kristin was a vampire. To give a vampire her virginity and deny that would be a bit cruel. Kristin looked scared and hopeful and Willow swallowed hard and nodded. She'd give her blood, it wouldn't be much she was sure, but where it was coming from, well, that was a bit nerve-wracking.

Kristin didn't go for the blood right away. Willow's eyes widened in shock at Kristin lowered herself down Willow's body and used her mouth on a very private part of Willow's body. When the penetration came it felt uncomfortable, and the vampire's mouth moved its focus.

'Sire, oh I love you Sire.' A whisper felt like it echoed in the room, but Willow could feel Kristin was using her mouth for other things. 'I would burn for you, walk through the sun just to burn at your feet, you are a goddess Sire, my goddess.' The words were fevered and desperate and not out loud at all. Willow felt the tongue move into her body and the fingers start to play with her other parts of her lower anatomy. 'Please, I want to be worthy of her. Please let me be good.' The voice continued in her mind and Willow's back arched even as she realized that she was hearing her vampire's thoughts and Kristin wasn't aware of it. Willow sent out a wave of affection and reassurance, or that was what she hoped she was doing. The bond had grown exponentially. Kristin's desire, her ache wrapped around Willow's, melting the nervousness that kept Willow from going over the top.

"KRISTIN!" It felt like Willow's body was ready to burst and she cried out as her body throbbed, it felt like she'd lost all control of herself and Willow screamed as someone else's touch went far beyond what her own had done all these years.

Once Willow fell limply to the bed Kristin slowed her touch, but she still licked at the blood she'd shed, drinking and bringing Willow's body into rolling and endless pleasure as it didn't stop. Willow couldn't make herself want to stop it and she could feel the magic in the air. Willow knew something was happening, something odd and magical, but she just couldn't stop it. She wanted it, ached for it, screamed for it.


	32. Chapter 32

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin slowly regained consciousness, becoming aware of the feel of sheets on her body and the sound of footsteps on the floor. She rolled slowly onto her back, with her eyes still closed and stretched her body, making a small groan. "Sorry I fell asleep." Kristin spoke as she opened her eyes, but where she'd expected a small smile of indulgence she got a concerned stare from the redhead on the side of the bed, a redhead that somehow was completely dressed, and hadn't woken Kristin up taking a shower.

"Are you feeling okay?" Willow spoke so softly as she moved to sit on the bed, twisting so that she faced Kristin's way. "Because there was the strangeness and the magic, and then we sort of passed out, but when I woke up you wouldn't wake up. I tried to wake you up, but it was like you were dead, only a human kind of dead because you clearly weren't dust."

Kristin could sense concern and she stared at Willow for a moment, trying to remember this. Her last memory had been very pleasant and it ended with her still between her Sire's legs. "Magic?" Kristin was feeling a little nervous as well. Her one experience with magic wasn't a pleasant one. Her life nearly ended in that magical cage.

"I've been up for a few hours. I passed out too." Willow's hand moved to caress Kristin's hair and it smelled of soap, not sex. That was a small disappointment, and it had Kristin's easily distracted part of her mind wanting to put the scent of sex back on her Sire. She wanted her Sire marked as her own, but as a Pet did she have the right to want that? Kristin forced those thoughts away and focused on the discussion about Magic. "I didn't do any spells, but I've been trying really hard to remember what I've learned about Virgin Blood, any hints of information I might have read. All I remember is it can be powerful, but not even why."

"It was powerful and good." Kristin licked her lips just a little at the memory. "It was amazing Sire, it was like power and sunshine and heaven all at once. I almost thought it would burn me it was so good."

"Burn you?" Willow's face looked so adorable when she was confused, Kristin thought.

"You're pure in a way that I can't even describe, it's in your blood. It was in that blood much more powerfully than in the blood you've gifted to me before. It was a holy experience Sire, worshipping you. I was almost surprised it didn't burn me, because nothing that good should touch my lips." Kristin watched as Willow blushed and it made her smile a little. "I had an amazing time, and I loved your gift. That you would give that to me means everything to me Sire."

"But what I gave you could have hurt you!" Willow's voice rose. "I could have hurt you and I don't even understand how yet! I thought I had." Willow's voice became shaky. "I thought I had hurt you. You wouldn't wake up."

"You didn't." Kristin sat up and pulled Willow into a hug. "It was amazing, and I don't know about magic, but I don't feel hurt. I feel better than ever." Willow seemed to relax in her arms.

"None of my spells go right, but if my magic hurt you again, I just don't think I could take that." Willow whispered. "I wasn't even doing a spell, but the magic was there. I could hear your thoughts right up until I passed out, and then I couldn't hear anything when I woke up." Kristin frowned as she considered this and started to wonder about what she'd been thinking that Willow might have overheard. Hopefully nothing that would be a problem. "Maybe it's the Sire bond, but I didn't read anything about this with a Sire bond, did you?"

"No." Both of them had read all they could about it, trying to understand it. Kristin hugged Willow tighter, "but then we don't really have a lot to read about it do we, just accounts from voyeuristic Watchers that don't understand what they are seeing."

Willow chuckled a little and that shook her body in Kristin's arms a little. "Voyeur and Watchers, I'll have to tell Giles that one."

"Maybe we should have sex again, just to see if the magic is still there." Kristin offered, but her grin was too wicked to not be noticed. Willow just gently hit Kristin in the arm, but there was a hint of a smile there.

"We missed lunch and dinner. It's almost dark and I'm hungry." Willow spoke and Kristin was a little surprised that she'd slept that long, or passed out, whatever it was.

"If you were a vampire we could eat each other and stay here." Kristin teased, but she never wanted to see this woman as a vampire. "Maybe we still could."

"That's supposed to be adult naughty talk isn't it?" Willow sighed. "Something I should understand and don't?"

Kristin did her best not to laugh, because Willow might think she was laughing in a mean way. "I'll get ready and we can go get dinner. I'll corrupt you by explaining it later." Kristin smiled gently and got up as she heard Willow's stomach growl.

Kristin grimaced as she drank her blood, and felt a little guilty as she turned and saw a slightly guilty look on her Sire's face. Kristin just sighed and cleaned up, it was an old discussion and she didn't want to make her Sire feel bad about it now where nothing could be done about it. Maybe when they went back Willow would buy her human blood again, if Kristin was really good.

Even human tasted flat compared to Willow's blood, but that was a dangerous thought. Kristin would never fully bite her sire, she just couldn't risk it. A small cut or suckling at a wound were acceptable, but a full bite would demand control, and Kristin wanted to believe she had enough, but she'd never risk testing it in case she didn't.

After brushing her teeth Kristin was treated to a passionate kiss and they left the hotel room hand in hand.

……………….

Willow still felt a bit nervous about the magic and she watched Kristin carefully for any sign that the vampire was affected by it. Willow also noticed that while she got a sense that Kristin was relaxed and content, she wasn't hearing thoughts anymore.

They sat down at the restaurant and Willow watched her vampire look at all the people she'd rather have for dinner with a small smile. It was almost cute, in a hellmouthy way, how her vampire's eyes followed the slow moving and drunk as if planning to pounce. With a mischievous smile Willow teased quietly. "I bet even I could take that one down." Kristin's eyes widened and her head jerked around to stare at Willow in open mouthed shock. It made Willow chuckle. "Stop drooling over the humans and pick something on the menu." Willow caressed Kristin's hand gently before turning her eyes to her own menu. "But I still think I could do it." She teased again. "Don't know what I'd do with him once I had him, but he looks easy." It should feel wrong to joke like this, especially having seen people killed by vampires, but it was just play with Kristin, because her vampire would never do those things. Willow felt a warm rush as she considered how much her vampire gave up because Willow asked her to.

"You take down demons, humans wouldn't be a challenge to you." Kristin's words shocked Willow and she looked up from the hamburger selection to stare at her vampy girlfriend. Kristin really believed that, Willow could see it in the vampire's eyes. Kristin really thought Willow was all super Willow or something.

Part of Willow told her she should explain to Kristin that she wasn't really all that powerful, the part that continued to nag her as Willow said nothing. Finally she opened her mouth. "Buffy does all the demon fighting, I just do research."

"So you've never killed a vampire?" Kristin asked and Willow was surprised at the soft way Kristin spoke.

"Well, maybe a couple, but it wasn't a big thing." Willow admitted and Kristin just smiled at her as if Willow proved Kristin's point for her. Willow would have rallied to object some more, but the waiter was suddenly at their table. They ordered and dropped the previous conversation, by switching to what their plans for the night could be.

……………

"I think that's a vampire." Kristin whispered while holding Willow more tightly to her body as she stared out the bus window. She wasn't sure if she was holding Willow tighter so Willow could reassure her or so that she could protect Willow. As a pet it was a confusion, but she stared at the lanky vampire walking along the rather run down looking road between the strip and Freemont Street. That vampire didn't even attempt to get on the bus, he just kept walking along the road and Kristin could see the prime hunting that this area could be with its dark areas and few scattered people walking around.

As they got out at Freemont Willow stared at something near the door of the bus, but Kristin was focusing her attention on her senses, and she didn't sense any vampires nearby. When Willow's body tensed a little before they stepped off Kristin turned to look at her sire in concern and saw a shocked expression on the redhead's face as Willow looked from Kristin to the doorway. "It's warded." They stepped off the bus and Willow looked back at the bus driver who was giving Willow a strange look that Kristin didn't understand. The other people on the bus walked around them and Willow moved closer to the bus driver, letting go of Kristin's hand.

"A lot of powerful people make serious money in Vegas. Missing tourists are bad for business." The bus driver spoke quietly and Kristin watched the conversation silently.

"Are there a lot of wards?" Willow practically whispered and the bus driver nodded.

"The Strip and Freemont here are no hunt zones, aside from Disney, Vegas takes the most precautions against monsters. Just always take the bus or a cab between the two, and you'll be fine." The bus driver closed the door and Willow stood still, before looking over at Kristin.

"It was warded against vampires, an uninvite spell was on the bus." Willow stared at Kristin hard and Kristin's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You walked right on."

"I followed you on." Kristin knew enough about magic know to realize that she shouldn't have been able to, but she had. "Maybe I can follow you anywhere." She offered an idea, but they had no way to test it now.

It was a distracting thought as they watched the lights of Freemont and walked among the people and the booths. Kristin didn't really understand how she was the only vampire able to see these things. Was this magic's way of telling Kristin she wasn't a proper vampire? It wasn't like Kristin needed the announcement, she knew she was too different, too weak, to be like the others.

Willow would never have kept her if she was like the others, Kristin's thoughts turned to the positive. Maybe it was Willow's not being a normal Sire that granted Kristin access. It could be the type of sire she had, or her blood sire being from elsewhere. There could be a lot of reasons that weren't just Kristin being made wrong, made weak.

Freemont street was like a smaller and more community version of the strip. It looked like a safe place to be and Kristin watched as Willow's eyes searched every doorway for some symbol she was finding on them all. "Come here." Willow spoke quietly as they approached one casino. "This is a rune meant to keep you out." Willow spoke softly and caressed it gently with a finger, trailing over the rune. "I'm not going in." Willow spoke and then just stood near the doorway, looking at Kristin meaningfully.

Kristin caught on, Willow wasn't going to invite her into the doorway but Kristin was supposed to try anyhow. Kristin moved slowly so if she had to stop it wouldn't be obvious to anyone looking as she took small step after step into the casino. Once Kristin felt the forcefield she stopped and looked down, seeing her next step would have taken her onto the carpet of the room. Kristin actually felt a little relieved to find her way barred and turned toward Willow.

"Sure you don't want to go in, use the bathroom?" There were a few people playing slot machines near the door so she wasn't being obvious. Kristin stood with her hand resting against the barrier and as soon as her Sire stepped inside Kristin found she was able to follow. She didn't need to be invited if Willow was there first.

"I really want to research this when we go home." Willow spoke quietly and then took a few steps into the bathroom, before waving Kristin in. Kristin followed her and was relieved to see just a few mirrors. It wasn't fun having to try and hold it when people were around, and Kristin took the opportunity she had while she had it. Bathrooms weren't always accessible.

"There's a university near the strip." Kristin spoke quietly, remembering seeing it on the map. She spoke through the stall walls, but she could sense a small wave of guilt from the stall next to her.

"I decided to go to UC Sunnydale." Willow spoke and Kristin stood to flush, that sound covered her heavy sigh. Kristin's shoulders had slumped a bit, but she forced herself to hide that before she stepped out. "It's just, Buffy needs me."

"I understand Sire." Kristin managed a weak smile as she washed her hands, but the lack of a reflection had her jerking back again. She was embarrassed when she noticed Willow's sympathetic expression when she looked over at the redhead. Kristin felt like she'd never get used to the reflection issue.

"I'm sorry, I know you like being the only one." Willow started to talk, but when someone stepped into the bathroom, Kristin had to hurry up and leave, Willow trailing after her once she was done with her own hand washing. "Do you want to go back to school when I do? Maybe we could figure something out and you could take night classes."

"I don't know." Kristin sighed and Willow took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Whatever you think is best Sire." Kristin finally spoke. "But can we come here often? I like being outside."

"I promise I'll think of something. You don't deserve to have to be locked up like that, and seeing you here. I want you to know I'm really tempted to just apply here for you, but I need to help Buffy. There is no here if she loses to some apocalypse there." Willow's words made sense, but Kristin just looked around the casino for the way out rather than reply just yet.

They only had a few more days and then they had to go back. Kristin hoped that Willow thought of something soon, because Kristin had tasted a little freedom and she wasn't happy with the idea of staying inside anymore. She wanted the vampires in Sunnydale to just drop dead so she could go outside, it wasn't fair.

"I promise you." Willow's voice was firm and she stopped walking. Kristin had to turn to look at her and Willow's resolve face was out. "I will think of something. I'm not locking my vampy girlfriend up. I want to go outside with you as much as you want to go outside. And hey, mom and dad will come home eventually so we need to do a lot of planning."

"I love you Sire." Kristin leaned in and kissed Willow softly, and did her best to not grin and the smile her redhead had, before Willow's eyes widened and she looked around nervously to see if anyone saw them.

When they got on the bus Willow made sure to be the first on one, and Kristin followed her easily. They still had hours of dark and knowing that it was safe, Kristin wanted to walk the strip as much as possible.

Of course the idea of going home and having sex with her Sire again was a tempting alternative. Willow's gentle caress of Kristin's arm while they stared out the bus windows made it hard to decide which was the better idea.


	33. Chapter 33

Sire

By KnightMare24

While there was a lot to think about, what with Kristin's ability to walk through warded areas, Willow found her thoughts after their walk on the strip on the fact that they'd had sex, and now their relationship was different. Somehow that seemed more important than a vampire that might develop the ability to walk into any home she wanted, or who knew what else. One strange thing that didn't escape Willow's mind was that while the sex had been amazing, it had ended up nearly hurting Kristin, and she didn't know what to think about all the strangeness their sire/pet bond brought with it.

Willow felt a bit nervous as she stood in the bathroom, ready for bed physically, but not ready for the sight she knew was going to meet her when she opened the door. She'd almost killed Kristin with her magic last time, and Kristin was undoubtedly laying in bed expecting more than smoochies.

Willow stared at her own reflection, and found herself staring hard to see if there was a hint to the fact that she was no longer a virgin in her face, but aside from being a little too pale and clearly high strung, there was no visible change. Other than the hair she was still getting used to she looked like the same old Willow.

"Sire." The gentle call from her vampire was a reminder she'd been in the bathroom too long. Willow took a deep breath and opened the door, wearing her pajamas. One glance at the bed showed she was the only one wearing pajamas. Kristin looked so amazing, and a little disappointed as well. "Should I be dressed?" Kristin asked and Willow didn't like that look on the vampire's face, that one that said her present was taken away from her, the disappointed child look.

"You don't have to." Willow turned away from the bed and bit her lower lip as she started to pull her pajamas over her head. Her heart hammered a little as she put the top on the dresser, and she found herself just standing there and not turning around.

The way her vampire could move so quietly was made very apparent when Willow found a hand gently touching her shoulder, and Willow couldn't stop a small yelp of shock. "Sire, oh shh, Sire." Kristin spoke so quietly. "Never hurt you, you know that. Are you regretting what we did? I'll back off if you need me to, just don't leave me."

"No," Willow felt a wave of pain that wasn't her own and she turned to look into Kristin's eyes. "I just don't think we should, well, I hurt you last time."

"No, you didn't." Kristin's cool hand caressed Willow's face. "Come to bed Sire, we can go as slowly as you need, but I think we really need to do it again. You need to see that you don't hurt me." Kristin pulled her into a hug and Willow slowly relaxed when it was just a hug. "You said it yourself, Virgin blood is powerful. But hey, you aren't a virgin anymore. That makes you safe for the likes of me."

Willow found herself led to the bed, and the soft caresses and kisses were so good and so gentle that Willow found herself relaxing. They moved so slowly it didn't even feel like the same thing she'd experience for the first time the night before, but the ending felt familiar and wonderful. This time they didn't pass out and Willow snuggled into her vampire before they fell asleep.

The next few days took on a wonderful pattern, where they woke up in the afternoon and Kristin taught Willow all sorts of new things before they left to eat. They'd catch a show, walk around, and then just before the sun rose come back to the hotel room to go over their lessons again before going to sleep. Willow felt naughty and wicked in such a good way. It made waking up their last time in Vegas disappointing. Sure Buffy needed her, and Willow needed to finish high school, but this week was easily the best of her life and she wasn't happy to see it end.

Kristin didn't look too happy either, Willow thought as she watched her vampire packing. They'd just managed to make the blood last and Willow watched as Kristin drank the last of it so they wouldn't have to pack it. But after drinking, Kristin just stood so still, staring at the carpet. It looked so sad, and Willow became concerned. Willow put her own packing down and took a step closer to Kristin.

"Maybe you could go to the UNLV? It's just a few blocks away." Kristin spoke and Willow felt bad.

"I can't." Willow sighed, feeling like a bad Sire. "I'm needed in Sunnydale. I already decided to send in my acceptance to UC Sunnydale. Buffy's fighting the good fight and I need to be there."

"I see." Kristin turned away from her and Willow stared at slumped shoulders.

"But I'm not going to make you stay inside for four years while I get my degree." Willow reassured Kristin. "Just a little longer and I'll think of something, I promise." Kristin had been so happy to be outside, and Willow didn't want to take that from her. They just needed to figure out how to vampire proof her vampire and how to keep slayers from hurting her.

………………..

It was so late on Friday night that it was Saturday morning when they landed at LAX. Kristin felt a sense of dread as she grabbed as many bags as she could carry without being suspiciously strong looking. Back to Sunnydale, it wasn't her idea of a good end to the trip at all. She could kind of understand why her Sire felt she needed to be there, but Kristin really wished that someone else could take the redhead's place on the team so that they could leave.

Kristin sighed as she moved to walk through the plane door behind Willow. Her Sire was never going to leave that place, never just go off and settle down in a nice safe place. Kristin was going to have to figure out how to survive in the middle of this good versus evil battle that she'd been dragged into.

"Do you want me to carry more?" Willow asked as they continued to walk into the airport and Kristin smiled just a little at the kind offer, but Kristin wasn't having any trouble with the bags she had.

"I'd rather you save your strength. I want to ravish you on your own bed when we get back." Kristin teased just a little and watched the blush. "We'll toss all the stuffed animals to the floor and go at it like rabbits." She continued in a quiet voice and watched the blush grow. It was starting to make her a little hungry so Kristin just smiled and stopped trying to embarrass her sire just a little. "Sire," Kristin made sure her tone was gentler and more respectful. "Can we get more blood on the way home?"

"I can get some in the morning, but I really don't know where to get it at this hour." Willow reached out without asking and caressed Kristin's hand, before taking the bag that hand was carrying. "Just a little longer. You can make it a few hours right?"

"As long as you stop blushing." Kristin sighed and decided to behave herself so that she didn't cause those blushes too much. "I'll be fine Sire."

They made it to the car rental desk and Kristin rented a sedan for the trip back. It was just safer than public transportation.

It was just an hour before sunrise when they pulled into Willow's driveway and Kristin noticed that even with the radio playing rather upbeat music Willow had fallen asleep. Kristin turned the car off and just stared at the redhead. Willow's head was resting on the window and she had partly curled up so more of her was on the seat. "Sire," Kristin spoke softly while shaking Willow's shoulder gently. "We're home Sire."

Willow didn't really respond. Kristin sighed and glanced out the windows. She couldn't sense any vampires nearby. With a small grimace Kristin unbuckled Willow, before she got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car. She carefully and slowly opened the passenger side door and gently picked Willow up.

Her strength came in the very handy as she found she could support Willow's weight with one arm as she unlocked the door. Kristin carried her Sire up the stairs and set her down on the bed, before turning to go get the luggage.

Once the bags were set inside the house Kristin closed the front door and went back upstairs. She found herself standing in the doorway to Willow's room staring at the redhead, who was fully clothed and laying on the top of the sheets and blanket. "I came back to Sunnyhell for you Sire." Kristin whispered before moving into the room. She gently and as quietly as she could removed shoes and socks. Kristin smiled just a little as she found that the week of sex and nightlife had left her Sire rather tired, tired enough to sleep through being stripped naked and then tucked into bed. Kristin didn't bother with any pajamas for her, because she liked the warmth of her Sire's skin against her own.

For the first time since she'd crawled onto her sire's porch seeking help, Kristin slipped into the bed, banishing at least four stuffed animals to the floor. The stuffed rabbit was the only one that was allowed to remain, but Kristin did toss him up against the headboard so that she had free access to Willow.

………………

Willow woke up with a startled jerk as she realized she wasn't in the car. Her eyes opened and she saw her closet door. As she shifted Willow blushed as she realized all that she'd slept through.

Willow slipped out of bed and found her way to the bathroom. Once that was done she stood in the doorway and grinned at the vampire in her bed who had a stuffed rabbit's ear in her face again. "Are you biting Mr. Tibbles again?" Willow whispered to her sleeping vampy girlfriend. "You're my vicious vampire." Willow smiled at her girlfriend and just stood there for a few moments watching her. When Kristin's hand moved out to grab the rabbit ear in her face and just hold it, well it was all Willow could do to not laugh. It was so cute.

A small patch of sunlight was creeping its way through the curtain, so Willow moved to adjust that so it didn't hurt Kristin, and then Willow looked at the clock. It felt painfully, horribly early, but it was nine in the morning. While Willow would love nothing more than to get back into bed, the reason they hadn't stayed right up until she had to go back to school was so that Willow could get used to a daytime schedule again.

Moving as quietly as she could Willow got dressed and then crept downstairs. After eating a quick snack Willow wrote out a grocery list, and then a short note explaining where she went if Kristin woke up.

The car was still in the driveway, but someone would be getting that today. Willow wished she had a license as she had to walk past it to start her trek down the street. Willow started to feel a little grumpy as she made her way towards the store by foot. She much preferred the routine they'd developed in Vegas, the routine that would have her still in bed leaning against the cool and soft skin of her vampire.


	34. Chapter 34

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow was carefully walking with three bags hanging from her arms full or groceries and both arms carrying the heavy box of blood. Willow sighed as she considered that she'd actually looked to see if the butcher's son was there so she could give her vampire the good stuff, but he hadn't been.

Willow felt a little disappointed to not have human blood, and then a smaller part of herself considered the humans in the hospital that needed that blood. The fact that it was a smaller internal voice told her how important her vampire was to her, and Willow didn't feel guilty about feeling this way. It wasn't like she wanted to always feed Kristin human blood, but if there was a time that Kristin deserved it, well that was now. Kristin hated Sunnydale and she'd come back, she hadn't caused a fuss. Kristin did that for Willow and Willow understood the sacrifice being made. Her vampire deserved human blood for that.

"Hey Wills." Xander's voice was a shock and Willow found her body tensing and her eyes widening as she looked up from the box she'd been thinking about to her best friend standing on the sidewalk. "I was on my way to see how your vacation went." He grinned and when he stepped forward and reached out for the box Willow gripped the box more tightly.

"Take the bags, they're cutting off my circulation." She spoke before he could try and carry the heavy box for her. He'd be asking what was in it, and Willow felt her heart hammering a little as she struggled with seeing someone while she was carrying blood around. It felt like she imagined getting caught doing anything really bad would feel, and Willow hugged her guilty package to her chest as he untangled the bags and started to carry them himself.

"So, vacation?" His grin was partly a leer and Willow felt a bit irritated, but this was also her way to keep him from asking about the box.

"It was amazing." Willow blushed as she turned a little and started to continue her trek home with Xander at her side. Her voice became a whisper. "We went to a show that I knew you would like. It had nearly naked women."

"Did they dance on your lap?" He asked, sounding excited and Willow blushed.

"No, it wasn't a strip club, it was a show." Willow snapped at him.

"Did anyone else dance on your lap?" He teased and Willow blushed heavily. "Oh my god, you did IT!" He was staring and Willow did her best to not look over at him, but the small hint of a smile wasn't something she could stop. "How good was IT?" He was moving around her and making sure he was in her line of sight. "Oh, is she as hot as I think she is?"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend Mister!" Willow glowered at him. "I don't want you imagining dirty things with my girlfriend, that's just wrong, wrong, wrong."

"Can't help you there Will. Just hearing you say the word girlfriend starts all the thinking and fantasies. It's unstoppable." Xander's words caused Willow to sigh heavily, and she readjusted her hold on the box as they finally made it to her street.

"Well, try. Or at least do it all silently, because I don't want to hear you talk about her that way. She's special Xander, really special." Willow's voice was resigned as she accepted that nothing she did or said would stop his naughty boy mind.

"If she's so special, when is she going to join the scoobies?" Xander sounded a bit more serious and Willow looked over at him beside her. "Okay, so maybe some people will be weirded out to start, but I've got your back Wills, and they'll all be happy for you after the whole, whoa a girl, who'd a thought, blows over."

"I'm not so sure anyone would be happy for me Xander." Willow turned back to look at the sidewalk. If anyone fully knew it would be messy and potentially very violent. "I don't want anyone to hurt her."

"Hey, I'll even talk to Cordy and ask her to lay off." Xander misunderstood and Willow didn't correct him. "And hey, if anyone says anything about it I'll be there."

"I can't do this now Xander." Willow was tempted. If she said it, just put it out there, then she wouldn't have to hide Kristin, but she may have to block access for stakes. "Not yet."

"Okay." Xander gave her a searching look. "Maybe the three of us could hang out, see a movie and catch lunch?"

"You just want to see our smoochies." Willow accused him with a glare, but it hurt a little that she couldn't even accept this. Maybe a late movie? Just to show Kristin that she could do it? If they stayed away from slayer routes and on brightly lit roads it could work. Willow shook her head, she wasn't ready to risk it. She'd want it planned out in detail, and she hadn't been around to see what was going on or if the patrol areas had been switched.

It would be nice if Xander liked Kristin, it would make this easier. Of course, right now Kristin wasn't all that thrilled with him, but then Kristin was only seeing leering hormonal Xander. There was another Xander underneath that, the one that was Willow's best friend. Maybe Xander could have dinner at their place and watch a movie. It might work.

At the door Willow fumbled with her keys and once again backed up so that Xander wouldn't take her box. She stepped inside the darkened house with Xander right behind her. He followed her into the kitchen and Willow just stood there a moment, before deciding to just put the entire box in the fridge for now, and she slipped it in as smoothly as possible. Later she could unpack it and hide it.

Kristin had to be hungry, Willow thought with a frown as she went about putting groceries away while Xander filled her in on the fact that nothing at all happened while she was gone and that Cordy's parents had taken her to Cancun, so he'd been rather bored.

She finally decided to have him pick out a movie for them to watch, and as soon as he left the kitchen she was ripping the fridge opened and getting a container of blood out. Willow was listening very carefully and was glad to be able to hear him opening the dvd cabinet, but with the way she could hear that she hoped he didn't break it. Her parent's were really upset if anything was broken when they got home, and Willow would have more than enough to deal with at that point she didn't need a lecture.

"I'll be right out." Willow called into the living room where Xander was spread out, and Willow grimaced a little at the opened curtains. He'd made himself at home alright, but Willow refused to let sunlight limit her girlfriend's movements in her own home.

"Hey," Willow spoke softly as she entered the bedroom and saw her girlfriend sitting up, the sheets pooling in her lap and leaving her top uncovered. Willow just stared a moment. "Oh, I have blood." Willow shook herself out of her daze and noticed the slight smirk Kristin had. "You are getting a big head missy, just drink your blood." Willow handed it over and then watched her vampy girlfriend vamp out.

"Was so hungry. Thank you Sire." Kristin drank quickly and Willow's eyes widened at the proof that her vampire had been hungry. Part of her mind considered that she'd slept next to a very hungry vampire for hours, and it just didn't scare her like she knew it would have scared anyone else.

"Xander's here. We're going to watch a movie." Willow stood in the room, making no motion to leave yet. "Want to join us?"

"What are you watching?" Kristin took another deep drink from the cup and it was the last of it. "And is it really better than kicking him out and having your way with me?"

"Yes, well he was awake and you weren't." Willow managed, but a smile and a blush came with the words. "I want you to get to know my best friend, and I think that if he found out you were a vampire first it might never happen. He's not open minded like that, but he is supportive of my having a girlfriend."

"I don't really like how he treats you." Kristin's words caused a strange combination of strong emotions to rise in Willow. Willow wanted to defend Xander and felt like he was being hurt, but then she felt amazingly loved that Kristin's main complaint was that Xander didn't treat Willow well.

"Please, give him another chance. He's a boy, they aren't great at not drooling." Willow spoke softly and watched Kristin sigh heavily, that was all she needed to know. "Come downstairs carefully. I need to get the windows shut, he opened them."

"Well that better not happen while I'm there, because I think my bursting into flames might clue him in." Kristin got up. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I'll go before he tries to come and get me." Willow felt reluctant to leave, and for a moment she considered kicking Xander out and going with Kristin's plan of sex, but she needed to be at least somewhat of a good friend. Sure she was lying to Xander, and if he knew that Willow wasn't warning him about a vampire near him he would be upset, but she could spend some time with him.

……………

Kristin wanted to take her time getting ready, but since Willow was waiting for her she hurried. She just hoped that her hair looked okay, she normally spent a while touching it slowly to get some sense if it was laying right, but it took time. It took a good deal of time to get ready while being unable to see if you really cared how you looked. Kristin wanted to look good for Willow.

Kristin also button a few more buttons than she normally would, and was a bit resentful as she did it. She knew it would look better with a lower neckline, but that boy wouldn't be able to speak. It was rather sad really.

As she opened the door she stared at the hall and listened. She could hear her sire's voice in the living room, as she discussed movies with Xander. Now Kristin just needed to get down the stairs safely and hope the living room wouldn't turn her into a ball of flames.

Grabbing an umbrella she'd found a little before they'd left on vacation, Kristin opened it and used it to protect her from the sunbeam that always seemed to hit the stairs. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs Kristin closed the umbrella and set it carefully to the side in case she needed to go back up the stairs. "Hey Willow, what movie are we watching." Kristin called out, but silently she sent a feeling of nervousness to her sire. She got reassurance back.

"Come in and help us decide." Willow spoke and that was all Kristin needed to hear to know Willow had come up with some excuse to close the shades. "It's either the Xmen or Tomb Raider."

Kristin stepped into the room to see Willow holding up a DVD in either hand. Neither were really Willow's type of movie, so Kristin wondered who gave the redhead the gifts. Kristin's eyes moved to the boy on the couch and she suspected she knew. "So either a group with hot women or a single hot woman with a lot more screen time?" she rephrased the question as she moved toward Willow. Kristin stared at her own hot woman and smiled gently. "Clearly we are catering to Xander's hormones, so what was your pick?" Kristin turned in time to see the boy blush at her words. She did smile and try and seem friendly, but then again, neither movie were a Willow pick. Not a good sign, he was really pushing his own agenda. Kristin almost wanted to talk a bit about male privilege and her women's studies classes at that moment, but instead she took one movie from Willow's hand to look at the cover.

"I was thinking Tomb Raider." Xander answered. "Don't you think she's hot? I mean do women see the same thing?"

"Our eyes are made of the same stuff." Kristin said as she turned the Xmen movie over in her hand. She'd seen both movies before, and thought Xmen would be a better movie, it would have less drool out of the boy. "Oh, blue women. That's a good sign." Kristin glanced up and her smile was a bit fake. "You like your women inhuman right?"

"I'll just get this one started." Willow stammered and when Kristin turned to look at her she could see a stern look, a look that said play nice. Kristin sighed.

When Kristin turned back to the boy she did her best to feel friendlier. "I'm still hoping they do a Mystique movie, but chances are slim." She grinned. "In the comic she was bisexual, and had a long term lesbian lover."

"Really?" He looked like she'd gifted him something so Kristin just sat down and glanced at Willow. "In the comic?" She bet he would start collecting the comics soon. Well, if he did maybe Kristin could borrow them.

"As for your other question, women who can kick ass are hot." Kristin looked up to see Willow looking at her as the DVD started. Kristin's eyes widened a little for just a moment and she let her eyes travel over the redhead. "Definitely hot." Willow blushed and Kristin sat down on the love seat, hoping her sire would pick the seat next to her and not next to her friend.


	35. Chapter 35

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow was relatively happy with the way Kristin and Xander ended the moviethon. It looked like her vampire was a bit less hostile, was seeing some of Xander's Xandery charm. Willow was relieved. She'd also been amused that Kristin had to point out Willow's haircut to Xander when it was so obvious. Kristin had rolled her eyes at the boys surprise.

"You told her about the things that go bump in the night." Xander whispered as they stood in the doorway. Kristin was still in the living room, because the door was going to open and there would be sunlight in the hall.

"I didn't have to tell her." Willow realized that telling people was an odd sort of taboo in their group. "Kristin was attacked by vampires." It was part of the truth.

Xander's eyes widened and he looked back into the living room where Kristin was watching the credits and most likely listening in to them. "She was?"

Willow bit her lower lip, considering her vampire's pride, but also what would explain Kristin's reluctance to go outside to Xander. Her pet was going to have to take the hit to the pride. Willow opened the door and stepped outside with Xander, into the sunny afternoon. "She's afraid to go outside at all now. Maybe some night we could see a movie and show her it can be safe if you know what you're doing." Willow stared at Xander. "They hurt her Xander." She felt tears in her eyes and had to look away for a moment, as her voice cracked. She flashed on the memory of how her double had left Kristin's body laying so still, or how bloody her vampire had been when she found her. All of this and Kristin came back to Sunnydale with her. Willow couldn't even begin to grasp how much Kristin was hurting to be with her.

"Oh my god." Xander spoke quietly and Willow started to walk away from the house so he'd follow.

"She got away, but she's still so nervous. Las Vegas was wonderful, they had runes around and no vampires could come anywhere near where we were." Willow glanced back at the house. "She was so happy she didn't want us to come back. She loved not having to be afraid." A tear trailed down her check and Xander pulled her into a hug. "She came back for me Xander, for this fight we're all a part of, but she can't even leave the house."

It felt so good to be able to talk about it, but it also hurt a bit because it wasn't the entire truth. "Oh Willow." Xander went quiet. "Sure, we can plan a movie trip, maybe bring Buffy to make her feel safe. In the middle of the day vampires aren't out, she needs to see that too."

"No, I don't want Kristin to meet Buffy just yet." Willow sighed. Normally that would be an excellent suggestion. Now Willow had to think about how to claim it wasn't. "Just a little longer." Willow couldn't think of a single good reason to give as to why she was keeping Buffy out of this. She knew she wasn't going to be able to do it much longer. "And I think we need to start with the night, if she can do that she'll feel like she's made progress." They couldn't do the day, and now long would it take even Xander to notice that?

"You know Wills, Buffy might wig a little, but she'd never hurt you." Xander pulled back and let her go and Willow just nodded, but she wasn't so sure. If Buffy hurt Kristin, well Willow couldn't forgive that. She really didn't want to have to choose between her vampire and her best slayer shaped friend.

"Hey, we could go see something this week." Xander offered. "Maybe Cordelia could join us. She'll be back by Sunday night."

"Oh right, like I want to let Cordelia know I have a girlfriend. Xander, I still have to go to school with her for another month and a half." Willow snapped at him a little, but then felt a bit bad about it.

"Look, I'll talk to Cordy. She won't tease about this." Xander sounded so convinced. "And she has a car." Willow glanced to where the rental car used to be. Someone came to pick it up during the movie, and now Willow really saw the need to have one. It would free them from Cordelia. "If Kristin's nervous about outside, it is probably a good idea to not walk."

Once Xander walked away Willow just stood at the end of her driveway and stared out at the neighbor's houses. She had managed to get Kristin to give Xander a chance, but how was she going to explain to her vampire that Cordelia wasn't on the menu? Oh, and if Cordelia was snarky with Willow the night would be a recipe for disaster. Kristin wouldn't let Cordelia get away with it, which was nice, but she'd vamp out while angry, which was bad.

Willow sighed and turned to walk back to the house. In her mind she added something to her to do list, and that was get lots of human blood. Maybe if her vampire ate a lot before they left it would make it easier on her. Or at least she wouldn't have room to consider another meal.

…………………

Okay, Kristin could admit that Xander could be amusing. And he appeared to care about Willow, Kristin had seen the hug he'd given her sire in the driveway. She'd spied and had to do it carefully, but now she was starting to understand.

Kristin caressed Willow's hair and looked down at her reluctantly napping sire on the couch. Kristin smiled and did her best to control the desire to run her fangs all over Willow's body while she slept. Her Sire was tired, but Kristin was wide awake and missed her sire's touch.

Kristin sighed and looked at the clock, seeing that Willow's nap had lasted almost an hour. Willow most likely needed longer, but she'd ordered Kristin not to let her have more than an hour. It was a soft order in Kristin's mind, one that could be disobeyed, but she wasn't sure she should. Willow trusted Kristin to wake her up.

Kristin's fingers started to caress Willow's pulse point in her neck, running over it slowly. The beat was steady and strong and Kristin stopped moving her finger just to hold that position so she could feel it. Licking her lips slowly, Kristin's finger started to move to caress again, but she kept her touch near that pulse point. "Sire." Kristin spoke quietly, seeing if that would wake up Willow. Willow just shifted, rolling her head more to the side. Kristin stared down at the redhead using her lap as a pillow and smiled.

Kristin had a few more minutes, so she indulged her desire a little. Kristin left her fingers over the pulse point anf felt the blood rushing through her Sire. She could hear it as well, feel it. It was music and temptation, but it was also life. The move important life in the world to her and Kristin let the rush of blood in the body in her lap consume her attention.

"Sire, it's been an hour." Kristin finally spoke louder, while moving her fingers from the pulse point. Willow stirred a bit more then. Willow opened her eyes and Kristin noticed the blush when Willow realized what her pillow was. Kristin had evicted the original pillow as soon as she'd been able to. "You can sleep longer if you want." Kristin offered, but Willow was already getting up.

"I need to get used to the daytime again. Before Monday would be best." Willow yawned and Kristin felt the warmth that had been in her lap cool without Willow on it.

…………………..

Monday had arrived and Willow stood near the front door, feeling very corrupted indeed. It was school, the place of learning, and she didn't want to go. Sunday had been sweet and hot at times, and while Willow had been uncomfortable at first having sex in this house, they worked through that issue over and over again until it wasn't creepy anymore. The idea that her parents lived here occasionally stopped being a wet blanket.

Willow looked up the stairs and sighed heavily. She'd left out books to be entered into their database, but she'd also left out a few movies, so hopefully when her vampire woke up she'd understand Willow didn't want her working too hard.

In the same way you rip off a bandaid so it didn't hurt as much, Willow turned quickly and opened the front door, stepping out and walking away purposefully. After being gone for a week she knew that Buffy would want to do something today and hear about the trip. Willow had lies ready, but she didn't feel good about that. She'd had a wonderful vacation and she couldn't even share that with her best female friend. Thankfully Xander was somewhat in the loop or Willow would just go crazy wanting to talk about the good things happening in her life.

Willow was a two blocks away as she reminded herself to find more on pets, or any Witch/Vampire interactions. She needed to research what was happening to them.

As she stepped onto the school grounds Willow noticed Cordelia and her Cordettes were sharing stories about their spring breaks near some benches, so Willow made sure to give them lots of room.

"Willow?" It was softly spoken, and Willow stopped walking as she turned to face Oz.

"Hey Oz." Willow smiled weakly at him. She'd managed to not see him for a while, ever since she turned him down. He was nice and everything, but it was all weird now, with a boy wanting her and her not wanting him. It wasn't something Willow was comfortable with.

He was looking at her strangely and Willow's hand move self consciously to her hair. That made him speak. "Nice haircut."

"Thanks." Willow noticed his nose flair a little and she blushed. His werewolf senses were clearly being used and Willow worried about what he could sense. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"You okay Willow?" He asked slowly. Willow sighed and looked around for a way out of this, wondering how much he'd figured out but not wanting to talk about it. When she saw Xander she stood a little taller.

"I should go." She told him.

"You into something Willow? Something dangerous?" Oz asked quietly, not taking her hint. "I smell vampire." He finally spoke and Willow felt her breath catch.

"NO, I mean, no, I'm fine." Willow stammered. "Probably should have washed these clothes, I wore them for patrol last time." She hadn't been on a patrol in a month. "Xander's waiting for me, so I've got to go."

"Yeah." Oz just nodded, and Willow did her best not to run from him as she turned and started for the school doors. She wondered if werewolves could hear heartbeats like vampires, because hers was racing. She didn't like how Oz just stood still, staring after her.

Willow's jaw was clenched as she made her way to her locker, considering that Oz wasn't the first person to sense something off. Maybe she shouldn't go to the library just yet. Willow pulled some books out of her locker and sighed heavily as she considered that Buffy was in some of her classes as well. Buffy was sometimes a bit oblivious, but with Oz and Faith sensing something Willow was getting really worried. "What am I going to do?" Willow muttered.

"Well, I'd normally say you should start by getting new clothes Rosenberg, but you seem to have done that already." A voice spoke from behind her and Willow turned around fast to see Cordelia in front of her. Willow glanced around and didn't see Cordelia's little fashion gang. "You're looking rather acceptable, good haircut too. Tell your girlfriend she has good tastes, now if I could only do something about Xander." Cordelia smiled and Willow was just waiting for the cutting remarks about being gay, but Cordelia just glanced around again. "Xander told me, and you don't have to worry. My favorite aunt is batting for the other team, and I don't tease about that."

"Oh well, okay." Willow felt it was surreal to have a truce called by Cordelia when Cordelia had some real ammo to use.

"I hope you bought more clothes like that." Cordelia said and Willow felt odd having the girl look at her outfit and not sneer. "If not go shopping again, because Kristin has way better tastes than your mother did." Cordelia just turned and walked away as Willow debated about whether or not that was an insult.


	36. Chapter 36

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow watched nervously as Buffy came into the first class they shared. Willow had avoided the library just in case and now seeing the slayer coming closer she was concerned. Whatever being a sire was doing to her it was registering all over the place. First Faith sensed something off and then Oz smelled Kristin on her, if Buffy caught on there would be yelling and arguing and it wouldn't be pretty at all. Especially since Willow wasn't going to back down on this, not one tiny little bit. She was Kristin's Sire after all.

Willow sat a little stiffer as Buffy took the seat next to her. "I love your hair." Buffy grinned at her and Willow's self conscious hand moved to touch the much shorter hair. "It looks so cute." Willow didn't grimace, but she did remind herself that Kristin thought it looked sexy, sexy was better than cute.

"Thanks." Willow felt herself blushing a bit, and Buffy's eyes were obviously taking in the new outfit as well.

"Looking good Wills. You did some shopping." Buffy was smiling and Willow just nodded. Willow still felt like things could fall apart easily, and she was nervous. "So how was the college tour?" Buffy asked and Willow felt a pang of guilt at the lie she'd given.

"It was you know, educational." Willow muttered, but was really glad when the teacher started to write on the board. Willow made a point to pull out her pencil and start copying things down as if she needed to really focus on it.

Buffy was frowning just a little and staring at her. Willow could see that from the corner of her eye and it left her feeling like she was on death row, just waiting for the last meal. When Buffy just shook her head and turned to look at the board and the teacher Willow had to work hard to not sigh in relief.

Willow felt like her shoulders were rock hard as the class wore on, and she watched Buffy glance around slowly. Something was wigging Buffy out and Willow was afraid she knew what it was. It must be worse now, what with the Sire calling powers showing up and the nights of sex. Not to mention the blood, Willow had been rather free with her blood too. And Willow didn't forget the weird magic and the strange passing out. She would have been in the library over the weekend if she weren't so distracted by the sexy vampire in her bed.

"Willow, could you answer the question?" The teacher spoke and Willow's eyes widened as she finally focused on the front of the class. She'd been distracted. She searched her memory for what the question was, and for the first time in class ever she wasn't able to do it. She really hadn't been paying attention at all, not even subconsciously. Willow felt her skin start to blush as the teacher gave her a slightly surprised look and then repeated herself. Willow managed to answer then, and when the teacher finally moved her attention away from her corner of the room Buffy leaned closer.

"Whoa, distracto girl. Everything okay Wills?" Buffy asked and Willow sighed quietly and just nodded, while moving her book to the page they were talking about now.

When class was over, Willow took her time packing up her things, but Buffy stayed with her. Of course a good friend like Buffy would, but right now Willow wanted time to deal with what was happening and she wasn't going to get it. "Are we okay? Did I do something to upset you?" Buffy asked quietly once the majority of the students had left.

"No, no, you've been a great friend, as a friend I give you an 'A+'. Yep, you're in the honor society of friends." Willow spoke quickly. She didn't mean to make Buffy feel snubbed, she was just nervous she'd be discovered. This wasn't going to work if she couldn't act normal. "Nope, nothing is wrong here. We're good, yep, tight as can be." Willow smiled a little tensely and watched Buffy's wary expression with a sinking feeling.

"Well good." Buffy spoke, but her voice was now confused. That wasn't good, confused led to questions or thinking and it would be best if this was just swept under the proverbial rug, Willow thought, but there was little she could do now. She finished packing her back pack and started for the door. "While you were out touring institutions of higher learning and getting that amazing makeover, I was busy working at the gallery. Mom's setting up a new display."

Willow hated her lie, because if things were all honest and safe she could share that she'd had the best time of her life on that week, the very best. They stepped out into the hall with Willow berating herself for her cowardice, but she wasn't sure if it really was cowardice yet or if it was her only way to protect her vampire.

How much longer could she manage this? Willow wasn't happy at all with how the secret was starting to make her feel. Sure at times it was intriguing and fun to have a big secret, but that secret was now interfering with friendships that meant a lot to her. Willow wanted to have it all, the sexy vampire girlfriend and her friends.

Part of her was a bit mad too, because Buffy could have it all. Buffy had a sexy vampire, or she did have him, and Willow had never given her any grief about it. Willow had even done that re-souling spell for her. Willow doubted she'd receive support like that in return.

"You sure we're okay?" Buffy asked and Willow did her best to smile and stop the angry scowl she felt wanting out. No, scowling Willow would be a bad idea right now.

"We're fine Buffy." Willow managed to say, but her mind was filled with, 'as long as you don't hurt my vampy girlfriend.'"

Later that day Willow met Xander near her locker. "Tuesday is free small popcorn day at the theater." He told her.

Willow glanced around and then nodded. She'd check the patrol routes for the week and cancel if she had to. "I say we catch the late showing." No matter what they saw, it was going to be dark before that started. No pesky sunlight.

Willow was already working with Kristin, talking to her about the strange Cordelia factor. Cordelia was a Scooby, no matter that she was also someone Kristin would want to bite, she was a Scooby. That was repeated often in the house now. Cordelia stories were told often, stories where Cordelia helped Buffy alongside Willow and Xander. Willow felt like she was pretending to be a Cordelia fan just so that Kristin wouldn't want to kill her. She knew she could order Kristin not to kill and it would stick, but if Kristin really truly wanted to kill she'd go grr face anyhow.

"Wills" Xander spoke quietly. "Is she living with you?"

Willow blushed and closed her locker. "Well, time for the library." She spoke loudly.

"Living in sin Wills? In your parent's house?" Xander teased.

"Not at school Xander, secret remember?" Willow told him and started for the after school slayerette meeting and update. She'd rather walk out the front door and go home, but that would be suspicious and Buffy would come to her house to ask what was up. No, Willow had to be a good little Scooby.

The meeting was started, and Willow was relieved to hear the new patrol routes for the week left the theater area clear. After carefully brushing aside questions about her vacation, Willow started to think she should mention the project she'd been working on. Willow raised her hand just a little and watched and Giles sighed before calling on her.

Willow had explained her database in detail and from the looks on faces it was too much detail. Willow was fully aware that Faith was staring at her again. Willow swallowed hard and just focused on what she was saying. She focused on simplifying her words so they'd understand. "So I have a good start on the database, and I've inserted keywords that will make it easy to search for a type of demon. For example, let's say Buffy runs into a demon and all she can tell us is it's tall, green and has horns. We type that into the database and it'll give us a list of demons that fit the description." Willow could see Giles was still unconvinced. He was bookman. "And it can do it in less than a minute, a fraction of a minute." She added.

"Cool Red, time is money sometimes." Faith spoke up in the silence. Willow was a little surprised that it was Faith that spoke first, but then a murmur of approval came through and Giles even seemed to thaw.

When it started to look like the slayers were going to train Willow made an excuse to leave and use the phone. She passed by one pay phone to find one further away. She dialed home and listened to the answering machine. "Kristin, it's me." Willow spoke and then she could hear the clanking of someone rushing to pick up the phone.

"Willow?" Kristin spoke and Willow smiled at the happiness in Kristin's voice.

"Hey." Willow spoke softer. "School feels like its lasting forever, and I love school. I guess I love you more, and you know that's a lot right?"

Willow felt a wave of emotion from Kristin, a sense of love. It was a little startling that the vampire could send it so far, but maybe distance didn't mean anything to their bond. "I miss you." Kristin spoke so tenderly. "I've watched one of the movies, and I've done a lot of data entry for you."

"You know you should watch another movie. I don't want you working your fingers to the bone, nope, no bony fingers. I like your fingers just like they are." Willow grinned a little wickedly.

"We really need to buy new movies, some lesbian films. I know of a few really hot ones I wanted to show you." Kristin spoke and Willow blushed a little.

"Well, we could order off of Willow offered, hoping the movies wouldn't embarrass her too much. "I called because I just know that Buffy is going to want to take me to the Bronze tonight or out to dinner and once she offers I won't be free to call you."

"Oh." Kristin sounded disappointed. Willow didn't like that.

"If I didn't think she'd follow me home if I told her no, I wouldn't say yes." Willow told Kristin. "I want to snuggle with you too."

"Can't say sex in the school hallway?" Kristin teased and Willow blushed.

"Bad girl." Willow pretended to scold Kristin, but she was smiling. "I also told Xander we'd go out with him and Cordelia tomorrow night." Willow offered and found silence on the other end of the phone. "I'll keep you safe." She reassured Kristin.

"Outside sire?" Kristin sounded doubtful.

"I'm not going to keep you inside for four years Kristin. You deserve better than that. We'll figure it out, and we'll start with a movie." Willow spoke a little more forcefully, being the Sire Kristin needed. "I'll protect you, and we'll stay away from the dark alleys."

"If you want." Kristin was still too nervous, but she was coming. Willow would make that night the best she could so that Kristin wanted to go the next time.

"I should go; I told them I was going to the bathroom." Willow was reluctant to hang up. It just felt wrong to be separated like this now.

"Okay." Kristin sighed. "Maybe I'll watch Tomb Raider."

"You like Angelina Jolie and you teased Xander like that?" Willow asked, amused.

"Well, I don't drool." Kristin sounded like she was smiling. "Be careful after dark Sire, you have to come home to me. I don't want a vampire sire."

"I'll be fine." Willow told her and after a few more tender words she hung up.

Willow slipped into the bathroom on her way back and was a bit surprised to find the dark haired slayer in there. "Took you a while to get here Red." Faith said and turned away from the mirror to stare at Willow and Willow felt the need to back out of the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Willow snapped at Faith.

Faith's smile was unconcerned that she wasn't wanted here. "Hey even slayers need to take a piss." The smile faded on the dark haired woman's face. "I don't know what you're into Red, but the only reason that Buffy isn't sensing it is because she doesn't want to." Faith took a few steps closer and Willow clenched her fists. "I don't know what vibe I'm getting off of you, but I know it isn't normal."

"You're imagining things." Willow felt the wall behind her as she backed up a step.

"I don't think I am." Faith stared at her way too long and Willow tried to push past her, but Faith wasn't moving. "Red, are you in trouble?" The words were softer and Willow's eyes widened to hear a bit of concern. "Cause I could slay it for you."

"There's nothing to slay." Willow spoke a bit more harshly than she should, but the idea of slaying wasn't a good one now. Faith just nodded and backed up, but the look on her face said something and it wasn't 'oh I was wrong.'

"Kay, Red, I'll go spar now. You change your mind tell me." Faith stopped at the bathroom door. "And if it's your mojo doing this, you need to lay off the magic. Soon I won't be the only one sensing it, it's just getting stronger."

Once Willow was alone in the bathroom she took a deep breath. "Damn it!" She muttered angrily and slammed a stall door shut. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Faith was a problem and a growing one. Why couldn't Faith do like she normally did and ignore everyone but Buffy?

………………………

Kristin sighed as she sat in the living room. She had movies, tons of movies, she could be watching. She had work she could do as well. Instead she sat staring at dumb commercials while she felt overwhelmingly bored and missing her Sire. Maybe if she could do anything other than what she did every other night she wouldn't be so desperate for her sire, but Kristin doubted it. She needed Willow like she needed blood, and she did her best to understand that Willow needed to live in the human world too. Kristin didn't want to make Willow feel guilty about it, but being left behind was hard.

The show was almost over when Kristin heard a car drive up to the house. Kristin moved to the window and pulled the curtain to the side just enough to see a car with a brunette driving. Seeing Xander in the passenger seat made Kristin think it was Cordelia driving, and Kristin stared at the bully girl for a moment with yellow eyes, indulging now since she wouldn't be able to tomorrow. Willow stepped out of the car and Kristin opened her senses to make sure no vampires were out.

She hadn't expected to sense one, but she did. Willow was outside just talking to her friends and there was a vampire out there somewhere. Kristin could see the tempting target the teens would be to any vampire watching, so she moved quickly to the door, still unsure what she'd do. The door opened and Kristin stood just on the inside and noticed a few eyes moved to her. "Vampires." She called out, sending her anxiety mentally to let Willow know it was an immediate threat.

"There aren't any vamps just hanging out here, those are bushes." Xander spoke with a smile and Kristin glared at him.

"There are vampires in the neighborhood right now." Kristin stared at him and then noticed that Cordelia was paying attention, because her windows closed and her car was starting up. Willow moved toward the house while still giving the others a brief wave. Kristin stared at Willow the entire time she crossed the yard, kept staring until the redhead was in front of her and then moved to the side so she could come inside. "I don't know where it is." She said as she closed the door and locked it, even though a vampire shouldn't be able to just walk in.

"It's okay, we're safe in here." Willow stood in the entry way and when Kristin turned she pulled her into a hug. "I have my slayerette gear, you don't have to worry."

"There's a vampire near here." Kristin just muttered as she held Willow tight. Kristin really didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to have to tell them you saw one, because the sensing thing isn't so human." Willow spoke as the phone rang. "That's Cordy." Willow went to answer it and Kristin was surprised that the bully girl really had called, but then apparently Xander was given the phone, as Willow gave the cover story she'd just created.

After the phone call Willow snuggled into Kristin on the couch. Kristin felt a lot better with Willow in the house.

…………………….

School had been tense and Willow had noticed a few times that Buffy was looking around as if she sensed something but just couldn't tell where it was. It encouraged Willow to make excuses and leave right after school, just in case Buffy figured it out when there were only a few people in the library.

Willow sat in her living room, knowing that Cordelia and Xander would be by later. She needed those two to like Kristin, she needed allies in the battle coming up, the battle over the vampire lovers. Willow expected it to be a loud battle, but hopefully not a bloody one.

"Dinner's ready." Kristin called out and Willow smiled a little as she looked up from her almost done homework. Kristin was so sweet, almost wifey at times. It was a pet thing, the serving, but it sure seemed wifey. Did that make Willow all husbandy, Willow wondered as she closed her book and started for the kitchen. She didn't feel husbandy, but she was all protective and in charge so maybe she was.

Willow watched Kristin dishing up two plates and smiled. If she really wanted to get Kristin talking and indignant she could ask about if Willow was the man in the relationship. That should make Kristin's college brain burn. Willow smirked just a little and then went for the fridge. "You need extra blood today. Would it taste good with dinner?"

"You don't mind?" Kristin looked up and Willow felt a warm tender feeling in her own chest.

"It's what you drink, eat, whatever. I'm not grossed out anymore, as long as you brush your teeth before I kiss you." Willow answered and pulled out one of the few human bags of blood she'd managed to grab that afternoon. "I know Cordy could make a nun want to commit violence, but you need to control the demon tonight, no grr face."

"Then yes, I need blood." Kristin spoke as Willow opened the bag and poured it into a large mug. They sat and ate dinner, and Willow wasn't at all bothered by Kristin drinking her blood at the table.

The car pulled up as they were finishing. "Go brush, I'll take care of the dishes." Willow spoke quickly, only grabbing the dirty mug to rinse it fast, before anyone knocked. Kristin was already out of the room before she turned around. "No vamp speed." Willow spoke normally, knowing Kristin would hear it, but Kristin was most likely already in the bathroom.

The doorbell rang as Willow set the mug down and she left the plates on the table as she went to answer the door.

Kristin was back just a moment after Willow opened the door and Willow was able to watch Cordelia look at Kristin and the subtle nod. "Not bad Willow, who'd have thought." Cordelia thought she was whispering so Kristin wouldn't hear, but Kristin could hear that. It felt a little odd to Willow that Cordelia was checking out Willow's girlfriend and sounded approving. Only on the Hellmouth would something like that happen.

"She's older too." Willow grinned just a little and glanced over her shoulder at Kristin, before speaking loud enough people would assume Kristin could hear. "This is Cordelia, Cordy, this is my girlfriend Kristin."

"Nice to meet you, but we need to get going. Xander made me late." Cordy said and started for the door. Xander was still in the car.

"Well that's what you get for dating a guy, they can do that to a woman. Birth control's easier for Willow and I." Kristin spoke and Willow blushed, but she did notice that Cordelia blushed too.

"I meant he made us late getting here." Cordelia elaborated and Kristin grinned a little wickedly. Willow was starting to think maybe tonight would be fun. As they got in the car Willow did notice the nervous way Kristin glanced around the neighborhood, but Kristin was doing it, she was going out. She got in so they could leave, be outside, during the night.

……………………..

Kristin ended up seated between Willow and Cordelia for the movie, and she found herself chuckling at the cheerleaders wit as Cordelia muttered comments about the movie. Kristin did her best to not remember that cutting wit wasn't always used for good and that her sire had felt its sting. Willow's gentle caresses to her arm or leg helped Kristin keep calm if she did remember that.

As the credits started to roll, Kristin sat and waited for what the others wanted to do. When a group of three women from closer to the front got up Kristin's eyes widened and she turned fully in her seat to look Willow. She leaned in and talked quietly. "And what do we do if someone recognizes me? Those girls lived in my dorm."

Willow looked over her shoulder and watched the girls in question for a moment. "They aren't looking." Willow then looked down a bit so Kristin knew she was looking at one of the people they came with. "No Xander, we aren't going out the backdoor at night." Kristin turned enough to see he'd been pointing to it. "Kristin wants to stick to well lit areas." And Kristin was grateful that Willow put her foot down. They waited for more of the crowd to get out the doors and then they stood up to leave.

"How about some coffee?" Cordelia spoke and Kristin noticed she was the one being asked the most. Cordelia seemed a little interested, or curious, about her. It was typical straight woman stuff, once they meet a lesbian, but it was odd that these curious looks were focused on Kristin and not on Willow.

"I don't know." Kristin turned to look at Willow. She couldn't make a decision for both of them and a huge part of her wanted to just say lets get back in the house, not some coffee shop any demon can enter.

"Maybe they have some coffee cake left." Willow spoke and Kristin sighed quietly. Willow caressed her arm. "Just for a little while. It's just down the block."

"What?" Cordelia seemed to snap at Xander.

"Kristin's nervous outside." The voice was supposed to be a whisper and Kristin turned to see Xander had pulled Cordelia away a few steps and was talking quietly. "She hasn't been outside in Sunnydale since vampires attacked her. Don't be cruel Cordy, I hear it was pretty bad. We're here to make her feel safe."

Kristin looked away from them and glanced out the front doors of the theater with a sigh. Humans were trying to not frighten her, that was just so wrong. It made her feel weak, and Kristin stood a little taller, determined to get through the night with at least some of her pride.

"Okay, lets go." Kristin said and started for the doors. She knew where the coffee shop was, she'd been there the night she'd been turned. The group of them from the dorm had gone to eat and stopped for coffee before they'd planned to go home and finish their papers, and Kristin never made it back to her dorm.

"So you were in college." Cordelia started to fish and Kristin glanced at Willow, wanting to reach out to hold her hand, but Willow shook her head no. That hurt.

"Had to take a quarter off." Kristin turned to the other girl, but her mind was still on the rejection.

"Willow, really, we know you're a dyke." Cordelia's voice was grating in its demand as she looked around Kristin. "Hold your girlfriend's hand if you want." Kristin's fist clenched as she struggled with how she was supposed to take that. She'd made Willow uncomfortable in an effort to make Kristin comfortable. "Look, if I notice anyone from school I'll warn you two." Cordelia added and then there was the feel of a hand holding Kristin's fist.

Kristin looked over at Willow. "Sorry, habit." Willow whispered and Kristin opened her hand so Willow could slip her own hand into it. "I promise I'll get better, it's just this is home and if people see us…"

"I hear college is better for lesbians." Cordelia interrupted. "All sorts of clubs and classes, a lesbian meca really."

Kristin turned to see Xander was paying attention too, a lot of attention. "Planning to change your mind about college Xander?" Kristin teased him. "It's true it is a lot better than high school, but it isn't perfect. You'd be surprised how often people just assume everyone is straight. It pisses me off." Kristin felt a little safer with Willow's hand in her own and she kept her eye out for danger.

They could have crossed the street a block up, but Kristin turned the entire group before they got that far to cross it earlier. "Dark Alley." She explained briefly. "Vampire's like it." She'd been pulled away from her group into that alley and then taken to the place she was turned.

"Xander tells me you were attacked." Cordelia spoke up and Kristin grimaced.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kristin was firm in her comment.

"It was bad." Willow spoke more softly, excusing Kristin in a way and Kristin ignored that as she focused on the shadows and her senses to make sure vampires weren't nearby.

"Did Buffy save you, is that how you two met?" Cordelia asked and Kristin turned to look at the teenagers face.

"No one saved me." Kristin spoke flatly, and Cordelia's eyes widened a bit.

"Well then how," Cordelia started to ask, but Willow's voice was rather firm as she interrupted.

"Not tonight Cordy. This is a safe trip to get coffee, not time to remember attacks." Willow put her foot down and by the expression on the other twos faces that was a rare thing indeed.

………………………..

Willow wanted the latte, but she was always so hyper and talked a lot. It was like a drug and it might make her say things she didn't want to say with Cordy and Xander there, so Willow ordered the tea instead. She did notice with envy that Kristin ordered the latte. Kristin was going to be up all night anyhow, so she could.

They talked about college and Cordy brought up acting. It wasn't too bad, but then Willow noticed a familiar blue head of hair stepping into the shop. "Oh god, Oz." Willow interrupted someone talking, but she just stared at the train wreck in motion as he was caught up in the crowd near the door, before turning to the people at her table. "I really don't want to run into Oz right now." He'd smell that Kristin was a vampire, not to mention all the awkward here is my new girlfriend stuff. It was bad, very bad.

"You did break up with him right?" Cordy had the nerve to ask and Willow glared at him.

"Yes I did." Willow looked over to see Kristin's eyes. Her vamp was staring toward the crowd, trying to find him, and her eyes were a little yellow with jealousy. "I don't want a scene, you know." Willow sent reassurance through their bond. She needed to get her vampy girlfriend away from her wolfy ex-boyfriend fast.

"Alright, backdoor." Xander spoke up and pointed the door out. Willow grimaced, knowing it opened to a dark alley, but it was worth the risk right now.

"I can't believe I'm probably going to be walking through a trashy alley in these shoes." Cordy complained but she stood up. "If I get unidentifiable goo on my new shoes you'll owe me Rosenberg."

Xander led the way to the back door and Willow grabbed Kristin's hand to tug her along. "I have a stake, I promise you Xander does too." Willow spoke quietly and Kristin followed her, but Willow knew her vampire was afraid and was just trusting this was necessary.

Xander opened the back door and went out, Cordelia close behind him. Willow took a bit longer and she pushed Kristin forward and glanced back just in time to see Oz staring at her. Willow swallowed hard and stepped out, letting the door close behind her, but she was really not happy. That was so close a call it might not have worked at all. How smelly were vampires anyhow? Kristin didn't smell funny to Willow, but Oz was able to tell.

Willow took her stake out and dragged Kristin along with her. They didn't have far to go. "I think he saw me." Willow called out.

"My car is just down the block." Cordy answered and they broke free of the darkness. Willow turned to see her vampy girlfriend had gone grr. Willow noticed Xander turning to check on them and Willow whipped Kristin around to face the alley they'd been in and kissed her. The fangs were a challenge, but she did it safely.

"Relax, no grr. Please baby, we're almost home free, no grr." Willow whispered and she hugged Kristin, knowing they were being watched. She heard the small sound that signaled Kristin had pulled it back and Willow pulled away from her to look into human faces. "no one attacked us and we were in the alley, see it isn't too bad." Except they needed to run now.

"Okay, I'm okay." Kristin's shoulders seemed to slump and Willow held her hand firmly as they started to walk very fast to Cordy's car.

Willow really wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow, nope, not at all, she thought as they pulled out and she noticed Oz standing outside of the coffee shop, she'd recognize his shadow in the darkness anywhere. Cordelia normally drove a bit fast, so it didn't seem too odd to be taking off quickly now.

……………………..


	37. Chapter 37

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow had spent some of the night comforting Kristin, who now held a little jealousy about the ex-boyfriend but wouldn't say it. Willow reassured her vampire that she wasn't a dirty little secret, she was just in danger. Kristin had been good about hiding her fear, but the link cancelled that and Willow was grateful, because she could have really screwed things up if she'd ignored Kristin's insecurity. After they talked Willow spent the rest of the night barely being able to sleep. As she got up for school she felt like she was going to the gallows, and she stood beside Kristin's side of the bed and stared down at her vampire. "It's going to get messy now, but I love you." Willow whispered.

Willow left early for school and hurried so that she'd have some time in the library before school, some time to feel Giles out perhaps. He hadn't been thrilled with Buffy and Angel, and still wasn't, so he was unlikely to be all happy for Willow when this came out.

Willow opened the door and was about to call out into the library when she noticed Oz standing in front of Giles, and Giles was rubbing the lenses of his glasses. "Oh Dear Lord." The British man spoke that loudly, sounding shocked. Willow watched the animated way her ex was talking to him and she quietly slipped back out the door.

"Damn it." Willow glanced around the hall and started to walk a bit faster away. She couldn't talk to them now, she had to make a plan. She needed a plan, something foolproof and smart, something that made sure that this didn't blow up in their faces. Willow needed a plan. Willow grimaced as no plan started to spring forth in her mind. Willow needed more time, but she wasn't going to get that. "Damn werewolves and their super sensitive noses." Willow muttered as she rushed back down the hall toward the front doors of the school. She needed to avoid certain people until she had a plan too.

"Whoa, where's the fire Red?" A voice spoke just as the front door rammed into someone and Willow looked up to see Faith there. It was strange to see her any time before noon.

"Why are you up early?" Willow snapped out, worried that someone had called Faith in over what Oz said.

"I'm not up early, I'm still up." Faith gave Willow that teasing sexy grin and Willow just shook her head and started to walk around her. It was early, but a few students were starting to show up. "Hey Red, what's up?" Willow grimaced as that sounded too close for Faith to be doing anything but following her.

"None of your business Faith." Willow turned to glare at the slayer, before turning to just start walking away from school. She didn't even know where she was going.

"You're in trouble Red, I know you are." Faith was still there and Willow did her best to ignore her as she tried to think. She needed to get Kristin out of the house in the daylight, so that no one could find her. "You need help."

"A slayer is absolutely the last thing I need right now." Willow stopped walking and just stared at Faith, "Just go away."

"So someone figured out you have a vampire?" The words shocked Willow and she just stared at Faith with wide eyes for a moment. "Took them a while."

"What? No." Willow shook her head to deny it and heard the rustle of paper as Faith pulled something out of her pocket.

"Buffy gave me a copy of that list you made her." Faith unfolded the paper and Willow was too stunned to say anything as she looked at the seven pictures again. "Funny thing is, I hear this person here wasn't there." Faith pointed to the picture of a woman Willow had put on there to cover for Kristin. "Nope, she wasn't there at all." Faith looked far too cheerful as she looked up at Willow, "So, want to skip school and chat?"

That was how Willow found herself walking with Faith into a restaurant a few blocks from the school and ordering breakfast just as her first class should be starting. She didn't share a class with anyone until third period, so hopefully she could fix this before then. "She's never killed anyone, never once." Willow spoke quietly, knowing she had to convince the slayer. "She's just a pet, one of the weak ones." The waitress had left them alone with their orange juices and Willow hated the pleading in her voice. "She's not like the other vampires, not at all. Hell, Buffy let Angel live and he's killed so many, and Kristin's never killed anyone." There was no point in hiding that she had the vampire.

"How do you know she hasn't?" Faith asked, but it wasn't harsh. For a brief moment Willow wished that Buffy would listen to her like Faith was, but then she pushed that thought away. "It's not natural that a vampire would be around for over a month and not hunt. It's what they do."

"Pets serve, they get their blood from their Sires, either gifted humans, leftovers, or right from their Sire's veins." Willow repeated what she'd learned. "But they don't hunt like other vampires. They aren't strong enough. I'll admit she tried once, but she was attacked and tortured by vampires and she is scared to leave the house now. She's terrified of vampires. That doesn't sound like a killer to you does it? I feed her pigs blood." Willow didn't admit to the human blood that was a treat, or that her own veins weren't too pure anymore.

"You've been letting her bite you." Faith stared at Willow's neck, but there wouldn't be a bite mark, so Faith was just searching.

"I've offered, but she won't bite. She's afraid to hurt me." Willow spoke quickly, wanting Faith to see Kristin the way Willow did. "If I cut myself she'll lick, but she never bites, and if she accidentally cuts me she freezes, afraid that I'm hurt."

"Why the hell would you let a blood sucker drink from you?" Faith's voice was quieter, but more intense.

"I don't know that I can even explain. It's like with a cute kitten, you know cute kittens like milk so you give it to them and it feels good to watch them drink their milk knowing their purry little hearts are all happy. Only my cute kitten is a vampire and she likes blood." Willow bit her lower lip as she considered what she'd said. "Not that she's a kitten, because hey, I know she's a vampire, but she's cute in a vampire kind of way, even with the grr face. And she's all purry when I let her have my blood, it makes her all happy, because she likes it best."

"You're insane." Faith scoffed and Willow felt a bit angry.

"Oz just told Giles that I was out last night with a vampire. I have to figure out how to keep her from getting slayed." Willow snapped at Faith.

"I thought she couldn't leave the house." Faith pointed out the flaw.

"I'm working on showing her she can. I can't keep her in the house for years, she has to be able to leave, to see movies, go out to restaurants, maybe go back to school." Willow defended herself. "She didn't want to live here, and I can't leave. I have to make it better for her, because she gave up too much. She's not happy here, but she's staying for me. I can't let her live in fear."

Faith just stared at Willow for long enough to make it uncomfortable. "You trust this vamp?"

"More than I ever trusted Angel, more than I trust him now. My vampire doesn't have a soul, and she can't lose what she doesn't have." Willow sighed. "She's my girlfriend Faith, my vampy girlfriend."

"Whoa, Red, when you step out of the box you pole vault don't you?" Faith shook her head and Willow didn't answer because the waitress was back with breakfast. Willow was a little surprised to see Faith just start to shovel food into her mouth during such an important conversation. It must have shown, because Faith gave her a funny look. "Hungry and horny, you know how it is. I got one scratched, now I need to scratch the other."

"Ew Faith, I'm eating." Willow grimaced and looked down at her plate.

"No you aren't, you were just telling me you do the horizontal dance with the undead. Don't act like I'm grossing you out." Faith's words made Willow cringe, because what she did with Kristin was beautiful and those words made it sound rather gross.

Willow used her fork to move food around on her plate, but she wasn't feeling like eating. There was too much she needed to do and her appetite was missing now.

"Eat up Red, you're paying for all of this." Faith moved to point at her own plate and Willow's eyes narrowed at that, but she couldn't complain now. She hated that she needed Faith's help.

"You know, before I came to SunnyD it was all simple, if it's a bloodthirsty demon kill it." Faith sighed heavily. "It's what a slayer is supposed to do, but Buffy changed all those rules and it isn't all good and evil, black and white anymore. Sure the Council would eat their underwear after shitting them if they saw what all goes on in this town, but maybe some demons, even some vampires, are okay. I don't know anymore." Willow noticed that Faith seemed really bothered by the topic, it seemed like an important one to her and Faith was talking to her plate, not directly at Willow. "But how can we BE slayers if we need to evaluate every demon, every vampire, and decide if they need to be slayed?"

"Buffy is one of my best friends, but if the vampire isn't Angel she doesn't think twice." Willow spoke quietly, not wanting to get philosophical, because this wasn't a philosophical issue for her. Willow wanted her vampire protected, end of issue, no debating about if she should want that, she did. Willow was a little reassured, however, that it seemed like Faith had considered this issue before. "Her vampire is safe, but I'll have to fight for mine and I'm not all strong and violent. I know Buffy's all slay happy and overprotective, and she's going to assume I don't know what I'm talking about even though I read all the books she refuses to open. I swear I know my vampire and I know how to keep her in line. She doesn't need a soul to be good, she has me, and she's sweet and far gentler than anyone could imagine a vampire being. I have to be careful with her, because I swear if I told her to walk outside at noon she'd do it for me." Willow's throat felt like it was closing from repressing tears and even though she tried her eyes were teary. "She'd do anything for me."

"We're gonna have to test that." Faith spoke and it sounded a little more action oriented. Willow stared over at the slayer. "You know Buffy's going to head to your house as soon as she hears you have a Pet Vamp. It would be best if your vamp wasn't there. Fangette needs to leave the house in the middle of the day."

………………………….

Kristin groaned as she heard the pounding on the front door and rolled over. She'd woken up a little while ago to a strange feeling of urgency her sire was sending out, but at school Willow tended to send those out a lot. Willow worried about her grades too much, not that Kristin would tell her that.

The knocking was irritating. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to knock when Kristin was alone at the house. Usually it was religious zealots and it wasn't safe to answer the door to those even if the sun wouldn't come in. The pounding didn't stop and Kristin was a little surprised. "Come on Fangette!" An unfamiliar voice called out and Kristin sat up and focused on listening harder. "Willow sent me! Unlock the door or I'll have to break it."

Kristin was out of the bed, feeling a sense of forboding, thinking that the feeling she'd sensed earlier from Willow wasn't about school. Kristin grabbed Willow's robe and walked into the hall naked while putting it on. She grabbed the umbrella and used it to block the sunlight as she made her way to the front door, the robe still hanging opened since she couldn't tie it and hold the umbrella at the same time. "Finally awake." The voice spoke through the door. "Thought I was going to have to break in and drag your undead ass out of bed."

Kristin closed the umbrella and quickly tied her robe. "Willow never sends people to me." Kristin spoke through the door.

"And Red never sends me anywhere, so today is opposite day. I'll be her little lackey and get her undead lover to safety." Kristin leaned up against the door. "Wolfboy is causing trouble and this is the first place they'll look for you. Look, check the answering machine if your worried, Red called you before she went back to school."

Kristin moved her hands to the door, believing this. "I'm unlocking, but wait a few seconds before you open it." She told the stranger at the door. Once the door was unlocked Kristin moved into the living room where the sun wouldn't hit her and waited.

A dark haired and rather confident looking teenage girl opened the door and stepped in. Kristin felt a small strange sensation she couldn't quite recognize, it wasn't a vampire, but this girl wasn't normal. It had to be Faith, and if it was something really went wrong, because Willow didn't even like that slayer. "Is she okay?" Kristin felt out for her Sire as she ask and felt a bit of urgency and reassurance.

There was also a faint message, "go with faith." It was almost a whisper and Faith's starting to talk almost made it hard to hear but Kristin managed.

"Red's fine, just worried about you." Faith closed the front door and Kristin swallowed, feeling a bit nervous. "We're leaving for my place. If you want to go naked feel free, but I can wait about two minutes for you to get dressed."

Kristin moved to the answering machine, hit the button and then moved to the stairs as it started to run. She glanced a little nervously at the now smug looking slayer as she grabbed the umbrella and opened it while they listened to a telemarketer who was the first message. "Guess bad luck doesn't matter to the undead huh?" Faith spoke and Kristin just sighed as she made her way upstairs fast.

Willow's words filled the house and Kristin could hear it because her senses were stronger. As Kristin pulled on her pants she could hear the tension in Willow's voice and wondered how she'd slept through that. "Please, just go with Faith. I know she's a slayer, but she's going to hide you until I can make the others listen. If you're in the house when they all find out about you they'll just go after you and ignore what I say." There was a pause and Kristin was tugging on her shoes as she heard her Sire speak more softly. "I love you, and I'll protect you. I'll see you tonight, but it may be later. Be careful and be good." The message ended and Kristin was dressed. She grabbed her brush and her toothbrush. She went down the stairs fast and glanced over at the slayer.

"I'll need my blood." She told Faith and watched the slight grimace before the woman nodded.

"I'll get some ice, because no way in hell is that going in my fridge." Faith spoke up and Kristin looked over from her place pulling a few bags out of the fridge. Faith was hitting erase on the answering machine. "Hiding you won't work if they find out this easily." Faith explained and Kristin was glad the slayer was thinking more clearly than Kristin was at the moment.

"How am I leaving?" Kristin had her bag with a few containers of blood and her favorite mug, in which she tossed the other things she had in her hand.

"Borrowed a car. You'll be riding in the trunk." Faith smirked at her and Kristin sighed heavily, not liking it, but not really able to see another way.

Just a few minutes later and Kristin heard the car start and she stood in the garage near the door to the house as she hit the button to open the garage door. She watched as the sun filled three feet of the garage and stared at the back of the large and rather run down looking car that was backing up into the garage for her. She closed the door to the house and moved as far as she could into the garage.

When the pop sound signaled that the truck was unlocked Kristin stared into the rearview mirror of the car at the slayer, not seeing herself, but seeing an amused smile looking at her. Kristin sighed and got into the trunk, before pulling it closed behind her.

"This is the easy part. I don't have a garage." Faith spoke in the car and it carried to Kristin easily. They moved forward. Kristin did her best to steady herself in the trunk, but she knew this wasn't going to be a comfortable ride. Something was already poking her in the back.

………………………

Willow walked into the school and into the crowd after first period. She felt like there should be a huge blinking sign over her head that screamed she'd skipped a class, but no one looked at her strangely at all as she made her way through the halls toward her locker.

"Hey Wills." Xander leaned up against the row of lockers near her and Willow's body tensed up for a moment as she turned to look at him. He was smiling, so he didn't know Kristin was a vampire yet. Willow gave him a weak attempt at a smile back. "So do you think she'd be up to another jaunt outside soon? We could go to the mall. I always get roped into shopping with Cordy and I think having Kristin and you along might make that bearable."

Willow did her best not to tear up, knowing this acceptance was going to go away by the end of the day. She'd miss invitations like this from Xander. "I don't know Xan. I'll ask her later." There was no way they could do it, but why have that discussion now.

Willow and Xander made their way down the hall, but they split up as they made their way into their own classes. Willow was in AP English and Xander was well, Xander. He'd never be in AP anything but Woodshop. Willow did her best to pay attention and to hope that Faith wasn't scaring Kristin. It was unbelievable that Faith, the skankiest slayer ever to live, was the one helping Willow save Kristin. Willow had to go back to school to delay the confrontation while Faith moved Willow's vampy lover in the middle of the day.

It was almost time for the third period to end when Willow felt a wave of concern from Kristin and she knew Faith was at the house. Willow closed her eyes and focused on her vampy girlfriend, willing her to trust Faith, to go with Faith, because they didn't have time for Kristin not to.

………………………..

Kristin ran into Faith's apartment right after the invitation and slammed the door behind her. The sheet that must have come from the messy bed was tossed back onto the bed and she stood in the middle of a rather run down looking hotel room. "I'll go get some ice for your blood, stay here and don't touch anything." Faith told her and Kristin moved out of the way of the sunlight as the slayer left her alone in the room.

Kristin looked around and noticed the small mini fridge, and the microwave sitting on top of it. It looked like something you'd find in a dorm room and from the looks of this place it hadn't come with the hotel room. Kristin looked around and there was no couch, just a bed, a dresser, and a round table with a single chair.

Kristin made her way to the bathroom and looked at a few cracked tiles and cracks in the paint. The bathtub was tiny and there was little room around the sink for the few items that sat there. "This is so wrong. You're a slayer." This wasn't a place fit to live in. Even Kristin's ugly dorm room was miles above this. Who was watching out for this slayer? Willow told Kristin that slayers had watchers, but in Kristin's mind a watcher was doing more than research, they would watch out for the welfare of the slayer. Apparently she was wrong.

The door opened again and Faith had the tub filled and overflowing with ice. Kristin watched her pour it into the sink and Kristin sighed at the pour set up for her blood. If she had to last more than until tonight what she had wouldn't last in that set up, it would spoil. She needed to drink some now, as much as she could. "Can I use the microwave?"

"Ew, no. I don't want blood splatters in my microwave." Faith sounded rather firm on that and Kristin just sighed. Cold it was even more disgusting. She didn't bother mentioning that she always cleaned out the microwave, because it wasn't likely to earn her points. "I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep. You go near me when I'm sleeping Fangette and I'll stake you." Faith told her.

Kristin had enough time to set up the cold storage for her blood, and she pulled two containers out of the bathroom with her as Faith took the room over. It took a lot of willpower to be able to drink it and Kristin felt like she'd gag as she did it.

Faith didn't talk to her when she came out of her bathroom later smelling of soap and shampoo. Kristin was a little surprised that the slayer wasn't shy about being naked, but Kristin thought of Willow and didn't look. Her sire wouldn't want her to. "I sleep naked, and I don't want to wake up to a lesbian vampire in my bed, so know that I also sleep with a stake under my pillow." Faith crawled into bed.

"Can I have a pillow?" Kristin asked after she brushed her teeth and then caught the one tossed at her. Kristin curled up on the floor furthest from the door and sighed. "Do you think she'll be able to straighten this out?" Kristin asked the slayer from her spot on the floor.

"Probably. Buffy listens to Willow. If you were my vampire you'd be dusted no matter what I said, but Willow will give her sad eyes and get what she wants." Faith spoke and then the rustle of sheets sounded like she'd rolled over. "If you can't sleep stay quiet. I sleep during the day."

Kristin found it impossible to sleep, so she just listened to the slayer's breathing even out and the strong heartbeat. It didn't have the same soothing quality Willow's did on her. Kristin sighed heavily and rolled onto her back and stared up at the stained ceiling. She should have brought a book.


	38. Chapter 38

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow had seen Oz staring at her in the lunch room and she did her best to not stare back by paying more than enough attention to her lunch. The day seemed to drag and Willow had a hard time focusing on classes, but even though it dragged it was far too soon and it was over. The bell rang in her last class of the day and Willow continued to sit at her desk as other students got up and started to leave.

"I'm right, that's all that matters." Willow whispered to herself and started to put her books in her bag.

"What are you right about?" Cordelia's voice was a surprise and Willow looked up into the cheerleader's face before glancing around for the Cordettes. The Cordettes were missing.

"Nothing." Willow sighed, unwilling to have this chat with Cordelia of all people. She wished she could have had it with Xander, but he wouldn't listen, he won't listen. His response to Angel was more than enough proof that he didn't care for vampires, even strange ones that worked for the white hats.

"Could you ask Kristin if she wants to go shopping with me sometime?" Cordelia spoke and Willow's eyebrows drew together in surprise. "She has style. Hey we could even take you out and expand on your improving wardrobe."

"Are you trying to date my girlfriend?" Willow asked, feeling a bit stunned.

Cordelia gave Willow a disgusted look. "Like I'd ask you to ask her out for me if I was? Please, I have way more class than that. I was thinking shopping and maybe a pedicure, you know a girls day out. We could sit and drink lattes and talk about the people walking by." Cordelia grinned. "She's wicked, I like that. Some of her comments in the movie were so cutting I expected to see the characters bleed."

"You like my girlfriend." Willow spoke in a flat tone, wondering if someone had slipped something into Cordelia's water, because this felt wrong. Cordelia wanted to hang out with Willow's vampy girlfriend. If that wasn't a Hellmouth original nothing was.

"I have no idea how you managed, but you did real good Rosenberg." Cordelia spoke and Willow started to move toward the door. Willow had too much to worry about right now, she could deal with the fact that Cordelia liked Kristin later.

Still, what did it say about Cordelia that she liked the only wicked vampire part of Kristin, her cruel wit? Kristin never used it often, in fact Kristin normally only talked that way around people she didn't much care for. It was because Kristin didn't like Cordy, that Cordy found something to like in Kristin.

"I need to go. I'll think about it." Willow muttered, still unwilling to really think about it yet. Maybe after all this was said and done Willow would need Cordelia's help with Xander, so she didn't blow Cordy off completely.

Cordy went towards the gym, and Willow made sure to skirt around the cheerleader's afternoon lair like she always did while on her way to the library.

"Hey." Willow spoke as she noticed Giles sitting rather tensely at the table and Xander snacking on a candy bar. Oz and Buffy weren't here yet, but Giles was tense looking. Oz normally wasn't a part of these meetings, just occasionally and with him being the bad werewolf who couldn't keep his nose out of Willow's business he'd be there today. Cordelia missed most of the after school meetings, but occasionally she'd come in after cheerleading practice if they were still around. "So hump day is over, and we're downhill sliding for the weekend." Willow said as she moved toward the table.

Xander's eyes were too amused and Willow considered what she'd said, before her eyes widened a little and she glared at her perverted friend, but it was a weak glare because Willow was just talking to hear something other than the buzz of tension in the air.

…………………………

Kristin felt edgy and nervous, but she knew it wasn't her own emotions. She sighed as she rolled over and tried to focus on reassurance and her bond with her Sire.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it." Faith muttered and Kristin just hugged her pillow to her head and continued.

"My Sire needs me, it isn't anything dangerous." Kristin spoke quietly in response.

"Sire?" Faith sat up and Kristin could practically feel where the slayer was staring at the back of her head.

"Willow." Kristin could feel Willow was starting to relax a little bit, and it helped her relax as well.

"You better cut that out. If the weird vibes your giving off come from Willow too it really won't help her case." Faith told her and Kristin sent one last thought to her Sire before pulling back from their bond.

…………………………..

Willow took a deep breath and smiled just a little at what her vampire had done. They were getting much better at this bond thing. Willow remembered the trust in her vampire's mental voice as Kristin told her that she'd come, day or night, if Willow needed her, Willow just needed to ask.

The door opened and Buffy took several strides into the room. "There is something wiggy around here, but I just can't place it." Buffy spoke and Willow bit her lower lip and looked down at the table, glancing at a few of the books.

Buffy sat and Giles seemed to be stalling. Willow felt like her heart was hammering in her chest. She could wait for Giles or Oz to bring this up or she could try and take control of the situation. Willow swallowed hard. "So who's planning a summer trip?" They had a month left of school.

Xander half raised his hand and grinned. "I thought I'd have my license by then so I'd do a road trip." Willow glanced at Buffy and Giles briefly and Buffy shook her head no.

"Oh, I know, who here has been to a movie this week?" Willow grinned tensely and held her hand up. Xander looked a little baffled, but his hand went up too. "Hands up for if you've been on a date this week." Willow raised her hand again and Buffy's eyes widened.

"Something you want to tell us Wills?" Buffy grinned.

"Well, um," Willow stammered a moment, but then lifted her hand up in the air again. "Hands up if you've ever dated a woman."

Xander seemed to choke for a moment, but his hand went back up. Willow gave a tense look toward a rather bewildered looking Giles. Then she looked toward Buffy, whose eyes were bigger, but she was also blinking a lot. "Hands up if you've ever dated a demon."

Buffy's hand moved rather slowly and while Xander's hand jerked down for a second it had to go back up too. "Internet Demon counts Wills?" Xander asked quietly about something Willow had forgotten at this moment. It ruined her admission that they would assume that now.

Willow's voice was shaky, and she ignored the sound of the door as she noticed Oz step into the library. "Hands up if you've had sex with a vampire." Xander's hand was down so fast it hit the table on its way down and Buffy looked a little pale as she stared at Willow, slowly lowering her own hand. "No, we know you can raise your hand too Buff." Willow tried to smile, but she didn't really manage more than an unattractive grimace. "Last one, hands up if you're in love with a vampire."

"Oh Dear Lord." Giles muttered in a loud whisper and everyone was staring at her now. Willow felt shaky, like she was facing a whole group of demons alone.

"Wills?" Buffy was almost whispering it, sounding stunned.

"What about Kristin?" Xander spoke and Willow glanced at him.

"There's a reason my girlfriend can't go to the movies in the middle of the day Xander." Willow answered him as calmly as she could. Her voice wasn't shaky as she stared back at Buffy. "Kristin's one of those Pet Vampires that VampWillow made. She's my vampire." Willow turned to look at a stunned looking Oz as well. "No one slayed Oz for being a werewolf, we learned how to work around that." Oz just grimaced and turned to leave, his head was hanging down and he was muttering. She'd hurt him, and she felt bad, but she traded in her wolfy boyfriend for a vampy girlfriend that really needed her. He claimed he didn't need Willow and maybe he didn't, but Willow preferred being needed. She also really did love her vampire.

"That's not the same, Oz has a soul." Buffy finally spoke and her voice was cold. "I don't know what she did to you Wills, but I know how to fix it."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Willow stared back with the strongest resolve face she had. "Your one of my best friends, but I swear to you Buffy, that it would all be over if you killed Kristin, I'd never forgive you. Never."

"Perhaps she's become some sort of Thrall?" Giles finally spoke up and Willow felt her frustration grow at being talked about.

"I am not a Thrall!" Willow spoke more harshly, even though she was talking to an adult.

"Well, Wills, you weren't exactly gay before you met her." Xander pointed out and Willow turned her attention to him.

"You've met her. She's not some evil demon, and hello, hot woman, no need for voodoo and spells to make someone want smoochies!" Willow snapped at him. If she didn't know her vampire was hidden she'd be more terrified, even willing to beg, but now she was just pissed. "You liked her too!"

"That was before I found out she was a bloodthirsty vampire!" Xander looked mad. "You let her hang out with us and never told me I should be watching out for my neck!"

"She's never killed anyone and even if she wanted too you could easily fight her off. She's not like a regular vampire." Willow's eyes narrowed at Xander, hurt that he was dismissing Kristin so quickly.

"Willow, a vampire is a vampire." Giles spoke and Willow turned to stare at him.

"Have you ever seen a Pet Vampire Giles?" Willow stared him in the eye. "I've lived with her over a month and I've read every book I could get my hands on about them, and I can tell you that there was a reason that Angel said the other vampire's don't consider them vampires." Willow could see that Giles was interested to hear more, but before she could explain a bit more nicely Buffy spoke up.

"You've been living with a vampire for a month and never told me?" Buffy sounded betrayed and Willow turned to look at her friend.

"I didn't want you to hurt her. I had to patch her up after the vampire's got a hold of her and she was so weak and damaged, I just didn't want you to hurt her." Willow hated the betrayed look, but really if she could have trusted Buffy to listen she would have told her.

Buffy got up and marched for the door. "This has gone on more than long enough."

"She hasn't hurt me even when she was starving." Willow called out and then stood up to follow Buffy, knowing where she was going. Even if Buffy found no Kristin at her house, the fact that Buffy went would be a thorn in their friendship. "Don't do this Buffy." She called out and when she started to walk toward Buffy she found Xander's hand grabbing her arm hard.

"It's better this way. Let Buffy dust her." Xander spoke so coldly and Willow's heart actually ached from the pain she felt, but she slammed her opened hand into his nose, making him let her go.

"You wanted Angel dead so badly you lied to Buffy and risked the entire world. I forgave you that, but this, you hurt Kristin in any way even by your lies and I'll hurt you!" Willow moved to follow Buffy again and found the way blocked by Oz. She'd thought he'd left.

"Buffy will fix this Will." Oz spoke, but the most important thing was that he blocked the door. "You're not acting like the Willow I know."

"And I'm Glad!" Willow yelled at him. "I'm growing up Oz, I couldn't be that little girl forever, and I'm glad I've changed. I'm happier."

"I've never seen a Thrall. We need to research how to free her." Giles spoke up and Willow was about ready to rip her own hair out as she turned to glare at him. Her eyes widened to see the tranquilizer gun they used on Oz in his hand. "I'm sorry Willow, but once you're better you'll understand." And he actually fired at her.

…………………………

"We need to go." Kristin sat up suddenly and spoke into the silence of the room. "We need to go." She repeated and the slayer rolled over to stare at her.

"What's up Fangette?" Faith spoke with a lazy voice that grated on Kristin's nerves.

"I can't sense her at all. They hurt her." Kristin felt nervous, scared and like she needed to be there. Willow must need her, and Kristin needed to go.

"She told you to stay here until I said you could leave." Faith reminded her and Kristin stared at the slayer. "You going in now isn't going to help anything. She can handle them."

"She needs me." Kristin's voice cracked.

Faith's eyes were just a little softer. "What are you going to do against a slayer?" Kristin's shoulders slumped.

"I can't lose her." Kristin's voice was shaky and it embarrassed her.

"They wouldn't slay her, she's still human." Faith swung her legs over the side of the bed and her nakedness was rather apparent. Kristin didn't bother looking, she was staring into Faith's eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll go check on her, that make you happy Fangette?"

The hard clenching in her chest relaxed and she nodded. The slayer would be able to help more than Kristin could.

"I'm vampire whipped that's all there is to it." Faith was muttering angrily to herself as she looked at the closet and Kristin stayed quiet. Faith's voice rose to the point it was aimed at Kristin. "You stay in here, and if you go out for a bite I'll stake you myself."

"I don't do that." Kristin glanced at the door. "Is this place safe from vampires?" She asked quietly. It wasn't a house, and she hadn't tried to enter without the invite. Maybe she could have. "Maybe I could go with you."

"No, you stay here. I'll call you if you should come." Faith started to tug on pants and Kristin noticed the slayer didn't bother with underwear.

Kristin almost reminded Faith that it wasn't safe for her outside at night, but then she just sighed. For Willow Kristin would run through the streets if she had to, but she'd be running not walking.


	39. Chapter 39

Sire

By KnightMare24

Willow groaned as she opened her eyes and the books sure seemed to tower over her. Willow blinked as she stared up the bookshelf to the ceiling. "This isn't good." She whispered as she recognized the bookshelf. Willow sat up and stared at the closed and locked door on the book cage they'd locked her evil Vampire Double in when VampWillow was in town.

She could see Giles sitting at the table staring at a book. "I'm not a demon you know." Willow called out, irritated and a little woozy from the tranquilizer still.

"Of course not. You're a victim, but until we break this link we have to keep you safe." He turned to look at her and Willow glared at him.

That comment reminded her. Willow took a moment to close her eyes and focus hard on her vampire. "Kristin" Willow called out.

The wave of relief and fear hitting her was so extreme Willow gasped a little. "Sire, Sire, are you okay?" Kristin was sending words as well. Willow didn't think her vampire had done that before.

"I'm fine. They think I'm a Thrall, your Thrall." Willow told her and moved to rest more fully against the bookshelf behind her. The wave of disbelief hitting Willow was touched with a tiny bit of amusement. "Am I your Thrall baby?" Willow sent teasingly.

There was a moment of amusement and then it shifted to concern. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Kristin sent back. "I sent Faith to you, because she wouldn't let me go, but if you need me I don't care how many vampires I have to run past to get to you."

Willow took a shaky breath as she felt as well as heard how dedicated her vampire was to her. This was what she was fighting for, and she wouldn't lose. "They won't hurt me. It's you I'm worried about. You stay safe."

The door in the library opened and Xander came in looking rather serious, but he was carrying snacks. "Are you guys going to lock me up every time I do something you don't like?" She called out to them again, but she still felt her link to Kristin active.

"We'll dust the vamp and you'll be yourself again." Xander told her. "I can't believe she was a vamp." He muttered more quietly, "such a waste."

"She'd rather be a vamp then dead." Willow muttered to herself, and sure he might hear it but she didn't care.

"It might take a while to clear this up." Willow told Kristin. "I may not be able to get to you tonight."

"Why don't your friends listen to you?" Kristin sounded frustrated, almost as frustrated as Willow was.

"Because they can think of remote and unlikely reasons not to." Willow glared at the back of Giles head. "If I really were a Thrall I'd say there was no reason to kill my vampire lover, so when I said they shouldn't hurt you, well, they think vampires are all evil."

"I'd never have the power to make a Thrall." Kristin sent back, irritated. "Don't they understand what I am?"

"I don't think they do. We've never seen something like you before." Willow sighed and noticed Xander looked over at her.

The library door swung open again and Willow looked over to see a slightly surprised expression on Faith's face. "What? Is this VampWillow again?" Faith asked loudly as she moved toward the cage. "You don't look like a vampire to me." She spoke right to Willow and Willow grinned just a little.

"We had to lock her up, she's under some vampire's power." Xander answered and Willow's slight grin turned to a frown as she glanced toward him.

"I am not." She spoke, but she didn't talk loudly. No one was listening to her now.

Faith moved closer. "You're Pet vampire was being a pest, so I thought I'd check on you."

In her mind Willow sent a teasing toned message to her lover, "Are you a pest?" Faith's head tilted and Willow decided to let Faith in on how strong their link really was.

"She says she just told you that I was in trouble and you volunteered to check it out." Willow smirked confidently, liking the power that she had. Faith's eyes widened a bit.

"You sure you aren't under her power?" Faith asked, but she was actually asking, not assuming, so Willow didn't feel like yelling at her.

"I'm sure. She's more under mine than the other way around, but I am her Sire and that comes with a few strange things I wanted to ask about, but with everyone overreacting I can't." Willow wrapped her arms around her knees while she sat on the floor.

"Faith, don't bother her." Giles spoke up and Willow turned to see him looking back into the books again.

"And for once you aren't actually bothering me." Willow grumbled and got a wicked wink as Faith turned to walk up to the table.

Faith seemed to drape herself over a chair and grabbed one of the donuts Xander brought. "So what's up with Red?" Faith asked lazily and then started to lick the fingers of one hand while holding the donut in the other. "I don't see any bite marks."

"Yes, well, we can't dismiss the possibility that she's healed." Giles seemed to glare at Faith and little and Willow watched as the dark slayer just continued to lick at her fingers far too much.

"From what I heard a vamp wouldn't let a human heal a whole hell of a lot." Faith took a bite of her donut and Willow started to feel a little hungry too, but he woozy made the idea of eating unpleasant. Faith chewed for a while and after she swallowed she tore at Giles' attention again. "I haven't heard of any new Masters in town, how'd one get in without setting off waves?"

Willow's eyes widened just a little as she saw what Faith was doing. The dark haired girl was trying to make them think about this. It showed a bit more intelligence that Willow thought Faith had. Willow noticed that Faith knew what was required to make a Thrall and it wasn't a newly risen Pet vampire.

The library door slammed opened and Buffy marched in looking very unhappy. "No luck, the vamp fled."

"But Kristin is afraid to leave the house." Xander spoke up in shock.

"And yet you all think she's a big threat." Willow called out angrily. "Why won't you all just listen to me!"

Oz slipped into the room as well, making Willow think Buffy had help looking for Kristin. Willow glared at him.

"We want to help you Will." Buffy spoke softly and moved toward the cage, before glancing at Giles.

"She wanted to chase you." Giles explained Willow's position in the cage.

Willow stood up and stared Buffy in the eye. "Listen to me, why can't you do that? I listened to you when you realized your boyfriend was a vampire, I listened to you when you came back from running away, I always listen Buffy. Why can't you just try to listen to me?" Willow's eyes stung as she felt tears creeping up on her. "If you hurt her you'll rip my heart out. This is why I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't even listen." Buffy took a shaky breath and Willow pleaded with her eyes. If Buffy listened the others would have to.

"Do you know where she is?" Buffy instead demanded quietly.

"Safe, she's safe." Willow answered and swallowed hard, before turning to look at the window her cage had and the light. It looked like it would be night soon. "She's a VampWillow vamp, and you know none of those were normal." Willow spoke in a flat tone. "You didn't even ask how I met her."

"How did you meet her?" Buffy asked, but it was still slayer Buffy in charge, Willow could tell.

"The night after we met our first VampWillow vampire, you remember her, the one that was horrified to realize she was a vampire?" That was the first one and still the oddest one they'd seen as far at Willow knew. "Well I woke up to find Kristin's bleeding and crumpled body on my porch." Willow had gotten more details about that time from her vampire. "She'd risen the night before and she'd stayed outside my house waiting for me to notice her all night, even though she was hungry. She thought I was VampWillow."

Willow turned to look at Buffy and noticed the other four in the room were listening as well. "She hid in a neighbor's toolshed the next day and then she waited for me to sense her again the next night, but she gave up. She was walking in town and a group of vampires grabbed her." Willow left out the prey that got taken from Kristin, knowing that wouldn't help now. "Angel was right, the night life does take care of the weak vampires." Willow grimaced and stared into Buffy's eyes. "They held her down and laughed as they used wood to pierce holes in her breasts, and they pushed it in six times. A few must have been dangerously close to her heart, but they didn't stake her. They cut her, they beat her, they kicked her," Willow had tears running down her face, but her voice was cold and firm. "Somebody bit her. And all the while they told her she was nothing but a pet and that was what pets were for. If her sire didn't think to protect her they'd keep her." Willow took a shaky breath. "Kristin told them she had a sire. She described VampWillow to them and warned them of how cruel that vampire was. They left her to die a few hours before sunrise." Kristin had had tears in her eyes when she told Willow this story and now Willow could still see the damage Kristin suffered in her mind.

"I woke up to find her, she'd crawled back to my house and collapsed on the porch just maybe ten minutes before sunrise." Willow noticed Xander was a bit pale. "I found her there, and she pleaded with me to save her. I knew what she was the second I looked at her. I knew she was one of the weak ones Angel told us about." Willow expected them to want to yell at her for her next action, but she sure had their attention now. "VampWillow made her, and it was my fault that vampire was in this world. I couldn't leave Kristin to die scared and alone. I started to drag her inside and she passed out. I spent hours pulling splinters out of her chest. I saw more about the insides of bodies than I ever wanted to, and I went and got her blood at the butchers."

Giles was fidgeting, but a quick look from Faith seemed to keep him from scolding. Willow nodded to the dark slayer. "She hadn't killed anyone by then, and she hasn't killed anyone at all. She begged me to become her Sire, to protect her from the vampires. They broke her, they broke her and terrified her. I didn't agree right away, but you need to know that once she was healed she tried to fall on a stake, hoping that if she was still hurt I'd let her stay. You should know that she is disgusted by pigs blood, but she is willing to eat it forever if I let her stay. She's warned one of my neighbors not to walk around at night, she's worked on my database to help you, and she's the best thing to ever happen to me Buffy."

Buffy looked torn, but not convinced. "I gave Angel a chance Buffy. He killed my favorite teacher, he killed my fish and he terrorized us, and still you said to give him another chance and I gave it. My vampire hasn't hurt anyone, and she wouldn't. All I want is a chance. If you can't give us that, then I'll leave. I was accepted at UC Sunnydale and I was going to stay even though Kristin hates this place, but she'd really rather live in Las Vegas. It's safer for her there, not so many vampires. I didn't apply there, but I still could."

"You'd leave us?" Xander sounded stunned and Willow just shook her head. How could he not see that killing her girlfriend wasn't going to make things better?

"Cordelia tormented me for years Xander, she still does. When you told me you were dating her it felt like you'd stabbed me in the back. Did I ever tell you that you had to pick between the girl you were dating and me? Did I ever try to destroy what you have?" Willow looked away. "No, I keep giving everyone chances to date people that hurt me, to make me hang around them, and you won't let me have this chance with someone that makes me so happy. She needs me, and I need to be needed. Oz never needed me, but she does, and I love her."

"Damn Red," Faith spoke, breaking the silence. "I'll drive you two to Las Vegas if you need to go."

"No." Buffy spoke and Willow looked away from Faith. "No one is going anywhere." Buffy grimaced and turned away, staring at the floor. "We'll give her a chance, but Will," Buffy turned to stare at Willow. "If she screws up once, just once, I'm dusting her. If she hurts you, I'm dusting her."

"And if you were wrong you'll never see me again." Willow replied. She couldn't let those threats hang there alone. Willow felt sick and her stomach hurt almost as much as her heart did. She'd won, at least for now, but she looked around and the only somewhat friendly face was the woman she'd hated since she'd laid eyes on her. Willow nodded to Faith her thanks and looked away from a still angry looking Xander and a clearly upset Giles. "So am I still a prisoner or can I go reassure my vampy girlfriend that my best friends didn't hurt me?"

They unlocked the cage and Willow was a little wobbly stepping out of it. "Faith?" Willow asked for help once more from that slayer. They needed to go and bring Kristin home.

Buffy looked shocked and hurt that Willow was calling for Faith. "Faith hasn't been threatening to hurt Kristin, and I still need to get her home safely. I don't ever want to have to patch her up like I did that first night again. I don't ever want her hurt like that again." Willow stared at Buffy. "She's already scared, she doesn't need Buffy threats right now."

Willow started to walk out of the library, and Faith reached out to steady her once Willow had bumped into two chairs that seemed to jump out to hit her legs. "G-man, your keys." Faith stopped them and turned to Willow. "I can't get Red home, hold her up and protect her from vamps all at the same time. You guys clearly drugged her."

Keys flew through the air and Willow noticed a slightly guilty and concerned expression from the watcher, but he was also so very quiet. Willow and Faith made their way to the parking lot.

Faith spoke as Willow got into the car. "You sure changed. Normally you let them walk all over you."

"I couldn't afford to let them this time." Willow stared at the school as Faith started the car.


	40. Chapter 40

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin moved into the kitchen as soon as they got inside and moved to microwave some blood. "I can have dinner going in just a minute." She called out.

"Gee, Red, you got yourself an undead stepford wife?" Faith spoke and Kristin sighed, not liking that comment.

"If the slayer is going to insult me like that maybe she doesn't want to have a home cooked meal." Kristin spoke up. She'd planned to check to see if Willow would let her invite the slayer for dinner, but now she'd gone around Willow. Kristin grimaced as she considered that.

"I can't really stay." Faith spoke and Kristin noticed the slight change in the slayers heartbeat. She turned to look at Faith standing near the table, where Willow was sitting. "G-man's gonna need his car."

Kristin glanced at her sire and her grr face came out. "Let him walk." She spoke coldly to the slayer. Faith deserved at least a home cooked meal and that watcher deserved to wait. Kristin would say he deserved a bit as well, but Willow would protest.

Kristin looked at Willow. Mentally she spoke. "She was so nice to us, and she lives in a hell hole. Can she stay for dinner?"

Willow sighed. "Why don't you drop the car off and come back Faith?" Willow offered. "My vampy girlfriend is an amazing cook."

"What ya thinking of cooking Fangette?" Faith turned to look at her. Kristin put her cup in the sink and moved to look in the fridge.

"Well, I think I have what I need for spaghetti and meatballs, I also have what it takes to make tacos." Kristin looked over at Willow. "Someone didn't wake me up so I could make the shopping list last time. I don't have any salsa." Kristin was doing her best to talk like a human, which included small playful jabs about this, but she sent a small wave of apprehension to Willow so Willow knew she wasn't really criticizing her.

"I could maybe pick some salsa up on the way back." Faith spoke up and Kristin smiled just a little while nodding.

"No garlic, I don't know if they have one that has that, but I really don't want to find out the hard way." Kristin spoke up as Faith picked up the keys.

"Kay, vampire friendly foods only, I got ya." Faith turned to leave and Kristin stayed just standing and facing Willow while Faith closed the front door.

"Are you okay?" Kristin asked again and the angry look from Willow was her answer, she'd asked that too much. "Thank you for inviting her, I'm sorry I did that first."

"It's okay, I'm just a little out of it still or I might have done it first." Willow spoke, but Kristin suspected it was a lie, because Willow still wasn't all that friendly with Faith.

Kristin moved to start thawing some beef, and she sighed as she watched the microwave again. Part of her wanted to bitch about whoever was supposed to be watching out for Faith, because they were doing a lousy job, but she stayed quiet. Willow was looking a little tired and it worried her.

"You could take a nap before dinner." Kristin offered quietly.

"I think I might." Willow stood up and slowly shuffled to the living room. Kristin really wanted to bite that watcher for pulling that tranquilizer gun on Willow. She wished she'd rammed that car into something while she had it, because he needed to be punished.

Faith's returning woke Willow up and dinner was a little tense, but Kristin didn't know what to think. She actually liked Faith, but her sire was so uptight around the slayer and so tired that dinner was a bit awkward. Faith had gone to protect Willow, and had helped them, so Kristin was torn. Faith left right after dinner and Willow went back to napping. With little else to do Kristin started to work on the database.

…………………..

Willow had been rather cold and unsmiley girl all day at school. Xander had actually avoided her and Buffy hadn't said too much in the class they shared. Oz was being stare from a distance boy, and Cordelia was just normal Cordelia. By the end of school she even considered just leaving for home, but Buffy came by her locker. "Scooby meeting tonight, a bit later so Angel can come. Bring Kristin." Buffy spoke up and Willow just glared at her a moment before putting her books in the locker a little harder than she needed to. "Look, Wills, I'm sorry."

"So is it safe for me to go to the library or will I be all locked up again?" Willow asked a bit nastily, and Buffy's shocked and pained eyes helped her reign in her temper. "Look, Buffy, bringing Kristin isn't all that easy. I'm not sure I want her around a bunch of people with sharpened stakes in their hands. And don't forget she can't just walk through town, I can't risk that yet. Kristin has just started being able to leave the house. If some demon or baddie attacks her I'll have trouble getting her to do it again. She'll do it if I order her to, but she'll be so scared she won't be able to ungrr face."

Buffy's jaw was just a little dropped, and she looked a little lost. Willow just sighed. Buffy wasn't really understanding what a Pet vampire was yet. "Maybe we could just meet at your place." Buffy offered and Willow considered that. It would be better and might make Kristin relax more.

"Okay, that works." Willow smiled just a little. "We could order pizza and show you guys the database we've been working on."

"Ah, yeah, sure Wills." Buffy's smile was tense and Willow hated that, but it would do for now she guessed. "I need to do some errands with Mom, but I'll see you later."

It felt like a polite lie, and as Willow left the school she wondered if she'd become that acquaintance that people pretended to want to hang with but never would have time to. It wasn't a good feeling

………………………

Kristin sat behind Willow and hugged the redhead to her body as they tried to watch a movie. They had guests coming and Willow was nervous, which was making Kristin nervous too. The movie was supposed to help them forget about it a while, but Kristin found herself having trouble concentrating on the movie.

Kristin let her face change and started to slowly caress Willow's neck with her fangs, very slowly. A small smile started to cross her lips as she enjoyed the rise in Willow's heartbeat. The movie wasn't doing anything exciting right now. Kristin moved to kiss Willow's neck lightly and started to really wish they didn't have visitors on the way at all.

"Don't be too naughty." Willow spoke even as she tilted her head for Kristin to caress her neck. To Kristin that sounded like permission, so Kristin pulled Willow back into her own body more tightly. The warmth of her Sire always felt good.

A small scrap of the fangs and Kristin licked the small amount of blood off before healing Willow. Willow didn't even complain; she never did. Kristin could feel that Willow liked sharing her blood, that it made her happy to make Kristin happy. "I love you." Kristin whispered into Willow's ear.

The knock at the door made her groan. Kristin reluctantly and slowly let go of her sire so Willow could answer the door.

…………………

Willow took a moment to take a deep breath before opening the door. The gang was out there, Buffy closest, but Xander was behind her. Giles was still walking up from the car and Willow wasn't too surprised to see Oz missing. Finding out Willow had moved on to a female vamp had to hurt his pride a bit. Willow just stood back, so they'd have room to come in. She did look out the door one more time after Giles entered and didn't see Angel yet.

"Hey Xander, didn't bring Cordy?" Kristin spoke up from the opening of the living room and Willow watched as Xander tensed up and appeared to try and ignore Kristin. Willow frowned at him. She looked at the others and watched how tense Giles and Buffy were. This was going to be a really horrible night, Willow thought sadly.

"Buffy, Giles, this is Kristin." Willow introduced the two people Kristin had never met and Kristin glanced at Willow uncertainly, before taking a step forward.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Kristin tried, really tried to make this as normal as she could and Willow was a bit ashamed of her friends when it took so long for someone to reach out for Kristin's offered hand. Giles shook it briefly.

"Nice to meet you my dear." Giles voice was still tense and he was staring at Kristin. Kristin just nodded and seemed to realize that the slayer wasn't going to shake hands, so she didn't try again.

"Baby, maybe you could find the number for the pizza place?" Willow noticed her vampire's eyes seemed to light up. "We're only after pizza." Willow smirked just a little at the fake pout as Kristin moved upstairs to most likely look up numbers online.

Once Kristin was out of sight Willow turned to glare at her best friend, then looked at the others. "If she goes grr she could be scared, embarrassed, or angry, but she isn't a threat. She is just young and doesn't have a lot of control over her grr face under stress." She warned them. "So no staking my girl for having emotions."

"I didn't realize that vampires weren't in full control over their appearance." Giles seemed to relax as he considered that.

"There are a lot of things I learned about vampires living with one." Willow smiled just a little. "The books really don't always know what they are talking about."

"So does she go grr when you have sex with her?" Xander snapped at her and Willow turned to stare at him. "She doesn't even have a pulse Wills, that's pretty sick."

"Xander." Buffy spoke coldly and Xander went quiet, but he'd already hit his target. That had hurt.

Willow turned away from him and stared at the kitchen table. "Anyone want a coke?" She was trying to ignore his attempts to hurt her.

Willow felt the arms wrap around her as she started to close the fridge, and she heard the scrape of chairs as the others in the kitchen panicked as Kristin hugged her tight. "You sure you don't want me to bite anyone?" Kristin spoke quietly into her ear and Willow turned a little to see Buffy glaring and reaching for a weapon. Kristin made it a little worse by leaning down to kiss Willow's neck gently, like she always did. Kristin ignored the danger she was in and Willow wondered if Kristin even realized her every move could set the others off, but then Willow realized that Kristin just fully trusted Willow to protect her.

Willow turned to look at Kristin and smiled just a little, but her heart was hammering at the public display. "Got the number?"

Kristin let go of her and held out the piece of paper she'd written it on. "I don't know why this place still has pizza delivery, every other delivery boy has to end his career with a big hole in his neck."

"But not the one we get. No tasting the delivery boy." Willow teased a little, purposefully ignoring the others to smile at Kristin, before she turned to pick up the cans of coke she'd picked up for everyone.

Kristin sat down at the table next to Willow, but Giles seemed a little tense to end up the one next to the young vampire. Willow just sighed and grabbed one of the cokes for herself. "So pizza first? Or talking first?"

"We could order the pizza and then talk." Kristin offered a solution, not realizing that a question like that was usually aimed at Buffy at these meetings. Willow glanced at the others for any sign of disagreement.

"Angel will be by soon, so we might as well order pizza. He won't want to miss the talking." Buffy spoke.

"I say anything with lots of garlic." Xander spoke and Willow turned to glare at him. He wasn't even trying, of course given how he treated Angel still that shouldn't be a surprise.

"I don't think Cordy would appreciate that Xander." Kristin spoke and her voice was a little chilly. "You were going to go and drag her into a romantic closet after this right?" Willow noticed the tension and looked to see her vampire's eyes were golden, but she hadn't gone grr just yet. "I mean not everyone can afford a hotel room, and it is just adolescent fumbling at this stage anyhow isn't it?" Her vampire was going for emotional blood. She even smirked evilly.

"Kristin, be good." Willow snapped a little at Kristin, because Kristin would listen.

Kristin's head bowed. "Sorry Sire." She spoke softly and quickly.

"I know sweety. How about you call and order us two large pizza's, whatever you like. They'll eat it." Willow glared at Xander. Kristin nodded and got up, and Willow made sure to send a wave of affection and understanding.

Buffy's eyes moved from Kristin to Willow and they stared so hard while Willow was connecting to her vampire, and the slayer stare relaxed a bit when Willow let go so Kristin could just focus on the phone call.

"This is just wiggy Wills, really wiggy." Buffy muttered and Giles was staring after Kristin for a moment.

"She seems subservient to you when she addresses you as Sire." Giles muttered, clearly intrigued.

"Do you have to let her neck you like that?" Buffy spoke quietly.

Willow smirked just a little, "Yes I do." She turned to look at her vampire nodding along to whatever the person on the other side of the phone was saying. "She'll never hurt me, but she likes my neck. She's a neck girl, and I'm more of a cleavage girl."

"TMI Wills, TMI." Buffy looked a little disgusted, but Willow found herself not caring as she stared at her vampy girlfriend doing her best to behave. She was proud of Kristin, especially when she heard Kristin order a pizza she knew was the Xander special even though he'd ticked the vampire off. Kristin was trying to play nice, she was trying.

Willow then turned her attention to Giles, remembering he'd spoken. "I am her Sire." She admitted and he looked a little confused. Willow knew there would be yelling when she explained, so she just took a deep drink of her coke and waited for Kristin to get off the phone. Nope, no one would want to deliver food to a place yelling about vampires, so unless they wanted to go hungry they'd have to wait so they didn't scare the pizza delivery away.


	41. Chapter 41

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at the humans in her home unhappily. They were actually talking about the weather now, in their quest to not talk about anything until Angel got there. Xander was punctuation their talk with louder declarations that he hopes for very long sunny days, the kind of sunny that gets into every nook and cranny. He was being an ass.

"Vampire." Kristin spoke up tensely the moment she sensed it, and it was strong, so strong. It reminded her of VampWillow actually. "Sire, maybe we shouldn't let him in." Kristin turned wide eyes to her Sire.

"Well isn't that something, even the vampire agrees with me." Xander muttered but Kristin ignored the glare Buffy gave the boy to stare at her Sire.

Willow's eyes were concerned and gentle. "It's just Angel." Willow told her.

There was a knock at the door and Kristin's wide eyes stayed on Willow. "You're stronger right Sire?" Kristin asked. "I mean you cursed him and everything, you're stronger." Kristin bowed her head, she hated that she was embarrassing her sire by her doubt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't doubt you. Of course you can protect me, I'm sorry." There was another knock on the door. "I'll let him in." Kristin pushed off from the counter and started for the door.

"No, no it's okay. I'll get it." Willow stood up and started for the door. "And you're right, I'll protect you." Willow called back and Kristin leaned back against the kitchen counter. She had a chair at the table, but the humans didn't seem to want her there so she stayed a little further away.

Right now those humans were staring at her. It made Kristin want to growl at them, but she just listened to the front door open. "Angel." Willow spoke quietly.

"Hello Willow." The vampire's voice irritated Kristin. It didn't belong anywhere near this house.

"Don't get too close too my vampire." Willow spoke firmly and then there was a pause. "Come on in Angel." Kristin grimaced as the vampire got the invite into their home.

"I'll uninvited him right after they leave." Willow's mental voice told her and Kristin watched the man turn to sharply stare at Willow just as he was walking into the kitchen. Willow had mentioned some people were sensing their link, he apparently did too.

"I don't like him Sire." Kristin sent back just as silently. He was staring at her and he seemed menacing to her. "He's so strong and he reminds me of my blood sire."

"Pig's blood?" Willow offered Angle and Kristin's face went grr immediately. The urge to growl 'Mine' almost overcame her. That was blood her sire bought for her, it was special even if it was disgusting.

Angel stared at Kristin too long, "No I'm fine." He finally spoke and Kristin relaxed just a little and crossed her arms in front of her. She noticed he chose to lean against the wall near the entryway as Willow sat back down.

"So Willow, now that we're all here." Giles spoke and Kristin's eyebrows drew together, not liking those words. People were missing, she could see that. Cordy wasn't here, Faith wasn't here, thankfully that werewolf was missing. "I would like to hear more about why she calls you Sire."

Angel seemed to tense up and Kristin moved a little to the side, putting herself a little closer to Willow. "What have you done Willow?" Angel spoke and Kristin didn't like the scolding in the tone. She glared at him and ignored the fact that Buffy, Giles and Xander were looking between the Willow, Angel and her as if this were a sports game.

"Buffy would never have let Kristin live if Kristin weren't under control." Kristin turned to look at the redhead, who sent reassurance through their sire bond. "I found the ritual for vampires to adopt minions they didn't sire and I adjusted it. I became her Sire, and it comes with cool Sire powers and she is the most loyal vampire you'll ever find." Kristin felt a hint of pride that her Sire recognized her devotion.

"Oh Dear Lord." Giles sounded stunned. "Willow, humans aren't meant to bind themselves to vampires. You should never have…"

Kristin growled loudly at the lecture about to start. These people never listened to her sire and it was making her more than a little upset that they respected her so little. The lecture stopped and Kristin thought she saw a stake in the slayer's hand. "You never listen, always just rushing to lecture and shoot my Sire with drugs, but you never listen." She growled out her words between her fangs. "She's easily worth ten of you and you ignore her power as if she were a child. My Sire is more powerful than any of you!" Her Sire didn't even seem to know it, but then with these people holding her back it was obvious how Willow didn't know of the power in her blood.

"Kristin, hush. It's okay." Willow ordered and Kristin clenched her fists, but she went quiet. She wasn't worthy of a Sire like Willow, but she'd die before they took her away from Kristin. "Ungrr." Willow ordered again and Kristin struggled to obey. Willow was being Sire Willow and Kristin would not make her look bad by disobeying. "Come, sit down next to me." Willow never ordered so much, but Kristin obeyed.

"I think I'm doing pretty well as a Sire Giles." Willow spoke as Kristin sat down. "My vampire would do anything I asked her to. I told her not to hunt, not to kill, and she won't. Even in the middle of a rage she listens to me. Even after being starved for two days because I screwed up a spell she listens to me. I did that ritual so that she'd be safe because even before she became my lover she was my responsibility."

Kristin felt the urge to kneel at Willow's feet again, overcome by the Sire display.

"She doesn't have a soul Willow. She can't love, and you can't hope to control her. She's a killer." Buffy spoke gently, but Kristin had to fight the urge to growl at her. Willow's hand petting her let helped her stay in control.

"Actually, Willow seems to have her under control." Angel spoke and Kristin looked up at him. He was staring at her. "You're a Pet." He spoke and Kristin flinched just a little. "Buffy, a normal Pet is somewhat stronger than a human, but any human that knows how to fight could hold one off. A Pet's need for a Sire is more compelling than their need for blood. Usually they are made for an evenings entertainment." Kristin flinched again and her grr face came back out as she glared at him. "They don't tend to live long, because their Sire's kill them or let others kill them. They take the place of more fragile humans so that the evening isn't cut short." Kristin remembered the words her attackers had said and if what Angel was saying was true they hadn't lied to her.

"Hey, no need to rub it in mister." Willow snapped at Angel and gently caressed Kristin's leg. "She's had more than enough of that. She's no disposable Pet, she's my vampy girlfriend you got that! No more talk about torture and killing."

…………………..

Willow had watched how Angel's words hurt Kristin and she gripped Kristin's hand to reassure her.

"I said normal Pets." Angel spoke up a little more quietly. "Whatever you've been doing, she's not exactly normal anymore is she?"

Willow squeezed Kristin's hand again. She'd kind of wondered if their bond was normal, and since the books never mentioned some of the Sire bond stuff they'd found Willow thought either it was a huge secret or it was new. It was why she'd wanted to find information about Witches and Vampires, but apparently the two groups didn't get too mingly, because she hadn't found a book yet.

"Well, no, she's got a few differences." Willow admitted, thinking of the warded bus and the way Kristin didn't need an invitation to follow Willow where she shouldn't be able to go at all. "But all the VampWillow vamps are a bit different." Willow pointed out, even though she suspected it really was her fault.

Kristin's hand was a little too firm when Giles spoke. "What kind of differences?" Willow sent a mental message to let go or ease up the kung fu grip, and Kristin stopped squeezing so hard.

Willow took a deep breath as she stared at people suddenly willing to listen to her every word. "Well, our Sire bond started off like a strange feeling in the back of my mind right after I did the ritual." Willow turned to look at Angel again. "I tried to research what it was supposed to feel like, we both did. There isn't a lot written about what it feels like to be a vampire, or to be a sire."

"That's because Watchers are self righteous fools that prefer to make up stories than actually ask anyone." Kristin muttered. Willow ignored the quiet interruption or how Giles sat up a little at it, seeming insulted.

"Kristin said she was able to read my emotions and if I was upset she knew it, then I started to be able to feel her too." Willow sighed. She really didn't want to go into details, because hey, private, but that sire bond had grown. "After we, well, we were together it grew some more and now we can talk telepathically to each other. That started on our vacation and just got stronger here."

"That's amazing." Giles spoke up, but he was also removing his glasses to rub them so it wasn't all good news. "Do all Sires have a bond like that?"

"No." Angel answered. "I can sometimes get vague emotions from Dru, but I actually turned her." He sounded a bit depressed, which wasn't all that unusual for him. Seeing him here Willow had to agree with Kristin's assessment weeks ago, having a soul wasn't all happy and good. "An adoption is usually just a verbal agreement, an alliance. There shouldn't be a connection at all, unless blood was exchanged, and then it should be rather weak."

Kristin fidgeted a little and Willow felt herself blushing. Blood was exchanged often. Neither of them really volunteer that much. "I gave her some." Was all Willow admitted to. The frequency and the type of blood wasn't really important was it? Willow wasn't sure, but she sure didn't want to explain how she lost her virginity to a group of people including Giles.

"Still, telepathy is pretty much unheard of." Angel spoke.

Xander interrupted him. "You let her bite you?" His voice was rough and shocked.

"I would, but she's never killed anyone so she doesn't know how much is safe to take." Willow spoke coldly. Kristin was right here after all and Willow didn't want Kristin to become reluctant to take Willow's blood. "So she won't bite me. I cut myself, or sometimes her fangs cut me, but she doesn't bite." She made sure to mention that her vampire didn't kill once again. It made Angel look thoughtful.

"You don't have any open sores. I'd smell it." Angel spoke and Willow blushed at that, but she knew vampires could smell a lot. She knew that now at least. How many times was she on her period when she'd bumped into Angel? Willow blushed a bit more at that thought.

"Kristin found a way to heal me. She bites her tongue and licks at my wound." Willow offered and watched Giles stare at her vampire now.

"I read about it." Kristin spoke when attention moved to her. "It isn't like a Pet can turn anyone, and its just a little blood anyhow."

"Yeah, like you don't want to turn anyone." Buffy scoffed and Willow felt Kristin tense up.

"You heard how vampires treat Pets, why would I want my Sire to be a vampire?" Kristin spoke a little coldly. "And if I turned anyone they'd be weaker than me. I could never condemn someone to that, never my Sire."

Willow just sighed as things got loud as people objected to blood sharing. Giles scolded her about letting vampire blood into her system. Buffy was still unconvinced that a vampire wouldn't want to bite or turn someone. Xander was just egging Buffy on. Willow just focused on caressing Kristin's hand. "I like you taking my blood." She told her vampire quietly to reassure her it was okay.

That made the others go quiet as Willow focused on the vampire in grr face and a bit nervous looking. "Look, they won't vote you out, because they can't. You're mine. I won't give up what's mine." It felt a little freeing to say that, to know that regardless what people thought Willow already knew what she was going to do.

The talking was a bit stilted after that. Apparently this was supposed to be a meeting to talk sense into Willow and when Willow made it known she wasn't changing her mind the others were a little lost. No one was making a big attempt to make Kristin feel welcome.

"Is it really safe to leave her here?" Giles asked Angel as things looked like they were winding down. Willow glared at Giles for a moment, and over his head she held Angel's eyes hoping he understood that Willow had more to talk about, but not near the over reactive Scoobies.

"I'm staying." Buffy spoke and Kristin growled as the slayer invited herself as the others were getting ready to leave.

"We sleep naked, you should know that." Kristin glared at the slayer. "And we still have to finish what we started before you lot interrupted us." The leering look from her pet was new, predatory, and very sexual. Willow blushed and swallowed a bit hard. If Willow didn't stop this Kristin would start saying all sorts of embarrassing things.

"No Buff, I'll be fine. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Willow told her and still it took a while for Buffy to leave. Once they were out the door Kristin seemed to sag against the wall.

"Sorry. They will get better, but maybe we should just meet in town so they can't invite themselves to stay with us while they get to know you." Willow spoke softly. She had promised her vampire she'd do the uninvite spell so that Angel couldn't come back in, but Willow was also hoping Angel got the little looks Willow was sending that she wanted to talk to him without the others.

Kristin didn't look too happy with the idea of meeting Willow's friends anywhere. "I wish Faith had been here." Kristin muttered. "She at least has a brain." Willow grimaced as her vampire seemed to look defeated as she climbed the stairs. Willow made sure she was loud enough as she cast the uninvite spell that Kristin would hear it being done. It seemed to reassure her, because some of the tension coming from her vampire seemed to relax.

Willow heard the knock and felt the tension in their bond. "Vampire." Kristin sent her mentally. "Angel."

……………………………

Kristin heard the front door open and she moved to stand at the top of the stairs, worried that the vampire wasn't as good as Willow thought he was. Now it was just Willow and Kristin in here after all. Willow turned to look at her. "I won't invite him in, I'll just step out."

"Sire." Kristin started to protest, but the resolve face Willow had stopped her.

"I won't hurt her." Angel spoke up and Kristin stared at him. She wanted to threaten him, but she really couldn't follow through.

"I'll be fine." Willow reassured her, and Kristin sighed. She could see Willow really wanted to talk to him.

"Even if it kills me, you won't get away with it if you hurt her or scare her again." Kristin finally spoke, feeling like she needed to make this clear. Angel seemed a little angry with her, but then he nodded. It wasn't reassuring. "I'll do more data entry."

"Oh, I was going to show them the database." Willow remembered and frowned. "Show them how hard you've been working, but all they wanted to talk about was the blood."

As Willow stepped outside she closed the door. Kristin listened hard for a scream, but all she heard was a slightly nervous sounding Willow. "I wanted to call you and ask things, but I couldn't. I have so many questions. I want to be a good sire, she deserves that."

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could look into transferring her to someone else. I could keep her for you." Angel offered and Kristin stared with wide eyes, praying her sire wouldn't agree. "I wouldn't treat her like a regular Pet."

"No, she's mine." Willow's protest made it so Kristin's fear calmed. "I'm not giving up on this. I like being her Sire. I don't think they'd understand, but I like it."

"Oh thank god." Kristin muttered and turned back towards Willow's room and her computer again. Thanking God didn't burn her, she found that out. She stayed alert the entire two hours that Willow was outside, working slowly, as she focused on the area to make sure no vampire's came to hurt her Sire. She'd eavesdrop regularly to make sure the Childe with her didn't hurt her either. Kristin didn't fully relax until Willow came back inside.


	42. Chapter 42

Sire

By KnightMare24

Kristin stared out at the crowd, still sensing a vampire or even more than one out there. It made it hard to relax, but Kristin glanced around and saw the table with Willow's friends just as Willow took her hand and started to walk in that direction. It was Willow's birthday, which had made it impossible to not agree to come even when she was given the choice.

Cordy was looking a little tense at the table and Kristin realized she hadn't seen that girl in almost a month. That was how long the group had known about Kristin, and in that time mostly they avoided her and invited Willow out all the time. Willow had realized they were trying to separate them, and it had been blatantly obvious because the teens had even been talking up random people Willow should date. Kristin wasn't really pleased with these people. She'd eaten three times what she normally did in hopes she could control the urge to hurt them if they pointed out one more human to her sire.

At least Willow had been limiting the trips out with them, but instead of going out five nights a week with her friends like they wanted, she'd been pulling Kristin out of the house at least three times a week. Sometimes just to sit and have coffee at the coffee shop, sometimes to look at the bookstore that was going out of business. It was small trips and Kristin found it a bit easier to go, and it was better than staying at home.

This was the first time they'd planned to meet the others, because of course Willow's friends wanted to spend her birthday with her, but Kristin wasn't giving that day up. Her Sire was eighteen today, that was a special age. She couldn't wait at home for her, she had to go with her if she wanted any time today, because once Buffy and the others had Willow for the night they wouldn't let her go home for a private party.

………………………..

Willow squeezed Kristin's hand as they sat at the table with her friends. Sure it wasn't what she'd hoped for, Kristin was only grudgingly invited to Willow's party by Buffy. Not the open arms Willow would prefer, but at least this time her friends hadn't suggested she leave Kristin at home. They must have gotten the message the last time they said that and Willow told them that if they didn't accept Kristin that Willow would just stop doing things with them.

"So are you going to live in the dorms?" Buffy asked and Willow bit her lower lip. Buffy had been accepted to UC Sunnydale as well now, and was talking about dorm life a lot. Willow couldn't really move into dorms, but she needed to come up with something because her parents were going to be back for the summer. Willow couldn't even wait until school started.

Angel stepped up to the table quietly and set a small box down on it, fully wrapped. It interrupted the conversation and Willow was glad because she didn't want Kristin to feel insecure about their living space. Willow was the Sire after all, she needed to figure this out.

Willow stared at the keychain. It had a pentagram on it. "Pretty." She smiled a little, and it did seem like something she'd like, but as she pulled it up she found a key dangling on it.

"Is it a car?" Xander asked.

"No, it's an apartment." Angel spoke and Willow stared up at him in shock. "I own it and I'm not living there. It's on the bus line to your school."

"You gave her the apartment?" Buffy sounded a bit put out.

"She has a Pet to take care of Buffy. She needs it." Angel just smiled at Willow and then moved away from the table. Kristin was no longer scared of Angel, he'd visited with them a couple of times. Really it was Angel and Faith that made some attempt to include Kristin in things. Willow pulled a piece of paper out of the box and it had the address on it.

"Sire?" Kristin sounded a bit unsure and Willow smiled over at her.

"Want to move this weekend?" Willow smiled even bigger when her vampire looked pleased. Their school problem was solved, and hey no rent was definitely of the good, Willow thought.

"Hey Fangette, I'll help you move." Faith was suddenly back from the dance floor talking with Kristin. Faith looked up at Willow. "That'll be my gift, I'll lug the heavy stuff and get us a car."

"You mean steal one." Xander muttered and Faith's friendly smile froze a little.

"Make sure whatever you steal has a big trunk." Willow spoke up and felt her vampire's approval. Faith was starting to be Kristin's friend, or at least that was what Kristin wanted.

"I'd help, but I'm not really," Buffy spoke quietly. Willow just nodded gently. Buffy had bad memories of that apartment, Willow understood that. "If this is what you want, you take it." Buffy added.

"Wouldn't you rather live in the dorms?" Xander opened his mouth and stuck his foot in. Willow gave him an exasperated look.

"No, I'd rather live with my lover." Willow pointed it out.

"Gee Xander, way to be oblivious." Cordy muttered. "It isn't like Kristin can move back on campus." Willow noticed the brief look Cordy gave Kristin and it almost looked supportive. This really was the Hellmouth.

_AN: The End of Sire, Willow's Story of her accepting a new role in life_


End file.
